Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Izuku had been crushing on Katsuki for 2 yrs and he was making him a cake for his b-day to confess his feelings.On his way to his house Izuku runs into Tomura,dumping his cake all over him. NOW Tomura wants the same exact cake made for him.Unlikely friendships happen and feelings between villian and hero start to develop.Just how do you keep 5 villains in your apartment a secret?AU
1. Cake for Kacchan

_**Before anyone goes reading this fanfiction, there are parts in here relating to things that happened after season three of My Hero Academia. I am up to date on the latest chapter that came out. So if you don't mind some mild spoils go on ahead : ) **_

_**This has some dark parts but not that horrible I promise. This is Tomura Shigaraki x Izuku Midoriya. I'm on chapter twenty of this story already and just like My Villain, Deku; it'll be updated frequently. Those who have returned to read this one, welcome back! This is a short chapter and I apologize but it gets longer. I'll do three chapters today and one almost every day after that.**__** Happy reading : )**_

"I find it so weird after all these years, you like him," Ochako said with an uneasy smile.

Izuku looked up from the bowl he was about to start dumping ingredients in. He had asked Ochako over to his mother's apartment for a pep talk. He certainly wasn't getting the talk he wanted. Instead she was doubting the whole idea.

"Well, we've been rivals for such a long time and I kind of fell for him along the way."

She shook her head. She still couldn't believe it.

"I just don't get it either way."

Izuku shrugged with a smile on his face.

"You think he'll like white icing?" she asked looking at the powdered sugar but there was no food coloring in sight.

"No, it's not regular icing Ochako."

"Oh yea?"

"I'm slightly famous for my chocolate and peanut cake. Mom forces me to make for her birthday every year so I thought maybe Kacchan would like it too."

"We have been pro heroes for almost a year already... He stills wants to be called Explosion King. How can you like someone like that?"

He grinned, "That's just how he is. It sounds a lot better than the other names he came up with though. I admire how much pride he has in himself."

"Sure. You know Shouto would probably slap you right now if he was here."

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you for two weeks," Izuku said ignoring her comment.

"I've been... busy."

Izuku stopped for a second to look at her.

Izuku arched an eyebrow, "Who is he?"

"No one you would know."

Izuku snorted, "We know everyone."

She rolled her eyes and messed with the rubber spatula. She didn't want to answer him.

"Ochako!" he yelled getting impatient.

"Alright! Alright! I had a few dates with Iida."

"Shut up!"

Ochako could see the excitement in his big emerald eyes making her smile. Of course he would be ok with it. Izuku was never one to knock down anyone's ideas directly.

"I didn't wanna tell anyone because he asked me not to say anything. We didn't want the media to find out."

"That makes a lot of sense."

He kind of wondered how that came along but he didn't want to intrude especially if was just a few dates here and there. Ochako probably had no idea of they were serious yet or if the relationship would last for that matter but he would cheer her on regardless. He smiled thinking about how he came to like Katsuki Bakugou.

Midoriya had figured out he liked Katsuki Bakugou almost two years ago. It was back in the woods when they were running laps and avoiding obstacles. When they both got too tired to continue they sat down by a big hill and talked awhile. It wasn't Katsuki yelling 'Deku' at the top of his lungs or anything, just plain talking.

In that moment, his heart started pounding furiously. Ever since that single moment, he hid his feelings until they graduated and Deku confessed to Ochako about his feelings towards Katsuki shortly after.

Even then he could tell she didn't like the idea of them being together so they didn't talk about it much.

"I think you two belong together honestly. You make him loosen up and he keeps you focused on what you want. He was like that for all of us when we were in school."

She smiled, "Thanks. I was worried you had something stupid to say."

Izuku chuckled as he dumped half a jar of peanut butter into the mixing bowl.

"You sure you want to do this? How do you know he likes guys?"

"I don't."

"You're just going to flat out ask him?!" she cried in disbelief, "Shouldn't you ask Eijirou?! What if they're dating?!"

Izuku tapped his chin.

"I hadn't thought about that... You wanna message him and ask?" he asked.

"You think I can just message Eijirou like that? He's always busy. That would be such a random and awkward question."

"You're not helping," Izuku whined turning around.

"I never said-

He turned on the mixer ignoring and drowning out his friend's nagging complaints. She puffed out her cheeks in anger and crossed her arms. Izuku finished the icing and shut the machine off. Ochako washed her hands and walked back to the table.

"Can I ask why we are baking at your mother's house instead of your apartment?"

She really wanted to get off the topic of Katsuki even if it as for a few minutes. Half of her wanted to text Shouto and tell him about the the dumbest thing Izuku was ever going to do in his whole life but she decided against it.

"Well, Mom's is a few minutes from Kacchan's house and he stays with his mom on the weekends because she wants to see him. Besides, today is his birthday anyways."

"Your printer work?" Ochako asked.

He nodded, "I believe so."

"I'll make him a birthday card for you since you said I'm not helping."

Izuku stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture with a smile and a middle finger.

It took her seventeen minutes to finish the card design and print it off. She came just in time. Izuku finished putting the icing on the cake when he started crushing peanut butter cups onto the cake. Ochako began eyeing the little bit of icing left in the bowl.

"Go ahead."

She squealed with delight as she started scraping the bowl for the leftover peanut butter icing.

"All done!"

"I'm so nervous for you."

"Don't be. If it goes badly, I'll call you."

"If it goes good?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'll call you tomorrow hopefully."

She snorted.

"Want me to wash the bowl?"

"No, I'll get it. I promised Mom I would clean for her anyways. She's working until seven in the morning so I have time."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Izuku spread the plastic cling on the top and headed out. He was just so excited to finally tell Katsuki how he felt. It had been weighing on him for a long time. He hadn't even told his mom because he was afraid she would've been just like Ochako thinking it was bad idea.

He was halfway to Katsuki's mother's house when he realized he forgot the card.

_Damnit, oh well. I can give it to him later I guess. What should I say to him though? I've thought about this a million times..._

He was so occupied in his head what he was going to say to his sweet, dear Kacchan that he never saw the person coming at him. The guy ran into Izuku knocking him onto the sidewalk. It took him a minute to realize what exactly happened but he no longer had his cake in his hands.

Izuku looked up to see Tomura Shigaraki on the sidewalk in front of him covered in Kacchan's birthday cake.

_OH NO_


	2. Bake Me a Cake

_Oh my god. Oh my god... I'm alone with all these innocent people around me and there's no one to help me out. Fuck my life-_

Izuku's thoughts stopped when Tomura picked up a piece of cake and gave it a sniff before he put some in his mouth from his sweater. He started to chew some when his red eyes lit up.

"Mmmmm," he said licking his fingers that had icing on them.

Izuku was frozen with fear and no way to contact anyone because he left his cell phone at his Mom's house. Those red eyes met his but they looked like they sparkled in a weird way he had never seen before.

"I'm surprised how good that was Midoriya. Did you make it?"

He nodded slowly unsure what to make of the whole thing. Izuku was still waiting to get attacked.

"The rest of it fell on the ground."

"Oh..." Izuku looked around seeing the mess, "Damnit."

He was pretty upset about dropping it. He started picking up the pieces and throwing it into the cake pan. Midoriya watched as the villain touched the pieces on the sidewalk turning them to dust.

"So... I'm just going to go back home..." Izuku said standing up quickly with the pan in his hands.

"You could but I might be upset if you walk away."

The hero swallowed hard.

"W-what do you want?" he asked nervously.

"Bake me the same cake."

"Huh?"

_Wait, what?_

"Make me that cake."

Izuku stared at him. Was it a joke to see what kind of ridiculous things he could get the hero to do so he wouldn't hurt people?

"I have to run to my Mom's and do dishes... Then we can go to my place and I can make you the cake. Here."

Izuku pulled off his apartment key and told Tomura his address.

"Meet me there and I have to buy the stuff to make it."

The villain smiled, "Alright. See you soon."

Midoriya bolted using One for All to get to his mom's house faster. He cleaned what he could in ten minutes time and ran to the store. His mind was racing. Izuku wasn't thinking clearly and he just gave the guy his home address. Then again... he might've already known where he lived.

_Whyyyyyyyyyy Whyyyyyyyy_

It was horrible and he was agonizing over what he had just done. He was going to bake a fucking cake for a villain.

_Who the hell does that?!_

Once he grabbed everything he needed, he went back home. Izuku's heart was pounding furiously as he grabbed the door knob. He let out a shaky breath and went inside. His green eyes landed on Shigaraki who was sitting on his couch going through his photo albums.

"Um..."

The man looked up at Izuku with a devious grin.

"You were a cute kid."

The hero turned bright red.

"Th-thanks. Let's get started."

_Dear god... he's nosy and he's looking through my photo album. I want to die already. Who the hell did I piss off to deserve this?_

Izuku started preheating the oven and grabbed everything he needed for the cake. Tomura watched with great interest seeing all the things Izuku laid out on his kitchen island. The room was silent even with Izuku moving around in the room. He was becoming more self conscious that he was being watched by one of the most wanted criminals probably in the world.

"I um... Did you want to help? I'm just asking... My friend Uravity helped make the cake I accidentally dumped on you."

"I won't get in your way?" he asked sounding concerned but he made no eye contact with him as stared at the ingredients on the table.

_He must really want the cake._

"No."

The man got up and stood beside of him.

"What do I do then?"

"Ok... Crack three eggs into that bowl, add a half cup of water and fourth of veggie oil."

"Alright."

Shigaraki watched as Izuku started mixing everything together. Izuku grabbed a pan from one of his cabinets, placing it on the island.

"What do you do now?" he asked curiously.

"Um... not to be rude but have you never made a cake before? You haven't had an easy bake oven?"

The villain didn't say anything as he started scratching at his neck. Izuku had seen him do this before and without thinking about it, he grabbed the villain's wrists to stop him. They locked eyes instantly.

"S-sorry! You're bleeding some... Be right back."

Tomura stared at the hero until he disappeared down a small hallway. He returned a minute later.

"First aid kit?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yea. For your neck."

Izuku leaned in wiped with antiseptic wipes before putting on ointment on the fresh scratches. He pulled out some large bandaids and covered the wounds.

"There you go. Let me wash my hands and you might want to wash yours too then we can continue."

The villain didn't move for a solid minute trying to figure out what just happened.

Shigaraki did as the hero asked when Izuku gave him a weird look. He held the bowl on it's side over the cake pan while Izuku scraped it out into the pan. Izuku placed it into the oven and set a timer. The two of them sat in awkward silence around the island waiting for the cake to bake.

"So um... you really like peanut butter?" Izuku asked.

He shrugged.

"Toga will bring in sweets once in a while but she's pretty protective of her snack cakes."

Izuku smiled. It seemed so odd to think of a the blood sucking villain as a normal person who loved cake.

"She doesn't share well?" Izuku asked with a genuine smile.

Tomura smiled softly, "Not often but I suppose I don't blame her. I like pickles and I eat those without sharing but I know someone takes them when I'm not around."

He started laughing, making the villain smile.

"You share food with others?" Tomura asked.

Izuku arched an eyebrow, "Obviously. Back at UA my friends Ochako and Shouto would come to my room and we would share the chocolates I had. I always made sure to have extra since it was surprising that he would have such a sweet tooth. Besides, I bought everything to make this cake for you."

"That's true."

The two of them fell silent. It felt awkward for a while. Izuku looked over at the oven to see they still had ten minutes left for the cake to bake.

"Well... um... Are you sharing the cake with your friends?"

"Friends? Hardly but no I don't plan on it if I can help it."

He smiled and got up from his seat.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm grabbing the cooling rake. I always cool my cakes in the refrigerator to cool it faster. In about twenty minutes I can make the icing."

"I see."

"Would you like to watch TV once the cake is cooling?"

"I don't like the news."

"No, I don't watch it much either anyways. I have a movie recorded on my DVR."

Tomura stared at him.

"Or what do you want to do instead?"

"Do you make a lot of money being a pro hero?"

_I wonder if he's trying to pry information out of me or trying to decide if I'm corrupt._

Izuku smiled down at the floor. If he wanted to know, then he'll tell him the truth.

"No, I don't. I took half the money offered and decided that was enough for me. I prefer the rescue part of being a hero. The fighting is ok I guess. I have power but I wouldn't want to use it unless I need too."

"I find that hard to believe."

Izuku fidgeted in his seat.

"I know what you think of most of them and it is similar to Stain but I honestly did it to help people. I didn't want much more than that. I work for a new agency anyways and they don't get a lot of money."

"Hm."

"Besides... If I didn't have any money at all, I couldn't make you this cake," he laughed nervously.

"Yea."

The oven started beeping.

"Oh."

_Thank god. I can't take this awkwardness anymore. I can't tell what he's thinking and even with him letting loose... I'm afraid he's going to reach out and turn me into dust._

Izuku placed the cake in the fridge and he could feel Shigaraki's eyes burning into his back.

"I remember the first time I met you," the villain said.

The hero stared at him.

"Um... what about it..."

"You were so short then. You looked like a puny nerd."

Izuku blinked before laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Tomura asked looking slightly confused.

"You were so serious about it... What is your opinion now?"

"You're taller now and I suppose more adult looking but you still look like a nerd."

Izuku sighed and hung his head, "I can't help my hair and the freckles."

The villain snorted.

"I've seen the reports of you helping people and you act like a dorky nerd."

He puffed out his cheeks in fake anger, "Whatever."

Shigaraki smiled as the hero got up.

"Time for the icing. You wanna get the peanut butter and powdered sugar?" he asked pulling the milk out of the fridge.

"Sure."

He opened his cabinets for his mixer and another mixing bowl. The taller man reappeared beside of him handing him things one by one. He felt the brush of Tomura's fingers against his hand surprising him by how warm they really were.

"What do I do now?"

Izuku started rattling off the instructions to him then Tomura took it upon himself to use the mixer. Izuku stood there watching him with his elbows on the counter.

_He doesn't really look scary or anything. He just looks tired more than anything. I guess every time I see him he has that hand on his face and all the others on his body. Seeing him make icing almost shatters that villain like image he had created in place of All for One._

"How's that?"

"Let's get a spoon."

Izuku grabbed a plastic spoon from a small box and pulled a tiny amount of it out. He held out the spoon to Tomura not really thinking what it looked like.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, letting you try the icing?"

For a second, Izuku swore he saw the villain's cheeks change to a light pink but he reached out with his mouth and took the sample of icing anyways, licking the spoon clean.

"More peanut butter."

"What?"

"No, it tasted like the last time but I want more."

"Oh!"

Izuku grabbed the jar and scooped out another hunk then a second one. Izuku mixed it for the second time.

"Does that taste better now?"

Izuku held out the spoon with the adjusted frosting on a new plastic spoon. Shigaraki ignored his embarrassment and tried it.

"That's better."

"Alright, well we have a short while until the cake will be cooled."

He didn't say anything as Izuku got up and started doing dishes.

"Why did you chose the name Deku for a hero name?"

Midoriya turned around to stare at him.

"What? I can't ask?"

"You'll laugh."

Tomura raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Well... Um... Bakugou the guy you had kidnapped was my childhood friend. He began hating on me because he got his quirk earlier than I did. Well Deku means someone who can't do anything. Uravity had said it would make a good hero name and I kind of went along with it at first. Then later... I did to spite him."

"Someone's a little vengeful."

Izuku blushed and nodded, "I guess I can be."

"Interesting."

_Oh no. I hope he doesn't try to recruit me..._

"You don't work today?"

"I actually worked the night shift," the hero said, "I have tonight off and I have training to do before I go back to work. At least I have a shorter shift, eleven at night til eight in the morning. Sometimes I do fourteen hour shifts."

"That sounds absurd."

"I enjoy it though. The kids I see are cute and I get to work with some of my friends. I've done a three month mission already but that was because they had no choice. They would prefer professionals because I'm still a rookie but I'm good at rescue."

"Hmmmm."

Izuku placed all his dishes into the drying rack. Once he finished there, he pulled out the cake and touched the top.

"Good! It's cool enough!"

He placed it in front of Shigaraki and grabbed a couple knives. He handed one to the villain and then dipped it into the red bowl.

"You just spread it around."

"Alright, like that?" Tomura said giving it a shot.

"Yup!"

Once it was iced, Izuku began cutting it for him.

"You didn't have to do that. I would've just used a fork and ate it."

Izuku laughed.

"Sorry. Do you want some milk?"

The villain nodded. Izuku handed him a fork and a big glass of milk. The man's eyes must've been bigger than his stomach because he only ate one fourth of the cake. Honestly, Izuku didn't mind Tomura's presence in his apartment. He wasn't threatening in any way... he seemed more intrigued.

Shigaraki stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Izuku asked.

"Yes."

"Are you taking the cake?"

He nodded.

"Let me get some foil for you then. Hopefully you don't run into anyone."

"You can just make me another one if someone did run into me," Shigaraki said bluntly, in almost a demanding way.

Izuku laughed nervously as he ripped the foil and placed it on the cake. The two of them walked to the front door and Midoriya opened it for him.

"See you later."

Tomura gave him a nod and walked down the stairs with his cake.

_Wow... What a day. I will never tell anyone about this as long as I live._

_**AmbertheCat: LMAO yes it did! So much promise and I can tell you it's good cake too my aunt made something similar for me when I was younger for my birthday. Wish I had the recipe that shit was so good! Lol it's fluff drama a side of friendship! I can't wait for you to review every chapter : )**_

_**Sorry for posting this one a little later than intended! Had to take my friend to work and I'm doing dinner at the moment. I'll post the third chapter shortly!**_


	3. Good Morning

Shigaraki carried his cake into their base and walked past his companions. The only ones that had remained behind with him when they gave All for One the lethal injection was Kurogiri, Jin, Toga and Dabi. It had been a year since the incident had happened. Even with them destroying the facility he was in, they were too late.

It took six doses to kill the man.

Tomura had a lot to think about on his own since then and even though they still caused problems for the pro heroes here and there, they had calmed down a lot. They weren't really considered a threat anymore. Things had been rough and Shigaraki still had pro heroes he wanted to take out.

"Hey!" Toga yelled, "What's that?!"

Tomura gave her a dirty look and continued on his way to his room. He trusted no one and even with his own mini fridge, he knew someone would go in there and eat his food. He sure as hell wasn't sharing that cake. He actually his mini fridge this time and returned back to the living room.

"You were gone a long time," Dabi said looking up from the TV show he was watching.

"I can do what I want."

"We almost went looking for you."

Shigaraki stopped, turning to look at him, "Really?"

"Yea, almost but I would rather watch TV."

"That's why I hate you," Tomura snapped.

Twice looked up from his magazine.

"That's why he always fights with you Dabi."

"What does that mean?"

"You are always starting something with him. He hates you."

"It's hilarious."

"I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going? Can I go too?" she asked nicely.

"No. I'm only getting milk."

Tomura slammed the door.

"Milk?" the three of them said unison.

No one spoke for a while.

"I wonder... What did he bring home?" Himiko said aloud, "He doesn't eat anything with milk..."

"What do you mean dear?" Jin asked smiling at her.

"He had a cake pan. It looked like someone had used it a few times... I wonder if he's learning to cook or something?"

Dabi stood up.

"Let's check it out then."

"Shouldn't we leave his stuff alone?"

"He was rude about it," Himiko said pouting, "What if he made some thing delicious and he's being greedy? I get tired of frozen dinners."

"Do we really wanna do this? He's still upset about his father figure being murdered."

"I can't relate," Dabi said.

Dabi and Himiko walked to Shigaraki room. He should've locked his room but he didn't. The door swung open and looked around. It looked the same except his mini fridge was padlock shut. Dabi grinned evilly as he knelt down and grabbed the lock. It melted like ice cream in his hand.

"Really?" Jin asked looking worried and slightly annoyed.

"Open it!"

Dabi pulled the door open and grabbed the cake pan. It had some weight on it but one side seemed lighter than the other. He peeled back the foil to reveal a cake.

"Cake?" the three of them questioned with confusion on their faces.

Shigaraki didn't really eat and Kurogiri was the only one who could get him to eat about once a day since he had to eat more than just pickles.

"I didn't even think he liked cake," Toga said.

"If it's something he is going to eat, then I want to try it," Dabi said staring, "It smells really good."

X  
Shigaraki returned an hour later with a gallon of milk. He thought it was odd no one was in the living room, not even Dabi. He started to walk by the kitchen when he stopped, turning slowly. His four roommates were eating his cake. He stared in disbelief that Kurogiri even was there eating with them.

"What the fuck?!"

"We wanted to know what you were hiding," Toga said with a nervous smile.

"Kurogiri, really? You too?!"

"Well, it's really good."

"Is there at least any left?!"

Twice sunk down in his seat, "No."

Shigaraki threw the gallon of milk into the community fridge and stormed towards the living room.

"Can't you just get more cake?" Himiko asked with a smile.

"I hope that cake gives you the shits."

Dabi stifled a snicker.

"I hope you die of food poisoning."

"Where did you go? How did you get the cake anyways?" Kurogiri asked, "Did you go to a bake sale?"

Shigaraki made a face but it looked funny to everyone else. His face started to color pink.

"I got it from a pro hero."

X

X

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

Izuku sat up looking around. He squinted at the light coming through his blinds.

_Is someone... Is someone knocking on my door?_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Izuku got out of bed forgetting he was in his boxers and he headed for the front door. No one bothered him when he had to work unless it was Shouto who needed help with something but he always called first. He rubbed his eyes as soon as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Izuku!"

He blinked a few times.

_WHAT THE FUCK_

"Um, you brought friends?" Izuku asked looking at what was left of the League of Villains.

"They ate my fucking cake last night."

Izuku heard a neighbor open their door. He pulled them all in quickly and shut his front door. He leaned against the wood with his hands trying to collect his thoughts.

"You're pretty banged up for a pro hero. Did someone beat you up last night?" Himiko asked reaching out to touch his scarred up shoulder and arm.

Tomura slapped her hand away glaring at her. Izuku turned around.

"Can I help you guys this morning?" the hero asked with a weak smile.

"Can you make me another cake?" Shigaraki asked.

Izuku smiled, "Yes I can."

"They want one too."

Izuku laughed but inside he wanted to die. How does this happen to him of all people?

"Well, I need stuff from the store... What time is it?"

"Noon," Kurogiri said.

Izuku scratched his head.

"Well, I don't go into training until five. I have enough time. I just realized I am in my boxers so let me put clothes on," he said becoming self conscious.

"I can go to the store!" Toga yelled making him jump, "What do you need?"

"Let me write it down."

Izuku wrote down everything he needed and handed it to the blonde girl.

"Here's some money too," he said digging through his desk.

She took the money and was gone out the front door.

"So... You couldn't keep the cake away?" Izuku said looking at Shigaraki.

"I actually padlocked it in my mini fridge and this asshole melted the lock."

Tomura pointed at Dabi. Izuku looked at the black haired man who causally waved at him.

"Um... ok. Well, I can make you another cake pan but the rest of them I have are just round cake pans."

"They already got the rest of my cake so the cake pan is mine."

Tomura glared at Dabi, Twice and Kurogiri.

"Well, um... You can play video games or watch TV. I'm going to shower."

Izuku went to his room gathering up his clothes for the day and headed for his bathroom. His mind was whirling in thoughts.

_How...? How the hell does this happen to me?! I just wanted to give Kacchan a cake and now my apartment has villains in it. _

He drenched his hair.

_I hadn't even thought of him since I dropped the cake... Maybe... I could make him another cake. Well, at this rate... I'm going to be broke._

He sighed.

_I don't know. This is the last time I'm making them a cake. I don't mind but I'll get in trouble. Bake a bad guy a cake isn't the way to stop people from being a villain._

Midoriya rinsed out his hair before washing himself off.

Himiko returned forty five minutes later with six bags of food. Izuku carried it into the kitchen and started pulling things out of his cabinet. Shigaraki was right there helping him get all the things he needed. Toga sat at the table with Twice and Kurogiri who seemed slightly amazed by their leader helping make a cake.

"You remember how to do it? Just one time?"

"Yea."

"Did you wanna make your own cake then?"

Tomura shook his head, "I like it the way you did it. I can do theirs."

They stared at their leader slightly fearful.

"No spiking their cake," Izuku said seeing their faces.

Tomura looked thoughtful like he really had to think about it.

"Ok, I won't."

"Just a warning, you may be here until three or so because of all them baking. You don't want to bake too many at once because it'll ruin the cakes."

"I'm fine with that," Dabi called from the living room playing on Izuku's Playstation.

"Can I play with you?" Himiko asked.

"Me too!" Twice yelled.

Izuku watched as they jumped onto the couch. Twice leaned over and kiss Toga's cheek.

"That's cute," Izuku said with a smile.

"You think so?" Shigaraki asked looking skeptical.

"Yea."

"We're villains."

"So?"

Shigaraki arched an eyebrow.

"Anyone can be a villain," Izuku said, "It looks cute regardless."

"Anyone huh?"

_What an interesting turn of events, _Kurogiri thought watching them mix the cake batter and talk.

"What about you?"

Izuku stopped stirring and stared into those red eyes.

"Even me. It's surprising I wasn't one probably."

Shigaraki looked over at his friend exchanging a look but no one said anything.

"We'll do two round cakes at a time and then we'll do yours last."

"Sounds fine with me."

Izuku ended up ordering pizza for them since he hadn't ate since they woke up him up. The League of Villains seemed to be enjoying themselves in the pro hero's apartment. Izuku didn't mind though. He barely spent much time with Ochako and Shouto anymore and seeing Iida was like seeing a shooting star.

"You don't mind us being here?"

Izuku pulled his eyes from Dabi, Himiko and Jin.

"Do what?"

"You don't mind us being here?" Kurogiri repeated.

"I guess not," Deku said shrugging.

Shigaraki was in the rest room.

"You know... His adoptive father you call All for One has been gone for almost a year. This is the most I've seen him socialize."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Izuku asked looking surprised.

"They gave him a lethal injection a year ago."

Izuku opened his mouth and closed looking slightly upset and puzzled like he didn't know. The oven started beeping making Izuku get from his seat.

"You had no idea?"

"N-no."

"Are we putting in the other two now?" Tomura said looking at Izuku.

"Yea! Let's get the other two started."

Soon they were all in the living room playing video games. All five cakes were in the fridge cooling off now and they were waiting on them to cool to make the icing. Dabi and Twice were on a team against Himiko and Shigaraki. Izuku was sitting on the floor beside of Tomura watching the TV.

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

Everyone froze. Dabi paused the game.

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

"DEKU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Hide!" Midoriya hissed.

The League of Villains scrambled to their feet and hid in the small room in the closet it had. He shut the screen off on his TV and placed the game controllers in nicely.

"DEKU!"

"I'm coming!"

Izuku opened the door.

"Kacchan-

"Cut the shit you idiot! What did you tell Round Face?!"

_**AmbertheCat: I'll be updating tomorrow afternoon and probably everyday after that when I'm not tired : ) I know this isn't Tododeku but thank you for reading it and I'm glad you enjoy it. Oh trust me, it's good. I haven't had any of that cake in years though... **_

_**That's the last chapter for today. Have a great saturday night!**_


	4. Quirkless

"Who?"

Katsuki Bakugou glared at him. Of course he knew who Round Face was. He had been calling Ochako that for years.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Playing dumb didn't work on Bakugou but Izuku gave it a shot anyways.

"Really? Let me tell you what she fucking told me!" he bellowed.

Even the villains in the closet flinched at his booming voice. They could hear everything and they sure as hell was going to listen.

_X_

"_Oh, Bakugou!"_

_Ochako waved to him but he kept walking without stopping._

"_Hey! That's no way to treat someone who helped make your cake for you birthday you ass!"_

_He turned around to stare at her._

"_My mother bought mine at the fucking store. Did you get a job at a grocery store?"_

_Ochako stared at him funny._

"_Izuku took you a cake and confessed his feelings for you with a chocolate and peanut butter with peanut butter cups and a card."_

"_Confess his what?" Katsuki snapped._

"_Oh no... he said if he didn't call everything went ok..." she whispered._

"_What the fuck you mean? Deku's gay? I fucking knew it-_

"_Izuku isn't gay, he's bisexual. You only thought that because you hate him."_

"_That fucking asshole! I don't like him like that- I don't even like him at all! I only train with him because All Might asked me too!"_

_X_

_I did forget to call her. I was so occupied with Shigaraki I forgot._

"DEKU! Pay attention!"

He snapped back to reality staring at the angry blonde.

"Huh?"

"Is it true? Because Round Face looked pretty scared that she told me?!"

"I-I-

"You what, you fucking idiot?!"

"I did make you a cake. I was going to tell you-

Katsuki shoved Izuku onto the floor and slammed the door shut.

"You think a quirkless bastard like you would be good enough for _me?!_"

The color drained from Midoriya's face. Not because Katsuki had said it because he always talked shit when it was the two of them but because the League if Villains were in the apartment probably listening.

"Kacchan-

"I do what I do for All Might! You're just some idiot who can't control a power that was given to him! Wanna know why- it's because you weren't meant to have a fucking quirk! You have seven of them and the most powerful one you have is the one you can't use because you break your whole body!"

"I'm still a hero using the others-

"You're a piece of shit! All Might would've been better to give someone else, even giving Icyhot the fucking power instead of someone like you! Look at you! You're weak, damaged and pathetic!"

"I had changed my mind after I accidentally dropped the cake to tell you. If All Might thought I deserved his power then I do! You only have one quirk and I have to control seven! Excuse me for me not using the best one because I would be in the hospital!"

"Why don't you have Eri follow you around and fix your issues because you're too stupid to control One for All!"

"Because it's not her problem!"

"You are the biggest worthless piece of shit Deku! You haven't changed at all!"

Izuku didn't say anything. He had begun shaking with rage and he really wanted to punch Bakugou's face at full one hundred percent.

"Don't worry about training today, I don't want you there. At least Shouto would be more of challenge because he's not predictable!"

"What the fuck did you say!?"

His hands started exploding but the sparks were small.

"Go ahead and burn now my apartment down- I dare you! Your agency will pay for it and for your hospital bill for me kicking your ass! Get the fuck out of my house!"

Izuku pulled open the front door almost pulling it off the hinges. He shoved the blonde out.

"You wanna fucking go?!"

"Act like a hero Katsuki!" Izuku screamed, "Go do your job!"

He slammed the door shut and locked it, sinking down to the floor with his back against the door. He could hear Bakugou screaming and yelling all the way down the stairs. He heard squealing wheels and then nothing. Izuku had forgot about them hiding in his closet since he was so upset.

The League of Villains came out and peeked around the corner to see a teary eyed Midoriya on the floor. It had become abundantly clear why Izuku had said he could've been a villain but it was surprising he wasn't. He was quirkless human who was given a power that wasn't his and he wasn't all that good at it without hurting himself.

"Izuku-

He just hugged his knees against his chest and hiding his face. Himiko dropped to her knees beside of him, giving him a hug. She held his head against her chest, stroking his hair.

"Shhh, it'll be ok."

It was odd he would find her comforting considering she had tried killing them a few times before but this he needed. His mother understood why he was always hurting himself but if he continued to do it, he wouldn't continue to be a hero. He couldn't continue to force Eri to reverse his time even if she wouldn't mind it one bit. He wouldn't burden her with his problems.

He took in a few deep breaths. Izuku found it weird that he calming down. Shigaraki stood there staring. He felt slightly angry that Himiko was that close to him but he let it go as Izuku rubbed his eyes.

"You ok now?"

He nodded.

"Sorry about that."

She just smiled.

Eventually they went back to playing video games and Izuku made the icing. He went back to his room and changed his clothes getting ready to go meet All Might. He looked like he was dead on the inside just moving around without any life to him... It seemed so weird for the bubbly pro hero.

"I um... gotta go. You can put icing on the cake now if you want, Shigaraki."

The leader nodded.

"Um... if you want you can spend the night. I should be back in the morning before nine. Have fun."

He stepped outside of his apartment and locked it up. Izuku made it to the steps and paused.

_Wait, what the fuck did I just say?_

X

X

"Hey there."

Izuku stared at All Might.

"Bakugou called me."

Midoriya already knew why so he shrugged.

"I don't want to be around him anyways."

All Might patted his back, "You could do better anyways."

He put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"I should've called Ochako. It was my fault."

"I'm kind of surprised you never dated her instead."

He smiled and shook his head, "We did like each other but she's with Iida kind of... It's a secret from the media... So don't say anything. You think Shouto would be ok with training me instead?"

"We can ask."

Izuku plopped down in the sand.

"I heard about All for One."

Toshi stopped, he almost dropped his phone.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He returned his phone to his pocket and stared out into the ocean.

"Because you were so persistent about asking All for One to take back One for All."

Izuku sighed, "Can't I give it to someone more deserving? Someone who wouldn't break all their bones? I almost hoped someone with a healing quirk that wouldn't shorten my life would've came along."

All Might sat beside of him.

"I don't know of anyone else who has proved themselves more than you."

"Kacchan was right... I don't deserve this power. I'm horrible and weak."

"Midoriya-

"I'm not in the mood to train."

"I understand."

"I'm tired of trying so hard. Nothing has come out of it. I can only do fifty five percent and it's stayed like that since I graduated."

"Maybe the quirk itself senses the doubt in your heart."

"Maybe."

X

X

Izuku staggered up the stairs. He was so exhausted. He really wanted to go back home and nap after talking to All Might but he just stayed out and swam in the ocean to clear his mind for a while. He unlocked his door and pushed it open to be greeted by the villains still in his home.

_Oh... I forgot I told them to stay. This week can't be any worse._

"Morning Izuku!" Himiko squealed happily.

"Um, good morning... What are you guys doing?" he asked smelling food.

"Shigaraki and Twice made breakfast!"

"Oh..."

_He can't make a cake but he can make actual food?_

"You want coffee?" Kurogiri asked peeking out from the kitchen.

"S-sure."

_I don't even know what's going on now. I feel like someone's going to jump out and tell me it's some kind of joke..._

Dabi came out from the hallway scratching his chest. He looked like he just woke up.

"Do I smell bacon?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said grabbing plates for everyone, "Come sit Izuku!"

"I wasn't aware I had breakfast food in the house... Did I forget it was there?" he asked aloud questioning himself.

"You didn't, so I went shopping!" Toga said placing a plate of food in front of him.

Kurogiri placed a cup of coffee in front of the hero.

"Thanks guys... You didn't have to do this."

"They ate their cake already and they were hungry. Don't be too impressed," Tomura said, "I still have mine left."

Izuku chuckled.

"Thank you, I'm very surprised. I had a rough night."

"Bakugou is an asshole and you can do better," Himiko said taking his hand, "Forget about him! Now you have double the potential partners since you like men and women!"

The heroes face turned bright red, "Thank you."

_I forgot they heard that too. I should've closed the door on his face._

"What made you change your mind?" Dabi asked slightly interested, "Did you like him a long time?"

Tomura glared at Dabi. He was the asshole type that liked nosing in people's business.

"I guess it was a rival crush."

"Well, you're too sweet and you need someone who understands you! Besides! It's amazing! You had no quirk then now you have seven!"

"I have never met a quirkless person before," Twice said, "It's quite interesting!"

Izuku looked up at Shigaraki who avoided his eyes quickly.

"Yea... It's why my body is so messed up. Sometimes one of them goes wild based on my emotions and it's hard to control."

Izuku stared down at his food. There was nothing wrong with it but he suddenly felt like he was out in the open for people to judge.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Izuku looked at Shigaraki then avoided those red eyes that were studying him.

"I know we aren't really on the same side but could you not say anything to anyone? It's supposed to be a big secret."

"What's exactly wrong with people knowing?" Dabi asked before putting eggs in his mouth.

"People would be after him," Tomura answered and Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you aren't worthy of a quirk?" Kurogiri asked.

"It's not that... I'm disappointed I haven't improved since graduation. I'm so scared of hurting myself and being out of work. That's why I went for a mostly rescue based agency than a more offensive one."

No one said anything more and Midoriya ate in peace.

Himiko, Jin and Dabi went into the living room to the TV and started playing games once again like they had yesterday. Kurogiri went to the spare room where Midoriya had all his books were. Tomura sat there staring at his coffee and Izuku did the same. The silence was awkward and deafening.

"Sorry. You guys didn't come around to hear my problems. At least you got cake out of it," Izuku said with a weak smile trying to joke but it failed.

Shigaraki looked up to see the hero with his face in his hands.

"Why do you try so hard?"

Izuku looked up at him with red eyes, "I've always wanted to be a hero. I have to work harder because I'm weaker than most."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I climbed over all those hurdles to get to where I am, yet I've hit a big wall. I can't explain what that wall is exactly but it's probably myself. If he would let me, I would hand the power off to someone else."

Shigaraki reached up towards his neck feeling the bandaid Izuku had placed there the day before. He had forgotten it was there. The hero saw this and reached out.

"Let me change those for you. I'll get my kit."

He got up and opened the cabinet pulling out his first aid kit. He sat beside of Tomura and touched the edges of the bandaid.

"It might hurt a little."

"Go for it."

Shigaraki tried bracing himself as Izuku ripped off one. He then ripped off the other and the leader flinched.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked looking upset.

"I'm fine."

The two of them were unaware they were being watched by the others. They were dumbfounded by the scene before them. Tomura _hated _being touched by other people.

"It looks kind of bad still but it's not bleeding. Let me clean it for you and place a clean bandaid on it. Are you ok with that?"

Shigaraki stared into those green eyes. He suddenly just felt weak against them. They were like puppy eyes that were too cute to resist.

"It's ok, go ahead."

Izuku did his best to be gentle and cleaned off his neck. He offered Tomura a big smile when he was done playing nurse and he blushed lightly. Dabi was snickering in the living room but the two men never heard him. Himiko looked delighted by the interaction between the two of them and Kurogiri looked touched. Jin shook his head but he had a smile on his face.

X

Midoriya had given them permission to stay and as long as they hid when someone knocked, he was ok with it. He finally passed out around one leaving his guests to themselves. None of them wanted to leave but Kurogiri. He had other things to do anyways and he had pry Dabi from the game console since it was his turn to clean their base.

It was around eight when Izuku woke up and headed for the kitchen in his boxers forgetting he had company again. His face started to burn with embarrassment again but he pushed through it since he needed to make coffee to wake up. He had to be at work by ten until nine in the morning. At least his shift was with Shouto this time.

He showered quickly and headed for his bedroom getting ready. It felt so weird for him to dress in his hero getup with an apartment filled with villains but they didn't seem bothered by him being a pro hero. Izuku wasn't really bothered with them being there either; he actually enjoyed their company.

Deku stepped foot in the kitchen and Shigaraki stared at him.

"Um, if you guys want... You can stay again. I probably won't be home until ten though this time around."

He just nodded.

"If you need to shower or anything, go for it. I have tons of regular clothes so have it. If you're here in the morning, I'll see you then."

Izuku poured the whole pot of coffee into a thermal cup and was gone out the door into the night.

_**AmbertheCat: I have to do that sometimes lol gotta leave you wanting more lol**_

_**HealSlut: I would've given up after two. That's too much baking for me but then again he doesn't want his ass beat lol**_


	5. Night Patrol

"Hey Shouto!" Izuku called waving eagerly.

The hero looked up at his friend. He was petting a black and white that rubbed up on his left side. It wasn't an unusual sight to see. Cats loved Shouto with a passion and they normally ran from Izuku. He would tease the dual user the only reason why cats liked him was because of the heat he produced from his fire quirk.

"It's nice to see you smile for once," the dual user said with a smile, standing up.

"What do you mean?" he asked bending over to pet the kitty before it ran off.

"You barely smile anymore. It scares me a little."

Izuku laughed weakly, "Sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind."

"All Might told me."

"Um... told you what?"

Shouto smiled, "How you inherited the power One for All."

"I wanted to tell you back during the festival but I couldn't."

He waved him off, "No, I understand but it makes a lot of sense now."

"Ochako told me about your blunder with Bakugou? Of all the people on the planet Midoriya, you pick him."

Deku turned red but Shouto couldn't see it with his mask on.

"I got over it."

"Really?"

"Y-yea. He came to my apartment and screamed at me. Even if half of what he said was true, it still made me mad."

Shouto shook his head, "I don't know why you ever hung out with him for. He's a jackass who's selfish and thoughtless. He almost blew up a bus the other day."

Deku flinched.

"His temper-

"Let's start our walk and ignore his existence, ok?"

"Alright."

An hour passed by with them walking around. The air was cool and it was pretty quiet. There was a few people here and there but it was nothing like weekends or certain holidays. Shouto and Izuku both started yawning then decided to get some coffee from the nearest gas station.

"It's impressive."

Deku gave his friend a weird look.

"What?"

"You're impressive. You barely had that quirk four years. Most of us had it eleven to twelve years and all that practice. You came a long way in such a short amount of time."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Then you're dumber than Bakugou."

"I probably am."

Shouto grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me."

Deku stopped.

"All Might wouldn't have picked someone weak or narrow minded. It makes so much sense why he picked you of all people. That first test and you sacrificed yourself for Ochako without much thought. You saved Eri and you tried going against those things called Nomu. You think ahead and you're generous. Regardless of how you got your quirk, you deserve it more than anybody else."

"Thanks Shouto but you're my friend and you're kind of biased-

"No!" he snapped making Izuku jump.

"No what?!"

"You destroyed your arm, hand and fingers to get me to fight with _my _power. You understood my struggle. You're the best friend I wish I had growing up but at least I got to meet you when it really mattered. No matter what happens, I'll be there. You decide you want to be a villain? Hell, I'll be right there with you."

Deku snorted and busted up laughing. Shouto grinned and took a drink of his coffee.

"Hey fuck face!"

The two heroes stopped turning to their side to see Bakugou standing there.

"So you want to tattle to All Might, huh? If you wanna fight, let's fight now."

"We're working."

"No one asked you Icyhot!"

Katsuki's hands started to pop and crackle.

"This isn't the place for your issues," Midoriya said, "We said what we needed too and it's over with, let it go."

"Not until I kick your ass!"

"I beat you the day we graduated and you were fine with it! "

"This is different!"

Shigaraki sat in the shadows watching Deku and Bakugou bicker back and forth. Todoroki finally pulled out his cell phone and made a call. He watched as the explosive blonde got closer and closer to Deku making him want to scratch like he did when he was upset but he had to calm himself down and it was hard. When he felt his fingers touch the bandaids, he stopped.

_Calm down. _

He pulled out his cellphone and made a phone call to Dabi.

"_What? Are you lost on your way back?"_

"No. I need you to do a job but it'll be boring and very easy."

"_Hmm, you have my attention."_

"Find out where Katsuki Bakugou lives. I would like to know tonight if possible."

"_On it."_

Five minutes later, All Might and Aizawa showed up. Eraserhead bound Bakugou up and dragged him out of the street disappearing in the darkness. It looked like Izuku was still really upset and he was yelling. All Might pulled him in for a hug to calm him down but Deku wasn't having any of it.

Next, Shouto placed a hand on his shoulder and continued talking to him until it looked like he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. It seemed odd that the teachers of UA still had something to do with their old students but it did happen. The three of them talked for a while then started walking again.

_Bbbbbbbbzzzzzzttt!_

Shigaraki answered his phone quickly.

"Yes?"

"_Found it!" _Toga yelled into the phone.

"That was fast."

"_We split up and looked for it. We actually watched Eraserhead shove him into his apartment. He was yelling the whole time pretty much."_

"Good. Don't get caught. I'll be there in an hour."

X

X

Midoriya barely made it to his front door. He was exhausted and his legs hurt. He had practiced leaping buildings throughout the night with Shouto to get better because he had missed training with All Might. His head hurt badly and it was a result of his argument with Bakugou late last night.

_I don't know why he has to continue to start shit with me. I need to call Ochako. I barely want to have that talk with her now. I'm not mad at her or anything but... I don't want to talk to her about him. Shouto is right, there's other people out there that would be better. I don't even go out. The only person I had any constant contact with lately was Shigaraki._

His face turned pink as he pushed the front door open.

"Oh."

His apartment was empty.

_Oh... I was really hoping they would be here. I'm kind of disappointed now._

He kicked his shoes off at the door and his jacket throwing it on the floor too. Izuku flopped onto the couch and turned the TV to a show he wasn't familiar with but it didn't matter. In five minutes he was passed out without taking his hero costume off. He was so burnt out.

Six hours later, Deku heard the alarm on his phone go off. He opened his eyes to see Toga smiling down at him. His head was in her lap. He blinked trying to make sense of what was going on. He sat up a little to see Shigaraki at the end of the couch with his legs on the villain's lap. His face turned bright red.

"I'm s-sorry!" he cried trying to remove his legs off Tomura's body but he wouldn't let him.

"You can go back to sleep. All Might texted your phone and said you had tonight off."

"I do?"

"Here's your phone," she said handing it to him.

Izuku laid his head back onto her lap and scrolled through his messages. All Might did send him a message that he was off. It was most likely Bakugou's fault for it.

"Ugh... I need the money."

Izuku threw his arm over his face looking distressed.

"Why don't you join another agency for more money then?" Dabi asked.

He hadn't noticed the black haired villain sitting on the floor against the couch playing video games.

"I don't want too. Shouto had informed me I already climbed to the top five in hero rank and that brings in more money but it wouldn't be too much. I would love to buy Mom her own house and a car so she wouldn't have to work anymore though."

"That's so sweet of you!" Himiko said smiling.

"Thanks," he said with a smile, "She deserves a lot more than what I can offer her."

"Maybe we can meet her one day!"

Midoriya smiled, "I would like that."

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Tomura asked.

The two of them locked eyes and Deku already had a guilty expression on his face.

"Y-yea."

"We heard Bakugou tried fighting you last night!" Twice yelled from the kitchen.

Izuku sighed, "Yea... he did. It's probably why I have tonight off. How did you find out?"

Izuku's phone started ringing and Shouto's picture popped up.

"Hello?"

"_Did you get tonight off?"_

"I did. Did you?"

"_Yea. It's not a big deal for me but are you able to pay for your apartment?"_

"I can go shadow at another one if I need too. My rent isn't due until next week. I should have enough."

"_Alright. Oh! You won't guess what happened to Bakugou."_

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, "Did Aizawa beat him up? He's been threatening to do that lately."

"_No but it would be funny to see that though. I would get a bowl of popcorn and watch it. Anyways, someone broke into his apartment last night. They didn't steal anything but I guess after he fell asleep they destroyed all his stuff. There was ashes and dust with broke pieces everywhere. The only thing left was his bed."_

Deku sat up and stared at Tomura.

"Oh," he said a grin threatened to appear on his lips.

"_I laughed and Ochako thought it was mean but considering how he's been lately... He deserves it but they tried blaming me. It looked like some stuff was burned but it was hard to tell."_

Izuku started laughing, "You wouldn't do that! The only thing you ever did to him was freeze the lake when he came back up for air, trapping him in the middle."

"_One of my proudest moments."_

He could tell Shouto was grinning.

"_Apparently, he tried blaming you too but I already told them we stayed with All Might most of the night until five and that we were together until ten in the morning when we returned to the agency."_

"If they take me in I'll tell them the same."

"_I don't think they would question you. I'm pretty straight forward."_

"That's true."

"_Get some more rest. You looked pretty wore out last night. Talk to you later Izuku."_

"Bye Shouto."

The hero grinned and shook his head.

"So... Did you guys do anything interesting last night?"

Shigaraki just smiled without saying anything.

_**AmbertheCat: It's ok, he can be an ass... he got payback lmao**_

_**I feel like this one is a little short so I'll post a second chapter lol**_


	6. Crumbling

A whole week had passed since the fight with Bakugou at night had happened. Izuku had come home several times to a warm breakfast and early TV time with his new friends. It was so normal now he didn't even see them as villains. None of them had made a move to do anything in public, making headlines through a few papers.

"Where are you guys going?" Deku asked seeing them walking through Kurogiri's warp.

"We have some things to take care of," Tomura said.

The hero frowned and scratched his head.

"Well... ok then. Be safe ok? You can come back when you want. Maybe I can get your number?"

Kurogiri and Tomura exchanged looks.

"Just in case I have one of my other friends over. I don't want anyone getting arrested."

"That's a good idea," Kurogiri said, "Do you plan on coming here still?"

Shigaraki nodded slightly. Midoriya and the villain exchanged numbers and then they were gone.

"Well..."

_It's so quiet._

He looked up at the clock.

"I guess I better shower and get ready for work."

Izuku dried his hair and tried brushing it out but it never worked. He got on his jeans and a shirt then his red shoes before heading out. It was warmer that night and he didn't wanna wear his costume until he had too. He was out the door and locked his apartment when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_I'm coming to get you."_

"Shouto?"

"_Bakugou spotted the League of Villains."_

"W-what?"

"_It's odd... They went into a building suspected of drug production. Pulling up now!"_

The line went dead. Shouto parked in front of his apartment and Izuku got in. He sped off quickly.

_Fuck that was fast. What the hell are they doing?_

"He saw them? They've been so quiet lately."

"I honestly didn't think we should bother with them but he demanded we do something," Shouto said looking annoyed.

"Oh."

Shouto sighed, "He called our agency and demanded the night crew, which is us to go after them."

The dual user glanced at Izuku.

"I wouldn't put it past him to attack you. Be on the look out."

"Why hasn't our agency learned?!"

"Give them some credit. They're trying to climb the ladder and they're doing a great job."

"Yea."

Shouto parked a block away and they got out. They saw Bakugou standing there in his regular clothes. The two of them looked annoyed.

"Where's your uniform?" Shouto snapped.

"I was passing by as a citizen you jackass! Get in there and stop them."

"Izuku, I'll let you go."

"Are you sure?" Deku asked looking nervous.

"Yea I highly doubt anything is wrong but I'll let you go just in case someone tried running out."

_Oh, he's watching Kacchan._

"Alright."

Deku ran into the building even though he was in his regular clothes. This was a huge waste of time but he was paid to do things even if they were pointless. Izuku looked around seeing the broken glass, furniture and pipes everywhere. The place was gross and very dusty like no one had been in there a while. In his mind he was praying they weren't and Bakugou was just being a jackass. He pulled out his cell phone and turned the flashlight on.

There was footprints.

_Fuck._

He searched the whole bottom floor but no one was there. Deku sighed heavily going to the next floor. It seemed beneath even the League of Villains to have something to do with drugs. He made it to the top of the steps and listened quietly.

_There's someone moving up here._

Midoriya swallowed hard. Maybe it was naive of him to think they would stop doing bad stuff just because he baked them cake and had free run of his apartment. How was he going to face any of them especially Shigaraki and try to take them down? He almost wished Shouto had come in instead.

Deku peeked around the corner of a few rooms but they were empty. He reached the end of the hallway with one room left on the left side and the noise was a little louder. His heart sank as he dragged his feet to the entrance of the room. There he was...

Tomura.

"What are you doing here?!" Izuku hissed making the villain jump.

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up.

"Bakugou spotted you! They sent me in to look."

"Better you than them."

"Not the point-

Izuku turned hearing Bakugou's voice booming and it was hard to understand what he was saying. He barely heard Shouto's voice.

"Ugh already?!"

Shigaraki stood there staring at him.

"What are you going to do?" the villain asked.

"Can you please go back to my place? They think you guys have something to do with drugs now."

Tomura rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know that but-

Without warning the building started shaking.

_Bakugou!_

"Please," Deku begged, "I don't want them catching you."

The man stood there studying the hero's face.

"I was looking for something but if he's going to destroy the building I need it now-

**BOOM**

The building shook harder.

"Son of a bitch!" Tomura yelled.

The roof started crumbling and falling in. Shigaraki didn't see it but Deku did. He shoved the villain near the closet and a large chunk of concrete and wood came down on the hero. Tomura sat there in shock.

"Get home to my place please," he hissed holding the stone on his back, "Kurogiri, where is he? Call him to get you out of here."

Deku threw the rock onto the floor as the building shook again. He fell to his knees showing Tomura the giant gash across his left shoulder blade and it was bleeding badly. He gave Kurogiri a call and told him where he was at. A warp appeared for him as the building shook again.

Tomura put one foot in but stared back at Deku. He was hurt badly and he looked pale. He dropped to his knees as the building fell apart around them.

"Go!" Deku hissed.

"Not this time."

Shigaraki helped him up.

"They can't see you..."

"I know that so that's why he's warping us to the back part of the building."

They walked through and they were out onto the wet grass. Deku and Tomura dropped down into the grass. He was bleeding pretty bad and he was feeling dizzy.

"I'll text your friend. I'm sorry... I want to stay..." Tomura said.

Deku rolled over onto his back and held up one hand for him to hold it. Tomura tucked one finger back and took his hand.

"I'll...be fine. Get going. I'll see you home soon."

Dabi appeared from the warp and grabbed the leader pulling him through then it was gone. Deku hit call on his cellphone for Shouto.

"_Where are you?!"_

"Behind the building... I think I'm really hurt."

Shouto came flying out of no where, sliding into the wet grass.

"Izuku!"

"H-hey."

"Where is he?!"

Shouto rolled his eyes ignoring the yells of Bakugou.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My back... shoulder blade I think."

Shouto called for ambulance.

"You going to be ok Midoriya?"

"Y-yea... call Mom and let her know... ok?"

He closed his eyes and passed out.

X

X

Izuku woke sometime later and it still looked dark outside. He tried sitting up but his shoulder was in stiff and throbbing. He laid back down scanning the room. He saw Shouto sitting on the chair asleep in his regular civilian clothes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey."

Shouto's eyes flew open.

"Are you ok?! You've been out for a while. It's seven at night already."

"You stayed the whole time?"

The hero nodded, "I couldn't leave your side. Besides, I threatened every medical personnel on this floor to get them fired if they allowed Katsuki in the same hallway as you."

Deku smiled weakly.

"How did you get hurt? You're fast enough to move out of the way."

"I um... I wasn't paying attention."

Shouto narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe him.

"No one was there anyways. What happened though? I heard yelling then the building begins crumbling before me."

Todoroki sighed.

"He started bad mouthing you. The fact you have One for All and that you cannot use it properly. He got mad when I gave him a piece of my mind... I didn't yell or anything. I really wanted to hit his face with my fist covered in ice."

"Please don't."

"He started firing AP shots at me."

Deku's eyes widened, "Those could kill someone!"

Shouto looked away.

"I got hit by one... kind of. The heat of it seared my skin and I was in the next room for a few hours. They discharged me at ten in the morning. Bakugou seems really sorry but probably because he dropped the greatest hero in a building."

Midoriya massaged his temples the best he could to keep away the headache that was threatening to take over at any moment.

"What did the agency say?"

"They sent Mei up here earlier. She was quite distraught and insisted on making you some armor to protect you from falling debris."

He chuckled making his friend smile.

"You haven't laughed much lately," Shouto commented softly, "I miss the happy you. Now you look like the world has kicked your puppy and killed it."

"I'm sorry I got hurt."

"Don't be. You're alive."

"What did they say?"

"You pulled some muscles badly. You have staples and stitches for your shoulder... You must wear your arm in a sling for about a week without taking it off then another week with every other hour wearing it."

"That doesn't seem fun."

"You're getting paid double plus the damages and Bakugou's agency is paying for the hospital bill and they wanted to suspend him for a few weeks maybe a few months. I told them you wouldn't want him suspended at all and they refused so I said a week and that was it. They weren't happy but they agreed anyways."

"Thanks you know me so well."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Shouto, go home. I'll be fine."

Deku sat up and got out of bed ignoring the searing pain in his back.

"Can you let them know I want some time to myself. I wanna change and use the restroom... Make some calls."

"You call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Todoroki leaned in and hugged him.

"Bye."

"Goodnight."

Shouto left reluctantly, leaving Izuku in his room alone. Izuku scratched his chin thinking of the things that had happened before hand.

_I wonder why... Why did he try and help me? Villains normally don't care. I know he said something strange that I didn't understand but I can't remember it. _

He looked down at his hand. Tomura Shigaraki had tried to comfort him in his time of need. It was almost like a movie cliché. Izuku couldn't help but grin. If he was so worried about him... maybe he should call him?

Izuku locked his hospital door. He pulled out his cellphone and messaged Shigaraki quickly. He didn't really expect him to be awake but a warp opened up in the room and he emerged. Tomura stood there staring at with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh. Are you ok?" Izuku asked giving him a big smile.

Tomura just stood there motionless.

"I'm sorry... if I did anything wrong. I just needed to make sure you were ok."

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly.

"You mean saving you? I couldn't watch you get hurt... I just..."

Deku trailed off.

"I didn't ask to be saved."

The hero smiled sadly, "I didn't ask you either but... you did anyways."

Shigaraki's mouth thinned into a straight line.

"I watched as my Master forced me away and All Might took him down."

Izuku said nothing.

"I don't understand you. Do you think I would just be a good guy just hanging out with you?" Shigaraki asked.

"No. I didn't ask for it once... Not that I remember. I think you're fine just the way you are but if you want to change that's all up to you."

_I don't know what he's thinking. He's not easy to read._

Deku walked forward and placed a hand on Tomura's cheek making him flinch softly. They were roughly the same height now with Tomura being an inch or so taller but the hero having a bigger build. Izuku could see all the scars on his face clearly but he looked so vulnerable at the same time. It hurt the hero's heart.

"Thanks for coming... I needed to see you."

Izuku placed his forehead against Tomura's and closed his eyes. The villain wrapped his arms around Deku and held him for a short bit before letting go. Izuku had no idea what the man was thinking but maybe there was a lot of repressed feelings of loss from a long time ago.

"Let me know when you're coming home," Shigaraki said backing up.

A warp appeared and Shigaraki placed one foot in taking one last look at Deku. The hero waved and Shigaraki shook his head but he was smiling as he walked through back to Izuku's apartment.

_I wonder what that hug was about._

It didn't matter because that hug had Izuku smiling like a big idiot.


	7. Returning Home

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dabi asked.

Tomura glared at him.

"Is it because your new bestie is in the hospital?"

The glass in his hand turned to dust.

"Quit teasing him. He needs a best friend. It's good for him," Kurogiri said turning the page of his newspaper, "I like Izuku. He is smart. He thinks of things from all sides. He's not like most people."

"Is it because he's quirkless?" Himiko asked.

"Not only that. He allowed me to read a few of his notebooks. He asked for my opinion and a much in depth thought of whether the things he thought were correct."

Dabi looked surprised.

"He's not the blind type of hero like the rest. He's not dumb."

No one said anything.

"I approve us continuing to go over there."

Dabi and Himiko exchanged a look. Tomura used his hand to knock the dust onto the floor.

"I do what I want," he muttered.

X

X

A few days later, Izuku returned home. Shouto and Ochako helped him into his apartment. He was already exhausted from being in the hospital and with his two friends worrying about him, it was annoying. He sat on the couch with his arm in the sling waiting for them to leave. He really just wanted to be alone.

"Bye Izuku!" Ochako called.

She pulled Shouto out of the apartment with all her strength because he didn't want to leave him alone.

Izuku laid his head back thinking of Tomura. The way he looked and smiled at him in the hospital. The weirdness between them... Maybe that was his thinking but the villain looked like he needed a lot more than a few hugs. All for One must've been a big part of his life and to lose that...

"Damn... I thought they would never leave."

Izuku jumped from the sound of his voice. He saw Dabi step out of the warp alone.

"Am I in the way?" Izuku asked.

"Naw. I can sit on the other end and play games. Sorry for scaring you."

"Dabi... Can you do me a big favor?" he asked giving the puppy eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

Izuku cracked a goofy grin.

"Alcohol."

"What?" the villain asked like he didn't hear him right.

"I'm not old enough. I want alcohol."

"Oh. You want to party?"

"Well, we can when I get better yes but I wanna have a pity party for myself."

"I'll hold you to that. I'll be back."

_Wow, he didn't even argue. _

Izuku smiled as the villain disappeared. He was kind of surprised no one else had popped in but him but maybe they were busy. It took Dabi twenty minutes when he dropped back in with more alcohol than necessary for one person but he didn't complain. Dabi placed it all in the fridge and sat beside of the hurt hero.

"What would you do if you got caught with us in here with you?"

"I haven't really thought about it..."

"You're a weird little fuck you know that?"

Izuku snorted.

"Aren't you too? You're in here hanging out with All Might's successor and everything. Why do you stay?"

"It's fun here."

"Fun?"

"You don't see it? I haven't seen Shigaraki chill so much. Normally he's wound up so tight I would've thought he would explode at some point. He's pretty calm. He always has anxiety issues but he's chilled out a lot."

"You seem to care about him."

Dabi rolled his eyes, "He's my leader. I have to care."

"Sure."

"Himiko wanted to know what you wanted for dinner. She said it's her turn"

"Um... how are you guys buying all this food? I don't have that much money and I haven't went shopping in a week."

"We know how to get money stupid. Besides, don't worry about the money."

Izuku laughed weakly.

"Alright then... She can make barbecue pork chops I'm going to nap until then."

Izuku got up and headed to his room. He opened the door to see his room hadn't stayed as clean as he hoped. There was panties everywhere and a few bras. Pants and skirts... Even Twice's villain costume. He closed the door and headed back in the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"There's... Himiko's clothes everywhere."

"Fucking slobs. I'm tired of hearing the two of them fuck every night."

"I now need a new bed apparently."

Dabi snickered as Izuku laid back on the couch.

"They could at least wash the sheets."

"How many sets do you have?"

"Three only."

"Ew."

"I change it once a week. What do you mean ew? Most people do it once a month!"

"They've used all your sheets I mean."

"Ugh, why?"

"Himiko can take you shopping. She can transform into anyone. She has some blood from people from other cities. Tomura figured it would be bad if she used people from here in town to transform since she could run into them."

"That's actually pretty smart."

"Applauding a villain's quirk..."

"I can if I want. It doesn't make it any less neat than it is."

"You're a fucking nerd, I hope you know that."

"I know that already, thank you. I don't know why people feel the need to keep reminding me."

"Welcome home Izuku!"

Himiko jumped out of the warp beside of the couch with Jin following behind but no Tomura. Midoriya felt a little sad about this but didn't let it show on his face. They were only just... kind of friends?

"How are you feeling? How's your back?!"

"It hurts but I'll be fine."

"Hey, he's trying to rest and your fucking panties are all over his room."

"I forgot you were coming today! I'm sorry about that!"

She ran off to clean up his room. Twice held out a bag and gave it to the hero.

"We bought you new sheets. If you want, we can buy you another bed since it's our fault."

"A mattress would be ok... Um, you can buy a bed and put it in the spare room if you want. I know it's a little smaller room than mine but at least you have one here right?" Izuku offered.

"Really?"

"Yea. I can move my books and stuff out here."

Dabi shook his head.

"You're too fucking nice."

"I know."

"Where's Shigaraki?" Dabi asked, "He hasn't said anything since this idiot got put in the hospital. I mean how the hell did you get hurt anyways?" Dabi said pushing him.

Izuku face turned bright red.

_He didn't tell them._

"Yea! Tell us!" Himiko cried putting her face in front of his, "I want to hear your adventure for that night!"

"I um... the ceiling was falling in and it was going to fall on Tomura so I caught it."

No one said anything for a while. Izuku felt embarrassed. He felt stupid but he wasn't sure of Shigaraki's physical capabilities... so he jumped in the way.

"You saved a villain?" Dabi said finally, "He could've destroyed it without your help."

Izuku turned pink.

"I wasn't thinking... sorry."

"You really are a hero!" she cooed taking his good hand, "You really don't care who they are as long as their safe! That's so cute!"

He nodded quickly. She touched his cheek, deepening his blush.

"Ok! Time for me to make dinner!"

She bounced away happily.

"You'll get used to her inability to respect personal space."

"Y-yea."

_I don't understand what the hell is going on anymore._

X

X

They had dinner together but the only person not to show up was Tomura. Izuku was starting to feel a little hurt that he didn't show up. Everyone else looked like they weren't worried about it like it was a normal thing. He didn't know if it would be weird to ask about him. Kurogiri sipped his drink.

"Um... Is Tomura ok?" Deku asked smiling weakly.

"He has his moments where he wants to be left alone. Don't worry about it. Sometimes he has small meltdowns and needs to be left alone," Kurogiri said holding his drink.

"Oh. Well... what is it that gets upset about?"

The villains looked at each other like they didn't want to say anything.

"Is that something I shouldn't ask? I won't ask again if it is."

"Most people don't know but Shigaraki had a family. One day by accident his quirk lost control and it decayed his family without meaning too. Children don't have great control over certain things especially quirks. It was a big accident and people had locked him up and abandoned him because they feared him. That's when All for One came into the picture and took him in. All he has left is those hands."

Izuku had dropped his fork onto his plate in shock. He always thought the hands were kind of creepy but now it made a lot more sense why he had them. All Might knew more about Tomura Shigaraki but he always kept it quiet.

"That's horrible!"

"You feel bad for him?" Dabi asked looking slightly shocked.

"Of course! That's horrible and I can't imagine how he feels!" Izuku said.

"This is new," Jin said, "Never thought I would hear those words come from someone's mouth for a villain."

"Why do you all continue to assume that no one cares about you?" he asked looking hurt.

"Does anyone?" Himiko asked looking thoughtful.

"I do!"

"You're kidding right?" Dabi asked looking amused.

"Of course I'm not kidding! Why else would I let any of you stay here?"

The villains exchanged looks.

"S-sorry."

Izuku got up, "I need a bath."

X

X

Tomura came through the warp into Izuku's apartment. It was oddly quiet. Dabi wasn't playing games and he didn't see Himiko anywhere. He went to Izuku's room and cracked open the door but he wasn't in there. He went to the spare room and peeked in to see Himiko and Jin sleeping on a bed.

_That wasn't there before. Did he buy them a bed?_

He closed the door and headed into the kitchen. He saw the sliding door to the balcony was open. Tomura frowned wondering if one of his idiots had left it open on purpose. He got closer to glass door when he saw Izuku sitting on a chair with empty, glass bottles surrounding him.

_Is he drinking?_

"What are you doing out here?"

Izuku's head flopped backward and he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Tomura! What are you doing?! I missed you!"

His usually pale face turned bright pink.

"Are you drunk?"

"Mayyyybeeeee!"

"Maybe you should come back in-

"Noooooo! Sit with me!" Izuku cried, "We can have fun and talk."

He looked unsure but grabbed the other chair and sat down anyways.

"Scoot closer! You don't have to be so shy!"

_I hope he remembers this in the morning because I'm going to laugh at him._

Tomura did as he asked and got closer. Izuku picked up another bottle and opened it. He chugged half of it then placed it between his legs. He grinned at the villain. He shook his head as Izuku closed his eyes. The drunken hero took in a deep breath and sighed happily.

"It's been a while since I felt gooood!"

He turned his chair a little to face Tomura.

"So what did you do today? I was sad when you didn't show up when I got home!"

"I apologize for that. I had some things to take care of."

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Izuku asked sounding pitiful.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I saved you..." Izuku said sighing, "Dabi said you could save yourself. I didn't mean to do it if you didn't like it."

Shigaraki covered his face.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Izuku reached out and touched Shigaraki's face.

"You're really cute when you smile. Can you smile for me?"

"What's there to smile about?" Tomura asked.

"Me."

"You?"

"Yea! You made me laugh when you destroyed Kacchan's stuff. It was pretty funny and even if he's rude, thank you for not hurting him though!"

"I didn't want to cause anymore problems."

"Awww! That's so sweet."

Izuku got up and staggered a few feet then sat on Shigaraki's lap. He wrapped his one good arm around the villain's neck

"I like your hair."

"You're a lot heavier than you look."

"Aw that's mean!" he whined burying his face into his neck.

"I meant you had muscle. I didn't mean you were fat."

_Why am I letting him do this? Just shove him off and go back inside._

"Is that something you like?" Izuku whispered into his ear.

"W-what?"

"Is there anything else you like that... that's 'bout me?"

"You realize you're drunk, right?"

"I know..." Izuku said giggling.

"Maybe you should go to bed. Let's go."

"Can you carry me? I don't wanna walk..."

Shigaraki laughed, "I can try."

Despite his slender frame, he was pretty strong. He got him down the hallway.

"Can you open your door?"

"Maybbbbbeee."

Izuku reached out and turned the knob. Tomura pushed the door open with one finger before walking in.

"I have to peeeee!" he whined.

"Ok then."

_Why in the hell am I doing this right now? I fucking hope Dabi doesn't show up and see me doing this. I think I would actually have to kill him._

"Here. Get your pants down and sit down. I have to lock your sliding door."

"OH! I forgot! A-are you mad?"

"No."

_Now I hope he doesn't remember any of this. I don't think I could live this down. I'm a villain not someone's boyfriend._

Tomura came back to the hallway to see Izuku standing there without a shirt on and his boxers pulled down on the left side. He waved shyly at Shigaraki leaning on the bathroom door frame. Tomura helped him to his bedroom and helped him onto the bed. Izuku flopped on his back, sighing with contentment. The villain turned to leave.

"Wait! I don't want to sleep alone!"

"You're a big boy."

"Cuddles!" he demanded, "I needs them!"

"Shhhhussshhhh! I'll be back in a minute!"

_Goddamnit. How any worse can this fucking be? If this is what best friends fucking do, I'll have no part of this shit after tonight._

Tomura went digging through Izuku's desk and found tape. He's decayed a few beds before so he started getting into the habit of taping a few fingers down. It was uncomfortable but they didn't really have the money to waste on beds. He returned to see Izuku had pulled off his boxers and threw them at the end of the bed.

"No, hell no. You need those on."

"Wait what? I put... on my clean ones."

He pushed down the blanket to show off his black ones.

"Alright."

Shigaraki kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed.

"Aren't you hot in all those clothes?" Izuku whispered, "Take off your shirt."

"Can I ask what you're trying to do exactly?"

"Cuddle."

_I almost feel like that's one big fucking lie._

He gave him puppy eyes and whined.

"Shush! I'm taking it off but that's all."

"Ok!"

Izuku grinned and started playing with Shigaraki's hair.

"It's so soft like a kitty!"

_Fucking kill me._

"I wanna be little spoon!"

Izuku moved his body around and faced the wall. He wiggled up against Tomura, grinding his bottom into the villain's crotch. Shigaraki jumped. He tried to pushed the hero away with taped up hands.

"I'm comfortable and my back hurts."

He sighed in frustration as Izuku wiggled back in position.

"Night... Tomura."

"Night Izuku."

_When he falls asleep I'll get up because I am not fucking staying in here all damn night. The last thing I need is for Dabi or Himiko to come back and see this._

_**AmbertheCat: I aim to make this as fluffy as I can lol after all, cake is involved. Lol i'm waiting on your next chapter by the way lol**_

_**Garnet168: I apologize! Lol i'm glad you enjoy it though! If you make a cake you gotta tell me what kind it is lol**_


	8. Hangover

Izuku woke up the next morning with his head hurting. He mentally groaned rubbing his head. Dabi didn't tell him anything about mixing beer and liquor would be a lethal combination that resulted into a hangover but why would he? He probably assumed Midoriya had drank before when he hadn't.

Izuku turned over slowly when his eyes landed on the person sleeping beside of him. His face heated up to a red color seeing Tomura's sleeping face. His mouth opened a little bit trying to rack his brain for what the fuck happened the night before. He saw he was wearing different boxers than he was and the man beside of him had no shirt on.

_WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK_

His poor head was pounding and he almost screamed. It wasn't like it would've been a horrible idea or anything but he never slept with anyone when he was drunk. Now... He felt horrible. Did he vomit? What embarrassing things did he say? Were they together now? How the hell did he get into his bed?!

_I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO?!_

His bedroom door swung open revealing Dabi and Himiko. His mouth opened up but no words came out. Dabi's face was twisted into the evilest grin Izuku had ever seen on anyone's face and Himiko was bright pink with a delighted expression on her face. She squealed jumping up and down. He was frozen in his spot on his bed he couldn't even protest what had happened.

"Fuck!" Tomura grumbled, "So early in the morning... Why are you screaming?"

He opened his eyes to see the hero staring at him with a horrified look on his face staring at the doorway. Shigaraki turned over to look at the door too see Himiko and Dabi standing there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to bring himself to be more awake than he was. Izuku rolled over to the face the window because he couldn't bare to look at Dabi's face anymore.

"You don't know how to let people sleep in or what?" Tomura asked.

"Did you two hook up last night!?" Himiko screamed, "I knew there was something there!"

Everything from last night came back to the villain. Izuku stared at her funny.

_Something there? What's she talking about?_

"NO!" he yelled turning pink as well, "He was drunk so I brought him to bed!"

Izuku looked shocked as his face turned a deeper impossible red color.

_That doesn't sound any better!_

"To have your way with him?!" she cried in delight.

"No!" he yelled with pink cheeks.

Izuku looked back at Tomura.

"W-we didn't do anything?" the hero asked.

"No."

"Oh."

For a moment Izuku looked disappointed but hid his face quickly. Tomura grab him a weird look.

_Why the hell did he say it like that? _Shigaraki thought.

"Oh well... that's good. I wouldn't want to be drunk for that..." he muttered.

_Click!_

Tomura and Izuku turned around to see Dabi snapping a photo.

"What are you doing?!" they yelled in unison.

"I need a picture to remember this for the rest of my life. Oh, don't forget you owe me a party for buying you alcohol."

Dabi walked back down the hallway.

"LEAVE!" Tomura yelled.

Himiko giggled and closed the bedroom door.

"You had him buy you alcohol?"

The hero nodded looking ashamed.

"Why?"

"I was throwing myself a pity party. Just things haven't been all that great lately and I didn't know what else to do..."

Izuku sighed.

"I'm sorry if you had to babysit me."

"It didn't bother me really. You were quite bold though."

"B-bold?"

"You like cuddling apparently and you think my hair is soft like a kitten."

Izuku smiled, "Can I touch your hair again since I don't remember that?"

It was like all his shame melted away.

Shigaraki raised his eyebrows but gave a quick nod anyways. Izuku reached out and stroked his grayish blue hair. It was very soft. He smiled as he petted the villain's hair a little more. The door opened up again revealing Dabi once again.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"KNOCK!" Tomura yelled.

"Hey, Izuku is petting him like he's a fucking cat!" the villain yelled down the hallway.

Tomura got out of bed and slammed the door shut then locked it.

"One day I will kill you!"

"Good, I can't wait!"

Tomura smacked his head against the door.

_I should've slept on the couch. This is too much bullshit in the morning for me._

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Are your hands ok? That looks uncomfortable."

Tomura looked down at his taped up hands.

"It's fine. I usually do it every night anyways."

"I can take it off if you want."

"Ok."

Even with one hand, the hero took all the tape off both hands, though he struggled a little bit. Tomura was expecting Izuku to be feeling some kind of regret from last night but he acted like he didn't have any. Even though he conned his way into Izuku's life for a cake it was like the new hero didn't really mind. He wondered what happened exactly to make him care very little to have villains in his apartment.

Tomura helped Izuku put on pants and a tank top even though he couldn't figure out how Deku managed to strip off all his clothes last night. Izuku murmured a thank you and they headed into the kitchen. Dabi was drinking coffee and giving his boss an evil grin and Himiko looked like she was in love with the idea of them being together.

"How are the love birds this morning?" Twice asked with a smile.

"Fine," they said and sat down.

"Would you both like bacon and eggs with toast?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yes please," Izuku said with a smile.

"Sure."

Kurogiri placed a glass of water and a cup of coffee with Tylenol in front of Izuku.

"T-thank you. I forgot my head was hurting until now."

"You're welcome."

"Um... did anyone come by?" Izuku asked, "I'm just asking because no one woke us up."

"No one stopped by yet."

"Are you expecting a visit?" Tomura asked.

"No, not yet. Mom doesn't like seeing me hurt but if I need anything she'll get it for me."

"I'd like to meet her sometime," Himiko said with a smile.

"I hope so too. I might have to arrange something."

"You have so much free time!" Himiko cried, "What are you going to do with your time?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I can chill... I don't have to worry about money."

They all finished breakfast and Dabi took his place on the couch for the console. Izuku didn't mind watching but he for once he was bored sitting at home and he didn't want to leave the apartment alone. He wished they all could go out and see a movie or something. It seemed to be one of many downfalls of having evil friends.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're muttering to yourself," Shigaraki stated without looking at him.

"Oh... Well I was thinking about wanting to go out and see a movie but I didn't want to go alone."

"Go out and ask one of your hero friends," Jin said shrugging.

"I kind of wanted to go with you guys."

Dabi paused his game.

"You're kidding me?"

Izuku looked embarrassed and sank into the couch, "Sorry."

"I can't remember the last time I saw a movie!" Himiko said excitedly, "It's been a few years!"

"We would get caught," Dabi snapped bursting that bubble.

"Yea," she said sadly, "You guys would, not me."

Dabi gave her the finger.

"You guys can't dress up?" Izuku asked nearly pleading now.

"Go ahead and go. I would love the peace and quiet," Kurogiri said.

"I'm sorry," Izuku said, "I didn't realize I was being loud."

"It's not you, it's them."

"Oh," Izuku said trying to suppress the grin threatening to appear on his face.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Tomura asked.

"A lot less than before. I was informed to drink water next time and eat when I decide to drink. Now I know for the next time it won't be so bad."

"Can we really go?!" Himiko cried, "I want to go!"

"I do have a car. I can't drive right now but someone else can. There's a drive in movie theater we can go too and you guys wouldn't really have to hide too much."

"Are we really going to risk everything to go watch a movie?" Dabi snapped, "He's the most noticeable motherfucker here!"

"I can hide my hair," Midoriya said almost offended, "I have tons of beanies and Himiko can let her hair down."

"I hate my hair," she whined, "It frizzes way to easy."

Izuku tapped his chin.

"I think I have something for that. Lemme look in the bathroom."

He got up and she followed him down the hallway to the bathroom.

"As much as I love this, what are we staying here for?" Dabi hissed, "We are going to get caught!"

"No one said you had to stay."

"I like staying... but I need an answer though."

Jin and Kurogiri stared at Tomura but the man had no answer at that moment.

"I like being here," he said a few minutes later.

"That's all?"

"I like being here too. He lets have the freedom we wouldn't normally have. We have everything we need. Himiko is very happy," Jin said, "I wouldn't want to leave either. I would like going to the movies though."

"Who else is going to be this nice?" Kurogiri asked, "We may be villains but this is the most normalcy that any of you ever had."

"What's wrong with being an outcast?" the fire user asked.

"It's nice to be accepted as we are by someone else. Though it seems our hero is quite unusual himself," Jin said.

"I don't know. I feel like we are pushing our luck. It seems we are getting too dependent on him and he's getting that way with us."

Kurogiri sighed.

"Then leave but I want to stay."

Dabi stared at Tomura.

"Why? There's no way we can take down All Might now. We haven't really done anything in a year. Are we just going to ignore this all? We are still in deep shit."

"What do you guys think!"

The three of them turned around. Izuku followed out behind of Himiko. She had her hair down and it was straight and silky looking.

"It looks good on you babe!" Jin said with a grin.

She jumped over the couch into his lap giving him kisses.

"Do I look like Himiko though?" she asked.

"You do but that's because I know who you are," he said kissing her neck.

"Are we really going?" Dabi asked looking pissed.

"If we go, I'll play a drinking game with you tomorrow night."

Dabi glared at him.

"Fine."

Izuku grinned. Tomura covered his face trying to hide a smile. He secretly couldn't to go to the movies too.

"Yay! I can't wait!" she cried, "I'm going to go do my makeup now!"

Himiko disappeared in a blonde blur. Dabi covered his face looking annoyed.

_Unfucking believeable, _he thought.

_**I can't sleep anymore, so here you guys go :)**_


	9. A Night Out

"I can't believe you let him drive," Dabi said looking annoyed.

Izuku turned around him in seat and smiled at Dabi, "You can drive the next we go out, ok?"

Tomura gave Dabi a smug grin in the mirror.

"Keep giving me that look and I'm punch it off your face."

"Go ahead. I dare you."

Izuku snickered as he looked out the window.

They drove through the gates and parked in the back. Jin and Tomura climbed on top of Izuku's car and sat together while Dabi stayed in the back seat in the middle. It was an action movie with people who were quirkless until someone gave them their quirk then they had to save the world. Himiko had the pick of the movie because she pleaded the hero to see that one over the others.

Izuku was really enjoying himself. It had been a while since he got to do anything fun. Shouto and Ochako usually had different schedules than him. Iida was always so busy too. It was nice to have some people around for once. Izuku couldn't believe that they were really villains.

He glanced over at Tomura. The guy was really handsome looking. He somewhat looked a lot older than twenty four but it was ok. Midoriya had asked him and it apparently was thanks to his quirk he looked older but he wasn't so sure himself apparently. He had a ton of scars on his neck and one on his lip. He smiled at the little mole he had too. It was the first time he really got to look at him.

_He's really cute after all. He's always got a scowl or a thoughtful look on his face. This is the first time he really has relaxed._

"What? You wanna hold my hand or something?" the villain asked glancing at him.

"Y-yes."

"Gross," Dabi said rolling his eyes.

Tomura blushed but folded his thumb against his palm and took Izuku's hand.

_His hand is really warm, _Shigaraki thought.

Izuku perked up happily in his seat and continued watching the movie.

_What am I going to do? We can't stay like this forever._

He stole another look at the hero.

_Someone is going to find out at some point. Dabi is right and we run the risk of getting Midoriya in trouble too. He's probably be imprisoned when they catch us. I highly doubt he would go with us._

_ The asshole in the back seat has made a point. We will be caught. Someone is going to come into his apartment. Someone is going to see us whether we're sleeping or we come back by accident. _

_Here I am. Sitting in a fucking car. Holding a pro hero's fucking hand. I am the dumbest mother fucker in the car-_

"Are you ok?"

"Hm?"

"You're squeezing my hand really hard. I've broken my fingers plenty of times and everything so I don't mind really but are you upset?"

Tomura stared at him. Izuku was suddenly uncomfortable with the weird look on his face. Shigaraki reached over, rubbing a thumb on his freckled cheek.

"What will you do if you're caught with us?"

Deku looked surprised by the question. He certainly wasn't expecting that and he certainly didn't know what he would do.

"I don't know."

Tomura returned his attention to the movie. Dabi picked up his drink and gave a sip. Now he was interested.

"You can come with us if you wanted too."

The villain choked on his drink and Izuku's jaw dropped open. Tomura glanced at Dabi who looked red in the face.

"Oh."

"Only if you wanted too."

Deku nodded. A thoughtful expression appeared on his face before he returned watching the movie.

_He didn't seem opposed to the idea. I wonder if that's a good thing or a very bad thing._

"If I did... Could I bring a friend? Shouto said if I became a villain he would go with me."

Shigaraki raised his eyebrows at him.

Dabi snorted, "What the fuck? Who has that kind of conversation with his friends?"

Izuku turned, "We talk about it all the time."

"You're shitting me."

"We run out of stuff to talk about sometimes and that generally comes up."

"No one talks about that kind of shit with their friends."

"We do. We even talked to All Might about it a few times.

The two villains in the car got quiet.

"What?"

"Wow."

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Why?" Dabi asked leaning forward, "You both are good little boys."

"We both had reasons to become one if we wanted too," Izuku said with a dirty look.

"You're definitely more interesting than I had thought," he said leaning back in his seat.

Tomura grinned, "You would look good as a villain. What kind of clothes would you wear? The suit now makes you look like a bunny rabbit."

"Hey!"

"He's not lying dude. You look like a green rabbit."

"I drew out that costume when I was a kid. I just so happen to like green."

"You like the Easter Bunny too?"

Izuku rolled his eyes, "I liked All Might and I still do."

"I don't see how your costume looks anything like All Might," Dabi said, "You're a green Easter Bunny."

Izuku growled at him, "It's based off of All Might."

"Um... ok I guess."

The three of them fell quiet until the movie was over. Tomura let go of Izuku's hand before Himiko could get in the car and see it. They drove back in silence and she fell asleep on the way home. Tomura had the biggest urge to grab Izuku's hand and hold it some more but he didn't. The very thought ate at him. The five of them returned to the apartment and Jin took Himiko to their temporary room for the night.

"So, no one recognized you?" Kurogiri asked.

Izuku smiled happily, "Nope!"

"Good. I shall return to the base. Did anyone else want to go?"

"No."

Dabi shook his head.

"Goodnight and if you need anything, call me."

The two men nodded and Izuku waved goodbye to the mist man.

"You should name yourself Broken Bones for a villain name," Dabi said, "That's all you know how to do."

"Ok Frankenstein's monster."

Tomura chuckled.

"Oh, someone has jokes now."

Tomura and Dabi decided to play Call of Duty together leaving Izuku between them watching. His mind continued to drift back to One for All and whether not he was going to be able to control it. He had no way of getting rid of it now or it's other quirks attached to it. He had asked Shouto numerous times how he was able to control two but then again he was born with his.

_ All Might has been trying his best but my Shoot Style is as far I get with the most power. The rest of those quirks are still all new to me since they pop up whenever they want. I just wish there was a way to train and get to the point of one hundred without hurting myself beyond repair. I can't avoid battle forever._

_ One day, I'm to face someone and they're not going to wait around for me to power up. They'll hurt people. Probably kill them. What will I do if it's one of my friends? What would I do if it was someone I loved-_

"Um... you ok there?"

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts to see both men were standing by the door to the outside.

"What? Why are you over there?"

"You had black things coming out of your body. It didn't really do anything but it caught me on the arm," Tomura said.

The color drained from Izuku's face. He looked down at his arms seeing the black blotches that were sometimes left behind from it.

"I'm sorry! I was thinking so hard and it comes out when I get upset."

He ran to his room and slammed the door leaving them stunned.

X

X

It was close to three in the morning when Tomura pushed open Izuku's door. He wanted to go back there earlier but Dabi had told him no. The weird thing was that black power ripped up his shirt but not his skin. It definitely was a weird one and it came along with his power from All Might. It seemed One for All wasn't any different than his Master.

Izuku was passed out without a shirt on and he had taken the sling off. His one hand laying on outside of the blanket looked slightly bruised up but he wasn't for sure since it was dark in the room. In a way, he was a lot like Tomura when he was a kid. He was afraid of his own quirk considering what it did to the people he loved.

Izuku Midoriya never seemed like the type to run from his problems but something changed about him. It was like he hit a wall and he was too afraid of climbing over it but from what was displayed in the living room, it was clear. He couldn't control everything that One for All had. Tomura had watched enough about All Might to know the man never displayed that kind of power.

He went into the room and closed the door shut softly. Tomura pulled off his ripped shirt and threw it down beside of the bed. He looked down at his own hands wondering what kind of pain the hero was feeling. If Izuku lost control even once, he could hurt someone and hurt himself. Tomura couldn't hurt himself with his own quirk though.

_I wonder what he thinks about when he can't go out there and face anyone. It's probably why he wanted to go out. To feel normal and accepted. Maybe that's why he allows us to stay because he's just like us._

Tomura turned around when he felt the bed move. Izuku was still asleep but he a weird expression on his freckled face. He looked like it was going to be a sleepless night for him after all. He headed back out into the living room and opened the drawer the tape was in. He saw Dabi had fallen asleep on the couch with the remote on his chest and an empty beer bottle between his legs.

_It's odd how comfortable everyone is here. I wonder how much longer this can last._

He walked back down the hallway after taping his hands. He would be the first to admit he didn't care if anyone else got caught but he loved the peacefulness he felt inside of Izuku's apartment. Even when he was being held hostage to make a cake, he made everything seem calm and normal. The hero treated him like they were best friends.

Now he was developing some kind of romantic attachment to him.

Tomura opened the door slowly again to see Izuku was asleep still but this time he was on his back and his hand was twitching. He had no idea why he felt compelled to slide in next to him and pull him closer. The villain touched his face and Izuku let out a contented sigh and scooted closer to him without opening his eyes. Tomura wrapped his arms around him with Midoriya's face in his shoulder.

Shigaraki ran his hand across Izuku's hurt shoulder feeling where the scaring was going to be. It was going to be like everything else on his body... he was marked up from all the battles he had through the years at UA. It probably explained why he had no fear when Shigaraki touched him. The young man laying next to him feared nothing but himself.

_I better fucking wake up before Dabi does tomorrow morning. Otherwise Izuku is going to wake up to a pile of dust in his hallway._

_**AmbertheCat: Yay! Can't wait! I'm trying so hard to make this cute and as awkward as possible lol**_

_**Garnet168: Drive in movies is pretty fun! Won't be the last time for Drunk Izuku! lol**_


	10. Some Help

"He's probably still asleep."

Shouto shrugged.

"We should help him clean up some. He has too much pride when he needs help. Besides, no one has heard from him in a couple days."

Dabi woke up and heard voices outside the door. He got up quickly and ran to the kitchen seeing Kurogiri wasn't there. He sent a text to everyone telling to leave the apartment. He opened the door to Jin and Himiko's room seeing them barely waking up. Dabi locked the door as a warp appeared. He wasted no time pulling Himiko and Jin through. They were gone when the door opened up to the apartment.

Of course Tomura heard his phone go off but he didn't move. He was too tired and comfortable to move. He drifted back off quickly when he heard the door knob rattle. He heard voices he didn't recognize and it was too late to back out now. He swallowed hard. Izuku moved some and his eyes flew open to see Tomura's face. It looked horrified. The door swung open showing it was Shouto and Ochako.

"Oh!" she cried as her face turned red.

Izuku buried Shigaraki's face into his chest trying to hide his face.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"Sorry! Didn't realize you had someone over!" she yelled.

"How old is he?" Shouto asked seeing the grayish looking hair.

"He's a little older than me! Go wait out there ok!"

Shouto's eyes narrowed like the whole thing was suspicious but did as he was asked. The door clicked shut and Izuku jumped off the bed and locked his bedroom door.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Tomura sat up and stared at the window.

_That was so close._

He grabbed his phone and texted Kurogiri. A warp showed up a minute later and he walked through without giving him a second look. Izuku pulled on a shirt and went out to join his friends.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Ochako said looking at the floor.

"Um... It's someone I met the other day."

"A one night stand?" Shouto asked looking surprised.

"He wouldn't be the first..." the hero admitted, "No one really wants to stick around for a hero but I'm hoping he will."

"Awww Deku!"

"So what brings you guys here?"

"To check up on you but next time we'll call."

"I'm surprised you can have sex with that shoulder like that."

Izuku face turned red, "I-I was on bottom ok? I can do it just very carefully."

_God, this is so horrible. I can't believe I had to lie about this._

"That's all I need to hear!" she cried, "You want to go out Izuku?"

"Yea... I can do that. Give me a minute to get dressed."

"What about?" Shouto said looking down the hallway.

"He'll leave when he's ready!"

X

X

"How are you doing being out?"

"It's ok. I was out the other night so..."

"When you met your special friend?" she finished for him.

He blushed lightly, "Y-yea."

"Bakugou was asking about you."

Izuku frowned at the thought, "Why?"

Shouto shrugged, "I guess he feels bad about it. Have you talked to our agency yet?"

"I tried calling but they told me to take two more weeks off. They want me rested and well. I suppose they feel bad about me going into that building. I mean it is my job so it was ok."

"You could've died."

"I know."

Izuku sunk down in his seat.

_I feel like shit looking at them. It's a reminder I can't be the hero I needed to be._

"You can go back soon enough. You should rest. You need it."

"I guess we don't have to worry about you being alone," Shouto said giving his friend a cocky smile.

"I'm sorry! I would've warned you to stay away!"

X

X

His friends dropped him off and he went back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in. It sounded so quiet. He sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"I'm home," he said quietly.

It wasn't like anyone was going to answer him. He plopped down on the couch staring at the TV. It was off and he could see himself in it. He looked so pathetic and sad. Someone who couldn't control the power he had. He remembered when Shouto struggled with his fire from not using it but now...

He was a pro.

_I won't ever get better. I literally attacked Dabi and Tomura without meaning too. _

It made him sick to think he almost hurt them.

_I'm a horrible person._

"Izuku!"

He jumped and turned around to see a warp appear and Himiko popped through.

"Lock your door. Let's go."

"Can I ask why?"

Himiko scratched her head.

"They told me not to say anything."

"They?"

She held up one finger to her lips and made a zipper motion.

"Um... ok."

Izuku did as he was instructed and grabbed his keys and phone. She grabbed his good arm and pulled him through. The feeling of going through was really weird but it wasn't gross like back when UA was attacked. He must've had his eyes closed tight like he was afraid to see something he shouldn't because he opened them when he saw brightness through his eye lids.

"Um, why are we in a field?"

"For training!" she said with a devious grin.

"Training for what?" Midoriya asked looking confused.

"For you."

Tomura and Dabi came from over the hill.

"Do we really need to do this?" Dabi asked looking annoyed.

"Himiko can heal you since she got a good blood supply from someone with a healing quirk. The effects won't be as powerful as the original person with the quirk but it's good enough to stop any serious bleeding. So take that sling off and come at us."

_He looks so serious. I know he's not kidding. The look on his face isn't like when he broke in the USJ. He looks more serious. It's not a game for him now._

"I... I'll hurt you or myself."

"You think you can even touch me?" Shigaraki asked looking amused, "I don't think so. All Might couldn't even get close to me."

Dabi snickered. Twenty Twice showed up behind them.

"In this moment, we aren't your friends. Come at us."

_I don't know. Can I even take on that many villains at once? _

Izuku scratched his head then shrugged. It had been a while since he did anything training wise. He fired up One for All at twenty percent and charged in at Dabi first. Much to his surprise, Dabi dodge him and Tomura appeared behind him but Izuku didn't skip a beat. He dropped down and kicked the villain's legs from underneath. He grabbed Shigaraki's arm and threw him about thirty feet away.

_Remember, legs only. Shoot style. The look on his face was kind of funny though... He didn't expect me to move so fast._

Three Twice jumped at him but he kicked the first one and it hit the second. The third one connected a fist with his face when a black tendril came out of his side and grabbed the Twice copy. It threw him into a nearby tree and he was gone from existence. Tomura frowned at the fact he was able to control it but he was more aware of his feelings at that moment.

Ten more Twice came for Izuku but this time he used a completely different quirk none of them had seen him use. He slapped the ground and rock came flying up turning into spikes. Five of them disappeared. Six more tendrils came out grabbing the left over Twice and crushed them.

_How interesting. _

"Is that all you have? What percent are you at?" Tomura asked.

"Twenty."

"What are you? A fucking chicken?" Dabi taunted, "Crank that bitch to seventy and come at us."

Izuku looked unsure.

"We can handle you."

The hero still didn't make a move.

"Are you even trying anymore or are you scared?" the leader asked, "We don't have time for you to stall."

Tomura rolled his eyes after a minute and slapped the ground. The grass disappeared as his decay raced towards Izuku. He jumped out of the way as the ground crumbled. Deku was losing focus fast. Once he hit fifty five, the power stalled and his anger started to flare up. Without warning, the black tendrils were back but they were more wild in nature.

"ARGGHHHH!"

They crashed into the ground and everything around it like a wild animal. Dabi gave Shigaraki a questioning glance. At that rate Izuku could destroy a whole forest.

"You need to calm down and focus!" Tomura yelled, "You're getting upset and thinking too much about it!"

"I have too!" he yelled.

"Then you aren't doing it right!" Dabi yelled.

"What should we do?" Twice asked, "He's going to hurt someone."

"KACCHAN IS WATCHING YOU!" Dabi screamed.

"Huh?"

The Black Whip disappeared quickly.

He looked around quickly but all he saw was the League of Villains.

"I can't believe that worked..."

"You're already expecting to fail when you start."

Izuku gave him a questioning look.

"You doubted yourself. The moment I mentioned fighting, it was all over your face. What happens when you try to push past your limit?"

"My body sometimes can't move then Black Whip comes flying out."

Dabi flicked the hero's forehead.

"Ow!"

He then proceeded to jab him in the forehead.

"You are using it here when you should be feeling it. I understand that you're worried about breaking things but you need to let it go and _go._"

"But-

Tomura put a finger on Izuku's lips.

"You use your legs now, right?"

Deku nodded.

"I want you to use seventy percent smashing the ground into rock and kicking it over the hill. That's all you have to do and we can go home."

"Don't think too much."

The two of them stepped behind him. Izuku let out a shaky breath.

_Just feel it._

Izuku took in a deep breath and he felt One for All rush into his body. He felt it fly high to sixty eight percent but it wouldn't go to seventy. He was starting to get upset a again and stopped. He always analyzed everything and it was hard not to do that now. With what he had done today... he wasn't getting anywhere.

He tried again making it to seventy but his body wouldn't move this time. His body couldn't handle the strain to even move. Once he let it go he fell over onto the ground. Izuku groaned as his body couldn't move. He felt his face heat up.

_How fucking embarrassing. I can't move now._

"Is he ok?" Himiko called.

"No," Midoriya answered for himself.

"What happened exactly?" Tomura asked.

"My body hit it but wouldn't move."

"Get the fuck up and try again," Dabi said looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Do it."

Izuku sighed.

After an exhausting two hours, Izuku was laying on the ground at Dabi's feet. No, he didn't make it to seventy percent like they wanted but he made some improvement. That was enough to make him smile.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?"

"I made it to sixty two. I made it..." he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Tomura smiled at the hero laying in the grass.

"Well, it looks like we made it somewhere after all."

Himiko came skipping up and took her spot by Izuku. She pulled out a silver foil package and thrust a straw in it and started drinking it.

"Why are we helping him for?" Dabi asked, "The stronger he gets the harder it will be if we ever have to fight him."

"I don't want to fight him."

"You want to tell me what you want to do exactly?"

Tomura said nothing as he stared at the hero. He didn't exactly know what he was doing anymore or what he wanted.

"This healing thing is pretty neat!"

They stared at a small girl sitting there with bright red hair.

"You didn't kill the girl did you?" Dabi asked.

"Of course not!"

Shigaraki knelt down and picked Izuku up. It felt like his back had bled some while they were having their mock fight.

"Let's get back home."

"You've gotten really attached."

Tomura glared at the small girl.

"No one asked you."

"He's bleeding some on you."

He rolled his eyes and walked through the warp gate with Dabi and Himiko trailing behind him.

_**So, since Black Whip was revealed and the fact One for All also absorbs the quirks of the user... I had to give Deku another quirk. I had no name for it so there it is lol Tomorrow's chapter is called Truth or Dare. So you can just think what that'll be like lol**_


	11. Truth or Dare

Izuku woke up to him laying on his stomach. He looked around to see he was laying on a towel and there was bloody bandages and gauze next to him. He saw the door creak open and Tomura was standing there with a bottle of alcohol and Himiko on his side. He forgot he had staples in his back.

_Oh. I wonder what happened. How did I get here? Who carried me?_

"Ugh, I hurt. What happened?"

"You passed out after training."

"Oh."

_Damn... I did? That's kind of embarrassing._

"I took some of your blood for later... Is that ok?" she asked blushing.

He blinked for a minute thinking about it. Himiko had been after his blood for a long time. Deku figured it might be ok now.

"Um... I guess. Just be careful with it ok?" he warned giving her an uneasy smile, "Don't use it on my friends or Mom. I don't want to convicted of any crimes... please."

"Deal!"

Himiko skipped out of his room.

"Would you like to go to the doctor? She managed to stop the bleeding but you may need some stitches to fix it," Tomura said looking at him.

"Well... that's what I get but I'm happy about it anyways. I would get in trouble if I went to the hospital..."

A small smile appeared on the villain's lips.

"Kurogiri can stitch you up if you want."

Deku nodded, "Sure."

"Be right back."

Izuku laid his head back down until he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He saw Kurogiri holding a blue box with Tomura behind him.

"Tomura, go to the store for me. The list is on the fridge."

"What? Now?"

"Yes," the man said firmly.

Shigaraki stared at Izuku for a minute.

"Fine."

The villain whipped around making Izuku smile as he stomped off like a little kid. Deku felt the man sit on the edge of the bed and opened the box up. He cleaned his hands and put on gloves.

"It looks like your wounds are clear of debris so that's good."

"Did I pop all the staples and stitches out?"

"You did."

"Oops."

He wasn't sorry though. He was ready to go again after that.

"You're a curious man."

Izuku turned to look towards at Kurogiri.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people seemed to be... startled at Tomura's appearance but it seems like you have no problem with him whatsoever."

"I admit when I was younger he freaked me out but I was kid."

"That is understanding."

"If I had met him a long time ago, it might've been different. I really didn't have a lot of friends and the ones I had made fun of me."

"You would've been friends with him?"

"Yea. I mean... we are pretty similar really. He would've been a great hero."

Kurogiri threw the alcohol wipes to the side. A small smile appeared on his face but it was hard to tell.

"How so?"

"Think about it... He may not be the offensive type but imagine a building that had fallen. With enough training, he could decay things trapping hurt people. He just needed some to take the time to help him. Someone who saw his potential."

"What made All Might see yours?"

Izuku smiled fondly.

"I tried saving my friend, Kacchan. That sludge guy was all over him and the look on his face... I moved without thinking. I accidentally set the guy free anyways but... at first All Might told me I couldn't do it. I was quirkless and I could still be a police officer instead but I didn't want that."

The hero sighed. The memory was agonizing and happy at the same time.

"I spent ten months working out and cleaning up that beach. I never even got to test it before I went for the exam. I still made it through even with hurting myself badly. I just wished... that I did better. With Eri's help I was able to fix my arms and legs to their previous state before destroying my body but... It wasn't enough for me to hit one hundred percent still. I can't do it without hurting myself."

"Hm."

"Sorry, I'm rambling."

"I don't mind."

Izuku flinched when the needle went into his back.

"What did you have in mind when it came to Shigaraki?"

"Do you mean now?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I have no idea where I stand honestly. I wish I knew just a little bit. He's actually quite affectionate... I was kind of surprised but I really like it. I really have no idea why you guys want to hang around me or anything. I've been so depressed lately and when I dumped that cake on Tomura... I could've said no but I didn't."

_Why didn't I just say no? I know why though. It was because I hope he would drag to All for One._

"We still are villains after all. Even if we wanted to go into society, we couldn't."

Izuku looked up at him, "If there was ever a way for me to save you guys I will do it. I swear on my life."

"No need for that. Lay still."

Deku sighed heavily. Pain filled his heart and his eyes watered a little bit.

"It wasn't anyone's fault for the way they are. Like Himiko for instance. She didn't ask for that kind of quirk but she has it anyways. I didn't ask to be quirkless. No one asked for what they got."

"No they didn't but this is the world we live in."

"Then... I would like to change it."

Kurogiri shook his head.

"There probably isn't much you can do for the world of villains who were wronged."

"No, but I can do what I can by changing things for you guys."

"I think you did enough for us already."

Izuku sighed.

No... he hadn't.

X

X

"You still owe me."

Dabi slammed his hand in front of Izuku making him jump.

"Huh?"

"I want a party little boy."

"We should do truth or dare!" Himiko cried, "Let's see how uncomfortable we can make each other!"

"How does that involve drinking?"

"Ooooo! If the person answers the truth or dare then everyone else drinks! If they refuse then they drink two shots!"

Dabi scratched his head.

"I think most of us are too old for that bullshit."

"What do you think Izuku?!" Himiko throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well, I used to play with Ochako and the other girls. Some of the truths were actually really interesting. The dares ended up with a lot of kissing and Tsuyu having a make out session with Mineta in the closet so... It depends on how far you wanna go and what rules you want to set."

"Oh! It'll go in a circle and of course you can't pick yourself! You can pick the same option twice in a row until you're forced to pick the opposite!"

Shigaraki looked up from his phone.

"You're kidding me."

"I'll play, Himiko," Izuku said with a smile, "I can order pizza, wings and cheesy bread if you want."

"If I play everything goes," Dabi said giving an evil grin.

"No fucking!" Twice said grabbing his girlfriend away from the hero, "I can go for everything else but not that."

"You all have a good night. I'll be gone now," Kurogiri said.

"This isn't fair though," Dabi snapped, "We have one girl!"

"Izuku swings every way so it counts!"

Dabi glared at the hero who was turning bright red, "What if you force me to kiss his goofy ass?"

Deku rolled his eyes, "For me it would be kissing a leather purse on the zipper."

Tomura started snickering and Twice laughed.

"It's on you fucking nerd!" Dabi yelled, "I'm a damn good kisser!"

"Where's your girlfriend then? The only thing you've touched is my Playstation."

Dabi jumped up and Twice jumped between them, "Save it for the game!"

"He got that smart mouth from his fucking boyfriend over there on the couch!"

Izuku smiled, "You're a bad influence more than he is."

The fight continued on until the pizza showed up. They decided to eat some before sitting in a circle. Dabi disappeared for a short while and returned with liquor, shot glasses and beer. Even with him shooting back insults, Izuku was really nervous. He didn't want to kiss one else and the one person he did want to kiss... he sure as hell didn't want to do it in front of anyone else.

"I'll go first!"

Izuku already felt like he had target on him considering he was the hero and they were going to pry embarrassing things out of him.

"I pick... Izuku!"

_Great already._

"Truth," he said turning red already.

Tomura smiled curious to see what Himiko would ask him.

"Who was the first person you slept with?!"

His face turned a brighter red.

"Camie Utsushimi... You stole her appearance..."

"Wait..." Dabi thought about it, "You lost you're virginity to her? She's one of the hottest heroes I've seen! How the fuck did that happen?!"

"Wait your turn!" Himiko said jabbing him in the side, picking up her shot.

They took their shots and attention returned back to Midoriya.

"Dabi, truth or dare."

The man glared at him, "Dare."

_I didn't think he would do that._

"Alright. Strip down and only leave your socks."

A cocky smile appeared on the hero's face.

"Fuck off."

He poured himself two shots and drank them. Himiko giggled.

"Tomura! You're turn!"

His red eyes landed on Izuku who swallowed hard.

"Izuku. Truth or dare."

"D-dare."

"I dare you to slap Dabi across the face."

The color drained from his face.

"W-what?"

"Are you trying to die?!"

Izuku reached over and bitch slapped Dabi. He looked so shocked for a moment before growling. Tomura wished he had that on camera. They took their shots but Izuku had to admit that felt good.

"Jin, baby your turn!"

"Himiko, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to cartwheel down the hallway."

_That's pretty tame, _Izuku thought.

"I'm wearing a skirt!"

"So? I don't mind."

She blushed as she got up and headed for the dark part of the hallway before doing her cartwheel. Izuku looked away because he already knew what kind of panties she wore since she left them all over his room. She fixed her skirt as everyone took their shot.

"Dabi!"

"Izuku truth or dare."

"Ugh, truth."

"How many people have you slept with?"

"Six."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Wow," Tomura said, "Didn't realize you were getting so much tail lately."

His faced burned as everyone took their shots.

"Tomura!" Himiko cried.

"Dare," he answered before she asked.

"I dare you to kiss Izuku!"

The hero's head snapped to the side to stare at him.

_Whhhhaattttt! I didn't think that would come until much later! I'm not even drunk yet!_

Tomura turned to the side to get at Midoriya. He grabbed his good arm pulling him into his lap and then grabbed a handful of Izuku's messy green curls with four fingers before kissing him. Himiko screamed with delight and Dabi made a gagging sound. It was a lot better than he had thought even with the taste of alcohol on his lips and breath.

_OH WOW_

_If it wasn't for the alcohol, I don't think I could've done that in front of everyone, _Tomura thought.

"Oh my! That was so cute!" she cried.

Everyone took their shot. Izuku touched his lips lightly like he couldn't believe that just happened.

"Dabi," Izuku said with an evil grin, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. You better not repeat the last one."

"Give Tomura a compliment."

"I would rather be shot in the foot."

"If you refuse Dabi, you can't refuse anymore for a few turns!" Himiko reminded him.

"You have a nice shade of color for your hair."

Tomura laughed. Dabi looked like he wanted to die already. Him and Izuku were getting all the horrible shit.

"Your turn now!"

"Izuku, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Dabi."

Izuku's jaw dropped. Dabi looked absolutely disgusted.

"O-ok."

Izuku gave the fire user a quick peck on the cheek.

"I was not expecting that," he answered looking relived.

The hero hid his face. Neither one of them wanted a kiss on the lips.

"Ok! Dabi! Truth!"

"Ugh."

"Who do you like most out of all of us?" Twice asked.

It was a simple question but a very good one.

"At this point, Himiko."

Izuku was beginning to feel a little drunk but he was enjoying himself now.

"Dabi!"

He looked over at Tomura grinning evilly.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth," Tomura answered.

"How do you feel about Izuku?"

Izuku turned to stare at Shigaraki. His pale face changed to pink.

"Pass."

Himiko's face fell into disappointment and Dabi scoffed.

"Awww," the hero said looking disappointed.

Himiko pouted too with Izuku. He took his two shots giving Izuku a weird look. It was an unreadable look that was new. Izuku swallowed hard.

"Jin's turn," Izuku said looking disappointed.

"Dabi."

The black haired man rolled his eyes.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Tomura a hug."

Tomura grinded his teeth giving Twice the evilest look he could.

"I'm going to burn everything of yours after this game is up," Dabi hissed.

"HUG HIM!" Himiko screamed.

"For fuck's sake."

Dabi let out a sigh and leaned across the circle to hug his leader. He saw the look on Izuku's face which was of pure joy.

_Click!_

Dabi's head whipped around to see Himiko taking a picture.

"HEY!"

Deku was on the floor laughing until he started snorting.

"My turn!" Himiko cried as she sent Izuku the picture.

"Baby! Truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"Do YMCA!" she yelled.

Izuku made a weird face. Within an instant, four Twice stood there. Himiko turned on the song and the four of them started dancing. Everyone really enjoyed that.

"Izuku! Your turn!"

The hero grinned big and looked at Tomura beside of him.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

An evil grin appeared on his face and the villain suddenly regretted his decision.

"I dare you to take the next three turns for everyone and they must be truth."

"You're fucking serious?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Yup and you can't reject any of them."

"Can I at least pick who asks?"

Izuku looked at Himiko.

"You can pick one!" she said.

"Fine, I pick Izuku on the first one."

That was a big mistake. Izuku batted his eyelashes at Shigaraki. The villain suddenly like his very image as a villain was threatened.

"Are you a virgin?" the hero asked.

Everyone got real quiet and Tomura's cheeks burned as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes," he answered flatly.

"How fucking old are you?"

"SHHHH!" Himiko said, "I wanna pick!"

"It's my turn brat," Dabi announced.

"Ugh, fine..."

"What's your favorite thing about Midoriya... physically."

Tomura looked at Izuku with thoughtful red eyes burrowing into him.

"Your cheeks. I like your freckles."

He smiled at Izuku and used one finger to touch his face. Dabi smirked but rolled his eyes. In that instant, Deku figured out what Dabi was doing.

_Oh... OH! He's trying to be a wingman for me... All those questions were personal._

"Jin, baby. You're turn."

The blonde man grinned.

"You like our little hero friend?"

Izuku felt his face starting to burn again.

"Yea, I do."

Izuku stared at him. Tomura actively avoided his big green puppy eyes. The word 'like' could mean anything. Anything at all but they all knew it wasn't 'like' as a friend. They were all pushing their luck against him but it seemed they were all doing it to make him confess but it wasn't working.

"My turn," Himiko whispered.

The guys all stared at her to see the strangest smile on her face.

"Izuku."

"Y-yea?"

"Truth? Or dare?"

"Dare?" he asked.

"I dare you to give Dabi a lap dance and strip down to your boxers to a song of your choice."

Tomura almost crushed his shot glass.

"What the absolute fuck Himiko?!" Dabi yelled, "Are you after us or what?"

"Can I take two shots first?" Izuku asked holding out his glass.

Jin filled it two times and it burned in his throat. He need all the courage he could get.

"Put on Whore by in this Moment."

Tomura's jaw unclenched, hanging open slightly.

_If they're trying to help me, I'm going to make it worse for him to ignore me._

He was definitely drunk and the thought process he had was not going well. The skinny villain beside of him was seething with jealously and fury but he was doing his best not to show it. Shigaraki lighted scratched at his neck with a few fingers then stopped trying to control himself.

He was going to win this game of chicken.

"Get the chair," Izuku ordered at Dabi and he did as the hero asked.

He sat down in the chair in front of all of them. It was hard to tell but Dabi was blushing slightly. He could not fucking believe he was about to go through with this for his fucking friends. He really was going to burn all of their shit while they slept.

Himiko started up the song and no said a single word as the intro of the song played. Izuku felt back the burning embarassment and was ready to get Tomura taste of what he was missing. The hero stood behind of Dabi and bent down slightly. He placed his hands on Dabi's hips making the man jump as he slide his hands up his chest.

Tomura bit the inside of his cheek staring at them. This green haired asshole of a hero had the balls to look into his eyes as he ran his hands all over Dabi's chest under his shirt. Izuku licked his lips and Shigaraki's face turned bright red. That little shit.

Izuku stood up and walked around to the front of Dabi and sat on his lap facing Tomura. He never dropped his gaze as he grinded his ass into Dabi's crotch. The villain was getting quite uncomfortable because he was actually turned on by this. Izuku could move his hips like a woman dancing in the club.

Izuku got up and pulled off his shirt. He tossed it at Himiko who squealed with delight. Tomura's heart was pounding his chest. He was extremely pissed now and he was ready to decay the whole fucking building but he **could not **pull his eyes away from the teasing Izuku was giving him.

Izuku pulled off his pants next throwing them in front of the villainous leader like the ultimate 'you know you want this' move. It made it ten times worse he wore snug boxers and everyone could see the outline of his man hood but no one dared to look away. The hero sat back onto Dabi's lap facing him now and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You wanna help me, make it convincing. Bite your lip or lick your lips as you run hands down my back to my hips."

Dabi shuddered.

_I need to fuck a woman after this. This is so fucking stupid._

The fire user did exactly as he was asked. He bit his lips so seductively that Himiko turned a new shade of red. His hands ran down Izuku scarred back before gripping his manly toned hips. Tomura shattered his glass in his hand but no one paid attention. The song was coming to an end in about fifty seconds.

Deku flipped himself around effortlessly. He flushed his back against Dabi's chest and ran his hands up his shoulders into his hair giving a slight tug. Izuku wasn't prepared for him to thrust his lips slightly but he ignored it fighting off the blush that was threatening to rise in his face. His green eyes landed again on Tomura who was speechless, pissed and turned on.

Izuku spread his legs wide open for the villain to see. Dabi ran his fingers up the hero's chest, almost tracing his ab muscles. The song ended, fading off. Himiko had a hand on her nose like she was waiting for it to start bleeding. Jin snapped out of it and started clapping slowly. He got up leaving a shame filled Dabi in the chair with an awkward boner.

In reality, Izuku did a piss poor job as a lap dancer but his led movements and touches were enough to over power that. What they just did had pissed Tomura off immensely and everyone could _feel it. _Izuku gave a bow but he never dropped the villain's murderous gaze. A sly smile crept up on Izuku's face as he got his shirt back from Himiko but deliberately left his pants on the floor.

Once the initial shock wore off, they began playing again. Tomura barely played but he continued to knock back a few shots here and there. In another thirty minutes, Izuku was plastered far beyond what he was the first time. He was a giggly mess and so was Himiko.

"I'm still hungry..." Izuku said looking sadly into the empty box of wings.

"You can eat in the morning," Tomura said flatly.

Izuku pouted, giving Tomura puppy eyes.

"Come on playboy. It's time for bed."

"I'm not a playboy," he whispered sounding hurt, "I haven't been with anyone in eight months."

"Oh and how did you score so much ass in a short amount of time? Only playboys would dance like _that._"

"Camie was my third year... Some of them kind of just happened but I don't really let anyone into my life anymore."

"Hm," was all Tomura could manage.

Izuku pulled away from him and staggered to his bedroom on his own. He was drunk but his feelings were a little hurt. Even as drunk as he was... the thought was clear in his head.

His plan had backfired.

It physically hurt him to push the villain away but he was playing unfair... but didn't he too? It was game of Truth or Dare turning into the biggest play with his feelings game. Izuku wanted him so much but it seemed Tomura Shigaraki felt very different. He felt like shit and he wanted to cry.

And things were about to get worse.

_**AmbertheCat: Happy later 4th of july! Lol I kind of forgot it was yesterday my bad lol**_

…_**. Poor Dabi lmao**_


	12. Jealous of Kacchan

He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. Izuku was still really drunk but his feelings had been hurt. He groaned realizing he had to pee and he went for the bathroom. Just as he got his pants back up, there was a knock on his front door. He staggered out while the villains hid in the extra room with the door locked.

They were pretty sober since they drank a lot more than before than Izuku had. He had drank extra shots just like Tomura did since he was the one getting asked more questions like Dabi had than anyone else. It was hard to tell how Izuku made it to his front door without any help or falling. He opened the door meeting the red eyes of his childhood friend.

"K-Kacchan?"

"Are you drunk?" the explosive hero asked looking shocked, "Aren't you supposed to be recovering from the accident?"

He could see the alcohol on him.

"I can drink if I want too," he said looking annoyed, "What the hell you want anyways?"

Bakugou looked taken back by his response. Deku wasn't the one to be mean or an ass on purpose... was it the alcohol or his mere presence that made him mad?

"I came here to tell you sorry."

Izuku arched an eyebrow, "You s-should be! I already have tons of problems with you... you just added onto it."

"Maybe I can come back later."

"No. I don't want you here."

Izuku pushed the door slowly then stopped.

"What ya doin?" Izuku slurred.

"I want to talk about us."

"Wha?"

Izuku scratched his head looking confused.

"I was wondering if you still wanna train together? I don't even care if Icyhot helps us either."

Izuku blinked his eyes. He was drunk but he didn't want that. He didn't want anything to do with him. Not after the way he hurt him. It wasn't the fact he literally turned him down but the fact that he saw Izuku like he was dirt.

"N-no! I can do it alone!"

He pushed on the door again but his hand slipped and he almost fell. He managed to steady himself giving Bakugou a dirty look.

"I don wanna talk toooo you of all the people here..."

"Deku listen-

Izuku jabbed his broad chest making Bakugou flare his nostrils. The blonde was really trying him best to be nice. It was hard to be mean since Izuku was drunk off his ass.

"I'm hapfy without you pestering. Demeaning me and all that."

Izuku let out a huge burp.

"Fucking gross... You really can't drink for shit."

"Shuddup."

X

"Don't you have some blood of someone in there that's close to his age?!" Tomura hissed angrily.

"I-I don't know!"

"Go out there and save him!"

"I'm not sure-

"Twice! They've never seen your face! Go out there and pretend to be his date or some bullshit!"

Twice nodded quickly and scrambled out of the small closet. He wasn't about to tell his leader no. The whole thing wasn't easy since everyone was still drunk from Truth or Dare.

"Why are you so desperate to get him away from his own friend? Or is it because he had a crush on the asshole and you're jealous?" Dabi asked poking him right where it hurt.

He growled at him but stopped when he heard the bedroom door open and close.

"Izuku, come back to bed."

Izuku turned around lazily and Bakugou looked shocked. The blonde man was at least ten years older than Izuku but he was ripped and in his underwear showing off the outline of his package. He was completely speechless.

"Ah... Ok. Night Bakugou."

The hero slammed the door in his friend's face and locked it. He stumbled forward, tripping on his own shoe and grabbed his chair trying to steady himself.

"Where's To...Tomura! I wanna cuddle!" he whined.

The bedroom door swung open and Himiko stumbled out first. Her cheeks were pink and she was kind of drunk still.

"Babe!"

Jin hugged her tight. Dabi helped Izuku to his feet.

"You ok?"

"Where's Tomura?" the hero asked.

"He went back home for now."

Tears welled up his eyes.

"Why? I thought this was... was home?"

_Goddamn that face. The pain in his eyes... I feel like I kicked a puppy, _Dabi thought.

"He's um... Tired."

Dabi dragged him to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

"Go to sleep."

"But-

"I'll call him. Just stay there and sleep."

Izuku smiled happily and closed his eyes. He was out within seconds.

X

X

The next morning Izuku woke up with Himiko sleeping beside of him holding his arm. She was in a t shirt and her underwear making his face turn bright red. He then saw another arm over her stomach making him sit up to see Twice asleep beside of her. His head hurt and couldn't figure out what was going on.

Izuku pulled his arm away slowly trying not to disturb them. He made his way to the bathroom then to the living room. Dabi was sitting at the kitchen table with the coffee maker going. He had the paper laid out on the table. They made eye contact and Izuku wanted to say something. Anything...

"Apparently after I put you in bed you got up an hour later waking up the two love birds. They crawled in bed with you to keep you there because you kept whining because you were lonely."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I don't think a threesome is for me."

Dabi snorted. The hero grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and looked around for headache relief medicine.

"So... You wanna tell me what's going on between you and Handman or is it a secret?"

Izuku sat down and laid his head on the table facing Dabi. It had to be about the outrageous act he had performed on him to piss Shigaraki off.

"I don't know what's going on. I mean... Am I reading too much into it?"

"Fuck man. I'm just as confused. I don't know what to tell you. It's not like you can force him to say anything to you. Honestly the truth or dare game I would've thought it opened his eyes or something."

"I should just give up."

"I think I pissed him off."

Izuku frowned.

"Why?"

"He was pretty upset when Grenade Boy showed up. Even after you rubbed your girlish ass on me, I think he was more mad that he showed up than about that. He made Twice walk out there and pretend to be your one night stand."

The hero's face turned bright red. He smacked his forehead against the table a few times. Dabi shook his head and got up for coffee.

_At this rate I'm going to look like a whore. Bakugou is probably going to tell Ochako and she's going to ask Shouto. I already had Tomura in his bed._

"Want some?"

"Yes please."

Dabi placed the cup in front of him.

"We can't do this dance forever. You know that right?"

"What dance?" the hero asked stupidly like he didn't get it and this time it went way over his head.

"Us hanging out here."

_Oh._

"What about it?"

"At some point Shigaraki will want to do something. Then you would be facing us out there. How does that make you feel?"

_Oh... Oh no._

"I..." he trailed off.

"You never thought about it."

"I was kind of hoping you guys wouldn't do that stuff anymore. You haven't done anything in a while."

Dabi snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"It keeps me from being bored."

"Well... can we go out and train again? Even if it's the both of us?"

"Eager to get burnt?"

Izuku smiled and shrugged, "You two together weren't very easy on me so it made it better. Even Kacchan is delicate with me and I guess it makes me feel... weak."

"That's understandable. You cannot become stronger unless your limits were pushed. I suppose we helped you do that the whole time you were in school."

Izuku scratched his chin.

_They pretty much did. I constantly was fighting against them. I knew death would be certain so I pushed. Maybe that was the problem... _

"Get changed. You walking in your boxers and a shirt isn't something to train in."

Izuku grinned and did as Dabi told him.

Perhaps the lap dance was just an opening to them becoming better friends?

X

X

Himiko sat at the bar watching Shigaraki walk back and forth. He had been doing it for hours now and that didn't count what he had done before she had gotten there. She enjoyed the fact they had another bar now but she was growing bored being there. She really enjoyed her time at Izuku's apartment. They didn't have to worry about every creak and squeak.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tomura asked glaring at her, "I told him to be here already!"

A gate opened up from the ceiling and Dabi fell out with Izuku on top of him. Himiko grinned with her pink cheeks.

"What the hell?" Izuku said looking around.

He was covered in blood and dirt and Dabi matched him in appearance.

"What did you want?" Dabi asked looking slightly annoyed, "We were busy."

Tomura's red eyes brighten with fury and he grabbed Izuku's wrist leaving open finger up so he didn't accidentally decay him in his fury. It was like he had to relive that fucking lap dance all over again.

"What the fuck were you two doing?!" he yelled.

"We were training for fuck's sake," Dabi answered.

"I didn't ask you!" he hissed.

"We were just training... You weren't there and I needed to do some..."

Shigaraki's anger melted away to just annoyance.

"Are you jealous?" the hero asked innocently.

Himiko sat at the bar with a big stupid grin on her face. She was enjoying this way too much.

"What?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked again, "Is that way you left last night too? Were you jealous?"

Tomura let go of his wrist.

"Tomura, you have nothing to worry about with Kacchan. I don't like him anymore. I guess I didn't really like him that much to begin with. I guess I thought I did because he hung out with me all the time because he wanted to impress All Might."

"Send him home."

"Wait!"

Izuku yelled but he was back at home, being dropped on the couch. He was alone now.

_That prick!_

Izuku huffed and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

_**Poor Izuku. Turns out alcohol and him don't work well together lmao**_

_**AmbertheCat: I'm glad you loved it. I was like... what can top all the horrible shit that happened already and there it was! The lap dance! Idk if you've ever seen the movie Death Proof but it helped me out with it!**_

_**Garnet168: Poor Dabi alright! I have to say that insult took me a few seconds to come with! Damn those sound so good! I'm jealous!**_

_**I knew one day the few friendships I have that are mostly insults, sarcastic comments and downright put downs would come in handy one day! It helped write this story! XD Since this one felt a little short, I'll post another chapter shortly!**_


	13. A Second Time

Dabi shot him a text a day later saying they couldn't go over for a short while. Deku leaned back on his couch feeling the loneliness setting in.

_Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed so hard._

He still had three days left but he had healed up pretty good. He grabbed his phone and begged his agency to let him go back on patrols at night with Shouto. There was less work at night and he could still take it easy. After some arguing, they finally agreed.

Things weren't the way they should've been. Izuku shouldn't have gotten close to any of them. Even if Shigaraki didn't like him romantically, he didn't want to lose any of them as friends. Now he was hurting because he was being pushed away.

His favorite thing about them was no one teased him about his inability to use his own power... since it wasn't really his. Maybe they liked hanging with him because he thought their quirks were cool and he had no problem with them being unusual at all. They lived together perfectly fine even with Dabi talking shit most of the time.

The biggest problem was his growing feelings for Tomura. He had thought if things weren't slow, he wouldn't have to worry about too much. It wasn't something he wanted to rush. He was enjoying the fact the villain was kind of romantic. It was something cute he liked and something Izuku really wanted.

He was more than glad to put on his uniform and to out again but his heart felt heavy. Izuku wanted Shigaraki right there by his side. He wanted to see his sleepy face and his bed hair. He frowned. He never had an actual boyfriend or girlfriend. He literally just slept with people but with Tomura it was another level of need and wanting.

Izuku pushed the thoughts away and drove to his agency. Shouto ended up pulling up next to him. The dual user jumped out of his car and greeted his best friend with a smile and a rare hug. He forced a painful smile but apparently Shouto didn't notice or he chose not to question him.

"I'm glad to have you back. It was too quiet. I thought I would have a small break from your mumbling but I actually missed it," Shouto said with a smile.

Izuku blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get hurt."

"I know. Let's get started and get some coffee. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing actually. I'm ready to be out and about!"

They walked to one of the few open gas stations and got their coffees. It was just like how it was weeks ago but it wasn't. Deku's brain was thinking about Tomura. The jealously and anger he had displayed just over Dabi training him... The burning anger in his red eyes from the lap dance... The way he just left because Katsuki Bakugou showed up at his door. It thrilled him to some point and disappointed him on another level.

It was just training. It wasn't like they were kissing.

_I admit the lap dance was a bad idea... Dabi went with it though. He thinks there's something between us but maybe there isn't? Maybe Tomura just doesn't like me and he's worried about being found out?_

Izuku sighed.

"What's wrong? Was I droning on too much?"

He blinked realizing he never heard a single word his friend had said.

"S-sorry. I didn't hear what you said."

Shouto tried to look offended but he couldn't pull it off making Izuku chuckle.

"Are you that lost in thought or are you hurting too much?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it that guy? The blonde or the one Uraraka and I walked in on?" Shouto asked pinpointing the problem.

"Blonde?"

"Yea. Katsuki apparently went to apologize to you and some old blonde guy was at your apartment in his underwear."

"Oh my god..."

He buried his face into his hands.

"He was just a friend. He knew about my issues with Kacchan and he decided to make it awkward so he would leave... Why does he have to go broadcasting things to everyone?"

Shouto arched an eyebrow, "Well it's obvious."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He's jealous."

"Shut up."

Izuku wrinkled his nose as Shouto looked surprised.

"Jealous?"

"He's not in love with you or anything like that. He's jealous because you don't want him around anymore. You always looked up to him."

"What? Kacchan isn't that petty! That doesn't sound like him at all."

Shouto rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. He tapped on the screen a few times before handing to Izuku,

"Who's Ignorant Dumbass?"

"Bakugou. That's his name in my phone."

Izuku snickered a little as he started reading.

**B: Why won't Deku talk to me?**

**B: I know you can see my messages you asshole!**

**B: I called Deku. Someone hung up on me.**

**B: Are you two hanging out? Tell that fucker to call me.**

**B: YOU NEED TO ANSWER ME.**

**B:DEKU IS DATING SOME OLD BLONDE GUY WTF**

**B: When is he going back to work? I want to talk to him.**

**B: TODOROKI!**

**S: Oh... I must've muted you. Have great day.**

**B: YOU FUCKER I WILL END YOU**

Izuku looked up at him.

"He never once messaged me but he showed up that one time. Why is he pestering you?"

"He knows I'm your best friend."

Izuku said nothing.

"What's been bothering you?"

He looked at Shouto.

"Nothing is bothering me."

"You're not a good liar."

He sighed, "I'm struggling with One for All. I managed to climb up some but I'm stalling still. I feel as if I'm not being challenged like I should."

"Neither one of wants to hurt you. I am glad you made some progress without us though."

"I feel like that's the problem."

"Then... You want to really be against me? An actual real fight?"

"Better than the one at the Sports Festival."

Shouto smiled, "If that's what you want."

The next two hours was uneventful and quiet. Izuku tried chasing down the cat to pet it but it kept running away. It was always the same cat they saw and petted everytime they went out. Shouto took a few pictures and sent them to Ochako to make her laugh. They ended up getting to another gas station getting a hot dog and another coffee.

_This is really nice. I guess maybe I just needed some time to think about stuff. I do miss hanging out with Shouto. I do miss them though. I miss seeing them all in the morning. I miss having them to talk to and drink coffee. _

"I missed you," he said.

Shouto blinked looking shocked. He placed a hand on his own chest and closed his eyes.

"That's one of the nicest things you ever told me. I missed you too."

Izuku grinned.

_He's such a dork sometimes._

"We have a few hours left. We already circled our area twice. It's been a while since we did that. Wanna go down the alleys and check those?"

Izuku nodded.

They made their way through the alleys even though they weren't expecting to find anything. The agency made sure to keep Izuku's medical leave very quiet to keep the crime down. The two of them split up to make quick work of their extra task. That might've been a very bad idea.

Just as Izuku turned down the alleyway he heard angry shouting and angry whispering. He listened closely when he realized he heard Dabi and Shigaraki. They were talking to someone who he didn't recognize. He couldn't make out what they were saying so he decided to get closer. Then the walkie talkie feature on his phone went off.

"_Did you find anything?"_

The angry voices stopped and the ground started to shake.

_Oh shit. Oh no- Oh shit!_

A large man with an outrageous build of muscles came out of the shadows with Dabi and Tomura behind him. They looked pretty pissed until they saw who it was. Deku opened his mouth to say something but he was cut short when the man swung one of his giant hands. The hero was slammed into the wall.

"Don't hurt him!" Shigaraki hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you trying to tell me you're with him? You were trying to betray me this whole time?" the man yelled.

Izuku pried himself out of the wall.

_I don't know if I can even bring up sixty percent at this point. I'll hurt them... They're in the way._

"No that's not it!" Dabi yelled.

The man went to swing at them but Izuku grabbed his arm. The man was a lot stronger than he looked but so was Deku.

"Leave them alone!" the hero snapped trying to jerk his hand backwards.

"You think you can beat me hero?! You're no All Might!"

Pain flickered across Izuku's eyes and Tomura saw it.

"ARGH!"

Izuku was flung over his villains friends, further into the alley way. He hit a few trash cans and landed in the dumpster.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Deku!" it was an outside voice.

The man swung his fists downward but Izuku managed to be quicker. Black whips went flying out wildly. It grabbed the angry man's wrists then two grabbed Tomura and Dabi, pulling them backwards. They landed beside of the dumpster. The whips faltered and the man fell face first.

Izuku climbed out of the dumpster. His shoulder was screaming at him but he had to ignore it. They had told him there hadn't been any activity in a while so he would be alright. He wasn't alright. He just saved two people who probably deserved to be slammed into the ground but he wasn't willing to let it happen.

"Deku!"

Shouto was at the beginning of the alleyway. He couldn't see much but he was furious. He had been under strict orders to keep Izuku's physical movement to a minimal of just walking.

"Are you ok?" he yelled.

"Y-yea! I just... I just..."

Izuku looked at Tomura who sat there staring at him It was the second time he saved him.

"Man are you ok?" Dabi asked.

"Yea... My shoulder. Get out of here now."

"You're hurt," Tomura whispered.

Deku looked away, "It doesn't matter. Have Kurogiri get you out of here."

"But-

"Leave!" he snapped angrily.

Dabi shot the warping man a text and they were out of there quickly.

Shouto managed to tire the big guy out and had him trapped with ice. Izuku managed to climb out of the dumpster and he laid on the ground. He couldn't tell if he was bleeding but it felt like nothing was broken. Shouto rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm too tired for this shit," Izuku said with a smile.

Shouto snorted and helped him up.

"Um... Shouto?"

"What?"

"The guy you iced up... He's gone."

Shouto turned around. All that was left was chunks of ice here and there.

X

X

Izuku returned home and flopped onto the couch. Shouto had to put his shoulder back in place and he was nice enough to use his quirks on his back. Izuku had fallen asleep at his desk, drooling all over the paperwork. After another cup of coffee, he had headed home.

He started drifting off to sleep when he felt something grab his hero costume. Izuku was lifted into the air and thrown off the couch. He stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what exactly happened. He rolled over to see Shigaraki standing there with a furious look on his face.

_Oh boy-_

_**Who goes around throwing the hurt guy you like off the couch? Tomura does lol Oh and he's also the one who hung over on Katsuki btw lol also deleted the call from Izuku's phone too LMAO**_


	14. Tell Me How You Really Feel

"What are you dong here?" Izuku asked, "Why are you throwing me?"

Tomura didn't say anything as he pulled the hero to his feet and slammed him against the wall. He definitely wasn't thinking straight at that moment.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!"

"I was doing my job obviously."

"You weren't supposed to be back for three more days! You messed up! That asshole would've said something to the other pros! Are you trying to get yourself caught?!" Tomura snapped barely an inch from his face.

"What? What if I wanted to get caught?" Izuku said coolly looking unbothered by his outburst.

Tomura blinked.

_WHAT_

"You want to be a villain?"

"No but why do you care so much if I get caught? You haven't seemed to care about anything else or me the whole time you've been around. I can do as I want."

Izuku shoved him back. Tomura stood there with a confused, dumb look on his face.

"You don't like me. You wanted the cake. You got a second one. You got to be here without worry... why don't you leave me alone already?"

"You think that's all I'm here for?"

"Isn't it? You got to play and be a person. You got to do what you wanted. The others... At least with Dabi I know that he likes being here. He does it because he likes playing video games and such. Himiko enjoys my company even if she always wants my blood. Twice is really nice and he's quite smart. Kurogiri is like a dad and I love hearing him telling me stories."

He looked at the ground shamefully.

"You think you have the right to mess with me and I'm not ok with that. I want things I can't have. It would be best to keep it to myself and you not to come back."

Tomura stood there. Why was he there? He got his cake. He got to drink and play games. He even got to go to the movies.

"If you really want me to leave I will."

Izuku stared at him.

"If that's what you truly want."

"I wanted you to like me."

Deku walked back to the couch and hung his head as he sat down.

_Like... like you? _Tomura thought.

"At first I was terrified but then I was able to look past the crappy past we had. None of you are as bad as you seem. I have no idea why you all wanted to stay here but I was glad. You made me forget the stress of being a hero. I don't regret anything. I liked being close to you."

"You can't like someone like me."

Izuku looked back at him.

"You really think that huh?" he said with a small smile on his face, "If you thought I didn't like you one bit, you shouldn't have slept beside me or carried me when I was drunk. You would treat me like you treat Dabi."

Shigaraki looked away.

_Fuck he's right._

"But it's fine. You guys don't have to stay. If you occasionally want cake, send me a text."

_Do I even want to leave?_

"I need some sleep. I have tonight to work... but at least I can sleep some before returning to work tonight. I'll see you later."

Izuku got up and headed down the hallway to his bedroom. He started stripping off his costume hearing it rip in a few places. He sighed because it was annoying as hell when he destroyed one of his costumes but Mei was always glad to repair it. He got down to his boxers.

"You're hurt again."

Izuku turned around.

"Yea I know. It was worth it though."

His back was littered with bruises and a few scrapes but nothing like the gash had. It was lucky the scarring never split open again. Izuku flipped off the lights to his room and crawled into bed. Tomura stood in the hallway trying to decide for himself. What did he really want?

He walked back to the living room and started shutting the lights off like he did every night that Deku was at work. Tomura looked over at the desk.

_The tape._

Tomura grabbed the tape from the desk and taped his fingers down before heading back to Izuku's bedroom. The hero was grinning at him, laying on his side in a seductive pose. The villain's face was bright pink but he continued forward anyways. He took of his shirt and crawled into bed to face the green haired man.

"Did you change your mind about something?"

"Shut up and turn around."

Izuku nodded and rolled over on the bed. He still had a big smile on his face. Tomura slipped his arms around him and buried his face in the mossy green hair. It still smelled like his shampoo.

"How do you really feel about me?" Izuku asked.

"You're a fucking dork."

"So rude," Izuku teased closing his eyes.

He was really tired and it didn't really hit him until now.

"You want to tell me before I decide to fall asleep?"

Tomura let out a huff against his hair making the hero chuckle.

"If you don't want too... why were you and Dabi out so late last night? Have you been doing criminal shit behind my back but not on my shift purposely?"

"We were trying to get money."

"Oh."

"Then you ruined it."

Izuku snorted, "I thought you two were out walking around for whatever reason... I didn't realize you were... doing _work._"

"Meddlesome hero."

"If you would've done it out of my patrol area I wouldn't have messed in it. What did you do with that guy anyways?"

"Kurogiri sent him some where else."

"Oh... You don't mean you killed him... right?"

"A soft spot for villains, hm?"

"I have a soft spot for you guys."

Izuku rolled over to face him.

"I find it odd you don't mind me touching you."

He ran his free fingers over Izuku's face. It was more adult like but it was still cute like a kid. His cheeks were still freckled and kind of chubby like. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to be a hero. He seemed more like the type to be a movie actor or a model.

"Of course not."

"I could kill you if I wanted too."

"Go for it then," the hero said with a grin that made him want to slap him.

"Get that arrogant look off your face."

"You hate confident people? Is that why you hate Dabi?"

He rolled his bright crimson eyes. Deku grinned and closed his eyes.

"Wake up."

He opened his eyes.

"Demanding aren't we."

"I am a leader. I can demand all I want."

Izuku ran his fingers down Tomura's side making him jump and a smile crept across his face. He pushed his hands back into his broad chest.

"Nope. No, no and no. No."

"Are you... are you ticklish? The great Tomura Shigaraki is ticklish?"

"You can call me Tenko instead."

"Really?"

He nodded shyly.

"Well Tenko, can I kiss you?"

The villain blinked.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He arched an eyebrow like he couldn't believe he was asking permission.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything. Some people actually find kissing to be a weird relationship thing and don't like it."

He leaned in, kissing the hero softly on the lips. Izuku smiled, wrapping one muscular arm around Tenko.

"The shame of being in a hero's bed," he said rolling his eyes, "How could I live this down?"

"You didn't seem to mind the few times you were already here," he teased.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Izuku looked offended, "Well, if it bothers you so much..."

"What bothers me if that it doesn't bother me being here."

He covered his mouth and started laughing making Tomura glare at him.

"Promise me you'll be good when I'm at work."

"What?"

"I don't want you guys in trouble. I would miss you too much."

The villain wrinkled his nose and rolled over in bed.

"What?" the hero asked shaking his shoulder.

"Can't believe you," he snapped.

"Not that... Just not when Bakugou, me or Shouto is around. Or Ochako ok? It would be painful to see you get in a fight with any of them or me because I don't think I could fight you."

Izuku hugged him from behind burying his face in the middle of his back.

"I don't want to think about you having to fight me."

"Alright, I can do that."

X

X

"I wonder if he's here?" Himiko asked stepping into Izuku's apartment.

"We can take a look around."

"I don't want to stop coming here."

"Yea."

Dabi scratched his head as he made his way down the hallway. He opened up Izuku's bedroom door and saw the hero and their leader tangled in each other's arms.

_Well, apparently that worked like a charm. I wonder if they actually started dating or Tomura is still being a big pussy about it._

He closed the door and headed back into the living room.

"They're asleep."

Himiko grinned as her cheeks turned pink and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I wonder if they're together yet!"

"I highly doubt that."

"You're such a great wingman!" she cooed, "You secretly love seeing people get together!"

Dabi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You do! I know you watch those romance movies!"

He glared at her.

"You tell anyone, I will burn you to death."

"You promise?!" she said giggling.

"Ugh, you're disgusting sometimes."

"I'll make dinner! Let Kurogiri know I'll make beef stew!"

Himiko looked more alive now and Dabi was relieved.

_Thank god. Those two fucking idiots._

_X_

Izuku woke up around seven to something that smelled really good. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Tenko was still sleeping beside of him.

_He looks so cute. I almost feel bad having to wake him up._

"Hey," he whispered and kissed the man's forehead.

"No, I'm not getting up."

"I think someone made something to eat."

"Still don't care."

"Alright. I have to work tonight so you'll have the bed to yourself."

"After being thrown into a wall, you're going to work?"

Izuku nodded, "Bills don't pay themselves."

He walked around the dark room and pulled out a shirt from his closet then dug into his drawer for shorts. The hero shut the door behind him just as precaution. Izuku peeked around the corner to see Dabi, Jin, Himiko and Kurogiri sitting there eating together. He smiled and walked in giving them a small wave.

"You're awake!"

"Did you make any progress?" Dabi asked.

Izuku blushed, "Some."

"Some... better than nothing,"

The hero nodded in agreement.

"Work tonight?" Kurogiri asked.

Izuku nodded tiredly.

"Yea."

"Just be careful, ok?" Himiko said taking his hand, "Don't want you hurt again."

Jin placed a bowl in front of him.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"You want anything for breakfast in the morning?" Jin asked.

Izuku tapped his lips.

"You want me to bring something home maybe?"

They exchanged looks.

"Aren't you low on money?" she asked.

"Well, somewhat but I can treat you guys... I really miss you guys being here. It's been lonely."

"Can I do your nails and stuff later?" Himiko asked, "I don't have any girlfriends and none of them will let me do theirs!"

"Um, you can do it on my days off. The agency told me I had a four day weekend every week for a month to help ease me back in. Is that ok?"

"Sure! I can go to the store and get everything I need!"

Dabi shook his head giving him the look like he just fucked up. It didn't matter to Izuku... what were friends for?

_**AmbertheCat: Oh yes! Very juicy! Lol yea, Kacchan gotta keep coming back lol more than once lol**_

_**Garnet168: Thank you for the picture of the cupcake. I can't tell you how much I laughed but at how excited I was at the same time! if you make more send me another picture sometime lol**_

_**I thought why not since it's after midnight so I'll post another chapter! Well, I'm going to bed, have a great night everyone!**_


	15. Why

"Hey fuckers."

Shouto and Izuku turned around to see Bakugou standing there. Izuku wrinkled his nose at the hero. The expression on Deku's face threw Bakugou through a loop. He wasn't expecting that of all things. Shouto had to hide the smirk on his face to avoid a fight.

"What's up Katsuki? Can we help you with something?" Deku asked with a bored look on his face.

"Katsuki?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Sure."

He returned his attention back to Shouto for about what they had to do.

"You ready for coffee?" Izuku said with a smile looking at Shouto.

"Sure. Can we go to that little coffee shoppe before it closes? I'm in the mood for iced coffee."

"Ooo! Now that does sound good, let's get some!"

"I'm standing right here!" Bakugou barked.

"What do you want?" Shouto asked, "We aren't going to start anything. We just want to do our job and go home."

"They sent me to patrol tonight. Where do you guys usually go?"

"They should've given you a route. Call them and ask."

Bakugou stared at them.

"Wait-" Izuku said placing a hand on Shouto's arm, "You want to hang out with us. You feel... you feel left out."

His face turned pink. Whether it was shame or embarrassment or both, it was funny.

"What the hell did you say?!"

Shouto grabbed Izuku's arm, pulling him away.

"Coffee before they close."

The duo made their way to the coffee shoppe with Katsuki trailing behind them. Not once did they turn around to acknowledge him. Shouto discretely messaged their head pro for information. It turns out Bakugou was put on night shift at his agency and told to shadow them to learn the ropes.

For once, Izuku looked displeased that his old childhood friend was around. It was probably a stunt to get them to work together for the sake of their agencies. Bakugou's was starting to look bad thanks to his temper.

They got their coffees and Shouto handed Bakugou one just to play nice but to be petty he didn't add any cream or sugar. The blonde looked pissed off about it but took it anyways. The whole idea of having him around bummed them both out. Izuku couldn't wait to go and get donuts and tacos for him and his villain friends.

_What an odd thing to want, _he thought with a smile on his face.

A few hours in their stray cat came out of the alley way and started rubbing up on Deku's legs. He bent over and started petting the kitty. It meowed a few times and Shouto smiled. Izuku was the sweetest guy and he loved animals even if they sometimes ran from him. As the dual user turned around to check the area, Bakugou swung a hand and slapped Izuku's ass.

"Oww!" he stumbled forward almost tripping on the cat, "What the fuck!"

It ran off in a hurry in a dark alley.

"You-

The three of them looked around looking for the person the angry voice came from.

"Did you hear that?" Izuku asked.

"Um... maybe not. It might've been nothing," Shouto shrugged, "Maybe it was from someone's apartment."

Bakugou looked around.

"Let's get something to eat!" Izuku said, "I am hungry!"

_That was really close. Maybe I'm just paranoid or something but I could've swore that sounded like Tenko. Was he watching me? Oh my god... Is he? He saw that... _

"Are you ok?" the dual user asked.

"Yea... Um... My shoulder hurts and I want to rest."

Izuku turned and shot Katsuki a dirty look, "Don't do that again. It hurt."

"Crybaby. You liked me at some point I don't see why it bothers you so much now."

Izuku's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed dangerously, "I have someone and it's upsets me that you would do that."

Katsuki blinked stupidly. Shouto covered his mouth.

"I'm hungry. Can we please eat?" he asked nicely and his friend nodded.

Bakugou stayed quiet. This night wasn't going to well.

X

"I will kill him!" Tomura screeched angrily.

Dabi arched an eyebrow.

"Jealously is a bitch isn't it?"

He shot Dabi a dirty look.

"It doesn't seem like your not boyfriend didn't like it at all."

"I can stab him if you want," Himiko said grinning with murder in her eyes.

"Calm down you two. If you hurt that guy, you'll just hurt Izuku too."

The both of them looked at him.

"It's his rival. You can tell."

The two of them groaned.

"You both promised to behave while we were out. You're worried about him... So we are watching from a distance but we are going to have to go soon."

_Only because I don't want them murdering anyone._

"What the fuck is he doing now?" she asked.

Tomura returned his attention to the twenty four hour burger shop to see Deku's hero costume hanging off his shoulder and Shouto with his hands pressed against his skin.

"I think maybe his shoulder hurts."

Shigaraki was seething with jealously. He didn't want _anyone _touching him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text. He watched as Izuku reached into his pocket.

**Tomura: If he touches you again, I will break his fingers.**

**Deku: So that was you! I warned him to back off because I have someone. You have nothing to worry about.**

**Tomura: Ok.**

**Deku: You should be sleeping so I can bring you breakfast in the morning. Go home and get some rest. If anything happens, I'll call you.**

**Tomura: Goodnight then.**

**Deku: Nighty night! **

"Let's go back."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. I am tired."

The three of them headed back home through the warp.

_Thank god. The two of them are a fucking disaster when they're both mad, _Dabi thought rubbing his temples.

X

X

It began to near eight in the morning and they headed back to Shouto's car. They offered Katsuki a ride back to his agency but he turned them down. He decided to walk instead and the both of them shrugged. Deku climbed into his own car and turned it on letting the A/C hit his face.

_I keeping forgetting I need a cooler material for the summer time. _

He pulled out his phone and looked to see there was no messages. Deku shrugged his shoulders. At least Tenko managed to go to bed and hopefully he didn't destroy Katsuki's whole apartment.

_Tap, tap!_

Izuku jumped in his seat. Katsuki was at his window. How the hell did he get there so fast?

_What in the hell does this asshole want now._

He cracked his window a little bit.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

Izuku hung his head. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to him at all.

"I wanted to get breakfast and go home. Is this going to take long?"

Katsuki huffed and glared but shook his head anyways.

"Get in. I'll drive you home."

The blonde hopped into the car and Izuku pulled out, heading towards Katsuki's apartment. They drove in silence the whole way there and Deku was starting to get annoyed. He didn't mind giving him a ride and talking but he wasn't going to waste the next hour of his life talking to him of all people.

Not after everything he said.

_God, Tenko is going to be pissed. I suppose I don't have to say anything unless he asks. We aren't dating... but I don't want him mad either._

Izuku sighed.

Izuku wasn't even mad about the building collapsing in. Could've moved faster to save himself and Tomura but he didn't. His brain didn't register what was happening until after he got hit. He didn't care about that at all. He was really mad his secret had gotten out when he wasn't ready to tell it.

"What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry for the building-

Deku turned in his seat, his green eyes burning with frustration.

"I don't care about that. I got hurt. I'm used to it. What pissed me off was you yelling all those things at me. I know who I am and how I became this way but you don't need to be shoving it in my face constantly. I really thought you would've grown up already and let it go."

"Sorry."

Izuku tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"One day I'll have to pass this power onto someone else and I'll be quirkless again. Just like I was when we were kids. I would prefer if you just let me have my dream without problems. I have enough of those on my own."

"Yea."

Silence. It was so uncomfortable.

"I find it hard to believe you got over me so fast."

_WHY WHY OF ALL THINGS IN THE WORLD WHY TALK ABOUT THIS WHY_

"It wasn't hard," he admitted, "You kind of fixed the problem when you yelled at me."

"Hm."

"I gotta go. Please."

Katsuki gave him one more weird look and was out of the car. He headed up to his apartment and Deku pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

_Of all the things that could happen... _

Izuku made it home an hour later with donuts and breakfast tacos for everyone. The only two awake was Jin and Kurogiri who made coffee. He grinned at them as he placed the food on the table and headed back to his room. He opened the door slowly seeing the sheets tangled around Tomura's thin body.

A devious smile appeared on his face as he locked the bedroom door. Izuku reached over and pulled the sheet back slowly to see Shigaraki was actually naked. Izuku's poor heart started skipping beats. Of course he had been curious to see what Tomura had looked like naked but damn it was surprising.

As skinny as the man was, he was slightly toned but it was hard to tell. He had some scars on his stomach and a few on his arms. A small smile appeared on Izuku's face. Shigaraki looked like he did before he had started training with All Might... a skinny teenager body but he was tall. He started blushing.

_I'm not the dominant type or anything but body wise he's smaller than me. What if we did get together? Wouldn't I break him?_

He let out a shaky breath.

_What do I do here? I'm already hard looking at him... I can't go out there like this. I should be ashamed._

He wasn't though. Izuku was going to make the first move. Damn right he was. He was tired of the dance and he knew how to seal the deal.

Izuku pulled off his hero costume and tossed it to the side, leaving his boxers on. He pulled back the sheet slowly seeing his semi hard erection. He laid on the bed in between Tomura's covered legs and took his dick into mouth slowly. The villain tensed up becoming harder. The hero reached up and ran his fingers down his sides making him jump and twitch as he started sucking slowly.

A strangled moan escaped Tenko's lips as his taped hands reached out for his green curls. He tangled his free fingers into his hair trying to hold on for dear life. Izuku ran his tongue up and down skillfully making Tomura arch his back. He was still half asleep trying to hang onto his senses as the hero's warm mouth teased him.

He sat up a little bit. Tomura's sleepy eyes locked with Izuku's. There was no shame in those emerald eyes as they sparkled seeing the blushing face of his lover. Instead... there was something else, something more possessive. Shigaraki laid back trying to gain some sense to his brain and it was certainly wasn't working with Izuku's wet, hot mouth around his dick.

Tenko had no idea how this ended up happening but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Who knew behind that innocent, freckled face was a man who had the skill to suck dick so well and show no shame doing but blushed when it came to kissing. What a strange guy this hero was...

But it was his hero... right?

Izuku began bobbing his head faster and sucking more intensely. Shigaraki's legs shook some and pulled on his lover's green hair harder than intended when he came into his mouth. He almost cried out trying to pull away as he swallowed and licked every bit of that naughty liquid up.

Deku got off of the bed and grabbed the water bottle on the dresser and took a drink before returning to the bed, crawling on top of the exhausted villain. His pale cheeks were still pink with blush and some shame probably but he looked so cute that way. Izuku nuzzled his neck a little before giving a playful nip.

"Hey!"

He laughed and kissed Tenko's forehead.

"Breakfast."

"I think I'm too tired for that now."

"Oh. Why's that?" he asked innocently.

"You damn well know why! Who the hell knew you could do that!" Shigaraki snapped trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"I actually like doing it though. The sounds you make are really hot."

"For fuck's sake... I can't..." he said unable to defend himself.

"Want some clothes?"

"I highly doubt you have anything that would fit me."

Deku tapped his chin, "I do actually! I have some clothes from high school!"

Izuku went to his closet and started digging when he pulled out a blue tub. He pulled out a white shirt that literally said 'T shirt' and a pair of yellow shorts. He handed them over to Tomura who looked at it like he was disgusted. He hardly ever wore color and he sure as hell never wore white and yellow at the same time.

"See you in a minute," Izuku said kissing his forehead again.

Izuku grabbed some clean clothes for himself. He heard the hero announce he was going to shower. It was _his _apartment but he always made sure no one had to use the bathroom before he showered every single time. The hero was definitely too nice and Shigaraki _liked _ it.

_I'm fucking soft. I'm so disgusted with myself._

He sighed and put the clothes on. The shorts were a perfect length and amazingly the same was true for the weird shirt. He walked out there, ready to get made fun of. He sat at the table and Dabi already had a smirk on his face. Tomura couldn't even find it in him to argue since he was in such a good mood and every ounce of his energy he had been sucked from him by Izuku.

Literally.

"Man, I feel so much better!" Izuku announced coming down the hallway in blue shirt and black shorts.

He went right up to Tomura who was eating and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down to eat too.

"That's so cute!" Himiko squealed.

Tenko wanted to die already. If only any of them knew what had just happened.

"The two of you are grossly cute. Makes me want to vomit," Dabi said.

"You guys have plans today?" the hero asked.

"We do actually. We have some moving and cleaning to do," Kurogiri said, "Everyone does."

He looked at Dabi and Tomura who groaned. Izuku laughed.

"You want some help?"

The warping man shook his head, "No, we have it. You get some rest. You only work tonight then you're off right?"

Izuku nodded.

"We'll be out late. Stay safe ok?" Jin said giving him a smile.

"Alright."

They finished up breakfast together and the League of Villains was gone. Deku smiled and looked around his apartment.

"Well, I got time before bed. I guess I can do some cleaning and stuff," he said aloud.

Just as he got up, his phone dinged. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. It was one single text message and he smiled.

**Tomura: See you tomorrow. Don't let that asshole touch what's mine.**


	16. I Like You

Tenko staggered into Izuku's room and flicked on the light. His eyes scanned the room for anything out of place because of his own paranoia when he saw the cake sitting on the dresser. It was a round chocolate peanut butter cake with four layers. It had peanut butter between the layers of cake. It had peanut butter icing on the top with melted peanut butter drizzled on top and down the sides with chocolate syrup. It had peanut butter cups on the top in a circle then a peanut butter cup heart in the middle.

He walked forward to see a little blue sticky note beside of it. Tenko picked it up and saw the hero's hand writing.

_Tenko,_

_ Made you a cake. Hope you have a great day and night_

_ see you in the morning._

_ -Izuku-_

He really didn't know what to do about the cake. It wasn't like it would taste bad or anything... Tenko couldn't believe how nice the cake looked. It was like he took extra time to make it pretty and very nice. It had a professional look to it and he knew he stayed awake to make it... it had to take forever from the way it looked.

_I think... I think I like him. Oh no._

X

X

The next morning Izuku came home. He kicked his shoes off at the door and started pulling his socks off then his hero costume. He went to the bathroom, showered quickly. He just decided to use the clothes he had worn to work yesterday instead of waking Tomura up. He headed into the kitchen to make them breakfast for once. He managed to get out by six this time.

He was pretty grateful since it didn't happen often. Now he had a reason to come home and _want _to be there. Even being lonely and depressed, he wouldn't call Ochako, Shouto or Tenya. He wasn't their problem.

Izuku decided on making hash browns, french toast, eggs and bacon. He had everything started when a warp appeared in his kitchen. Dabi walked through covered in blood and dirt. He looked worn out and tired. The hero nearly dropped his spatula upon seeing him.

"Dabi! What happened!?"

Dabi fell onto the floor to his knees holding his head. His clothes looked slightly burnt.

"Who did this to you?!"

He looked up at him.

"Bakugou... He didn't see me when he blasted through the walls. They found out our new hiding place."

The color drained from his face.

"What-

"That's why we moved. We have made sure not to leave any trace behind but I guess they figured out where we were."

"Where's Kurogiri?!"

"Right here."

He appeared holding a first aid kit in his hands.

"Should he get a bath first?" Izuku asked looking worried.

"He needs burn ointment instead. Possibly stitches too."

Izuku finished what little had on the stove and sat everything to the side. He helped pull his shirt off seeing all the gashes he had. Deku cringed but this is what his friends probably did seeing him put himself in danger constantly. Izuku ran to the bathroom for a wash rag and a couple towels. He made a bowl of hot soapy water and one with plain hot water.

"You sure you don't want to go to a hospital?" the hero asked.

"I can't dumbass."

A smile appeared on Izuku's lips.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Wake Himiko and see if she has any blood pertaining to a healing quirk. She'll probably be naked but push past that," Kurogiri said, "She walks like that when you aren't here."

His face heated up bright red.

"O-ok."

Sure enough, she was naked AND spread eagle. He covered his face. He had been with women before but she was taken and a friend. It was like seeing Ochako naked that one time when she thought everyone left for holiday in UA.

"Himiko!"

She sat up.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Dabi is really hurt. You have any healer quirk blood to help Kurogiri out?"

She yawned, "Let me get it. Be out in a moment."

Jin didn't even move. Izuku rushed out of there still pink in the face.

"She's coming."

"Alright, thank you. You can keep cooking. We have it here."

Deku stared at Dabi. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"We can lay him on the table if you'd like," Izuku said.

"Are you sure?" the warp man asked.

"I can get a couple more towels and I can bleach it later."

Izuku helped him onto the table. He pulled off his shoes and socks. It looked like Dabi's pants were slightly melted.

"Let me get the scissors."

"Why the fuck would you need those?" Dabi asked hoarsely.

"Your pants look melted. It might be melted to your skin."

The villain said nothing and closed his eyes.

"Dabi! My poor Dabi!"

Himiko came running with a silver pouch in her hand.

"I'll be fine. Doctor Kurogiri and Nurse Izuku will make it better."

The hero's face turned pink again but he nodded anyways.

Izuku ended up cooking the rest of the food ten minutes later, helping when needed. Once he finished, he headed back to his room and saw Tomura was asleep this time... with pants on. He smiled as he closed the door behind him. He gently shook Tenko's shoulder.

"Hey."

His eyes flew open. His eyes were a bright red. Tenko rolled over facing the wall which was odd. Izuku looked over at the dresser seeing the cake was untouched.

"You gotta get up-

"Why'd you make me that cake?"

"Because. We can talk later if you want but Dabi is hurt badly."

Tenko rolled back over.

"He's hurt?"

Izuku nodded. Tomura got up and followed his hero lover into the kitchen to see Dabi laying on the table.

"What the fuck happened?" he yelled.

"I went back to the base."

"What why? What the fuck did you leave there?"

Dabi stayed quiet.

"What did you get?! Was it worth the risk?!" Tomura snapped.

"It was a picture."

"Just a picture?" Izuku asked looking lost.

"It was really a small photo album."

"Oh."

A weird look overcame Tenko's face.

"Sorry. We should've relooked before coming back home."

Dabi closed his eyes.

"It's ok."

"Was it family pictures?" Izuku asked.

Dabi nodded. I managed to keep it safe though."

He sat up and reached around on the cut pants to pull out a gray plastic album. It looked really cheap but it was well taken care of.

"We all have secrets but I suppose I wouldn't mind you knowing mine. They already know though."

Izuku took once Dabi held it out to him.

He flipped it open and felt his heart freeze. It was a red headed boy with blue eyes... and Shouto as a child. The hero stared unable to move. Shouto had told him that his older boy had disappeared after a big fight and his father was to blame for it.

"You... you're Shouto's big brother?"

Dabi nodded slowly.

Izuku flipped through the next few pages filled with family photos of the Todoroki family. Then the last six pictures were of them from the League of Villains. He had never felt his heart hurt more in his whole life until right now. Dabi looked and acted like the biggest asshole but he seemed to be the biggest softie.

Izuku flipped to the last few pages seeing the picture of Shouto standing in the street with him. They were working holding coffee in their hands. Then he flipped to the very last photo. It was him sitting Tenko, Himiko and Jin on the couch. He could see some of Kurogiri in the chair in the background.

_He had been watching Shouto this whole time. How..._

"Why didn't you ever say anything to him?!" Izuku asked.

"Can't. Would discredit him and Dad. Dad already knows who I am. He avoids anything that has to do with us after the day we kidnapped your... friend."

He handed back the gray photo album.

"I need to go lay down," Izuku said, "If you need me call me."

He disappeared into his room. The villains stayed in the kitchen. Dabi pulled himself off the table. He was stitched up and all bleeding had stopped thanks to Himiko. She disappeared into her room and grabbed some of Jin's clothes for Dabi to wear for the time being.

It was a rough morning.

X

X

It was around three in the afternoon when Izuku woke up. He felt the spot beside of him on the bed to be empty making him feel kind of lonely. He didn't blame Tenko for not coming to bed for a nap with him since he was upset earlier. His poor head was still spinning.

_The oldest brother was a villain. He is a villain._

The the fact Endeavor ignored Dabi's villain status... meant he cared, right?

_I've been aware of Shouto's family problems for a while but I didn't think one of them would just show up here. How could I have known about it? It makes no sense... It's absolutely ridiculous to think he was his brother just because he had some kind of fire quirk._

Izuku rubbed his head. It hurt more than it should have. He looked over at the dresser to see the cake was gone. A small smile appeared on his lips.

_I wonder what I can do for them. I feel bad because they have to sneak around to do anything. I almost feel like they're trapped in my apartment._

He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're awake."

Izuku jumped and turned around.

"Tenko."

"Are you ok?"

Izuku nodded slowly, "I guess... I kind of feel like an ass."

"You... how could you ever be an ass?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"You guys seem really close. To hold a secret like that."

"Hmmm. We have been through a lot."

Izuku nodded.

"I'm sorry you guys are stuck here. Hiding."

The villain rolled his eyes.

"This is like freedom for us."

The hero stared at him.

"Is it?"

"I guess you would see it differently since you go to work and everything."

"I don't know how to face Shouto now."

"You have to stay quiet because your friend would tear down your apartment for him."

Izuku nodded.

"I understand how hard things are for you this way but it's how it is in this life. The people you want nearby can't be and those who are nearby may not be the ones you can trust willingly but you have too."

His green eyes started to water.

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Izuku looked at Tenko. He remained expressionless but his eyes looked sad. Filled with pain.

"If I was there, I would've saved you."

Tomura cracked a smile.

"Would you now?"

"Yup, quirkless and all."

The villain laughed.

"I think you did enough saving for me already."

Izuku leaned over and kissed his lips softly, "Not enough yet."

"Trust me Hero, I don't need saving."

"We'll see about that."

Tenko rolled his eyes.

"Did you like your cake?"

"Yes and why did you make it?"

"Because you loved it. Made with extra peanut butter."

"I can't believe you aren't mad about that. I almost expected you to poison it when you made it."

"Why would you think that? Do I really put out that vibe?"

"No, not now but it was the reason why I helped you make it in the first place."

He snorted.

"I'm almost incapable of being mean."

"I actually believe that now."

"So... I have something to tell you," Deku said smiling.

"What's that?"

"I like you Tenko. A lot."

His pale cheeks became rosy red within seconds and he opened his mouth to speak but weird, strangled sounds came out.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I like you though."

Shigaraki shut his mouth, looking at the floor.

"How is Dabi?"

"He's fine. Watching TV. He ate most of the food this morning."

Izuku chuckled.

"Sorry for flaking out."

"You're emotional... Almost too emotional."

"Shouto doesn't seem to mind it but then again he didn't get to be very emotional growing up."

"Dabi told us."

"I want to be able to be that kind hero... you know? The kind that saves someone... changes their mind. Makes them feel like they belong. You think I can do that?" Izuku asked.

"Are you really asking me? Or you want me to say yes?"

A weird smile appeared on his lips.

"Truthful with me like I was with you about Stain when you threatened me at the mall."

"I kind of forgot about that."

Izuku put his head on Tomura's shoulder, closing his eyes and taking in a deep.

"I couldn't tell you if that was possible. You would have to figure it out on your own."

X

X

"So, you have normal type skin, right?" she asked looking at the three bottles on the floor.

"Why don't you use the sheet?" he asked, "Wouldn't it cover my whole face?"

"Your face is bigger than mine. You're a guy."

"This is pretty though. It's pink and yellow. It reminds me of flowers."

She giggled.

"Here's a yellow mask that purifies? You want that one instead?"

"Sure!"

"I'll have to use one of my headbands to hold back your hair since it's all over your face. Is that ok?"

"Sure. What colors do you have? Can I have red if you have it?"

She nodded with a big smile digging through her caboodle for hair accessories.

"Here we go!"

"So do I have to use cucumbers too?" he asked looking serious, "I don't really like them but the lotion they have for girls smells really good."

"I wish we would've hung out earlier! You're so much fun!"

He laughed.

"You care if you only paint my toe nails? I swear I don't have the usual ugly guy feet."

"That's fine! Would you paint mine afterwards?"

"Of course!"

Himiko started working her magic. Soon, Izuku looked like a few large woman with his hair pulled back. He hadn't had a hair cut in forever. Himiko found a set of toe separators that were big enough for Izuku's man feet and started painting his nails red since he requested the color.

"You have such pretty nails!" she whined.

"Mom made me take vitamins. I still do."

Tenko and Kurogiri sat at the kitchen table. The villainous leader couldn't believe he was so comfortable sitting there, having a girls' night with Himiko. She used to cry for hours because him and Dabi refused to do it.

_I don't get him. Maybe that's what I like about him. He's so hard to read and he's unpredictable._

His face started to color thinking about the blowjob he had gotten the other morning. That hero certainly was something else.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Izuku's voice cut through his thoughts quickly.

"Not with that shit on your face."

Dabi started snickering.

"Please," the hero begged pulling off the puppy dog eyes like a champ.

"Fuck."

He dragged himself into the living room and gave him a kiss, getting some of the yellow clay mask onto his own face.

But the sweet and cute gesture was ruined.

_Creakkkkk_

Everyone froze as the front door swung open.

_**The other day I saw people had reviewed my chapter but for some reason it wouldn't show up. Now I can see them!**_

_**Garnet168: LMFAO I think he would do more than just break his fingers but it would be hilarious!**_

_**AmbertheCat: Oh, you bet he will. He's an angry dumbass!**_

_**Sorry for the last chapter I did pass out with my laptop and I was so tired my brain wasn't working. I decided to post this before work. Have a great night everyone!**_


	17. Um, Izuku?

A short woman with green hair and green eyes stood there in the doorway.

"Um, Izuku..."

Tomura pulled away from her son's lips and stood there with a clear facial expression that screamed, OH SHIT.

There was a few times in Tomura's life where he ever froze and this was one of those times. The woman in front of them had to be his mother because he looked just like her. They were all waiting for her to go out running and screaming her head off but she didn't. She just stared at them.

"Honey... Um..."

Everyone in the room was freaking out but Izuku just smiled... sort of.

"You can come in Mom."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

She knew who exactly those people were. The questions in her head was:

1: Why was the leader of the League of Villains kissing her son?

2: Why were they there?

3: Why was he hanging out with them?

"Mom, come in!" Izuku said standing up, sounding more confident.

He smiled brightly like this was a normal thing but inside he was screaming. She never ever came over unless she texted first. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She sure as hell didn't want anyone else walking in there.

"Izuku, I don't quite understand this. This is a little more than All Might... um training you."

"I can explain Mom! Come to the kitchen."

She sat down across from Kurogiri who held out a hand.

"Hello Mrs. Midoriya."

"H-hi."

She shook his misty hand.

"Son, did you quit being a hero or something? I'd be a little shocked..."

"Of course not!" he said looking shocked, "Why would you think that?"

Tenko stood in the living room ready to lose his shit but Dabi shook his finger silently at him. Sometimes Dabi had to be his babysitter because he was the only one who could handle his attitude or epic meltdown.

"Izuku, can you paint my toes now?" Himiko asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

Himiko walked into the kitchen and hopped on the table beside of his mother.

"My name is Himiko Toga!" she said happily holding out a hand, "Izuku talks about you all the time. He says you're the nicest person ever!"

Inko smiled, "That's nice to hear."

"Guys, can we order pizza? I want some buffalo wings," Jin said coming from the hallway.

He just got out of the shower. He turned into the kitchen to see Inko sitting there.

"Is this your mom?" he asked nicely.

"Yup!"

Izuku sat down in front of Himiko and took her right foot to start painting her toenails pink.

"Well, it started off when I made a cake for Kacchan. I was um... going to ask him out. Then I accidentally ran in Tenko and dropped the cake on him... I ended up making cake with him... Then they ate his cake and they wanted another cake..."

"This was all because of cake?"

"Your favorite peanut butter cake."

Inko smiled then started laughing. The whole thing sounded ridiculous.

"I told you it was that good!"

"There's more in the fridge. Would you like a piece?" Kurogiri asked.

"Of course! Milk too please."

Inko watched everyone but the only one that seemed to worry her was Tomura Shigaraki. He looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Is he ok?" she whispered to her son.

"Well... It's because they've been hiding here and you're the only one who knows about this."

"Oh... Are you dating him?" she asked.

His face turned bright red.

_I don't know how to answer that._

"Of course they are!" Himiko said patting her arm, "They're so cute together! He's been real chill lately and he's such a softie now!"

Tomura still hid in the living room in a dark corner.

"Mom... This is a big secret."

Inko put down her fork after taking a bite.

"I understand."

She looked around at the villains before her.

"I won't say anything but honey... You could lose your hero license and get arrested."

"He has nothing to worry about," Kurogiri said, "We already have a plan in place if anything happens."

Twice looked upset but nodded.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked looking lost.

"You've given up enough blood for Himiko to drink it to last as you for a few hours. She would take your place to get arrested and we would save her," Kurogiri said, "We had this talk about three weeks ago."

_I never heard about this. I wonder why he didn't tell me._

"I'd like to meet your boyfriend," Inko whispered, "I trust you."

"He might need a few minutes."

"Take your time sweetie."

Izuku got up from the table and headed into the living room. He saw Shigaraki messing with his hands but it looked like he wasn't going to touch his neck. He had tried his best to break Tenko of that bad habit. Izuku went to his desk for the tape he had figured out Tenko was using for bedtime and helped him with his hands.

"Listen, she's not going to tell anyone."

He stared at Izuku with unreadable, shining red eyes.

"She wouldn't do that to me. Um... Himiko told her we are dating."

"Wh-

"So just go along with it for right now, ok?"

The hero kissed him softly and led him into the kitchen. Dabi managed to pull himself up and headed in there to actually greet the woman.

"Mom, Tenko. Tenko, Mom."

"Nice to meet you! Izuku must really trusted you because he's never dated anyone or introduced me to anyone ever."

Tenko looked at Izuku who was turning bright red.

_Why does she have to say that in front of everyone?_

"Nice to meet you."

"I'd like to hug you since your important to my son. Is that ok?"

"Don't you know my quirk is decay?"

Inko shrugged.

"It only works with five fingers, right?" she said standing up, "I know a little bit myself. I have to keep myself up to date with the people in my son's life."

She wrapped her arms around him and he stiffened up some. He looked at Izuku questioningly but he nodded with a smile to reassure him it was ok. Tenko made a face and hugged her back.

"Not too bad," Inko said, "Welcome to the family."

"Hey."

She let go to look at Dabi.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"You can call me Dabi for now."

He straight up hugged Izuku's mom without hesitation making Izuku snicker.

"Well, what were you guys going to have for dinner?" she asked.

"Jin wanted chicken wings," Izuku said.

"I can make home made ones if you want. You want to go to the store Izuku?"

"Sure!"

"Can I go?!" Himiko asked.

"Of course but you both have to wash off your faces before you go anywhere."

They raced to the bathroom.

"We have no intention of getting your son in trouble," Kurogiri said.

"It's fine. I don't mind it really. He was friends with Katsuki for years. I am glad he dumped the cake on you instead of being able to deliver it," she said with a smile to Tenko, "I would've told him no but he wouldn't listen to me. I suppose it was fate. Besides, it's great cake."

"Ready!"

"Who's that?" Inko asked pointing at the blue headed girl beside of him.

"This is Himiko. She can transform into anyone she drinks blood from."

"Oh. That's definitely different."

"See you guys in a little bit!" Inko said and they were out the door.

Izuku locked it and closed it making sure it was really locked. He let Himiko sit in the front seat with his mom. They rode in silence to the store. The three of them walked together making sure to not let Himiko off on her own just in case her quirk effects wore off.

"Mom, can I get this?" she asked holding up the box of cinnamon snacks.

"Sure. Do you want to get a snack for everyone else too?"

"Jin loves brownies, T loves pickles, D loves lunchables and K loves black tea. Is that all ok?"

"Lunchables?" Izuku asked.

"Yea! He would buy fifty of them sometimes and eat five at a time. It's a wonder he's still alive. He eats better now since we've been with you though."

Izuku laughed.

They helped Inko get everything that was needed and they headed back to the house but this time Izuku warned them they were returning. They made it back to the apartment and everyone was inside, sitting in the kitchen talking to each other. Tomura still was taking time to get use to another person but he liked her. She reminded him of his mother.

"Only you son," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he said with a smile.

She shook her head not giving him an answer.

Once dinner was finished they headed into the living room to watch a movie until late. Himiko dozed off on Twice at some point so they retreated to bed. Inko started yawning too and rubbing her tired eyes. Izuku looked back at his mother.

"You want to stay the night Mom?"

"No, you already have so may guests."

"It's ok. We can sleep out here on the floor. I wouldn't mind."

She looked at the clock. It was already one in the morning.

"Sure. I don't have to go to work until noon anyways. Are you sure though?"

"Of course! Let me change the bed clothes for you."

Tomura sat up to allow Izuku to go to his room. Within minutes he was returning with a few comforters and extra pillows and a bed sheet. He made a spot on the floor behind the couch so Dabi wouldn't have to look at them if they had decided to cuddle or kiss or talk. She got up and hugged her son.

"Goodnight, my little hero."

He blushed as she walked to his room and closed the door behind her.

"I love your mom," Dabi said, "She reminds me of my mom. She was always so soft spoken and pretty accepting of everyone."

"Awww, have you visited her?"

Dabi shook his head, "I do send her letters once a month or so to let her know I'm alive and well."

Dabi stretched out on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Goodnight assholes."

Izuku snickered but Tomura glared at him.

"Come, let's lay down. Do you mind sleeping on the floor tonight?"

"No, but why do we have to sleep in the same room as _him?_"

Izuku grinned, "You wanna listen to Himiko and Jin do it-

"For fuck's sake. No I don't. I'm aware of what they sound like."

The hero smiled and pulled Tomura onto the floor of blankets and pillows.

"Ready for a sleepover?"

"Can you say anything more fucking awful?"

"Plus Ultra!" he whispered into his ear.

"Get away from me!" Tomura hissed and turning away from him.

Dabi was laughing so hard he snorted.

"Fuck both of you!"

_**AmbertheCat & Garnet168: LMFAO**_

_**Pick Your Poison RWBY or MHA: It's mostly because while I'm posting one story, I am writing another at the same time without posting it lol so this story is currently at 25 on my end but for you guys it's 17 now. Rosewick is the best ship :) That would be messed up, some old guy at the fucking door! **_


	18. I Like You Too

It was quite an eventful few days off. Inko ended up coming over again after work and played a few card games with Kurogiri, Jin and Dabi. She even took some time to look over wedding magazines with Himiko who started talking about getting married at some point in her life now. Maybe it was because there was another woman in her life since all she had was the guys.

"Bye! Have a good day!" Inko called and they all waved to her as she left.

"Looks like we are leaving too!" Himiko grabbed Jin's hand.

Izuku looked lost.

"Oh... Why?"

"We have things to do! Right Dabi?"

"But-

"Now," she said with a weird grin on her face.

Deku arched an eyebrow at her as they left through the warp.

"What? What do we have to do?" Shigaraki asked walking towards the warp.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed her leader back.

"You are staying. We don't need you right now."

Tomura made a face as the warp disappeared. He looked confused and a little pissed off.

"What do you want to do?" Izuku asked.

"What?"

"Want to play some video games? Dabi isn't here to hog the TV."

"You know this is your apartment and you could just kick him off or kick his ass."

Izuku smiled, "I know but that would be rude."

_There's no point in arguing with him, _he thought.

"What do you want to play?" Shigaraki asked walking over to Izuku's video game collection.

"Want to play Halo?"

"Isn't that game old?" Tenko said frowning at the thought.

"Oh... You suck at it?"

"What?" he snapped.

"You can't play Halo and that's exactly why you're trying to get out of playing it."

Izuku stood up, face to face with the villain. Shigaraki grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Just you wait. I'm going to wipe the floor with you," Tomura threatened.

The hero leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. Izuku plopped down onto the couch leaving Tenko dumbfounded.

_I just got tricked into playing a fucking game. _

They jumped into a few rounds against each other and Tenko kept up with his threat. He did extremely well for not having his pinkies taped back. Izuku wondered how he didn't get hand cramps. They decided to jump online and give it a shot. Neither one of them had a headset on but they could hear all the stuff being said after each round.

Once in a while Izuku would take a peek over at the villain and see a child like smile on his face. For whatever reason, it warmed his heart to see it. Part of him couldn't even see how Tenko managed to push on living like he had. To lose his family by his own hands... The man was truly braver than he would ever be.

"What happened?"

Tomura snapped his fingers in front of Izuku's face. He jumped a little looking at him.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I spaced out looking at your cute face."

His pale cheeks turned a light pink and he returned the game.

"You died and you respawned but your screen stayed still."

"I'm sorry."

"Can't believe you like me," he muttered.

"Why? There's so much to like about you!"

"Like what?"

"Well for one, that mole under your lips. Your eyes are actually a very bright shade of red and I love it. Your hair is really soft. Your tall and I find that attractive. Then your smart and quick witted. I love your sarcasm. You're pretty funny. You show a lot of concern for your friends even if you wouldn't admit it."

"That's a lot more than I thought you could come up with."

"There's a few other things," Izuku whispered leaning in.

Shigaraki swallowed hard.

"Like what?" he asked barely getting the words out of his mouth.

Izuku leaned in close to his lips with a cocky smile on his face. Tomura dropped the controller onto the floor, pausing the game by accident. Izuku squeaked without meaning too as the thinner man threw his arms around the hero's neck. They fell off the arm of the couch and Izuku's back hit the floor.

"Fuck I'm sorry-

"I don't care. Kiss me."

Shigaraki did as he asked. They mashed lips together hungrily and pawing at each other like horny teenagers. First Tenko's shirt went flying then Izuku's followed by their pants. The villain started tugging on Izuku's boxers, releasing his he erection. He let out a loud moan once Tomura stroked his dick softly.

"You like that, huh?"

Izuku growled slightly against his neck.

"Someone's really impatient."

"Bedroom?" Izuku asked.

"Bedroom."

Izuku stood up and kicked off his boxers to the side. He picked Shigaraki up. He wrapped his thin legs around the hero's waist still kissing him on the lips. Deku carried him like he weighted nothing. He crawled onto the bed and dropped Tomura down lightly onto the bed. Izuku pulled off his boxers in one quick motion surprising the villain.

"You're very... Bold. I thought it was only when you were drunk but I'm wrong. You're bold regardless."

Izuku's face flushed pink then an impossible shade of bright red.

"I-I uh... Am I being to aggressive?"

"No."

Shigaraki looked away shyly for a minute then looked back into those soft emerald eyes.

"I like you."

Izuku blinked.

"What?"

"Are you really going to make me repeat it?"

The hero nodded eagerly.

"I like you... a lot."

He smiled, "I like you a lot too. I didn't think you would tell so soon."

"I was thinking it before you said anything..."

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"No one said you had to stop," Shigaraki said.

"I'm more nervous now."

Tomura looked down.

"Apparently not because you're still hard."

Izuku gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's because I really like you and that if you don't like it at all maybe you won't like me back... anymore."

"Why has that happened to you before?"

Deku bit his lip and nodded.

_Oh shit. This isn't good. Don't go promising things you can't you fucking idiot-_

"I promise no matter what happens I won't hurt you."

Izuku looked shocked.

"But-

"There's no buts."

A soft smile appeared on Izuku's face.

"Ok."

He leaned back in and started kissing Tomura's lips then neck, down his chest going even lower. The villain's breath caught in throat as Deku's warm mouth sucked his dick in. It felt like that first time all over again. His tongue stroked him slowly draining his brain of any thoughts that might've formed. Izuku sure as hell was gifted and he didn't want to cum that fast already.

Tenko tried pulling Izuku's face away but his mouth was a like a vacuum that didn't want to let go.

"F-fuck! Don't make me cum already," he groaned.

Izuku pulled away leaving Shigaraki's hard cock glistening from his spit.

"I'm that good, huh?"

"Yes... in case you forgot the other morning, yes you are."

His breathing evened out again but he was feeling slightly ashamed to almost feel himself go that fast.

"Have you slept with a guy before?" Izuku asked, sitting up on his knees.

"Nobody actually. Don't you remember the Truth or Dare?"

"What? I kind of thought you meant guy wise."

"No one is brave enough to touch me."

"I am."

Deku rolled over on his back and pulled Shigaraki on top of him.

"You can do as you want. Have at it."

_What the hell would I do? _

"If you want, I can let you top me. I wouldn't mind."

"Won't that be awkward?"

Izuku blinked a few times.

"Just go with it," he whispered, grabbing Tomura's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

The villain nodded as Deku reached for his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. He pulled out a blue and white bottle then grabbed a tissue from the box. He sat up, grabbing the lube then flicking the cap open with one finger. Izuku squinted the clear jelly like stuff into his hand and snapped it shut.

"It might be a little cold," Deku warned.

The warning didn't help because Tenko still shivered anyways with a tiny jump. Izuku wiped off his hand quickly and tossed the messy tissue onto the floor. Shigaraki felt like his mouth was dry. He really had no sex drive until he had seen Izuku topless the few times around the apartment and the way he always smiled at him just made his heart pound.

Tomura didn't think anything of it when he got that cake dumped on him. He didn't think he would end up being dragged back there again for the rest of his companions to get a cake made. He didn't think he would go to the movies or play truth or dare with him. He never thought he would meet Deku's mother.

He never thought lots of things and here he was...

Naked.

On top of one of the most popular heroes in the world.

_What a fucking twist._

He leaned over and kissed Izuku one more time but spreading his legs further apart pressing at the hero's entrance. Tenko swallowed hard and pushed a little harder. He slid in a lot easier than he thought but what caught he off guard was the moan that escaped Deku's lips. Tomura really thought he hurt him.

He looked down at that freckled face seeing the look of ecstasy, surprising him some and the fact it turned him on a lot more. Izuku ran his finger nails down his back but only hard enough to cause friction making his lover shiver. Tenko had thought nothing could feel better than Izuku's tongue sliding up and down his hard dick but apparently he was wrong.

It took all self control he had not to ram himself into Izuku's tight bottom like a wild animal but then again the hero had more experience than he did. Without warning, Izuku wrapped his legs around the villain's waist making him thrust harder and deeper. Both of them cried out. Shigaraki let out a shaky breath then began going at a harder, faster pace that Izuku apparently wanted.

Izuku didn't really mind what his lover was slamming into him. It was his first time and he was not one to judge. Maybe because it had been a while, he wasn't horrible... in fact he was pretty decent. He was hitting all the right spots. Izuku couldn't help but groan and cry out when Tenko got slightly rougher.

He didn't mean to but Izuku dug his nails in slightly as he got closer to his orgasm. He barely noticed the villain jumped but he kept going at a more slightly broken pace. Shigaraki straightened himself up more and lifted Deku's bottom a little higher. The new angle was enough to get the villain off way faster than he wanted.

Tomura half expected the hero be laughing at him or giving him a teasing smile but that wasn't the case.

He lowered himself down slowly onto Deku's ripped and scarred up chest. Tomura felt almost like a little kid because Izuku wrapped his arms around him. The hero was much bigger than him making him feel like he was a Chihuahua trying to fuck a Great Dane. Deku didn't seem to mind as he placed gentle kisses upon Tenko's head.

"I have to say that felt good," Izuku whispered.

Shigaraki's eyes opened some then widened realizing the hero was still hard. His face burned with embarrassment.

"You didn't... cum."

Deku shrugged like it was nothing.

"Didn't need too. I enjoyed it."

The villain frowned, like he was refusing to accept that answer. He slid down that god like body towards Deku's throbbing erection. He didn't know what he was doing but he was going to give it a shot. Izuku jumped in surprise as Tenko's mouth enclosed his dick.

It was something he hadn't told anyone but Ochako... no one had ever gone down on him. Izuku was the type to give than receive but he enjoyed pleasing what lovers he had. It was quite touching that Tomura wanted to take care of him too. Izuku had no problems there because it felt fucking amazing in his opinion.

Tenko didn't have the greatest technique but hell, it felt good and it was coming from someone he liked. Someone he genuinely cared about... The sight of Tenko sucking his dick was the tipping point the moment he looked down. He let out one last moan before cumming

Shigaraki had no idea how Izuku had swallowed his load like it was nothing but it tasted horrible. He grimaced looking horrified people actually did that. Izuku saw the look on his face and had to stifle the laughter threatening to come out. He grabbed the small trash can by his bed and held it out for his villainious lover.

Tenko spit it out looking grossed out. Izuku started laughing. He fell back still trying to hold out the trash can while laughing so hard. Tenko rolled his eyes, blushing from the embarrassment of spitting out that horrible tasting baby making liquid. Once Izuku calmed down he sat back up and climbed off the bed.

"Be right back."

He went down the hallway and looked around to see no one was still there.

_I think they left on purpose... I guess they assumed we needed alone time? I can't complain._

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to the room. Izuku held it out for Tomura to take. He took it without saying thank you but that was expected. Tenko opened it and took two big gulps. The hero gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I should've warned you."

Tomura tried to shrug it off like it was nothing but his cheeks failed him in hiding it.

"Want to shower?" Izuku asked cheerfully.

"Sure."

Izuku started the water with a cheerful smile on his face. He bent over just in time for Tomura to walk in behind him. A sly grin appeared on his face then he grabbed Izuku's ass. He squeaked like a mouse and jumped. He whipped around with his freckled cheeks flaming red.

"You're embarrassed of that but not of what we just did. What a weirdo."

Deku puffed out his cheeks, "You like this weirdo, remember?"

"Yea, I remember."

Izuku let him in first and the villain stood under the water. He soaked his hair in the warm water then looked for the shampoo.

"I can wash your hair."

Shigaraki arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're kidding me."

"Why would I be kidding? I like you and I want to spoil you with affection. What's wrong with that?"

He couldn't believe this. He should after everything Deku had done for him but... he really was waiting for the hero to say it was some kind of joke.

"Let me do it. If you wanna wash yourself that's fine but let me wash your hair. I promise you it feels good."

Tomura sighed.

"Alright, you win."

"Yay!"

Izuku poured the shampoo into his hand and started working it into Tenko's light periwinkle colored hair. The hero wasn't lying- it felt amazing. Izuku used his short nails to rub the shampoo into his scalp and it was like absolute heaven. He almost wanted to fall asleep standing up.

"You can rinse your hair out."

"Huh?"

"Aww! You liked me washing your hair. I told you!"

Tomura growled lowly making the hero laugh.

"You have long hair so let me use conditioner. I buy the kind for curly hair because sometimes my hair is difficult to brush out. I'm sure it'll work the same for you."

Tenko didn't give an answer as Deku squirted the conditioner into his hair. It smelled like peaches and mint. Izuku handed him his bath pouf and Tomura scoffed at it. He just used his hands but Deku gave him a weird look with those big green eyes. He sighed.

_What's up with trying all these new things today?_

He ended up washing himself with the bath pouf and rinsing himself off. As Tenko turned around, he saw those big, hopeful eyes that were his weakness. He ended up sighing again and held out his hand. Luckily his hands were still taped up as he took the shampoo bottle.

The two of them switched places and he washed Izuku's hair. Izuku knew he acted like he was tired of doing nice, sappy stuff with him but it was really a front he put up. Izuku did his own conditioner and body wash so he didn't burdened Shigaraki anymore than he already had.

Once dried off and Izuku blow dried his own hair and Tomura's despite his protest, Tomura walked into the kitchen and pulled out a frozen supreme pizza. They ate their dinner pizza and ended up falling asleep on the couch together with Deku sleeping between his legs and his own legs over the arm of the couch.

The rest of them came back home later to see them still out of it on the couch. Himiko took a quick picture before heading into the kitchen quietly. Dabi stared at the sleeping couple on his couch with a glare. He really was a sour puss when someone was in his spot and it wasn't even his couch.

"Go to his room and sleep," Jin whispered.

Himiko stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard Dabi yell.

"Fuck! It smells like sex and ass in here!"

_**I wasn't really expecting this to get too many favorites or follows to be honest. I had cross posted on AO3 because there were more stories like this one on there. I had expected to hit maybe 10 by the time I finished this whole story but you all got me! I know it isn't super popular and that's ok by me. It's well liked here and on AO3 so it makes me happy! **_


	19. My Steps Forward With You

Two weeks had passed since Izuku and Tenko's day together. Every day he came home from work, he greeted the sleeping Tomura with a kiss and cuddled up next to him. Even though they hadn't placed a label on what they were except to his mother, Izuku was ok with what they had. He loved being with the villain every day. The nights of work crawled by unbelievably slow anymore and the days with Tomura flew by.

Only one problem...

Ochako wanted to meet this mysterious boyfriend Izuku had. Izuku would go on about the fun stuff they did together and it almost made her a little bit jealous. Her and Iida hadn't even gotten to second base yet only because he wanted to be a gentlemen. It made her jealous because Izuku's boyfriend did sweet and cute things with him where Iida was a little up tight.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to him."

She shrugged.

"Ochako, it's not any good to be with someone unless you can talk to them about things."

She puffed out her cheeks, "I hate you when you're right."

He laughed and took a drink of his milkshake.

"Hey losers."

_Great, _he thought seeing Katsuki walking towards them.

"Midoriya! My boy!"

All Might came trailing behind him.

"Hello!" Ochako said waving.

Only Shouto and Katsuki were really in the loop and his mother as well. He hadn't been able to tell Ochako anything about One for All. What was bothering him was the evil look in Bakugou's eyes. He still seemed kind of sour and Izuku did everything he could to avoid him.

Tenko _hated _Katsuki. At this point, way more than All Might.

"It's nice to see a smile on that face!" All Might said taking a seat, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Izuku got up and hugged him. All Might was like his dad and he couldn't just see him as a teacher anymore. They had been so close for years.

"You ready to train again soon?" he asked.

Izuku flinched at those words. It was reminder he couldn't reach one hundred percent without stalling.

"I'll see about it."

"You want anything Katsuki?" All Might asked, "I can get you something."

"Sure. Can I have a chocolate milkshake and fries?" he asked nicely.

"Of course! Be right back!"

Ochako looked at the two rivals. The tension between them was thicker than the milkshakes they were drinking.

"Been busy with your boyfriend?" Bakugou asked.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yea, considering all the things you're doing with him almost would've been done with me."

Ochako's jaw dropped open. She had no idea what to say. Her and Izuku had avoided talking about the blunder with Izuku not delivering the cake. They had avoided the fact he never called her and he wasn't mad at her for it. It was his own fault but it was a good thing in the end... he guessed.

"W-what?"

"What if I would've said yes?" Bakugou asked, "How do you know you wouldn't be with me in your apartment?"

Izuku stood up almost knocking the table over.

_He was right. _Izuku wasn't about to tell him that.

"How about you fuck off you jealous asshole."

Katsuki looked shocked by his words.

"Fucking excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. I really don't think you liked me at all. You're just mad any attention I had directed towards you got taken away and now you're throwing tantrums like a baby. That night you could've said anything but those words but you treated me like shit like you always did. I guess the guy I thought I loved was nothing more than just a moment. In that moment I thought I saw you for who you really were. I guess not."

"Me for who I am, huh? How many of your _friends _know you were quirkless? Do they really know who you are?"

Uraraka was tripping out now. She looked at Izuku with her big brown eyes. They fired unspoken questions.

"Does your boyfriend know about your quirkless state?" Katsuki sneered trying to rub salt in the wound.

"He does thanks to your loud mouth. He was in another room and we were just hanging before thinking anything romantic. He knows every little bit you yelled at me. Unlike you, he likes me for who I am."

Izuku stormed off and used Full Cowling to get away a little faster. Katsuki stood there stunned and Ochako more confused than she ever was.

Katsuki was definitely an asshole but he hadn't meant for anyone else to hear his words.

X

X

The hero slammed his front door rattling the windows. Izuku hadn't meant to put that much force behind it but at least nothing broke. Izuku hastily locked the door with an angry sigh. The only other person there was Kurogiri who was sitting on the couch with a concerned look on his misty face. Izuku ran his fingers through his messy green hair.

"Would you like a place to go to calm down?"

"What?"

"Sometimes when Tomura is upset I send him to another place in the world. He likes to disintegrate large boulders to feel better. I have a place for you to go calm down at if you want. Sometimes I go there myself."

Izuku thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Would you like me to tell Tomura where you are?"

"Yea... Um... give me two hours to cool off. I have a lot to think about. Tell him to be calm and not to over think it too much but I know he will."

Kurogiri nodded as a warp opened up in front of Deku.

He had no idea what kind of place Kurogiri would've sent him but he kind of hoped it would be into a volcano. Today was not his day. The light hit his eyes as he stepped through almost blinding him. He held up his arms to trying to focus on where he was sent. One the light faded a little bit, his jaw dropped open.

Kurogiri had sent him to a waterfall with flowers of white, blue, pink and yellow all over the place with lush green trees. It looked like something out of painting in a museum. He was so shocked to see some place so beautiful. He had tears welling up in his eyes. He could see why Kurogiri would love to go there.

_Wow. I would live in a hut just to see this every day when I woke up._

Izuku walked through the flowers and grass to get closer to the crystal clear water. It looked like it was at least ten feet deep and he could see the little fish swimming around. He rolled up his pants legs then kicked off his shoes and socks. He sat down slowly placing his feet into the water.

_Wow. This is so nice._

His enthusiasm soon died as the thoughts of Katsuki Bakugou reentered his mind.

_I don't know what to think now. I can't believe he would blurt that out in front of Ochako like that. This was supposed to be a secret kept under wraps and it's not going that way. I just wish All Might would let me pick someone else already. I'm not fit to be the hero he thinks I am._

_ All those people were right. __**He **__was right when me told me I couldn't be a hero without a quirk. He was able to do it because he had no doubt in his mind. I doubt myself, I hate myself. I hate everything I've become. The world deserves a better hero. A better one._

Tears fell down his face.

He missed he conviction he had when he was younger. The ability to push through. The thoughts of being stronger than Katsuki no longer existed. Maybe some where in his brain he thought Bakugou was the limit and he could never beat him as he is now? The explosive blonde had progressed so far already.

_I didn't deserve this. I was never strong enough. All those people who doubted me... They were right. They were all right. I wish that All Might was too late and that sludge villain had killed me. I wouldn't be faced with the failure I feel now. The hatred and pain of letting everyone down. I'm so fucking worthless._

_How could anyone want me? How could Tenko even want someone like me? _

_ I go around spouting nonsense saying I can change things when I can't even change the things about myself. How could I fix anything for anyone else? How could I save them from the world when I can't even save myself from myself? I'll just be left behind not doing a damn thing._

He pulled at his green hair, crying harder.

_Kacchan was right. What if he had said yes? All those things... Would I have done them with him instead? _

That thought was almost more painful that the idea of not being the hero he thought he could be.

_X_

_X_

"Where is Izuku?" Tomura snapped, "He told me he was going for a milkshake with Ochako and he'd be back."

Kurogiri muted the TV.

"He is having a breakdown and needed some time to himself. He asked for two hours alone."

"What? Why?!"

"Because he did. He didn't say why but he was upset."

"Ugh!"

"No one will find him. I promise."

Tomura paused at his neck then dropped his hands.

"Ok."

He sat down at the other end of the couch.

"If he needs two hours I can wait but once it's up, you're sending me through."

"I was thinking it would be best if we left here for right now. If he was upset around any of his friends then they may come looking for him."

"Fine."

The two of them got up and rejoined the rest of their group in their new base. Tomura didn't want too but it was the safest bet before their secret got out to anyone else.

X

X

Tomura stepped out of the warp to see the field of flowers. He remembered Kurogiri taking him there a few times before. He looked around when he finally spotted that head of messy green hair. He couldn't see his face.

_Damnit. He was probably crying too. How can I deal with this?_

Tomura stepped forward with a slow pace so he didn't alarm his lover. He watched as Izuku lifted his hands making it look like he was rubbing his eyes. Either he was tired or he was crying. He almost wished he sent Himiko instead but then again what kind of boyfriend does that?

_I'm not his boyfriend though._

Did he even want that? Tomura stopped in his tracks. He had never thought of it until that moment. If he goes over there, he's pushing forward into territory that he was unfamiliar with. This was going to cause them all kinds of problems. Once he latched onto Izuku, that was it.

Then after that, they wouldn't leave each other.

Weren't they already attached to each other?

If they were discovered, they would run off. Him, Izuku, Dabi, Himiko, Jin and Kurogiri would run off. Perhaps his mother Inko too if she wanted too. The villain felt like someone squeezed his heart way too hard. The thought of losing them all... It felt unreal like something he couldn't bear to think about. He looked at his hands.

_Go forward. You don't want leave him hurting, _he thought to himself.

Tomura pushed forward closing his eyes for just a second. He reopened his eyes to see Izuku playing in the water with his hands.

"Izuku."

The hero turned around to look at Tenko. His bright green eyes were red now and puffy like he had been crying.

"T-Tenko? What are you doing here?"

"Your two hours of sulking is up."

The hero rubbed his eyes.

"Oh."

"Why are you so upset for? Do I have to kill someone?" Tomura asked, his voice threatening and serious.

Izuku snorted then laughed.

"No."

"Then it must not be that bad if I don't have to kill anyone."

"Just some stuff was said."

"By who?"

"Bakugou."

Tomura clenched his fists.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

"No!" Izuku yelled grabbing his pant leg, "You can't go around killing people who make you mad!"

"I'm pissed because you're crying because of what he said!" Tenko hissed.

Izuku smiled then sighed.

"Um... can you sit by me?"

Tenko rubbed his temples. He took a place by Izuku, sitting Indian style.

"You can put your feet in the water."

The villain sighed like he was annoyed and took off his shoes and socks. He placed them behind him and rolled up his black jeans some. Tenko frowned as he put his feet in the cold ass water but he didn't complain. He glanced over at his lover. Izuku definitely looked ten times more angelic surrounded by the flowers. All he was missing was angel wings and a crown of flowers.

"What?" he asked interrupting Tomura's innocent thoughts.

"N-nothing."

"Oh, ok."

"You didn't tell me what he said."

Izuku's face paled some.

"He was bad mouthing me again and saying I was liar because I didn't tell my friends I was quirkless."

Tomura's lips thinned out as he made a face. It wasn't an easy subject for Izuku to talk about.

"He said it in front of Ochako and she knows nothing about it."

"That fucking prick-

"That's not what hurt me though... I was mad but..."

Izuku looked away biting his lip. Tenko wasn't any good at physical contact unless it was trying to kill someone but he slipped his hand onto Izuku's holding back a finger.

"You can tell me."

The guilty look on Izuku's face almost made him panic. He sucked in a sharp breath trying to prepare himself for the words the hero was about to say.

"He said... he said that all the those things I'm doing with you I would've been doing with him instead if he would've came over and said yes. Almost in a way it makes me feel like he was implying you were some kind of rebound. Or at this point I would've went with anyone."

Deku covered his face.

"Do you think that's true?"

He looked over to see a weirdly calm expression on Tomura's face.

"Which part? I don't even know how to answer that."

"Well, how about this... With everything we've done, do you think he would've done those things with you?"

Izuku scratched his head and made a face like he really had to think about it. Making a cake, teasing each, playing a drinking game... Cuddling in bed and making cake for him. Playing video games...Having him take care of him when he was hurt... It was almost hard to imagine. He looked back at Tenko, into those beautiful crimson eyes.

"I don't see any of that with him... Actually I wouldn't have seen any of those things with you either... Until I dumped that cake on you and you started hanging out at my place."

"I saw you and I went to dump your pan onto the ground on purpose but I missed my shot and you dumped it on me instead. I was trying to be an ass but it didn't work... Considering I'm sitting in a giant field of flowers with my feet in some water with a hero."

Deku giggled.

"I guess thank you then."

"For what?" Tenko asked looking lost.

"You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"I would think not having us around would be easier on you."

Izuku shook his head.

"No."

"Really? You like us being there? Even Dabi?"

Deku laughed, "Even Dabi. I feel like I fit in you guys. You certainly fit in me that's for sure."

Tenko's face colored pink quickly making Izuku giggle. He looked so innocent with those big eyes and freckled cheeks.

"So... Tenko?"

The villain looked back at that cute freckled face.

"I think... I think I'm in love with you. Would you be my boyfriend, officially now?" Izuku said with a big smile and red cheeks.

"Sure."

"Sure?" he whined putting his head on Tomura's shoulder.

"I love you too."

_**AmbertheCat: Yea Mom approves but not so easily right? Lol Writing Dabi out has made me love him so much! I'm all caught up on the manga and I can't wait for the ret of it to be animated just so I can watch him lol**_

_**Garnet168: Good! I was hoping I wrote it out well enough lmfao Mom does approve but she's probably pissed too. Dabi is the best lmao**_

_**Sorry if it's a little short. I'll post tomorrow :)**_


	20. Oh No

"I can't wait until I start working more," Izuku said stretching out on the bed, "I'm tired of being broke."

"If you're so short on money, why didn't you say something?" Tenko asked.

"Because, the extra cash didn't run out until three days ago."

"You're allowed to ask for things. They all ask you for stuff all the time, even Kurogiri."

"Yea, so?"

"I'm your boyfriend and I don't even ask you to buy me shit."

"Are you jealous? Even if you don't ask me, I still buy it anyways." Izuku asked teasing him.

"I'm not jealous of anything. I know it's fucking annoying. I don't material shit."

"You say that but you were thrilled like a kid on Christmas when I gave you your own game console."

Izuku crawled over into his lap leaned against his chest.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Tomura asked flipping through the channels.

He couldn't find one he liked.

"Doesn't matter. I plan on going out with Shouto in about an hour."

"Yea. If Bakugou-

Izuku pulled Tenko's face downward, giving him a reassuring kiss.

"Things will be fine," he whispered, "You have to relax."

"I would if he left you the fuck alone. It's like he's actively trying to piss me off."

"He doesn't even know who you are."

"If he fucking did, he wouldn't go around slapping your ass and being a piece of shit."

"You really underestimate how Kacchan really is."

Izuku smiled and like go of his boyfriend's face.

_He has been more aggressively lately. He hasn't stopped asking me questions. I'm beginning to think he really is jealous. I only said those things to piss him off but he's been so petty lately._

The door swung open.

"You two hungry?" Dabi asked.

"Can you fucking knock?" Shigaraki snapped.

"No."

"I'm going out to eat with Shouto in a little bit," Izuku said with a smile, "So I'm good."

"How lucky. Where are you two going?"

"I don't know yet but when I find out I can text you and you can watch us for a little bit if you want."

"Sounds good. I'll let you know if I go."

Izuku flashed him a smile.

"Hey, wrinkle face. Kurogiri said we are having a meeting so get your ass out here."

"I gotta stay in here?" Izuku said with a frown.

He was a little worried. They normally would have random discussions in front of him and he let it go. They never talked about hurting anyone or destroying anything so there was nothing to argue or say.

"Actually... You might want to come out there too."

Izuku got up and Tomura followed after him. The rest of the League was sitting there around the table with dark looks on their faces. Himiko looked slightly upset with her head hanging down. Izuku had been living with them almost three months now and they never looked this upset until now. They almost looked a little guilty.

"What's up guys?" the hero asked looking uneasy with a fake smile on his face.

"We have a problem. Apparently there was still a nest of Nomu somewhere," Kurogiri said.

Izuku turned to Tomura.

"You told me we got rid of them," Shigaraki snapped.

"I thought we did. Until I came across... his diary."

"A diary?" he asked.

"All for One had a diary?" Izuku asked scratching his head.

_That's a little strange._

"We've taken out eight nests of them already," Dabi said, "Why would anyone have an odd number unless it was a big one or the best one."

That wasn't a great thought.

"When did you guys take them out?" Izuku asked.

Tomura looked away with a pink color in his cheeks. No one had said anything about doing it.

"Two months ago," she said, "Tomura wanted to rid of all the nests that were left over for you."

"I will kill you," Tenko hissed as his face became more of a red color.

Izuku turned to look at him.

"You did that for me?"

"I might have."

"What will we do now?"

Kurogiri put down his cup of coffee.

"I already located it but it seems the doors aren't working. We will just have to wait to do anything."

"Is it here?"

"No it's out of this whole country."

"Are we done talking about the Nomu?" Himiko asked, "I have something I want to say."

Twice looked at her funny. Her voice was excited but she sounded demanding.

"Are you ok?"

She took his hands and grinned big, "I'm pregnant! We are having a baby!"

"Awww!" Izuku said running around the table to give her a hug.

"Are you serious?" Jin said looking shocked, "For real serious?"

Himiko let go of the hero and nodded, "Yes for real."

He hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy! I can't wait to get all the stuff we need!"

The two of them started talking excitedly. Izuku went back around to Tomura giving a smile.

"Awww, you're going to be an uncle."

Tomura looked horrified, dropping his mouth. Izuku placed his hand under his chin to close his mouth.

"It'll be fun."

"Ugh."

"I have to leave already."

"Alright."

X

Shouto Todoroki stood outside of his best friend's apartment. He had his ear placed on the door for a while trying to listen. He barely recognized some the voices in the apartment. So far all he heard was four voices. They sounded hushed and quiet.

_Who is in there? I know he still lives here and he never mentioned having roommates. That would've been something he would've told me or Ochako. I would of have thought it was his secret boyfriend unless he ended up with more than one._

Within a few minutes, he heard Izuku's voice. Then he heard one he knew for sure. _Tomura Shigaraki. _The leader of the League of Villains. The man who tried to kill All Might and Izuku more than once. The hero was baffled.

_Izuku wouldn't give up being a hero for anyone. I had a feeling something was off... I knew it had to have been Shigaraki that day in his bed and he said something about it was the guy that we walked in on was his boyfriend._

He tried to ignore his thoughts and listened more closely.

"I have to leave already."

"Alright."

"I'll be back in time to cuddle."

Izuku started laughing.

"You always roll your eyes but you enjoy it."

"Only because it's you and those damn puppy eyes you manage to pull off all the time. How the hell am I supposed to say no?"

Silence.

"You promise to help me tomorrow with training? No being jealous of Dabi again ok?"

There was some snickering and a giggle.

"I love you Tenko."

"Love you too. See you in a little bit."

The front door swung open. Shouto stared at Izuku who's face now lost all color. Tomura stood there with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?"

Dabi stepped into view then saw Shouto Todoroki standing there. His jaw dropped open slightly unable to find any words to say.

"Izuku."

"Shouto-

The dual user walked in and shut the door behind him. He locked it. No one dared to say a single word.

Himiko and Jin stepped into the living room then Kurogiri.

"So... The reason you've been so happy is because of them?"

Izuku turned around to look at them all. No one could speak. They had been so careful and so far Inko knew but now... they had another hero knowing.

"Yes," he said confidently.

Shouto hung his head.

"Why do you insist on hiding things from me?" he asked looking slightly hurt, "I know how you are. You don't do dumb irrational things without reason."

Izuku started to relax. Those mismatched eyes locked with Tomura's, almost challenging him in a way.

"So are you a hero or a villain now?" he asked, "So if you're a villain, I'll drop everything off to my sister and we can be on our way."

He laughed before grabbing Shouto. He hugged his best friend.

"You're not mad?"

"Well, more confused. Besides you have a lot of explaining to do with Ochako. She told me about what happened with Bakugou and you've been avoiding her calls and texts."

"I don't know what to tell her."

"All Might was pretty upset with Bakugou. So... It may be a while before you see him coming around again."

"That's fine."

_That's fucking fine with me, _Tomura thought.

"You wanna tell me how this all happened?" Shouto asked, "I would like to hear it before I say anymore."

Izuku and Shouto sat at the kitchen table. The dual user sipped on his tea listening to Izuku tell the story of his run in with Tomura that resulted in having to make multiple cakes. Shouto found it quite hilarious and laughed about it. Over the next hour, he managed to relax. It was good though. Not for Shigaraki though, his anxiety was through the roof.

"So you haven't switched sides."

"Nope."

Shouto covered his face with one hand with a smirk on his face.

"I honestly... am not surprised. You have a way with people."

"Oh hold on!"

Izuku got up and searched for Tomura.

"I think he's in your guys' room," Jin said, "I saw him head that way."

"Ok."

Izuku made his way to their room and opened the door. Tomura was sitting on the bed with a pile of dust in front of him. The hero sat behind him and hugged him from behind putting his face on Tenko's shoulder. The villain let out a low sigh.

"I didn't think it would last forever."

"That what wouldn't?"

"Staying here."

"I didn't think so either. We need a bigger place."

Tomura fell silent.

That wasn't what he meant.

"Shouto isn't going to say anything to anyone."

"Even if he doesn't, we can't hide forever. That is the problem. You will always have friends who will come over and we will always have to hide."

"I don't want to hide you," the hero whispered.

"You're always going to have to anyways. It's not like we can just walk outside and be accepted."

"We can try something."

Izuku sat up to see his friend standing in the doorway.

"What up is with you and your brother always standing in the doorway of people's rooms?" Tomura snapped.

"I don't know, maybe it's a Todoroki thing," Shouto said with a smile, "Even Father does it quite often."

"What is there to try?" Izuku asked.

"A long time ago when quirks came up... Heroes and villains were established. There was a law called the Villain to Civilian Act and it was brought along to bring mercy to those who wanted to change."

"I've never heard of that," Deku said.

"The government hid it away a long time ago. The success rate was fifty-fifty. Father has been researching it for some time. Then I found out why. It's because Dabi was really my brother who had been missing."

Izuku looked thoughtful.

"I'm guessing he told you, didn't he?" Shouto asked.

They both nodded.

"So, in order for this law to be placed in motion, you need five heroes and a civilian. An act of redemption that proves their place in the world."

"There's me, you, Mom and your father. Where would we get the other two?"

"All Might and Ochako possibly."

Izuku thought about it for a minute.

"You guys already performed an act of redemption!" Izuku said jumping up almost knocking his boyfriend on the floor, "We just have to finish of the last Nomu nest!"

"How the fuck did we get from thinking he was going to sell us out to him helping us?" Tomura yelled.

He was aggravated and with good reason. He didn't trust the young man.

"Because. I already told Midoriya I would follow him anywhere and if he chose to be a villain, I would follow him. If he loves you and he managed to change your mind then I trust his opinion."

"Who the hell said I changed my mind?"

Izuku didn't say anything. Shouto smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You did if you destroyed the one thing that could've helped you take over the city."

Tenko opened his mouth then closed it.

"Let me get that book and I'll bring it over. Enjoy your days off."

"Wait!"

Shouto turned around.

"What?"

"You wanna stay and play video games," Izuku asked.

Shouto looked thoughtful for a second.

"You're off today and tomorrow. Stay up with us."

Shouto grinned, "Ok."

_**AmbertheCat: He won't and he still won't lol he should though. Wait though... he'll get a rude awakening soon lol**_

_**Garnet168: lol glad to help and you may get your wish ;)**_


	21. Green Eyed Monster

"You bought another console?" Dabi asked staring at the new system in Izuku's room.

"I did so Tenko had one to play."

"It's been nice not having to split screen," he said.

"How do we want to do this?" Izuku asked, "There's six of us, since Kurogiri went to get some rest."

Tomura put an arm around Izuku's waist.

"I'm with you."

Dabi rolled his eyes. Of course. He had the evil thought to pit his hero boyfriend against him but never mind.

"I'm with Izuku too!" Himiko yelled grabbing his arm.

"Ok, then," Dabi said, "Ready to get your ass beat?"

"I don't think so," Tomura said giving him the finger.

"Call of Duty?" Shouto asked.

"Fucking finally. I'm tired of playing Halo," Tomura said, "Let's get started."

"I didn't even get a say!" Jin yelled.

"We don't have a third console otherwise you would've been with your baby momma."

"Awww, I'm your baby momma," she said giving Jin kisses all over his face.

Dabi gagged at the affection earning him a dirty look from Jin.

Shouto, Dabi and Jin sat on the couch. Izuku, Tomura and Himiko sat on Izuku's bed. They started up their game against each other. For the next two hours, there was lots of yelling from both rooms and occasionally Izuku could hear Shouto yelling too. He was pretty quiet until people got to know him.

He was an ass too but not as bad as Katsuki.

It took time for Shouto to get used to other people because of the things that had happened to him when he was younger. His trust was not cheap making him a little like Tenko in that sense. The fact he was willing to play in the room with Dabi and Jin spoke volumes. He might've not known his brother well, but he trusted him completely, even if he was a villain.

Much to Tomura's dismay, Shouto was an excellent gamer and he could hear Dabi's evil cackle whenever they won a game. He wanted to throw his controller but Izuku had just bought it three weeks ago. He didn't want the game system because he knew how much it was and he protested but Izuku wouldn't hear it.

"You ok over there?" Izuku asked.

"I will kill him," he hissed.

"You've been saying that for years. You would miss him too much," Himiko said with a grin.

"I'll kill you too."

"Go ahead, Uncle Tomura."

He dropped the controller in his lap.

"Really?!"

"Uncle Tomura, look alive. The next round is starting," his boyfriend teased.

He grinded his teeth but didn't say anything,

"Aww, he does love you," she said,

"SHUT UP!"

Himiko fell into a fit of giggles.

They all decided on a thirty minute break. Shouto and Izuku were in the kitchen making sandwiches since it was already one in the morning and everything was closed. Izuku made one for Shigaraki piled with twenty pickle slices earning him a weird look from his best friend. Shouto placed down the knife on top of the mayo jar.

"So... that night Bakugou decided to drop a building on... you didn't wanna go in because...?"

The dual user gave him a guilty look.

"I was afraid I would see him in there and I couldn't fight them."

"I see. I didn't wanna fight them either actually."

"Well, he was there and I was afraid that if I let you stay with him... You might've ended up dating him anyways or he would've made you break something. I would've had to hit you with a fist of ice if you tried convincing him to date you."

Izuku looked horrified.

"You would do that to me?!"

"Damn right I would."

Izuku stuck out his tongue.

"I really don't like Bakugou. It's not the way he talks or the amount of cussing he does. I can handle the sarcasm and everything but not the way he treats you. That's why I don't like him."

The hero said nothing.

Once everyone ate, they jumped back on but they switched teams up. It was now Izuku, Dabi and Jin VS Himiko, Tomura and Shouto. The game was way more intense as Dabi and Shouto continually sought each other out to keep killing each other to the point Tomura was getting annoyed. Himiko wasn't the greatest player since she liked to knife people instead of shooting them.

By the eighth game, Tomura had enough. He stomped back to his boyfriend's bedroom, grabbed Dabi and forced him onto the couch.

"I'm tired of your shit. The two of you have been separated forever and you're a alike. It's fucking annoying I had to deal with his bullshit now I gotta deal with yours."

Shouto and Dabi stared at each other before looking back at him. Neither one of them said anything so he stomped away.

Well... It was the worst mistake Tomura had made because the Todoroki brothers started killing him and him only non stop.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Wait! Don't!" Izuku yelled.

It was too late.

Tenko's temper flared up and he chucked his game controller at the two brothers. They moved out of the way in time. The villain had thrown it so hard it had embedded into the wood of the entertainment stand. Needless to say... gaming night was over at four in the morning. Izuku could tell they made him mad on purpose but he had to admit it was pretty funny.

Izuku looked at all them being squeezed into one couch and one the floor thinking he needed to get a love seat or something. Or maybe a pull out couch for Dabi.

"You're muttering," Tenko said.

"Huh?"

"Let him be. I find it quite endearing," Shouto said.

_Oh no. That was the wrong thing to say._

Tenko's eye twitched.

"Watch what you say," he hissed.

Shouto grinned evilly, "Really? He was my friend first. How do you know we didn't date?"

Dabi's head snapped to the side so fast it almost broke. Tomura's eyes were blazing with a new type of fury.

"_What?"_

"NO! Don't say stuff like that Shouto!"

"Did you date him?" Tomura snapped.

"No! I never dated anyone but you!"

"This is fun," Shouto said looking pleased with himself.

"I already don't like him," Tomura muttered with pink cheeks.

"Stop both of you."

"Hey, that donut place is open," Shouto said, "You want to go?"

Izuku frowned and looked away.

"We can't."

Shouto frowned and scratched his head.

"I have an idea," he said, "Give me ten minutes."

X

X

"I cannot fucking believe this," Tomura said glaring out the windshield.

"I think the pink wig looks good on you," Izuku said.

"I look like fucking cotton candy!"

"Shouto trying to be nice."

"He isn't because I look like a fucking drag queen Izuku! A drag queen!"

"Himiko had to make you look different. There's nothing wrong with having black eye liner on."

"Whatever."

"Shouto wanted us to go together. Be nice."

"Why? You like me looking like a girl?"

Izuku looked offended.

"If I wanted a girlfriend I would've gotten one. You look like a whole different person. The disguise worked. I want to go out with you."

Shigaraki crossed his arms. Izuku pulled over and parked the car. They really needed to talk.

"Look at me."

Tenko did as he asked.

"I have no intentions of stopping being a hero. I love what I do and you know that. People are going to flock to me. Guys and girls will want my autograph. Sometimes now... they're all over me and that's why I work at night. It pays a little more and it keeps the people off of me but when I'm out it happens."

Tenko didn't say anything. Izuku could see the anger in those crimson eyes.

"This is my life. I didn't do it for the fame or glory. I didn't ask you to change... but you did all those things on your own and it does make me happy. Are you sure you want to be with someone like me? I know we are so different but... that's what I like most about you. You get me thinking. I like that about you."

This was not the time for this kind of talk. He was in the worst, foul mood thanks to his pink hair. He couldn't come up with an answer but just stared at the hurt hero. Did Tomura want to be with someone like him? The person who took on All Might's legacy to be the greatest hero after him. He had sworn to kill the hero but now his Master which was his father figure was gone...

Was he having a mid life crisis? He wasn't even that old yet to have one. Was he having a hard time coping and he was acting out?

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"I um..."

"Are you jealous about Shouto?"

"No."

He was a horrible liar.

"You're lying."

"Really?" Tomura snapped.

"I don't like Shouto like that. If you seriously aren't jealous of him and you think he's picking on you, then I can talk to him."

"Fine. I was. I see the way he looks at you."

Izuku made a face.

"He told me he would literally die for me because we are best friends. He's in love with someone else."

"Who?"

Izuku shifted in his seat with a weird smile on his face.

"I don't know if I should say. It's um... unorthodox."

"I'm a villain and you're dating me."

"Point taken... Well... I will say it in the words that he spoke. Shouto has a thing for cougars... So he's dating our old teacher... Midnight."

Shigaraki's face was indescribable. He opened his mouth then a weird smile appeared on his face.

"The reason I mentioned the fans is because if you're going to be jealous of Shouto, you're going to jealous of all of them too."

The villain said nothing. Izuku reached out and stroked Tenko's cheek.

"You have no one to worry about because I only have eyes for you, ok? You have to dump me first to get rid of me."

"That's fucking unfair."

The hero cracked a smile.

"Why? What makes you think that?"

"Because you act like I would just come out and hurt you like that... You probably also know I wouldn't be able to do it either."

Deku grinned, "I know, that's why I said. So you're stuck with me."

He started the car back up.

"Let's get some donuts."

After an hour of eating breakfast, they all headed back to Izuku's apartment with donuts for Kurogiri when he decided to show up. The hero left a little note for him to let him know they were all probably going to sleep until early afternoon. Izuku searched the closet for stuff for Shouto to sleep on since he decided he wanted to stay and hang out with Dabi.

"So, they all just hide in the other room?" Shouto asked.

Izuku nodded, "That or Kurogiri warps them out of here."

"Ah ok."

"Mom knows already."

"Really?"

He nodded. Shouto smiled oddly.

"What? Did I say something weird?"

The dual user went to open his mouth but Shigaraki cleared his throat.

"Can we go to bed already?" Tenko complained standing in the hallway without a shirt on.

Izuku chuckled.

"Goodnight Shouto."

Izuku gave Tenko a kiss before they headed back to his room together.

_**AmbertheCat: I don't think sad endings are my think but you best believe I'm make them all go through hell before they get there lmao**_

_**Koritsia: I'm pretty good about updating everyday so you never have to wait very long :)**_

_**sorry for the late night post! I was so busy and now just got time to edit and post it. Have a great friday night! **_


	22. Drinking Those Feelings

Tomura sat at the kitchen table with a glass in his hand. It might've been eight in the morning but he sure as hell needed that drink. He was already on his third glass kind of missing the old bar they were in. It was blessing in disguise at that time.

He was thankful that Dabi was still asleep on the couch and Kurogiri was at their base. At this point he didn't even know why they had the base anymore. Izuku had offered to get a bigger apartment so they had more room but Shigaraki shut him down like they were only there temporarily. His hero boyfriend would've got a fucking house for them without having a second thought but he didn't want that either.

He placed his elbows on the table with his hands on his head. The very thought of leaving had been on his mind since six days ago when they had that serious conversation about him being jealous. Tomura didn't want to hurt Izuku at all. The idea of telling the hero to his face that he didn't want to be with him was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

_What a fucking mess. I don't know how it ended up like this. I do... All because I thought I was being a smart ass by getting that cake._

The Villain to Civilian Act was heavy on his mind now. Himiko and Jin would definitely want to be civilians now with a baby on the way. Dabi probably wanted it now too since he managed to connect with his little brother Shouto. The League of Villains is almost gone. Who knew what Kurogiri thinking with everything. The almost five years they all had together was coming to an end.

Thanks to his inability to tell Izuku no.

_This is not what I wanted. What the fuck did I want anyways? Everything that we worked for was for nothing._

He ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time and downed the next glass. He picked up the bottle and started chugging trying to drink away the sour feelings and uneasiness he felt.

_Wasn't supposed to be like this._

Shigaraki thought about that lovable, chubby face. The big green puppy dog eyes that always sparkled when he talked. That wild mossy green hair that was soft like silk. Those freckled cheeks that made him look so innocent. Those lips...those lips that do the dirtiest pleasurable things they do.

His face was flushed now. Never in his life had he thought he'd be gay. Tomura liked women, found them sexy. Hell, he even thought Himiko was pretty hot when she came along but Twice had bonded with her first after he saved her life. Now he was head over heels for a fucking All Might loving hero.

_Fuck._

This is what he got for messing around. Trying to have fun. It was hilarious when Izuku got flustered but then he suddenly got comfortable with Tomura's whole existence. The whole turning point for them was when Bakugou came to the door and revealed the hero's deepest darkest secret. That's where they fucked up. They should've left.

Should've exposed him to the world but they didn't

Each one of them felt some kind of pity for him. They each knew how he felt because they each were him at one point in their life. The struggles he had behind closed doors. He was the embodiment of everything they struggled for and wanted.

"Man, it's been a while since you day drank."

Tomura jumped. Dabi was sitting up on the couch scratching his chest.

"Can I join you?"

"Need more alcohol."

"Be right back."

Dabi sent a text and a warp opened up. He was back after fifteen minutes. He placed eight bottles onto the table then a carton of orange juice. Shigaraki arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's morning and you're supposed to have orange juice!" he said with a bright smile as he poured vodka into a glass.

Tomura cracked a grin. It was a loopy smile because he was drunk.

"Want a screwdriver?"

Tomura nodded. Dabi mixed him a drink and poured out twenty tequila shots.

"You trying to fuck me up or what?"

Dabi grinned, "Won't take much."

"Wanna fucking bet?"

"Before that, here."

Dabi pulled out two gloves from pocket.

"Hold out your hands. I know how you are when you're drunk. You have to wear them because of Kurogiri's rule."

On both hands had three fingers cut out for him. He despised wearing gloves but Dabi was right. The first time they got plastered together, Shigaraki decayed the table, two chairs and half of the floor. After that, Kurogiri made rule he had to wear gloves.

It was pretty funny though. Which made them friends after that one as long as alcohol was involved.

An hour passed by, three of the eight bottles gone and the carton of orange was close to being gone too. After two glasses, Dabi just stared pouring vodka and orange juice into their mouths and they used it like mouthwash before swallowing. It definitely had been a while. Tomura was already hanging off his chair laughing.

It was nice just to cut loose.

"Why you drinking so early anyways?" Dabi slurred slightly with a goofy smile.

"I was thinking... Thinking about stuff."

The fire user wiggled his eyebrows, "Is stuff, Deku?"

"Shuddup!"

Tomura reached for the next bottle to stare at it.

"Is that a damn cupcake?"

He reached over grabbing the bottle.

"Looks like Birthday Cake Vodka. I must've grabbed it by accident."

He twisted the top off and took a swig then chugged it some.

"Damnit! Himiko would love that shit!"

Tomura ran a hand over his face with an exaggerated sigh.

"She's pregnant!"

"I didn't mean now dumbass!"

Tomura's drunken brain switched to Izuku once again. Him and his mother took Himiko baby clothes shopping. A small smile appeared on his face as he held out his glass for Dabi to fill it.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" the fire user asked spilling a little alcohol into the table.

"Izuku... He's so great and cute... I don't deserve him."

Dabi snorted, "Ya do! Marry him!"

He looked thoughtful as he drank some of the sweet liquor.

"Yea I'll fuckin marry him and we'll have babies!" Tomura announced slamming down his glass.

"Fuck yea! I wanna be best man and Uncle Dabi!"

"Alright Uncle Dabi let's play some video games! I think ima kick some ass!" Shigaraki yelled doing his best to stand up but he was too drunk to walk as he started going down.

He held onto the chair with stupidest smile on his face as he slid onto the floor.

"I think I gotta crawl."

Dabi giggled.

"Let's play!"

Tomura laid on the floor too drunk to get to the couch.

"I need some help."

"I don't wanna play."

"Wha?"

"I can't I'm too drunk and I don't wanna play with them."

The villainous leader blinked.

"Who's here? Did someone walk into the house?!"

He let out a long burp. Dabi wrinkled his nose before laughing.

"No- the game. I asked Shoutooooo for the tags of Natsuo and Fuyumi. They play and Dad does too. I even... I even bought a headset to talk to them but I haven't been able too. I don't want to be drunk... talking to them..."

The fire user covered his face as his eyes threatened to overflow with tears. Shigaraki found some renewed strength and crawled to Dabi. He got up on his knees and hugged the man's waist while laying his head on his chest.

"It's ok! We'll find way to fix stuff."

"Noooo."

He looked upset like he was going to cry. Dabi put his hand on Tomura's head to push him away when he felt how soft his hair was.

"You do feel like a kitty!"

"Shuddup!"

"I wanna get a cat. Let's get the cat."

"Where we gonna get a cat at?"

"You see. I know a cat."

Dabi pulled put his phone, concentrating as hard as he could. Within a minute a warp appeared and the two of them stumbled through clinging to each other like it was going to work better than walking alone.

About twenty minutes later and Izuku returned with his mom and Himiko. Jin wasn't home but Dabi and Tenko had been so where were they? Even Himiko looked slightly worried. She walked into the kitchen.

"Ah shit!"

"You ok dear?" Inko called out.

"I am but I think Dabi and Tomura are drunk. I wonder where they're at."

Izuku walked into the kitchen to see the insane amount of large alcohol bottles empty laying around.

"Wow..."

"Tomura may not look like it but he's good at handling liquor but at that amount he's totally gone and even if Dabi drank some of it, he's plastered and his tolerance isn't good."

"Oh no-

Laughter filled the living room making Izuku jump. They turned to see Dabi and Tomura stumbling in. The two of them were giggling like a couple of idiots and Dabi was carrying the stray alley cat that Shouto and Izuku always visited.

" You went to get Fishstick?" Izuku asked looking slightly amused.

"Shouto always talking about him and I wanted a kitty after petting Hand Man over here."

The cat looked comfortable in Dabi's arms.

"Izu... Izuku!"

Tomura stumbled forward into his boyfriend's arms.

"I missed you!"

"Oh... Did you? Um... is there anything bothering you? I think it's a tad early to be drinking?"

"Not for them. They drank a lot actually about twice a week," Himiko answered.

Dabi was laying on the floor with Fishstick on his chest. The cat looked happy being petted and it started to close it's eyes for a nap.

"What ya know, To... Himiko."

_This is how he must've felt taking care of me. It's kind of funny._

"Izuku!" Tenko yelled making him jump.

He slid down his hero boyfriend's body and grabbed his hand.

"Izuku Midori... Midoriya! Will you marry me?"

The hero's jaw dropped. Himiko squealed like a school girl. Inko was grinning sitting at the kitchen table. It was quite hilarious in her opinion.

"What?!"

"I wanna have babies!"

"Fuck yea! I'm Uncle Dabi and the best man!"

Himiko was rolling with laughter now.

"Wha- babies? Where is this coming from?"

"I love you so much!" Tenko said hugging his legs, "I don't wanna be without you and everything. I love you... I wanna be... I wanna be a civil... lan."

Izuku's eyes widened.

_No, don't get excited. He's drunk and he may not know what's talking about._

"I have... I got a ring."

Tenko dug around in his pocket and fished out a little ring from the quarter machine by the entrance of a store or gas station.

"I love you. Marry me."

He grabbed Izuku's hand to put the plastic ring on his finger but his finger was too big. It fit a little bit on his pinkie instead leaving Tomura satisfied.

"Let's go to bed."

"I'm getting married!" Tomura yelled going down the hallway.

"Fuck yea!" Dabi screamed, scaring the cat.

Himiko and Inko smiled.

"I recorded that whole thing," the blonde said with an evil grin on her face.

X

X

Tomura woke up sometime later. It was about four in the afternoon. His head was pounding enough to almost make him want to vomit. He sat up grabbing his head . There was a trash can beside the bed with a water bottle and a small bottle of pills. Izuku had thought of it to give him the things he would need when he got up.

_Thoughtful ass._

He grabbed them both, slowly drinking his water trying his best not to vomit at the same time. He always said it would be the last time he drank that much but it wasn't the biggest lie he always told. He couldn't remember too much once he started drinking but he remembered the screwdrivers with Dabi and the rest was gone.

Tomura picked up his phone and glanced at it. There was a video message from Himiko. He frowned wondering if it was a baby clothes video or something her and Izuku had done together. He stood up, clicking the video. To his horror, it was him and Dabi hanging on each other with a cat.

"The fuck-

The video progressively got worse. He was hanging all over Izuku like Izuku was all over him that one night. Telling him how much he missed him. He opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway as he asked Izuku to marry him and have babies with him. Then Dabi screaming something about being an uncle and the best man.

Tomura stopped in the living room seeing himself put a little plastic ring on Izuku's pinkie and his fucking mother was in the video. Next he saw Izuku carrying him saying it was time for bed and he screamed about he was getting married with Izuku laughing afterwards. How the hell did it come to that? How did he decide he was going to marry Izuku and have kids?

"Hello future bride!"

Tomura looked up to see Himiko sitting there with Inko. The two of them were drinking tea with baby magazines all over the table.

"What?"

"How's your head sweetie?" Inko asked sweetly.

"It hurts horribly," he muttered.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should try drinking in the afternoon instead. I had to do the same thing when I was your age."

He blinked.

"You partied?"

Inko grinned, "Of course. I was young once too."

He sat down.

"You want some dry toast and some coffee? Maybe some orange juice?"

"Ugh, no orange juice. Yes to everything else."

Inko smiled and stood up. He placed his head on the table to look at Himiko.

It seemed so strange but it was like he was looking at someone else. The same girl who had been sixteen and joined his league was now twenty and pregnant. She looked so happy. The idea seemed so foreign to him. Even at one point he would've fucked the shit out of her if given the chance but now she was like a little sister.

He would be an uncle in eight months.

Their whole life had become domesticated in just a few months time. His two friends would be married. Dabi would probably be married to Izuku's Playstation at this point. Kurogiri would just do what he did now, reading and talking to Izuku about whatever they talked about.

His red eyes landed on Inko. She was so nice and was certainly a great woman. She didn't have anything smart to say to them about what they've done. It was like if her son trusted them, she did too. He wouldn't mind her being his mother in law.

"You ok Tomura?" Himiko asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you still a little drunk?"

"No... Just thinking."

"You like your video?"

Tomura glared at her.

"Despite you being pissy drunk, it was kind of cute."

Inko giggled.

"I have to agree! I found it rather cute. Of all the things you could think about and it would be babies and marriage with my son."

His face turned pink.

"Here you go, son."

Tomura raised his head to look at her more.

"I don't bother you?"

Inko shook her head and shrugged.

"Is there a reason why you should?"

He didn't say anything.

"If Izuku trusts you, I trust you. He's good at reading people and I prefer you over Katsuki. No matter how nice Izuku was, he was always so rude. You actually have some respect for him. I know he told you he was quirkless."

"Well, not really. We over heard," Himiko said.

"Doesn't matter. You accepted him as he was. I know it's rough for him knowing his power was borrowed and now he's not making any head way. He did mention he did have some help from unlikely friends. I suppose that's you guys?"

Tomura gave a slight nod.

"I couldn't ask for anything else."

Inko took his gloved hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Eat some and maybe go lay back down to relax. Dabi is in their room sleeping it off and Jin will be home from the store shortly."

He nodded as Inko returned the magazines.

_**AmbertheCat: I had to make it so Tomura wasn't jealous of Shouto anymore. I mean Midnight is pretty hot and Shouto would be dumb to mess that up right? It's funny to think Shouto likes older women. It might seem random, but I had put a lot of thought into it lol **_

_**Garnet168: I'm sorry for posting late! Busy day lol **_

_**Koritsia: I'm glad that you love it! I was worried people wouldn't like it but they really do so it helps me feel less nervous about doing more : )**_


	23. Dabi's 'Friend Talk'

It was back to the way things were before Izuku had gotten hurt in that building. He was back to work sixty hours a week at night and doing random rescue work here and there. Some things were different though. Shouto came around a lot more and it was mostly for Dabi but he didn't mind.

Tenko had been a lot more quiet lately. His random bursts of jealously had died down some and he had chilled out against Dabi even. Truth be told, Izuku had distanced himself some too. Even though they slept beside of each other every afternoon, they were quiet sometimes.

This worried Dabi. He was expecting Tomura to explode at some point. The two of them were always playful and loud but it died down a lot.

"Where are you going?" Tomura asked.

Dabi stood up from the couch. They were watching a horror movie but he had no interest in it.

"I have things to do."

The villainous leader rolled his eyes

"What are those things you have to do?"

"Friend stuff."

"Friend stuff? I find that fucking hard to believe."

A warp opened up and Dabi made his way through, leaving his leader behind in Izuku's living room.

X

X

Izuku had left with letting anyone know but Kurogiri. Dabi had seen him leave only because he had went to turn into the kitchen. The look on the hero's face as he walked through the warp spoke volumes of the problems that were plaguing him.

"What's your problem?" Dabi asked.

Izuku jumped and turned around. He was in the same place Kurogiri had seen him the first time when he needed time alone.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you have been a mopey cry baby. Shouto has been worried about you and he hasn't been able to talk to you."

"There's nothing wrong-

"Bullshit dumbass. I think we are way past hiding shit. You owe me for that fucking lap dance I was forced to sit through."

Izuku raised his eyebrows with a little smile on his face.

"This is literally the weirdest place Kurogiri would come up with to go too. Fucking flowers everywhere."

"It's calming."

Dabi sat down beside of him. The flowers did have a soft sweet smell.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Nothing at all."

"Please, Tomura is the same fucking way. He shuts his mouth when he has problems and he explodes like a psycho. For someone so fucking nice you sure keep things to yourself."

"I don't like burdening others with my problems."

"Not even your own fiance?"

"What? That was just because he was drunk-

"No it wasn't. He was drunk but he wasn't stupid. He knows you're too good for him. He wants you anyways."

Izuku smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that. He seems like he prefers the boyfriend title instead."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

The smile faded off the hero's face.

"What is that you won't tell your man bride to be?"

Deku snorted but stayed quiet.

_I really hate doing this shit, _Dabi thought.

"Tomura is a fucking idiot but he's not stupid. He's let on that he knows something is bothering you. He figured it out about me too. He knew that I was the son of that asshole Endeavor. He said my arrogance and bright blue eyes gave it away."

"That's um..."

"That was the first night we started drinking together. Neither one of us would admit it but we were best friends after that one. He's a big jackass but he had admitted he was the puppet for that guy All for One. He knew it and he was bidding his time but part of him didn't want to let go because he was all he knew. That was his dad. Fucked up isn't it?"

Dabi laid back in the grass and flowers.

"The reason we were all there was because we weren't accepted by the other people in our lives. Instead we decided to make one big fucked up family. People who had no where and were willing to do whatever it took to make the other happy. Himiko, I and Jin had decided we only wanted to follow Tomura not his fucked up daddy figure."

"I wanted to talk to All for One."

Dabi looked extremely surprised.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I hated my power. The power I had received from the one person I looked up too. Six months after I graduated, One for All stalled on me. I knew why and I hated myself for it."

"Is it that hard to control?"

"Yea. I'm always struggling to make sure I don't break everything. The image of trying not to burn or explode the egg in the microwave only works so much before my mind is strained due to the power flow."

The two of them fell silent for a short while.

"Why did you stall after all of that?"

"I hated the image I had set for myself. The victory in my head was Kacchan. For the longest time he was victory and I beat him anyways but it didn't feel like it was enough. The words rang in my head that someone else would've been better. Someone other than me.

"All Might had said that he couldn't picture anyone more accepting of this power but I don't see it. The self doubt clouded everything. I even had Endeavor get in my face and tell me I would be nothing like All Might. I was just trying to copy him even when I found my own style my second year."

"Did you tell Shouto that?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Good you wouldn't want him to be a murderer."

The hero chuckled.

"The thing is... Tomura had said the same thing to once. I was nothing but a worthless copy and I could do nothing with a power that wasn't mine. The only thing was none of you knew I was quirkless before hand."

"Wait- he said that to you and you like him? You love that fucking idiot and he said that to you?"

"He didn't like me then. We didn't like each other. I don't know if he remembers that at all. I know it was because we were on opposing sides and it was something to hurt my feelings. I actually had a lot of people tell I would be nothing like All Might. The thing was... I wasn't trying to be once he told me I was trying too hard to copy. I needed my own thing thanks to my damaged arms."

"How come you never told him he said that?"

"Because I didn't want him to feel guilty. It seemed it took forever to get him to want me. I don't want to push that away."

Dabi picked a flower and smelled it.

"When I saw him... when I dumped that cake on him... All I could think was how he was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it. I would've been decayed. The cake thing threw me off so much I was thankful for it. Half of me had hoped he would've used me to get to All for One."

"You could easily defend yourself."

"Now yea."

Izuku laid back in the grass and sighed.

"I've been told I was worthless all my life and I thought once I had that quirk, it would change but it hadn't."

He reached under his leg and pulled out a small notebook. Izuku handed it to Dabi.

"That was my plan to break into his prison cell and have him take back what was once his."

Dabi eyed the raggedy notebook before opening it. It was filled with scribbles and thoughts before it actually turned into a full blown plan. It was pretty well thought out and that was scary. It seemed Izuku was really serious about giving up his quirk once and for all.

"It was kept secret from me that was he was sentenced to death. It was odd because for a while no one would let me be alone until the few days after his death. I had no idea until Kurogiri mentioned when you guys first started staying with me."

"What a fucking wild ride. You really think he would've just let you go?"

Izuku nodded.

"Of course. There would be no one to stand in his way anymore."

Dabi had no response for that.

"Heroes are messed up too. Some of us are just able to hide it well."

"I suppose so."

Silence. Dabi felt slightly angry.

"Want to know what's funny?"

Izuku looked over at Dabi.

"Even though Shigaraki realized what a giant ass his 'daddy' was, he still tried to save him anyways. It was too late when we tried to level that building to get to him. I don't know why but we didn't anyways. He ended up accepting it pretty easily."

Izuku bit his lip.

"Maybe that's why you keep that asshole at arm's length?" Dabi said stretching.

"I don't know why I do."

"Hm."

"You mind... leaving me alone?" Izuku asked, "Not to be rude or anything... I just need time to myself."

"Whatever you want hero. Don't stay too long, Tomura will go looking for you at some point."

Izuku nodded.

_At arm's length huh?_

X

X

Dabi slammed the notebook down on the kitchen table in front of Shigaraki making him jump. He gave Dabi a pissy look.

"What is that?"

"Your fiance's notebook. His escape plan to release your daddy and get his quirk taken away."

"Shut the fuck up."

Dabi flipped it open for his leader to read. Shigaraki picked it up carefully reading the pages slowly. It was Izuku's handwriting. Even the little scribbles on the side was something he did. He swallowed hard.

"Among his best friend telling him he was a piece of worthless shit, you told him the same thing at some point. He was told by my dad too. All people who are strong, powerful and feared by others all shot him down."

"What? Even if I did, we weren't exactly buddy buddy at that time."

"When was this? What was your plan with him exactly?" Dabi asked coming around the table, "This isn't something to play with because Shouto would turn your ass in so fast it would make your head spin."

The fire user grabbed Shigaraki by the front of his shirt and jerked him out of his seat.

"I just got to fix things with my little brother and I will fucking destroy you if you mess it up. What the fuck did you plan on doing with Izuku huh?"

Shigaraki opened his mouth but closed it, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"Tell me you fucked up freak!"

"Nothing alright! I just wanted some damn cake!" he yelled.

"I find that hard to believe-

"You aren't the only one struggling alright! I was bored and when I was saw it was him, I wanted to have some excitement! I didn't think I was going to be rolling around in his bed making kissy faces with him! I didn't know I was going to go soft like a fucking marshmallow! I didn't know about anything about this notebook!"

"No one did."

Dabi let go of his shirt. The two men turned to see Izuku standing there.

"Only All Might knew. Katsuki knew I was struggling but he had no idea what I had planned."

Izuku ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dabi, it's ok."

The hero looked at Tomura with a smirk.

"What is that look?" the villain leader snapped.

"I think you're cute marshmallow."

The serious look fell off of Dabi's face and he started laughing.

_Fucking kill me, _Tomura thought.

Izuku gave him a smile but it looked almost forced.

_I need to master One for All. I can't protect them if I can't reach one hundred percent._

Izuku pulled out his phone as he sat on the couch and texted Shouto.

_**Garnet168: Uncle Dabi would be the best! I want to try and get it in this story!**_

_**AmbertheCat: you wouldn't believe the fun I had writing it! I almost made it depressing but then I changed my mind and thought maybe Dabi should offer his kind of help. Lol**_

_**I made it to chapter 28 and I accidentally made another ship by accident. It wasn't intended but hell why not lol**_


	24. 100

Izuku stood there in the middle of field alone. He had asked for the day off and it had been a week since the talk with Dabi.

_I can use all those quirks but the Black Whip and One for All. I did a complete notebook on myself last night. The problems I have... I just hope this is something I can do right._

"Hey."

"Hey Shouto!"

"Are you ready for this?"

"More than ever."

Shouto grinned, "I haven't seen you this excited since the sports festival."

"Oh! I'm engaged by the way."

The dual user stared at him.

"Wait- what?"

"I think it was an accident but Dabi said it was real so I guess we just stuck to that story?"

"Um..."

That wasn't very romantic?

"Well... surround me with ice."

Shouto had a million questions but he could wait. He touched the ground and a giant wall of ice shot up into the sky. The temperature around Izuku had dropped drastically but it was nothing to worry bout. He closed his eyes and tried to remember Dabi's words.

_Just feel it._

One for All fired up quickly. He looked down at his wrist for the mini gauge that Mei had made him almost two years ago. The number flew up to sixty nine and stopped. He let out a shaky breath and released the Black Whips too. It was time. He had someone to control the wild nature of the quirk. He was just glad Shouto wasn't afraid of him.

The tendrils surrounded him calm and just floating around him waiting for a response. He had to just feel it like Dabi had said. Just feel it. It seemed like he needed a more clear objective instead of thinking about it too much. He felt himself lifted into the air like they were stilts.

_Destroy the ice wall._

The whips lashed out at an enormous length slamming into the ice. It started to crack but it wasn't going down as easily as Izuku had thought. Shouto must've thickened it on purpose. If sixty nine wasn't enough, he needed to push a little more. He closed his eyes hard and let out a breath.

He needed an idea. What could he do if he couldn't use One for All on his own body alone?Izuku had to think... think...

"_Maybe that's why you keep that asshole at arm's length?" _

_Arms length... Oh! Dabi, you're brilliant! _

One for All began flowing through not just through his body but through the black tendrils floating outside of his body. He heard the gauge beep and he glanced down to see it was reading ninety five. A weird grin appeared on his face as he willed them to slam into the ice wall. They cut through the ice all the way down into the ground, collapsing it inward.

"Hey!"

Izuku saw the ground caving in around his friend. Black whip flung out and grabbed Shouto placing him further away where it was safe. It seemed like Todoroki was unharmed but he looked shaken for some reason. Izuku landed on the ground and released it.

"Are you ok?"

The dual user nodded.

"Those... they emit a weird feeling..."

Deku looked ashamed. Shouto had realized what he had just said.

"It's ok! You did everything you could to save me and I thank you for that. I was just so surprised."

"I almost made it."

"Almost to what?"

"To one hundred percent! I was able to funnel it into the Black Whip. What I need to do now is blast it to one hundred and take away the tendrils a little at a time and maybe I can handle the strain better with practice."

Shouto looked thoughtful for a second.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Dabi! He was talking about keeping Kacchan at arm's length. When I think of him, I think of power. Maybe I can use Black Whip to take the backlash instead? I can use it as an extension of myself!"

"I think that's a great idea."

"You have tonight off too, right?"

"Of course."

"You mind staying until dinner time?"

"I can until five. I promised to meet Nemuri."

Izuku cracked a smile, "I have no idea how you two manage to stay together."

Shouto arched an eyebrow with a dark smile, "More normal than you and Tomura being together."

The hero laughed, "That's true."

"Are you ready to try again?"

"Yup!"

X

X

"We need to talk."

Kurogiri looked mildly surprised. He was rather glad to have a break from his... babysitting job. He just wanted to grab the newspaper and return to their base where he had quiet time.

"What is it Tomura?"

"Do you know anything about the Villain to Civilian Act?"

"I do actually."

Tomura sat in his chair staring at the glass of milk in front of him.

"How did you find that out? That's not common knowledge."

"Found out from Izuku and Todoroki."

Kurogiri nodded.

"I suppose Endeavor was trying to find a way to free Dabi."

"That surprises me a little."

"Same here. What do you know about it?"

"Not much. It's not something used very often. No hero is willing to put their life on the line like that anymore."

"What if I wanted to do it. For us. All of us."

"You're serious?" the mist man asked.

"I am. I... had been thinking a lot."

"No wonder Dabi was worried. He said you've been very quiet lately. Even with the reveal your fiance had wanted... _him_ to fix his quirk problem, you remained quiet."

Tomura's lip twitched.

"He's not- never mind. Would you want to do it?"

Kurogiri hummed for a few minutes.

"If you are, I will."

"Why does it matter if I do?" Shigaraki asked looking slightly annoyed.

"I've always taken care of you. I haven't had anything else in my life really. Besides, I like sitting on the balcony with your fiance, having coffee and discussing things. He's a very good conversationalist. I suppose you already assumed Toya wants out because of his family. Then Jin and Himiko for the baby. The thing is, do you want it?"

_Do I?_

He remained silent.

"It seems you haven't thought about it."

"I can't wrap my head around it."

"Which part?"

"All of it. I don't... I don't remember much when I was Tenko Shimura. I have no idea what it's like to be normal. They all had a normal life, even you but... Can I have that?" Tomura asked.

He was genuinely afraid.

"You seem to fit in just fine here."

"That's different."

Kurogiri nodded.

"Izuku has already thought of the consequences of him supporting you and coming out as your fiance. He knows there's a chance he will lose everything but he said it was worth it, all of it, just for you."

"He wouldn't say anything like that. That's his stupid dream-

"It's true."

Tomura bit his lip and scratched lightly at his neck.

"Don't do that. You've been doing so well."

He stopped, giving Kurogiri a dirty look.

"Even if you don't like it, Izuku is in it one hundred percent despite the rocky past you both had. You will never find anyone else more supportive than him in this world. He's one of the best heroes to get behind you. Even if part of you hates it, he loves you. Even if you thought he was a worthless copy of All Might."

He placed his head on the table and slammed his fist down.

"I am no different. I was almost a copy of All for One."

Kurogiri patted his back, "You aren't a copy at all. Neither is he. He's out there trying to work past it."

"Then how can I?" Tomura asked, "I'm always going to be known as the villain who murdered people and tried killing a bunch of children. They're going to think I brainwashed him."

"You have to have faith that he'll be there to defend you. I know you have very little but you can place your trust in him."

X

X

"I DID IT! I DID ITTTTTTTTTT!"

Izuku stood on top of ice chunks and rocks, thirty feet into the air, shaking his fist victoriously. He was covered in blood, dirt and he was wet.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You sound like Present Mic."

The two of them were roughed up pretty bad. Izuku's shoulder had popped out of socket twice but it was well worth it.

"I can't believe it! I made it down to four tendrils to still move if not too much. I can't believe it!"

Shouto grinned.

"Mei is going to have to make you another gauge."

Izuku looked down to see the cracked screen.

"I know... but it seems to be a small price to pay."

_I feel so free! I can't feel any better than this!_

He held his arms up high feeling the wind hit his face.

"You care if I call All Might and tell him?" Shouto asked.

"Hell yea! Call him and put him on speaker!"

The phone rang three times before he answered.

"_Hello Shouto! Long time since I heard from you. How are you?"_

"I'm great actually. Izuku is here with me too."

"_Hello Izuku! Have you trained any?"_

"That's why we called!" Izuku said excitedly, "I fixed my problem for the time being!"

All Might got quiet.

"Are you still there?" Shouto asked.

"_Y-yea! What did you do?"_

"I hit one hundred percent while using my Black Whips. It seems I have to have four of them out to maintain the balance of One for All but I got it! The two of us are pretty banged up though."

All Might laughed.

"_I'm glad to hear it!"_

Izuku looked at Shouto. There was a weird look on his face.

"All Might... Can we come and talk to you. Please?"

"_Sure. I'm not busy right now, so I can talk."_

"Are you alone?" Shouto asked.

"_Yes. Is everything ok?"_

"We need to have a serious talk. Alone," Izuku said, "This... this is bigger than One for All and we need your help."

"_Alright."_

"This stays between us for now. Ok?" Shouto said rather panicky.

Izuku eyed him nervously.

"_I swear."_

"We will be there shortly."

"_Alright. Good bye."_

"Bye."

Shouto hung up and let out a sigh.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Izuku smiled, "I've been ready for a while."

Shouto smiled, "Me too."

_**AmbertheCat: Oh yea lol he's a marshmallow now XD **_

_**Garnet168: I fucking love him too! Some of the fan art comics people make of him are freakin hilarious!**_

_**Get ready for some feels tomorrow!**_


	25. Sickly Reminder

All Might got up and answered his door once he heard the knocking. He wasn't surprised of course that Izuku and Shouto were standing there but the looks on their faces were a whole other story. Izuku looked slightly less nervous as he gave his favorite hero a smile but Shouto looked sickly almost. He was so pale Toshinori was sure he was going to pass out.

"Are you ok boys?"

"Yea."

"Come on in."

Toshi held the door open for them and they walked inside. Izuku followed his hero to the couch while Shouto went off searching the small house to make sure no one else was there. All Might found this weird but maybe there was a reason the two of them were being extra cautious. It was strange though... especially for Shouto. Shouto locked his front door before sitting in one of the recliner's All Might had.

"Are you ok?"

Izuku smiled but there was something in his eyes.

"I want to talk about something..."

Shouto looked like a nervous wreck.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever used the Villain to Civilian Act?"

Toshinori looked shocked. That law was old as hell but it was still effective and no one ever wanted to use it.

"You have a villain you want to reform?" he asked.

Shouto nodded.

"Well... five of them. Possibly more."

_I don't know if they would want to bring anyone else into society but just to play it safe._

All Might blinked.

"Five or more? Is that what you've been doing?"

"Not... intentionally."

"You need at least five heroes and one civilian who would vouch for them. If one backs out, it ruins it for them all."

Izuku swallowed hard.

"I'm aware."

The air between them was intense.

"We have Mom, me and Shouto. Possibly Endeavor."

All Might stared at Shouto.

"Your father? Seriously?"

Shouto fidgeted in his seat.

"I want you on board and I was going to ask Ochako next."

"Well, if they're serious I will back you up. Who are they? Who would Endeavor want to reform?"

"My brother Toya. Dabi."

All Might's mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's-

"Yea."

"But... how?"

Shouto closed his eyes.

"He wasn't a great father figure if that helps seal in why. Father had been looking for a while to reform Toya but has no idea I know about it."

"Dabi wants to be reformed?"

Todoroki nodded, "Yes. For us not Father though."

"Understandable... So who are the rest?"

Shouto and Izuku exchanged looks. That made All Might more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Who is it boys?"

"Tomura Shigaraki, Himiko Toga, Kurogiri and Jin Bubaigawara."

The color drained from the retired hero's face. Izuku was dead serious though and Shouto looked slightly more confident than he did.

"Wha- how? How would that even come about? Sure they've been quiet and all but-

"They're living with me. All five of them," Izuku said bravely.

Toshinori sat back in his seat on the couch trying to comprehend what the hell Deku had just said.

"Is this a joke?"

Izuku shook his head.

"I can show you proof."

"H-how?"

Izuku scooted closer to his hero and pulled out his phone.

"Here's the folder. I promise nothing rated R is in there or any criminal acts. They haven't done anything at all since they've been with me."

"How long...?"

"Six months almost."

All Might took Izuku's phone and started swiping through the pictures. There was a picture of Izuku with a weird brown clay mask on and Himiko was painting his toe nails while she had a bright pink face mask on. The next picture was of Jin, Dabi and Shigaraki playing video games. The next was Kurogiri making dinner and Izuku was sitting at the table with Tomura sitting right next to him.

The pictures went on to show a normal everyday life until he hit the last few. Toshi almost coughed up blood upon seeing Izuku with Tomura Shigaraki in his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then the next one was of Deku laying on top of Tomura while they were asleep on the couch. The next was Izuku feeding an embarrassed Tomura some chocolate cake.

The last thing was the video of Tomura's drunken marriage proposal. The whole thing was real. No murderous looks or malice expressions... They were all... so normal like. Izuku was not lying about any of it. Even his mother was in the video.

_What the fuck_

"Um... Are you... involved with Tomura?"

"I am involved with Tenko."

Toshi blinked stupidly, "He lets you call him that?"

The young hero nodded.

"I don't think... there's anything that can redeem them..."

"They've been destroying left over Nomu nests."

All Might looked at Shouto.

"They have one last inactive one. We plan on going in to destroy it with video evidence. Izuku's mom is going to record it."

The retired hero looked exhausted. Never in his life had he thought this would happen. He sure wanted to save his master's grandson but he had no idea it would be like this.

"They all want to be reformed?" All Might asked.

"Himiko and Jin are having a baby," Izuku said smiling, "They want a normal life as they can possibly get for their baby. Kurogiri actually said he wouldn't mind working in a library at a college. Dabi wants to be there for his family and Tenko wants to do it for me."

All Might closed his eyes, almost wishing he wasn't there.

_They came to me hoping for help. I have no idea how to feel about this but I want to help Tomura more than anything._

"I'll do it."

Shouto jumped off his chair into All Might's lap hugging him tightly. Izuku laughed.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. To us."

All Might chuckled and hugged the dual user back.

"Alright... so should we take a step in and talk to them?" All Might said, "I don't want to surprise them any."

Izuku smiled and turned on his phone. His fingers moved quickly.

"Ready?"

A warp opened up.

"You... You sure about this?" All Might asked.

"I go through them all the time."

Toshi nodded.

_Here goes nothing._

_X_

_X_

Izuku stepped through the portal first and Tomura grabbed his hand pulling him into his arms.

"I missed you. Where have you been?" he muttered into Izuku's dirty green hair.

"Hello," Shouto said.

Dabi looked up from the couch.

"Hey bro. What's up."

"We have someone with us," Shouto answered and All Might walked through.

Tenko tensed up quickly, gripping onto Izuku for dear life. He could feel his poor fiance's heart pounding through his shirt. The hatred for All Might was there somewhat but being exposed was what bothered Shigaraki more than anything. It was the first time he would face All Might without wanting to make the move to kill him.

"Hello..." All Might said nervously.

"Welcome to Izuku's apartment," Kurogiri said, holding out a misty hand.

Toshi took it and shook his hand.

"We need to have a big talk. Lemme call Mom."

"Mom is already on her way over," Himiko answered, "She wanted to come over and see everyone."

"Good! So far that's everyone."

Izuku looked up at Tomura.

"This is our chance, Tenko."

He looked down.

"For what?"

"For your freedom. The next step is Endeavor and Ochako. Then the last Nomu location."

He buried his face in Izuku's neck not wanting to look at anyone. He thought he had more time to think. More time to decide.

"So what is this about?" Jin asked, "Are you turning us in?"

Izuku shook his head the best he could with Tenko hanging onto him refusing to move.

"When Mrs. Midoriya gets here, we'll explain it all," Shouto answered, "I can't stay too long."

"Tenko, you can turn around."

"I don't know. I don't know if I want too."

Izuku closed his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he whispered stroking his light blue hair, "I know we never really talked about it."

"Hey, why is Fishstick here?" Shouto asked picking the cat up.

Dabi grinned, "Tomura and I got plastered and picked him up."

Shouto grinned and shook his head.

"We'll be right back."

Shigaraki refused to let him go. Izuku gave All Might a tired smile then picked his boyfriend up around the waist. It wasn't that he was heavy but he was being slightly childish. He didn't mind and he knew that Tomura's anxiety had hit hard. A lot of things were happening so fast but they had to do something soon.

Once the bedroom door closed, Tomura's face twisted into rage. His red eyes looked darker than they normally ever had. He started scratching his neck like he was determined to shred it into ribbons. Deku lunged forward grabbing his wrists to stop him.

"Calm down!"

"Calm down how!?" he screeched.

Izuku forced up three percent of his power and successfully pinned him down but it wasn't like Tenko was going to fight him back.

"Listen to me."

Tomura looked upward into his eyes.

"I know it's a lot and you need time to adjust. Nothing will happen for at least a week, ok?"

The villain nodded slowly.

"I do have a question for you though."

Tenko narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Do you want to reform into a civilian?"

He blinked and avoided Izuku's eyes.

"If I do, what will that do to your heroic image? Aren't you worried about the back lash that'll cause you and your friends?"

Izuku smiled softly.

"I'm not worried about it at all. If they take my hero license then that's fine. They want to suspend me for a while... Ok. Maybe I wanted to be the hero everyone counted on but now... The only reason why I had improved, smiled and found the will to get out of bed in the morning was all thanks to you."

Tenko looked away now. The shit coming out of the hero's mouth was so cheesy but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"You're such a fucking sap."

"And you're a very cute marshmallow."

The villain growled making Izuku chuckle.

"If you don't want to reform, then we'll leave now. Shouto could get another hero to replace me. He wants to save Dabi so I know he would do it."

He sighed.

"I couldn't ask that of you."

Izuku leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I want you to trust me a little more."

He scoffed at the hero.

"Let's go out there and talk."

Tomura was reluctant to look at everyone and tell them he was fine with being a normal person. Every time he looked at Izuku, he saw that smile. The one he had grown to love. The same smile he once thought mocked him.

_Kurogiri, I hate you._

"Sweetie!"

Inko hugged her son and turned to Tomura.

"Aw, my son in law! Are you ok? Your neck is bleeding."

She grabbed his arm pulling hum towards the kitchen.

"Go ahead and talk. I'm going to fix him up."

Tenko didn't have time to protest as she dragged him along.

"You don't have to do that," he muttered.

"Nonsense. I have no problem doing anything for my future son."

Shigaraki felt his heart skip a beat.

"Izuku said sometimes you get upset and do that but he said you've been really good. So you must be stressed?"

He barely nodded.

"He will fix everything."

"How are you so sure?"

Inko smiled brightly, "Because he wants to be that kind of hero. To change things. He knows exactly how much it hurts to be different, unaccepted. I too once hurt him with my words. I blamed myself for the reason he was quirkless but... It's how life goes."

He didn't say anything.

"Stand tall. You're still their leader. You can express your concerns like you once did years ago right? They need you and they always will."

"A pep talk for a villain?"

She smacked his forehead.

"What the hell-

"This is about their lives too," Inko said sternly, "They may not be blood but they are all you ever had... Right?"

He nodded quickly. She hugged him tightly with his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Tenko. You'll do great and I'll be proud of you. No matter what you chose, I'll be by your side."

Tears threatened to overflow in his eyes. Tomura hadn't heard those words ever in his whole life. He never realized how much he needed that. How much he needed all of them now. Inko went to pull away but he wouldn't let her. She couldn't help but smile.

All Might peeked into the kitchen to see the two of them hugging. It was strange for him to see of the most feared villains in the world, hugging on a hero's mother. He would've given anything to save him from his fate but it seemed he didn't have too. So strange how the world worked.

"Mom, are you coming. Tenko?"

He stepped in the kitchen to see them pull apart. Inko wiped off Tomura's face and pulled him into the living room.

"Alright honey. What's this about?"

"We found a way to reform the five of you into civilians, but only if you want it."

Himiko jumped up quickly, "Are you serious? You can do that?"

Jin looked equally surprised but he had a smile on his face, "You would do that for us? How do you do it?"

"We need five heroes. Right now, it's All Might, Shouto and me. One civilian, which is Mom and an redeeming act. The last Nomu nest."

"Who else did you have in mind?" Dabi asked.

"Ochako and your father."

The fire user scoffed.

"He would do it though," Shouto asked.

Dabi shrugged, "I don't care. If he isn't willing to help us all, then I don't give a shit about him."

"Dabi..."

"I mean it. I don't need his fucking pity. I'm not going in unless you guys are too."

Izuku smiled.

"If not Endeavor, then who?" Kurogiri asked.

"I can ask Aizawa or Present Mic. I don't think either one would mind," All Might answered, "Aizawa works with villains more closely than any of us."

Shouto eyed Tomura.

"Are you in though?" the dual user asked.

Tomura stared at him.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you're the only one who hasn't said anything."

He sighed.

"Of course I am. I won't let them down."

"Awwwww! Tomura!" Himiko screamed throwing her arms around him, "I can't wait! You're going to be a great uncle!"

Tomura groaned.

"I have to go. We can go after Endeavor in another day or so. He'll be off then," Shouto said, "I have to go."

Shouto gave Inko a hug then his brother then Izuku. He left without another word.

X

X

"You're a dumbass. You know that right?"

Izuku looked down at Shigaraki. They were watching TV in his room together.

"How?"

"What kind of fool gives a killer his key then bakes him a cake then bakes one for his friends too."

He laughed.

"I don't regret it one bit."

Shigaraki took his freckled face into his hands. It was unreal how calming those bright green eyes were to look into.

"Can I ask you something personal? It's been on my mind for a while and I want to know."

"I suppose. Go ahead."

Izuku scratched his chin lightly trying to word his question in his head correctly.

"Do... You... Why do you have all those hands for?" the hero asked.

Tomura blinked. He wasn't expecting. He was in the beginning but since he hadn't ever asked...

"Master gave them to me as a reminder. To keep those memories fresh so I would never forget."

Izuku got real quiet.

"When you're at work, sometimes I pull them out and stare at them. I'm not sure how to feel about them anymore. I feel sick and angry when I look at them but then... I remember how happy I felt a long time ago with all of them."

Izuku ran his fingers through his light blue hair.

"I'm sorry."

Tenko let out a sigh.

"Doesn't matter. It happened so long ago."

"I would've been there for you."

Tomura scoffed.

"I don't always need to be saved."

"I'm still sorry."

"There are worse things. Worse things than my villainy."

"Oh."

"We all have secrets, hero," Tomura said flatly.

Silence fell between them.

"It's weird that I could've ended up like you."

Shigaraki nodded.

"What if... All Might had saved you instead. What if the roles were reversed? What would've happened if your grandmother never came across All Might or if she would've told him something different. What if I would've taken One for All and ran the other way?"

"I think my family would've been gone either way. I lost control regardless."

"You might not have if your grandmother was there. She didn't want her family mixed in her business with All for One but I guess it didn't matter."

Tomura looked upward at his fiance.

"Doesn't matter what happened or how or why. You're here now."

"That's true and now you're engaged."

"For fuck's sake I was drunk!"

"Well that's a good point but you continued on fighting me. You insisted ypu wanted to get married and have six kids. You kept going on and on for an hour straight. So I have the ring in my nightstand."

"I cannot believe that one bit."

Izuku gave him a sheepish grin.

"I don't want brats."

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't mind though. Adopting kids who have dangerous quirks or even quirkless ones."

Tomura hummed for a minute.

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe."

"You're disgustingly righteous."

Izuku laughed.

"I've always been like this. No one had influenced me. I even tried saving a kid here and there from bullying."

"Even without power? Didn't you get beat up?"

The hero nodded.

"Every single time."

Tomura didn't even know what to say to that.

"Can I say something?"

Tomura sighed. Being deep and all up in his feelings was not something he liked to do.

"Why not?"

"If you wanna wear those hands around here, since they are so important to you... I don't mind. I kind of thought it was a way to freak everyone out but that isn't the case."

The look on his face was unreadable.

"Thanks."

_**I'm so tired so i'm posting this and then going to bed. Tomorrow I won't be posting a chapter so I apologize. good night everyone!**_


	26. Ochako and Endeavor

"So, we are just going to crash her apartment?" Dabi asked looking skeptical.

"Why not?" Izuku asked, "She's always complaining she's bored when she's off."

"She said she's alone and Tenya won't be there for a while."

Tomura wasn't convinced this was going to work at all. He was expecting her to freak out and try beating their asses. Izuku wouldn't let that happen since he would do whatever it took to calm her down but still. He had seen how vicious she was and Izuku had mentioned she was quite competitive. She was always so happy but she had a much darker side to her.

Of course she did. She was a woman.

"Are we all ready then?" Izuku asked with a smile.

"How do you know she'll help us?" Jin asked.

"Well, it's Ochako! She's so sweet!" Himiko said.

Izuku gave her a sheepish grin. He wasn't sure how well everything was going to go since they did actively try to kill them quite a few times.

"Ochako believes in villain reform. She actually wrote a paper about it our last year," Shouto said looking at his phone, "She believes in second chances."

"Go ahead, Kurogiri," Tomura said rubbing his temples, "I'm ready for this."

No he wasn't. His head was starting to hurt and he wasn't looking forward to having his ass beat.

The warp appeared and Shouto walked through first then Izuku. Once they were through, they saw the weird look on Ochako's face. She was sitting on her couch with a bottle of wine in her lap and an empty one on her coffee table. She had bed head and she was wearing a silk night gown that was quite sexy.

"Damnit Himiko! Let us go through!"

Himiko jumped out next.

"OCHAKO!"

Uraraka's mouth dropped open. She grabbed her wine bottle and held it against her chest. It was hard to tell what she was thinking but her expression seemed to be screaming 'WHAT THE FUCK'. At least she hadn't attacked anyone yet. Dabi came through next.

"Oh, damn. She got really fucking hot."

Jin came next.

"She's taken," Shouto said.

Izuku looked at the warp waiting. He sighed and disappeared right back through before returning while dragging Shigaraki through.

"Hey Ochako! Can we talk?"

"Wait, are you drunk?" the dual user asked.

"I think... Did I drink too much? My living room is filled with the League of Villains... Was there drugs in this?"

"Why are you drinking? How'd you get the wine anyways?" Izuku asked looking concerned.

"Iida... Didn't wanna be with me anymore. I took the week off so I could relax... and cry as much as I wanted."

"If you want something good, there's some cupcake vodka and it taste like a fucking birthday cake," Dabi said giving her smirk.

She smiled weakly. This wasn't how she pictured her night going.

"Deku... Can you tell me what's going on? I know you two used to joke about being villains but... um..."

"We are here to talk to you about reforming the League of Villains with the Villain to Civilian Act."

Ochako took a big gulp from the bottle.

"Can I get some of that?" Dabi asked.

She nodded and handed it over to him. Tomura shook his head.

"Hello, Miss Uraraka. Sorry for dropping in like this," Kurogiri said politely.

"It's no problem. I'm more um... shocked."

"So, we need five heroes-

"I know how it works, Deku. Who do you have already?" she asked taking back her wine bottle.

"Us two, All Might and Mom."

Ochako looked over at Tomura.

"So, is Shigaraki your... is he your sweet boyfriend you always talk about?"

Tenko stared at her.

"Y-yea..."

She fell silent before taking another drink.

"Hey, send me to the liquor store."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Tomura snapped, "We are here to talk, not get plastered."

"I could use more alcohol," she said, "It's been a rough couple of days."

Dabi took her free hand and placed a light kiss.

"Anything for the sexy hero who's going to be saving me."

"I guess I was wrong. He finally got to touch something other than my Playstation."

Ochako turned pink and Dabi shot Izuku a dirty look.

"I'll be back."

Tomura rolled his eyes as his friend disappeared.

"I will help but on one condition."

"You don't want to hear anything?" Izuku asked.

"No, because I trust you more than anyone else, just like I trust Shouto. I know you wouldn't just date anyone or let anyone into your life like that. What was Bakugou talking about?"

Tomura picked at his neck some trying to fight the urge to scratch insanely. Izuku sat down beside of her.

"Ochako, I was born quirkless."

"Um, well... You have a quirk."

"It's called One for All. It was passed down through people and All Might gave it to me."

She finished off her bottle.

"Alright then. So it's a secret?"

"Yea, one that Bakugou blurted out with everyone in my apartment."

"That's not surprising in any way."

Izuku rubbed his face. He hated telling people about him being so weak. He had dealt with it for so long. It was painful to bring it back up again.

"One day though... I'll pick another successor and be quirkless again."

She leaned over and hugged him.

"You'll always be the hero called Deku. There's no doubt about that. Quirkless or not... You'll always be my best friend."

"Hey now."

The two of them looked at Shouto.

"You too!"

Shouto sat beside of Ochako and hugged her.

"Sorry about Iida."

"It's ok. I don't mind. He was so intense about keeping it all secret and everything. It was getting hard to hang out with him too with him always working."

"Can I have a hug too?"

The three of them saw Himiko staring with her yellow eyes bright and teary.

"Of course!"

She flung her arms around Ochako's neck.

"I'm so excited! Can we be best friends?" she asked.

"O-of course," Ochako said with a smile.

"What's with the dog pile on the couch?" Dabi asked stepping back through.

"We were having a moment," Shouto answered getting up.

"Here you go."

Dabi handed her the clear, glass bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Himiko can't drink any of it right now. She's gotta stay sober for the next eight months or so."

Uraraka looked at her.

"You're pregnant?"

The villain nodded quickly with a smile on her face.

"Jin and I are so excited! I even want to get married."

"Awwww! No wonder you want to reform to a civilian! I'm so happy for you two!"

Izuku pulled himself away as the two girls started talking about baby things.

"It's starting to worry me that this was so easy," Tenko said rubbing his face, "Something is bound to go wrong."

"When it comes to Father, it won't be easy. He's not the type to bend so easily," Shouto said, "Don't worry, your anguish of bad things to come when come to an end soon."

Dabi didn't say anything.

"I'm not a big fan of Endeavor. I might punch his face," Tomura said.

"As long as I get a turn, I don't care," he stated.

"Dad would probably do it without much fuss to be honest," Dabi said.

"You two are brothers?" Ochako asked looking surprised.

"If you're around them enough, you'll see it. They're both assholes."

She grinned. They didn't seem so villain like now.

"He does have a bit of asshole streak," Uraraka said, "I've seen it more than once. Usually towards Bakugou."

Dabi high fived his little brother.

"So, should we drop in and give Dad a visit?"

"You wanna do that tonight?"

"Before we go anywhere, I want to ask a question," Jin said turning towards their soon to be ex leader, "What about Mr. Compress and Spinner? They're the only two I think would be suitable enough for this."

Tomura looked over at Izuku.

"I wouldn't mind but they kind of abandoned us when shit went down hill."

"We actually arrested Spinner about a week ago," Ochako said, "If you want, I can get a hold of him and talk to him if you're serious."

"I vote yes," Dabi said.

"Me too," Jin said.

"I love Spinner and Mr. Compress. I vote yes."

Kurogiri gave a nod.

"You aren't worried about getting caught?"

"One of the perks of being a hero I can do some stuff and no one would question me. I sometimes go and talk to some of those in jail. Kind of my way to get them to stop villainy."

"She's just as righteous as you. Good god no wonder you're friends."

"Did you get the paper work yet?"

Shouto and Izuku looked at each other.

"Lucky for you, I already have it."

"You do?" Izuku asked.

"Wow, she didn't even know she was going to help us and she has her shit together," Dabi said.

She got up, heading for her desk. She bent over, showing off pink and white polka dot panties, considering she was kind of drunk so she didn't care. Dabi couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Awww, you like her!" Himiko cried making Dabi's face turn red.

"Ok, here it is!"

She held up a giant binder.

"That's... that's all the paper work?"

"Yup. Normally they prefer to group villains together. This is paperwork for ten people."

"I have to fill out paperwork?" Tomura asked looking annoyed, "I don't want to do that."

"It's here and we can fill it out in a day or so when I'm more sober. I plan on putting that cupcake vodka to the test and chugging it."

"Well, you want to go check on your dad?" Izuku asked.

"I guess."

"I'm so thrilled, I can't wait."

X

X

"Father."

"What do you want Shouto? I'm busy."

It was unusual for Endeavor to be out of his hero uniform but he was on his way to bed after he finished some paper work.

"I want to talk about something."

Enji raised his head.

"About what."

"About me."

The man whipped around to see the villain called Dabi and his youngest son standing in the doorway.

"How the hell..."

"I know you've been trying a way to free Toya. We already have everyone for it but we need one last hero."

"You think I would be the answer?" he asked, "Who else are you trying to free into society?"

"My friends."

"Friends? You have friends?"

Izuku poked his head from out behind Shouto.

"You're here too? Who else knows?" Enji snapped.

"All Might, Mrs. Midoriya and Uravity."

"Who were you trying to set free?"

Shouto and Dabi moved out of the way. The League of Villains stood behind them.

"There's two more we are looking to free. Spinner and Mr. Compress," Dabi answered, "We have the act to perform, we just need another hero."

"How can I trust them?" Enji asked eyeing them.

"Himiko and Jin are having a baby. Tomura is engaged to him," Dabi said pointing at Izuku, "Kurogiri will follow Shigaraki anyways. We have someone who can talk to Spinner and we will go looking for Mr. Compress."

"You're marrying a villain?" Enji asked staring at Izuku, "All Might's special little boy? Is this a publicity stunt?"

Tomura growled by Kurogiri placed a hand on his chest.

"No stunt at all," Izuku said feeling annoyed, "I don't know why you would think something like that."

The hero said nothing.

"Are you in or out?"

Endeavor stared at them with cold eyes.

"I'm in."

Izuku smiled and patted Shouto on the back.

"You should visit your mother once this bullshit is out of the way," he said turning back around.

"I will," Dabi said with a smile.

"Let me know when I have paperwork to fill out. I'm busy right now."

"Let's go back home now," Tomura said.

Dabi looked back at his father and little brother.

"Toya."

"Yea?"

"Be careful. There's people out there that'll screw this up for you. Tread carefully."

"Of course, Dad."

Dabi stepped through the warp and was gone, leaving Shouto and Endeavor alone. The dual user looked back to see the small smile on his father's face.

_**I was so tired guys! I don't even remember posting the last chapter! XD So there might be some misspelled words and I'm sorry for that! I usually sleep 4 or 5 hours a day so it hits me all at once sometimes lol Thanks for the worry though and I'm not sick either XD **_

_**So I do post this story on archive of our own. There's a few stories I could recommend but there's one that had me cracking up laughing and going 'awwwwwww' literally every chapter. So if you wanna check it out, it's called Vacancy by Plastic_crowns. **_

_**It's Dabi x Tomura and I stumbled upon it by accident... I fucking love it! It a real world AU with quirks but no hero or villains. It's definitely worth the read and some of the chapters are looonnnnngggg. Go give it a read if you want : ) **_

_**I'll post again around afternoon time tomorrow! Have a great day guys!**_


	27. Just One Act of Redemption

Ochako waved to the police officers as she went in. She usually dressed causally but she dressed in her hero costume this time around. She looked calm and cool on the outside, her normal happy self but inside she was a screaming mess. She had to be causal.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe this. I know I straight up said yes but Dabi was right. I should've thought about this more._

Dabi had showed up to her apartment last night after she had gotten a weird text from Deku's phone. He had another bottle of alcohol but it something like strawberry kiwi. He placed it on her coffee table giving her a smile that looked something like he was hurting.

"_What's wrong?" she asked standing up._

_She wasn't dressed all sexy like the last time. She was just in a sports bra and a pair of bright green, fuzzy pj's._

"_Did you guys already get found out?"_

"_It's not that. Went and saw Dad last night."_

"_Deku texted and told me. I thought it all went well?"_

"_I guess it did, surprisingly."_

_Dabi stood there fidgeting. Ochako didn't really know Dabi any but if he was anything like Shouto, then this would be unusual for him to be nervous._

"_Did something else happen?"_

"_No. Just need some down time. Someone to talk too."_

_Ochako arched an eyebrow, "Alright."_

"_I don't mean to sound sexist but I know that chicks love fruity drinks."_

_The hero laughed, "I do but I love hard liquor shots. I can't be hung over when I'm going to talk to Spinner in the morning."_

"_You're a brave little hero."_

"_I try to be."_

"_You don't think you should've thought about this more? I mean... we are wanted criminals."_

_She snorted and rolled her eyes. What a strange thing to say to one of the people trying to save you._

"_You act like I haven't dealt with villains before."_

"_Oh, are bad boys your thing or something?" Dabi asked teasing her._

_Her cheeks turned bright red. He was way too comfortable teasing her._

"_What did you want to talk about?"_

"_My childhood. I would bother Izuku but I don't want to bother him with anymore problems. He already has to deal with his child like fiance."_

She walked through the doors leading to the back and the doors were locked behind her. No one would monitor Ochako since she was trusted and most of the usual prisoners liked her. She treated them the same as her like they weren't locked up because they did bad things. It always helped when someone was nice once in a while.

_I wonder if that's why he came over. He was almost crying when we finished off that bottle. He's certainly more emotional than Shouto. He had barely shed a tear ever in the whole time we were at school. Dabi on the other hand... wow._

She sighed.

_I can't believe I let him crash on my couch. He said Kurogiri would keep the secret he was over there but I don't see why? Why would it be a secret. Not unless he didn't want anyone else to know but... that doesn't make any sense._

Ochako stopped once she reached Spinner's cell. He was sitting in a corner in an orange jump suit reading a book. He looked like he made himself at home there. It was ironic he was placed in a small wing by himself to protect others since he was deemed dangerous. She stopped in front of his cell.

"Hello Spinner."

The lizard man looked up from his book. She could see the clear confusion on his face. She didn't really blame him. Ochako also couldn't believe she was there either.

"Can I help you Uravity?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yes. Come to the bars. We need to have a talk."

Spinner stared at her.

"About what? I have a few more weeks before prison. I just want to be left alone."

She sat on the floor and laid her head against the bars. She wondered if he really wanted that.

"I'm here with word from Tomura Shigaraki."

Spinner dropped the book onto the floor.

"What- are you serious?"

She nodded slowly. He walked over to the bars and sat on the floor. His pink eyes sparkled. It almost made her smile.

"Are you with us?" he whispered.

"Not exactly. Somehow Shigaraki, Dabi, Twice, Toga and Kurogiri have decided to reform into civilians using the Villain to Civilian Act."

Spinner arched an eyebrow at her.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

It took her ten minutes to tell him the short version of what had happened.

"They are going to perform the act and then go look for Mr. Compress. Are you in?"

Spinner nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back shortly with the paper work."

She got up and started walking away.

"Hey!"

She stopped to look at him.

"Why risk everything?"

Ochako smiled, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

X

X

"Do I really have to be here?" Endeavor asked.

It was the first time he had ever been inside of Izuku's apartment. He made it a point to stay away from All Might's little wanna be son. He only came to save his son Toya from the possibility of death row if he ever got caught. It was one of the ways he could fix things between him and his kids. Maybe even his wife.

"We need you just in case any of them get out."

"Can't you just touch them and get rid of them that way?" Enji asked looking at Tomura.

"I can do what I can but the problem is trying to open the door."

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

_How odd he's acting so cool around him. I half expected to pull some attitude._

"Master might've put a trigger alarm on the door that would awaken the Nomu to attack. There's almost no guarantee that they'll listen to me either."

"Since I have never been in there, I cannot warp us inside," Kurogiri said, "I would love nothing more than to do that."

"You are to stay back with my clones. I can't have you getting hurt," Jin said kissing Himiko's forehead.

"I will baby. You sure you're ok with me going?"

"I am. I want you to be there. I know you want to be there with us."

She smiled softly, "This is it."

He nodded holding her face in his hands now. It was almost like a dream.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I want a house. A white fence like in the pictures. A dog and a cat. A tree with a tire swing and a cute sky blue house."

"I'll make sure to get us all that."

"Can we get married too?" she asked, "When I get my dress, I wanna get married on the beach."

"We can do that," Izuku said.

The couple looked over at him.

"Why don't you get married on the beach I cleaned up a few years back with my training with All Might."

"I like that."

"If you want, Mom can help you plan the whole thing and Ochako probably would too."

She smiled as her eyes became watery.

"Let's get this over with," Tomura said.

Izuku gave him a gentle shove.

"You going to be ok?" Shouto asked patting Izuku's back.

He nodded quickly.

"If you lose control, let us know."

_That's the last fucking thing we need, _Tomura thought, _I don't know if any of us can take him down if a bunch of Nomu get out._

"Let's go," Izuku said.

X

X

"There."

Spinner handed Ochako the paper work back through the cell bars.

"Are you sure about this? You're staking your whole hero career on this."

Ochako nodded and smiled.

"I'm a hero. My job is to save everyone that I can."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you have any whereabouts on Mr. Compress? Something I can pass along to them to make it easier?"

He scratched his chin, "I haven't heard from him in a while. We try to meet up whenever we can just to keep tabs on each other but it's been a month already since I saw him."

"Damn, that's a shame."

"You know, you're really easy to talk too."

Ochako looked at him.

"I get that a lot. Thank you."

"You think we can pull this off? To get all of us back into society?"

"I'm going to try. With All Might, Endeavor, Deku and Shouto on our side, it shouldn't be too hard."

"I would've never guessed for this to happen."

She smiled, "Me either."

X

X

"That is a huge fucking building."

Shigaraki wasn't surprised. It looked like an armored fortress which meant his Master had something in there that was powerful he was trying to protect or trying to keep something in. He scratched his neck a little staring at the building. He wouldn't have normally questioned his Master but now he was.

_What was he thinking this whole time? Why would he keep so many and why here of all places? Was he planning on taking this area here before?_

"Are you going to decay the fucking walls ugly or what?"

Dabi broke him out of his thoughts.

"Fuck off."

"Is there a side effect of over using your quirk?" Deku asked.

"I've lost fingernails before but they grow back."

The hero grimaced.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The villain leader walked up to the building pulling off his gloves. He had never felt so nervous before. He was going to do this in front of three heroes- the same people he had sworn to kill. He wondered if his Master was rolling in his grave yet.

_I could vomit. I became a fucking uncertified hero. _

The metal started to disappear slowly at first until Shigaraki closed his eyes and pushed himself. Within seconds the decay started climbing up the walls at an alarming rate. He looked back at Izuku who had this mystified look on his face. It wasn't fear but admiration of how powerful his quirk worked.

_It's a wonder I never tried this on any of them. I could have easily killed all of them but I hadn't. How odd._

The doors fell onto the ground as the decay continued. He looked down to see his finger nails were turning black.

_Shit... I pushed way too much but there was so much material to this building._

He let go to see blood dripping from his finger nails.

"Dabi," he whispered.

"Of course."

Dabi looked back at his father and brother. All those years of being abused and pushed to become his pawn... He ended up with scars because his own body couldn't handle the flame for too long. How weird it was for them to be there like this.

All he really needed was to set the building on fire and let it go. Everything would be turned to ash.

_Good thing I got all that shit out of my system at Uravity's apartment._

He slid his hands across the remnants of the walls from Tomura's quirk. Blue fire ignited and spread quickly. Himiko stood by with three Twice surrounding her. Izuku walked over to his fiance's side and took his hands. He made sure to fold his thumb back as the hero examined his hands.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit but it's fine."

Izuku placed a hand on Tenko's cheek and smiled.

"You did great..."

"Please don't be fucking cheesy right now," he groaned.

Shouto snickered and Enji rolled his eyes.

"Can I get some ice for my hand?" Dabi asked.

Shouto nodded and froze his hand in a thin layer of ice.

"I guess the diary didn't mention what was inside?" Shigaraki asked.

Kurogiri shook his head.

"Of course."

The blue flames began engulfing what was left of the structure now.

"Did you want to look?" the mist man asked but Tenko shook his head.

"No, it's better this way."

The man said nothing. They stood around for a while making sure everything was destroyed like it was supposed to be. Darkness had started to fall.

"Spinner signed the papers," Izuku announced looking up from his phone.

Jin grinned, "I'm glad."

"So we just gotta look for Mr. Compress now?" Dabi asked stretching.

Endeavor said nothing as he watched them all.

"Ochako said Spinner meets with him to just check on each other but there hasn't been any contact for a month. Maybe he felt threatened and is in hiding?"

"He's not the type to piss people off," Jin said scratching his head, "He's quite chill and cooperative."

"Maybe you guys can look for him," Izuku said, "Do it on a night I'm off just in case you need help."

"We can look for him for a week but after that... we don't look anymore," Tomura said, "The best we can do is put word on the street we are looking for him."

"I can always send my clones out if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea," Kurogiri said.

"It is but what if heroes spot them? Are they ok on their own?" Izuku asked.

"You sound like a villain," Endeavor said interrupting their planning, "Are you sure you're still a hero?"

Tomura gave him a weird look but his eyes were flaming red with fury.

"This may be our only chance and I want to get them altogether. If this goes down in flames, at least we tried."

"If it does, what will you do?" the hero asked, "They're high class villains."

"I suppose you'll only have one son and a daughter left," Shouto answered, "This whole thing will discredit you too. You've thought about that before, haven't you?"

Enji said nothing.

"Ochako said she can ask around with some of the street thugs that know her."

Dabi grinned, "I like her more already. You sure she's not some underground hero like Eraserhead?"

"She's something like that," Izuku said, "But she's the type to want to help others. She told us before an agency dedicated to villain rehab and saving people would be something the world needs. Aizawa was impressed with her ideas too."

Shouto walked closer to the wreckage and sent out ice to snuff the flames out. Tomura watched curiously. He could tell something was up with the dual user's demeanor. He looked like he was shaking and his face was kind of pale.

"Are you ok?" Tenko asked.

Shouto glanced back at him.

"Why would you ask?"

"You look sick."

Shouto got quiet.

"Or is it because you're around your abuser that makes you look like that?"

"What would you know?" he hissed lowly so his best friend didn't hear him.

The ground at his feet started to frost.

"I know more than you think. I know that look more than anyone. It used to be on my face too."

Shouto looked away.

_Why would he know anything about that?_

_**AmbertheCat: It was an actual surprise lol it wasn't intentional but I like the idea! I see Dabi as an asshole but a softie lol **_


	28. Burnt

Ochako got home from Izuku's apartment. The rest of the villains had filled out their paper work leaving Mr. Compress to be the last if they could find him. She tried prying information from other people but not that many people knew about him even though at one point he was part of the League of Villains. Jin was pretty adamant about getting him to come along too.

She didn't want to give up without trying.

She placed everything back in the binder and started stripping off her hero costume before heading back to her room. So much had happened in a short amount of time on top of her _very _private break up with Iida. He still waved to her and greeted her but he was married to his job first. She understood that even if it hurt her more than anything else that ever happened to her.

_We are heroes after all._

Ochako slipped on a long t shirt that had hippos with party hats and sat on her bed. She just wanted nothing more than to sleep for a month straight. She wouldn't miss on the pay or anything since she was already loaded and bought her parents everything they needed. She couldn't even tell her mom about the break up.

_Suffering in silence sucks._

She started to doze off when she heard a creak. Ochako shot straight up in bed and reached between her nightstand and bed. She pulled out a rather large shot gun that was already fully loaded. Her quirk wasn't offensive in some ways and burglars used guns. She wasn't stupid. She was taught shot first, ask questions later.

Ochako floated herself up off the ground some and floated out of the hallway to avoid making a sound. She heard another creak of the floor boards making her poor heart pound erratically. Just as she whipped herself out the hallway into the living room she cocked her shotgun in time to see Dabi standing there.

"What the hell man?!" she yelled.

"I was just getting a water and to wait on you. I thought you were out!" he said holding his hands into the air, "I had no idea Uravity was down for using a gun. I'm quite surprised you're packing heat."

"Release."

She dropped onto the floor, landing without problems.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

He nodded, "Just came to visit."

Ochako blinked.

"That's all?"

"Yup."

She frowned.

"Well, I was watching a movie in my room-

"Oh, well... wanna make popcorn? I'm down for a movie."

He stood up and headed into her kitchen.

"Dabi-

"You can call me Toya."

"O-ok. Toya, why are you here?"

"I told you, I came to visit."

"You think you're coming back to my bedroom to watch a movie and eat popcorn?"

Dabi shrugged, "Why not? Unless there was something else you had on your mind?"

Her face turned bright pink.

"Excuse me?"

"You look kind of upset. Are you still upset over your break up?"

_He's messing with me._

"N-no."

Dabi found her popcorn box and pulled out a bag.

"We can talk about it if you want."

He placed the bag in the microwave.

"Why?" she asked.

"You listened to me bitch about my abusive father and I'm sure what you heard from Shouto was just as bad. I thought I should offer the same thing back at least. For all I know, this may be my last week as a free man."

"Oh."

Ochako rubbed her arm.

"I haven't talked to anyone about it really. I only told Izuku some stuff but it feels awkward since the three of us are friends."

"You want a drink for this or no."

"No... I'm good with water for now. Hangovers aren't fun."

"Tell me about it. There's a few times I wished I would've died. When I drink with Tomura I lose all common sense and act like a dumbass."

Ochako giggled.

_Awww they are friends!_

"Let's watch the movie and talk."

Dabi opened her fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. He carried them and the bowl of popcorn leaving her in the living room slightly baffled. This was definitely one of the strangest things to happen to her in a while. Tenya never went into her room or even glanced into it.

Now, she was letting her best friend's older brother go in there.

_This is going to be the strangest thing to ever happen to me._

Ochako walked into her bedroom to see Dabi had removed his shoes and black jacket. It was like he made himself at home and Ochako wondered if he had done the same at Izuku's apartment. She climbed into bed next to him and hit play on her movie. He placed the bowl between them and handed her a bottle of water.

"So, what happened?"

She stared down into her lap.

"Which part?" Ochako asked quietly.

"Well for one, I never even saw in the papers you two were dating."

Ochako arched an eyebrow, "You read those gossip magazines?"

Dabi shrugged, "I like to read bullshit once in a while. I'm not always serious about taking down heroes."

She snorted lightly.

"Well?"

"He wanted to keep it quiet."

Dabi stared at her with a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"Hmmmm. That's a no no."

"Well we are heroes-

"It's a no no. I mean, it's not like one of you is a villain. Izuku keeps his relationship private for good reason, like a safety reason. It's not like some big time villain is after Iida. That idiot should've been proud to display someone so hot and nice to everyone."

She blushed lightly.

"I mean it."

"He didn't want anyone to know because of the tabloids-

"Fuck those tabloids! Look at Izuku! Once this shit is all out in the open, they're going to have a fucking field day. He's engaged to a neck scratching psycho with garage truck filled of issues and he looks so proud to have him."

Ochako didn't say anything.

"Then he wasted your time. How many times have you've been asked out and had to turn them down?" Dabi asked.

Ochako tapped her chin, "A few."

_I never thought any of it the way he's saying it._

"Exactly."

She smiled. They got to the halfway part of the movie.

"I didn't peg you for the type to like romantic movies."

"Himiko only knew I did. I want threaten you with death but don't tell Shouto. I'm a great wing man too."

"Really?"

"Yea. I suffered through a lot. I even took a hit to my heterosexuality by letting Izuku give me a lap dance to piss Tomura off. The most confused boner I ever had."

Ochako choked on her popcorn before she started laughing.

"How the hell did that even happen?!"

"A game of truth or dare. It was awkward."

"It sounds like fun honestly."

"Some parts were. Seeing Izuku drunk is the best part."

She giggled before sighing.

"You should be ok. The two of you didn't have anything serious, well unless you had sex?"

Ochako's face turned bright pink again but she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Then you have nothing to really get over. It's his loss."

She nodded.

She really felt a lot better. Ochako didn't consider herself someone worth anyone's time when it came to dating. Here she was sitting beside of a villain in her bed of all things being told that Iida was the actual idiot for losing her. It made her feel good. She felt special.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"No problem. I'm glad to help."

He offered her a smile back making her blush slightly.

_Wow._

The movie had ended. The both of them had fallen asleep without meaning too before the end. At least she finally got to sleep.

X

X

"Where the fuck were you last night?" Shigaraki asked.

"Out."

The five of them were out in the alley ways looking for Mr. Compress.

"Doing what?"

"None of your damn business," Dabi said trying to hide a smile.

"Are you really trying to fuck things up for us?" he snapped, "I don't care about myself but I'm talking about the baby they're going to have. Don't be so damn stupid."

"Alright then fearless leader, I had no idea you cared so much. I was with a non villain friend alright?"

Tomura growled at him. At least Dabi wasn't out doing anything illegal. Hopefully.

"I'm surprised you even care a little bit."

"Can we focus on finding Mr. Compress? Please?"

"Damn, your hero boyfriend even taught you manners. I'm so shocked."

"You just wait until later. I'm going to kick your fucking ass-

"Shut up both of you!" Himiko snapped.

The two men stared at her.

"We are trying not to get caught. We are trying to do this without getting arrested, remember?"

They nodded quietly.

"Let's keep going then."

Jin snickered, earning him two middle fingers, one from Dabi and one from Tomura. It was close to midnight when they decided to stop for a short bit. Jin got everyone a cold drink from a nearby gas station. Even Kurogiri seemed to be in a sour mood because they couldn't find any trace of Mr. Compress anywhere.

"I just want to sleep," Dabi complained.

No one argued with him on that. All of them were tired now and the night was dragging on.

"Let's just go home," Tomura said, "I'm too tired to keep waiting around."

"It's been a long time fuck faces."

The five of them were frozen in their place. They knew that voice and that was the last hero they wanted to run into. Katsuki Bakugou jumped down from a fire escape.

_Fuck my life. Of all the fucking things in the world that can happen tonight and it's this._

"I've been having a lot of problems lately with my hero rank. Capturing all of you dumbasses should help me out."

"I don't think that's going to help your cause any," Dabi said shrugging, "You really should leave us alone honestly."

Katsuki arched an eyebrow.

"How about you start running or you can surrender but I don't see how that's any fun."

Himiko sent Izuku a text message but it was hard to tell if it made any sense because she typed so fast.

"Jin... I-

He didn't even think twice as he started cloning himself.

"Kurogiri, get her out of here."

"No you don't!"

The hero jumped in the middle of them letting off a giant blast. Tomura covered his face as he slammed into a wall. The clones picked Himiko up and ran with her trying to get her to safety. She screamed her boyfriend's name until she could no longer see them and they were out of earshot. Bakugou wasted no time jumping in at Dabi.

"Fuck you brat! We don't want to fight you!"

"That's too fucking bad!"

He let off another explosion near Dabi's face, throwing him into the street. Bakugou charged in at Jin next, expecting to land a clean hit on him but it didn't go that way. The villain dodged at last second, grabbed the hero's left arm and threw him against the wall. He wouldn't fight him but only defend himself so he could make sure Himiko was as far away as possible.

Twice had to stall for time.

Tomura looked over at Dabi. His face looked worse than normal. A weird look overcame those blue eyes. It wasn't very often Dabi got really pissed but this was one of those times. His left arm exploded into blue flames.

"NO!" Tomura yelled jumping in between Dabi and Bakugou.

His shirt exploded into blue flames before Dabi had the chance to shut it off. He ripped his shirt off and threw it towards the wall.

_Shit SHIT SHIT_

They had no idea that Bakugou was out. The area they were in was specifically Izuku and Shouto's patrol area. Tomura didn't think or know other agencies had overlapping patrols. Izuku would've mentioned it. He should've known... that night his fiance was with him and Shouto. He should've prepared for this.

But he didn't.

"Shigaraki- are you ok?!" Dabi yelled.

Tomura had no time to answer as another blast was coming towards him.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK- I can't hurt him! I can't even defend my fucking self! _

Black tendrils came out of no where slamming against the ground, making the villains scatter. Bakugou stood there puzzled.

"What the fuck is that?!" Katsuki yelled.

There was no one around who had produced that quirk and of course he hadn't recognized it was Deku's yet. He ignored it and aimed his grenade gauntlet at Tomura and pulled the pin. A flash of green was barely seen before the big explosion. The alleyway lit up to a bright orange.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a strong smell of burnt flesh in the air but it was faint. Tomura was on the other side of alleyway being protected by a net made of Black Whip. Kurogiri had gotten Jin and Dabi out of there since Izuku had Bakugou distracted, he just needed to get Shigaraki and Deku out of there.

"Izuku!" Tomura screamed.

The hero stood up and staggered towards him.

"Deku?!" Bakugou yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?! Do you know dangerous that is you fucking idiot?!"

Tomura pushed past the black tendrils and ran for his fiance. Deku dropped down to his knees with clouded eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Katsuki yelled.

Tomura skidded to a stop by the fallen hero.

"Are you ok?! God- your back!"

Izuku turned to the side and vomited.

_What is going on- _Katsuki thought.

"I'm fine..." Izuku choked out with a raspy voice.

Tomura pulled him up. He was definitely not fine! His back was peeling in chunks and blood was running down his back. The smell was horrific enough Tomura even wanted to vomit.

"Kurogiri now!"

A warp appeared. The two of them walked through leaving behind a baffled Bakugou.

_**Oooooooooo Bakugou fucked up lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: I would love too! Just throw me a Pm or you can tell me on here! Either one is good :) To be honest, I've never done a one shot before. I've seen that some are as few as 1000 words and one that was 10,000. I'd be more than happy to do it for you!**_

_**Garnet168: I'm glad to help lol **_

_**I apologize now if this chapter ruined anyone's day lol **_


	29. Hurt

If 'fuck' was an emotion, they were all feeling it now. Shigaraki fell onto the ground with Deku on top of him. Dabi rushed to his side to help him. The hero was unresponsive and he was burning up. Kurogiri came to his side and felt his forehead and looked at his burnt back.

"Dabi, it's dangerous but we need some things for him. Call your brother quickly and inform him of the situation that has occurred."

"Send me a text and open me a gate. I'll be quick."

A warp opened up and the warp man sent Dabi a text as he walked through. Tomura just realized he could hear Himiko crying. He looked around trying to spot her but she was probably in another room of their base.

"She's a little shaken but Jin is with her."

He nodded slowly.

"We need to strip him down. He's got a fever and his body is probably in shock. Let me see if I can find some scissors."

It just dawned on Shigaraki that Izuku had his hero costume on.

_Why the hell would he fucking put that on? Unless he thought it would deter that fucking ass wipe from attacking us..._

Tears started to well up in Tomura's eyes. Why had he jumped in again? This was the third time he saved him and he got hurt again. How many more times was he going to throw himself in harm's way to protect him? He put his hands over his eyes trying to remain some control over himself. A hand touched his shoulder making Tomura jump.

"He's going to be fine."

"I-I-

"I saw you stopped Dabi. His face is a little messed up but he'll live. He was very... Furious though."

Tomura nodded.

"You all didn't fight to hurt, which is good. Do you want to cut this costume off?"

"Y-yea."

Kurogiri took off Izuku's absurdly bright red shoes and his socks. Tomura was careful to raise the fabric so the blade didn't rub against the burnt skin. They ended up turning him on his side to get the rest of his costume off. Izuku didn't stir the whole time they moved him which worried Kurogiri but he didn't want to make things worse.

"I'm back."

Tomura didn't turn around as he used his left hand to turn Izuku's ruined hero costume to dust. He remained silent as Dabi handed him the bags of things he asked for.

"I'll be back."

Kurogiri left them alone.

"I'm sorry. I was pissed and it was stupid of him to do that... I didn't mean to catch you on fire."

"I'm not mad at you. Honestly, I was surprised you lost your temper but I don't blame you either. I would've been pissed too."

"Yea."

Dabi touched his face. His face was blistered and burnt but he would live. Deku on the other hand... That was a huge blast with more firepower behind it.

"What happened?" Dabi asked.

"He jumped in front and saved me."

Dabi cracked a smile and put a hand on Tomura's shoulder.

"He's hard headed just like you. A match made in heaven."

Shigaraki cracked a grin and wiped his eyes.

"Shut up."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Alright. I have a few wet towels. Let's drag him on them so I can give him some medicine for everything."

"How'd you become a doctor?" Dabi teased.

Kurogiri chuckled, "I had Tomura to care for since he was little. He was like any other kid. He always got hurt."

Shigaraki said nothing.

_I wasn't like any other kid._

"I think it'd be best to leave him here for now. We are in another country and we won't have to worry for the time being."

Tomura nodded.

"Shouto said he and Ochako would do damage control. Spinner is still on board. We just have to find Mr. Compress."

Shigaraki arched an eyebrow, "Ochako? First name basis already?"

"Shut up."

He squinted at Dabi thinking hard.

"You were at her apartment weren't you? The other night?"

Dabi snorted, "Yea right."

"You're a fucking liar. What is it with this group? How did we end up so messed up?"

Dabi cracked a grin, "Because we were fucked up before we started hanging out."

Tomura rolled his eyes."Hanging out? Yea ok, if you want to call it that."

Dabi gave him a rare soft smile. It was the kind of smile Tomura needed. He looked down running his gloved fingers through his fiance's messy green hair. Life was so hard, it really was.

X

X

"Shouto!"

The hero opened the door and Ochako nearly tackled him.

"What's going?! There's a man hunt for Deku!"

"I was going to call you but I suppose this is better."

Ochako stepped in to see Nemuri sitting on the couch. She flashed Ochako a big smile and patted the cushion beside of her.

"Come sit."

Shouto locked the door.

"Wait-

"She already knows. She's behind us too."

Ochako let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad! What do we do?"

"I'll go looking for Mr. Compress. Our relationship is rather secret and you two are close to Midoriya. They may start with you guys."

"What happened to Deku? I've heard he's a traitor or he got hurt or he was kidnapped. What happened?"

Shouto's expression turned dark. Midnight put her hand on his arm trying to calm him down since the room suddenly got very hot.

"Dabi said they were looking for Mr. Compress when they were interrupted by Bakugou. None of them attacked him but Twice managed to save Himiko with a few of his clones. My brother took a shot to the face and..." Shouto took a deep breath, "He went to use one of his gauntlets on Shigaraki when Izuku appeared out of no where and took the shot."

Ochako gasped with a horrified look on her face. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Is he ok?!" she screamed.

"He's fine. Kurogiri is taking care of him. Dabi is sending me updates. He had a fever, unconscious and he was probably in shock."

Ochako almost broke down. This was not happening. Why did he keep getting hurt?

"Hey, he's going to be fine," Shouto said and embraced her.

"I just hate how he throws himself in front of everyone when they're in danger. Why can't he just pull someone out of the way instead?"

"Sometimes he's an idiot but that's just him when he wants to make everyone safe. He really does love Shigaraki."

She nodded into his chest. Ochako managed to calm down some and sniffed a few times.

"Oh, there's some good news by the way," he whispered.

She pulled back and looked up at him. He was towering over her since he was a little over a foot taller than her now. It still felt weird for her.

"Yea?"

He leaned in close to her ear.

"Dabi said he misses you and he hopes you're ok. He wants me to tell you hi. He said thank you for the other night."

Ochako jerked back with her face burning bright red.

"What did he tell you?!" she screeched.

Shouto didn't say anything but he had a big grin on his face. Nemuri was laughing on the couch.

_Ugh! Such an asshole! _She thought trying to make the redness disappear from her face.

X

X

Izuku managed to move his hand a little bit upon waking up. He tried moving his whole body but his entire back felt like it was on fire.

"Don't move!"

Izuku froze.

"I'm putting burn ointment on your back," Shigaraki said.

"Tenko? What happened?" he asked trying to figure out where he was and why he was on the floor.

"You decided to take a direct hit from Bakugou's gauntlet blast or whatever he calls it."

Izuku laughed.

_I am a dumbass. That's what I get for moving without thinking._

"Ow, that does hurt..." he whined.

"Duh. Your back looks horrible. It doesn't look as bad since Kurogiri found a uncertified healer and paid them so it doesn't look as bad as it did when I brought you here yesterday."

"How did you know they were a good healer?"

Shigaraki smiled, "Money talks."

"How much? You guys shouldn't spend money on me!"

Tomura flicked his forehead.

"Hey!"

"That's funny coming from the guy who let us live in his apartment rent free, cooked food for us, made cake, bought me a Playstation and put up with our shit. You agreed to marry me."

Izuku gave him a guilty grin.

"I never agreed yet. I never got the chance to say yes."

"What? Everybody kept saying-

"I know but I never answered you."

"How the fuck are we engaged then?"

"I'm your implied fiance I guess."

Tomura bit his lip.

"Tenko?"

"Lay down, I'm almost done."

Izuku laid his head back down and waited. After a minute or so, Shigaraki pulled off his glove and tossed it into the small trash.

"Can I get off the floor? I'm kind of sore."

"Let me get Kurogiri."

He walked down the hallway and knocked on his door.

"Kurogiri?"

"Hey, he's gone for a bit," Dabi said, "You need help?"

"Izuku is awake. He wants to move."

"Lemme call him then."

"Alright."

He walked back into the living room to see Himiko laying on the floor next to his 'implied' fiance. He stayed back to listen. It felt wrong to stand behind and listen but he wanted to hear what she had to say. He felt even just a little jealous with how close she had gotten to his hero.

"Izuku..."

"Yea? Are you ok?"

"Are you sure you want to help us?" she asked.

Shigaraki felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

_Oh no. What if he says no-_

"What do you mean?" the hero asked, kind of confused.

"You're got hurt so many times... You... you don't deserve that. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore..."

Izuku reached up and wiped the tears off her face even though his back screamed with pain whenever he moved.

"I don't mind."

"You don't have to be the hero!" she cried as she took his hand, "Just go back home and say you were kidnapped."

Izuku looked shocked by her suggestion.

"I can't turn my back on you. Not on any of you when I care about all of you so much. I'm not going anywhere."

Himiko cried against his hand. It might've been the surge of pregnancy hormones but she was balling her eyes out now. Tomura was a little surprised but he had been a big part of their lives lately. They all held so much trust in him. He never gave them a reason to distrust him once.

"Hey, hey..." he said.

Izuku pulled himself up despite the pain searing through his back. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere no matter what happens. I'm be there, always."

She cried even harder, clinging onto him. Hurting him his bad painfully but he let it go.

_Goddamn I don't deserve him. _

Shigaraki went to his room and sat on his bed with his face in his hands, thinking.

_**AmbertheCat: You may want to stay on edge because shit is about to hit the fan some more lol**_

_**Garnet168: Lmao I honestly think some people hate on him way too much and that's why I didn't want to make him a giant ass but in this story I had too. Jealously for Tomura was the aim lol**_


	30. Shame

It was two days later when Shouto went to work to be greeted by Best Jeanist and Katsuki Bakugou. Ochako had decided to go in with him and he had called in All Might. He had even informed his father of the situation and now Endeavor would be there soon to join in on the fun. Shouto had to control himself, he wanted to knock Bakugou the fuck out.

"I think we need to have a meeting..."

Shouto and Izuku's agency was run by everyday people not by heroes. It was something different that a few people had tried and failed but thanks to Izuku's insight about the quirks of the heroes they had hired and what kind of villain or rescue missions they'd be good for, they were starting to boom slowly. It was sad when some of the hero agencies were slightly offended they could do so well.

"Sara, I feel like we need to talk..."

The woman rolled her eyes. She had long reddish brown hair and bright yellow eyes that were piercing and angry. Her daughter Alice, a big time sidekick Heatwave sat on the side. She had bright pink hair and eyes so dark they looked black. She was good to keep around because she had ended up earning the nickname 'Demon' because when she was mad, she looked creepier. Now was one of those times since one of their heroes was attacked and missing.

The mother daughter duo was quite cut throat.

"No shit," Alice said, "Where is our hero?"

Katsuki opened his mouth but Best Jeanist raised his hand.

"We have some news from Bakugou that is quite disturbing."

Ochako looked at Shouto but he seemed unfazed. She still could see murder in his eyes.

"We're here!"

Alice, Sara and Ochako turned to see All Might and Endeavor walking through the doors.

"What a surprise!" Sara said standing up.

She shook All Might's hand then Endeavor's much to his son's surprise.

"What did we miss?" the old number one hero asked.

"They have some bad news apparently. I wonder if it's because they are firing that dumbass over there."

They all knew who the dumbass was.

"Listen here bitch-

"Enough!" Alice said standing up.

The room was starting to become humid even with the air conditioning on.

"Alice, stop it. You're going make my hair frizz," Sara said with a small smile.

"Where's Deku?" Ochako asked.

"The thing is-

"I don't care about your words," she snapped at Best Jeanist, "I want to hear from his mouth what the hell he did!"

Bakugou was shocked. He almost felt ashamed at this point.

"I was on patrol when I came across the League of Villains."

Alice arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't call for back up?"

"No I didn't! I was doing just fine when I tried taking out zipper face-"

Shouto became angry, dropping the room's temperature twenty degrees. Ochako pressed her lips into a thin line. He was talking about Dabi and even Endeavor knew that but he didn't say anything.

"That guy cloned himself and saved the girl they called Toga. Then I tried going after the leader, Shigaraki when Deku appeared out of no where."

They all exchanged looks.

"What happened then?" Sara asked.

"I pulled the pin on my-

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Uravity yelled.

All Might and Endeavor jumped. None of them ever heard her get that loud.

"You are to subdue villains, not kill them! Deku saw you aiming to hurt him and he jumped in front! That's what you're going to say, isn't it?!"

Bakugou swallowed hard and nodded.

"We are not judge, jury or executioner. Don't you know that?" All Might asked looking displeased and upset.

"I know that!" he yelled, "I'm more worried about the fact Deku went with them willingly! A warp appeared and Shigaraki walked him through! That's why he's missing."

"I'm not surprised."

They all turned to Alice.

"Izuku would confide in me sometimes. He said he met some people who wanted to change their ways. Heroes have that right to do underground work like Eraserhead does. You must've fucked up his whole operation and they couldn't leave him there to you because you're a threat."

Sara sighed and shook her head.

"Did any of them attack you?" she asked.

"N-no-

"You attacked them though?"

"The girl is pregnant," Alice said.

The color drained from Best Jeanist and Katsuki's face.

"Izuku had mentioned a female was going to become a mother. Her and the boyfriend wanted to fix things to have their family. You attacked a pregnant villain who didn't attack you. I may be a sidekick but I know more about villain laws than you do. You had no right attacking."

"I'll attack Shigaraki again if I see him. He's dangerous and he has killed people!"

Ochako reached over and slapped Bakugou across the face. He stumbled back backward with a stupid look on his face. No one dared to speak.

"How stupid can you be?!" she bellowed.

Everyone froze in their place afraid to move.

"He's trying to make the world a better place and here you are making things worse! What if they decide it's not worth their trouble anymore?! What if they change their mind?! A poor innocent life is in the mix! What's wrong with you!?"

Katsuki stormed out of the agency.

Ochako broke down and started crying.

"We'll discuss this later," Best Jeanist said and raced after his hero.

Alice stared at them.

"Is he safe?" she asked.

"We have some idea of what's going on already. Inko came by. Deku had left detailed instructions. I suppose he left some with you too?" Sara asked looking at Shouto.

He nodded.

"Alright. You have the paperwork?"

"I do but..." she trailed off.

"Who are they missing?" Alice asked.

"Mr. Compress."

Sara drummed her fingers against the desk.

"You aren't mad?" All Might asked.

Sara smiled and shook her head.

"How can I be? He's turning dangerous villains into civilians! I'm surprised no one else has tried it before!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"If we hear word of him anywhere, I'll call you Uraraka. He'll have to fill out the paperwork. It's too dangerous for Izuku to return home. If they get arrested, everything will fall through."

"Spinner is in jail though."

Sara nodded.

"We only need to free him, correct?" she asked.

She opened a drawer and grabbed her checkbook. She wrote a very large check and handed it to Ochako.

"What- what's this?"

"Agencies can sometime enlist villains to help and cut their prison time. Shouto, go with her. I want Spinner by morning. Do not actively seek Compress-

"I have someone else doing it," Shouto said, "Mostly because they would be suspicious of us."

"I'm getting my hero license tomorrow," Alice said, "I'll be able to back you up."

Ochako and Shouto looked at each other.

"You would make number seven then."

"Should we try looking for him too?" All Might asked.

"Toshinori, that's up to you but I don't want you going alone. I have no doubt that other villains would attack you."

Sara looked at Endeavor.

"You are to lock down Izuku's apartment, no one is to go in there."

"I can ask Hawks since he's friends with my son."

Shouto gave him a weird look.

"So eight heroes then?" Ochako asked, "I didn't think so many people would be on board."

"Go now, we can talk later."

Sara got up and shooed the young heroes out of her agency.

"Alice, I want updates whenever you can."

"Let's go Toshi!" Alice said bouncing ahead of him.

"Good luck Endeavor."

"Yea."

X

X

Shouto and Ochako ended up being in the police station for six hours. Ochako ended up falling asleep on his shoulder and honestly, he was tired too. His nerves were shot and he hadn't expected so many people to be behind them. He wondered why any of them were exactly... Izuku, All Might and his father's intentions were clear but he had no idea why Ochako, Midnight, his boss and his sidekick coworkers were ok with it.

Was it really for the safety of everyone?

_It would make more sense that way. I wonder if Sara thinks they can bring more business. Converting villains to civilians... Imagine how many heroes she would need... I would assume they would have probation of some kind..._

"Here you go."

Spinner walked out with a plain white shirt and black sweat pants. He looked less than thrilled about the clothes but he smiled at Shouto and Ochako.

"What do I have to do?"

"Ochako wake up."

"Unnn."

"Uravity!"

She jumped up, "What?!"

She looked up to see Spinner standing there.

"Hey!"

She got up and gave him a big hug. He blushed because of the sudden, unexpected affection.

"I don't think Dabi would like that," Shouto said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Ugh! I told you nothing happened!" she cried turning red.

"Really? Why does he keeps asking for pictures of you then?"

"Who knew half of the league had a hero fetish," Spinner said.

Shouto snorted and shook his head.

"Let's go."

They climbed into Shouto's car and drove to Ochako's apartment. They walked up into her apartment. Spinner looked around and he wasn't surprised by how slightly girly it was. She placed her keys on the hook by the door and kicked off her shoes.

_Wow, we are really doing this._

"You will stay here tonight then I'll pick you up by seven thirty. Sara will have duties for you to do until about five then Ochako can get you. I still work at night while Izuku is on... paid leave."

Ochako walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"Ummmm..."

There was flowers in a vase with balloons and a box of chocolates on her table. She turned to look at Shouto.

"Where did this come from?"

"Oh, he told me he dropped by as a surprise."

She didn't say anything as Shouto went to her front door then left.

"Wow, he likes you and he never likes anyone. Dabi is kind of a prude."

Ochako turned pink.

"I have a small guest bedroom you can stay in. You can do whatever you want pretty much. I don't know if you're tired though."

Spinner nodded, " I am tired. I suppose I can sleep. Call me Iguchi by the way."

"Alright, Iguchi. The bedroom is on the left as you walk into the hallway. Then it's the bathroom."

"Sounds good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too."

Ochako waited for Spinner to go into the bedroom. She sat down at the table looking over the sweet stuff Dabi had left her. She hadn't even thought of him that way. She did have a way with people... most of the villains would tell her things she wouldn't want to ever know but she kept their secrets to try and help them out.

_I didn't see him that way. I just thought he need someone. Don't get me wrong he's kinda of hot and he looks like a badass but... _

She trailed off. He was quite open without even meaning too. She told him how she felt about Iida. Ochako had trusted him with her own feelings when she never told Tsuyu, Mina or Momo.

_Iguchi would know him better than me... If he says he likes me then he must actually like me._

She pulled out her phone and opened the box of chocolates. She took a bite and sent Shouto a picture with the caption: _Send to Dabi. Tell him thank you and hope to see him soon!_

She closed the box and went to bed. Ochako left her door wide open just in case Spinner needed anything. She fell asleep with an odd smile on her face.

_**My two OC's have returned! To break the news, I think we have between 8 to 10 chapters left now. It's not for sure yet though. I need some sleep, I'm can't stay awake too much longer lol **_

_**Oh, I hope you all enjoyed that slap lmao**_


	31. The Search for Sako

"Good morning."

Tomura walked into the kitchen to see a three tier chocolate peanut butter cake.

"How did you get the shit to make that?" he asked.

Izuku shrugged, "The store I guess? I walked down to the mini mart and bought everything. I went disguised though. You have nothing to worry about."

He squinted at him waiting for the 'but' to that situation but there wasn't one.

"Our villainous ways are rubbing off on you?"

Izuku chuckled, "Perhaps. Or I got tips from Dabi."

The hero cut the cake and handed his fiance his plate.

"Like he would know about being a villain."

Izuku laughed.

"Oh yea... Dabi is hitting on Uravity by the way."

Izuku dropped the plastic plate onto the table.

_Did I hear... did I hear that right?_

"What?"

"He's been sneaking off trying to keep it secret."

Izuku sat down and hummed like he was really thinking about it.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Shigaraki asked.

"I guess not? I mean... She's an adult and if she really likes him I say go for it. To be honest I thought Dabi was asexual or something like that. He never talked about anyone like that other than saying Camie was hot but... I just kind of thought he wasn't interested in such things."

"He's picky about who he sleeps with. I guess we got lucky there since he wasn't fucking everything that walked. Being in the League of Villains didn't leave a lot of time for dating so he probably felt no need to look anywhere until now."

"Oh."

_That's true._

"Cake!"

The couple jumped upon hearing Himiko's voice.

"Thank you Izuku!"

"You're welcome," he said flashing her a smile.

"Hey, who does Dabi like?" Shigaraki asked, just trying to make a point.

"Ochako, why?" she asked.

Izuku handed her a plate of cake and she sat down. He gave his fiance a weird look.

"Just proving a point."

"He's been asking what girls like! I'm so excited for him! He's been wanting babies for a few years now and he offered to help babysit! I suppose once this is over, I'll have to get a job. Jin and I were talking about it last night."

"Dabi... Dabi? Our Dabi?" Tomura said looking surprised.

"Yup! He's a family man!" she said with a smile full of cake.

"I'm here for you guys until you get on your feet," the hero said with a smile.

"Awww Izuku!" she said grabbing his arm.

She pulled him over and kissed his cheek.

"How's your back?"

"It still stings some but it's looking better."

"Kurogiri had asked that chick to come back and heal you."

"Oh..."

Izuku looked conflicted.

"We would be meeting her though. Kurogiri warped her here last time so she has no idea how to get here."

"Ah ok."

"It's because she's from another country."

They ate in silence until Dabi came out of his room next. He had a big grin on his face that he couldn't hide.

"So, I take it Ochako is doing well?" Izuku asked.

Tomura and Himiko snickered like idiots as Dabi's face fell.

"What? What the fuck- you told him?!"

"I'm ok with it."

Dabi stared at him.

"What? I am. Want some cake?"

"I do!" Jin said taking a seat by his girlfriend.

Izuku got up and cut a few more pieces out and handed them off.

"I suppose Shouto is ok with it since your texting for all of us?"

Tomura had decayed all of their phones just as a precaution and Dabi had gotten a brand new one just for that reason.

"Why does it matter to you if he's ok with it or not?"

A weird smile appeared on his lips.

"The thing is, we are really protective of each other. If you were to hurt Ochako even a little bit, I'm sure Shouto would freeze you to death. I would have to break your arms and legs for hurting her. Before you say anything, it's not a threat... it's a promise I'm willing to keep. I haven't said anything to Tenya yet but Ochako begged me not too because I wanted to give him a piece of my mind."

Dabi didn't even blink.

"Apparently someone had already talked to her about her problems with Tenya. They have convinced her that it wasn't even a relationship since they were hiding it without good reason. She said she was pretty upset but the wine helped some then she had sleepover but wouldn't mention who. I wasn't going to press for it but now it makes sense."

Dabi rolled his eyes in response.

"That's why I'm ok with it. Just be careful. She's really open and sensitive. Also, she's got a mean streak so I would be careful. She could also float you into outer space to kill you so... be careful."

Shigaraki was enjoying this more than he should have. It was hardly ever that he saw a much darker side to his fiance who was practically the sun.

"I'll keep that in mind. I like a woman who can keep me on my toes."

Izuku grinned evilly, "Maybe she'll give you a lap dance too."

Tomura was roaring with laughter now.

"Fuck you both."

"I don't think you could handle me," Izuku said coolly, "I wouldn't do that to Ochako either. If she likes you that quickly then that means she really likes you."

"Good morning everyone."

They all turned to Kurogiri.

"Ah, cake. How nice, thank you Izuku."

"You're welcome."

"We are going to meet that healer around one. I'm sorry for asking for extra help from someone we didn't know but your back was pretty bad. If you don't mind, once we are done eating I would like to look."

Izuku nodded.

"We do need to talk about Sako."

"What's the plan?" Jin asked, "You want me to send out some clones?"

The mist man shook his head, "No, because Bakugou already saw your face. I think the best thing would be for Tomura and Izuku to go back alone and hunt for him until we get a lead from Midnight or Shouto."

"Did you need your medicine?" Shigaraki asked looking at Jin.

"No, Dabi got them when he went to feed Fishstick."

"Alright then."

"Dad is watching our apartment," Dabi said with a smile.

Izuku chuckled, "How funny."

Tomura reached up and scratched his neck lightly. He hadn't done it in a while but how could he be ok with exposing the love of his life to a world that may hurt him again?

"Are you ok-

Tomura pushed back the chair he was sitting in and went to his room. He slammed the down leaving them all baffled.

X

X

"I'm sorry for having to bring you here."

"Where are we? It's cold," Izuku said hugging the coat he just bought, against him.

He had no idea why Kurogiri had suggested it.

"We are in Russia."

Izuku stared at him.

"What?"

"I have read there are more healing quirks in this country than others for whatever reason. There wasn't much about it otherwise I would tell you because I know you would love to hear it."

Izuku nodded and smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to tell you thank you," Kurogiri said.

"What do you mean?"

"For everything you have done. For the things you did for Tenko."

It was a little odd to hear someone else use Tomura's given name.

"Oh... well it was a good accident."

"His life was rough."

Izuku looked into Kurogiri's yellow eyes.

"He keeps it secret and I'm not even sure if he told Dabi about it. I am the only other person who knows since his master is gone."

"Are we talking Todoroki rough or worse?"

"Worse."

Izuku bit his lip.

"Those hands are the only thing that he ever kept but it was sick. It was a reminder of what he had done even by accident. He hasn't told you but the two of you aren't very different at all. When he's able to tell you, you'll see why."

After twenty minutes of waiting, a short haired woman showed up in a big furry coat. She was speaking another language so Izuku couldn't follow what she was saying but Kurogiri was very fluent in it. The hero shouldn't have been surprised but he was. Kurogiri was able to go anywhere in the world if he wanted. He was a brilliant man.

"Alright, we are going someplace else and she can heal you there."

"Alright."

What the healing woman done was a lot more painful than what Recovery girl would do. He almost screamed as she ran her fingers over his back but he stayed still. Kurogiri saw the uncomfortable look on his face but he stayed quiet. The woman had warned him it would be painful but he was out cold from the burns on his back the first time she did it.

She started talking. Kurogiri nodded and talked to her leaving Izuku feeling a little left out as his back was racked with pain. Come to find out, her quirk required her to dig her extended fingernails into his skin into his back to actually work.

Once the painful healing was finished, they walked outside. Izuku was feeling a little dizzy from the horrid healing placed upon him. Kurogiri patted his shoulder like he was trying to apologize without actually saying it. They walked for a while in silence.

"Once you know the truth about Tenko, you won't believe how similar you two are."

The hero stopped in his tracks. It really was cold and the wind was blowing snow around.

"Similar? What do you mean?"

"He hasn't told you but once he does..." he trailed off.

"Once he does what?"

"There are horrible things that he will tell you but I want you to understand... It's dark. You would understand since you had said it yourself that you could've been a villain. It's not giving him an excuse for being one but I understand why."

Izuku hugged his body.

"I'm kind of one now."

Kurogiri chuckled.

"I have no doubt you would be the greatest hero in the world even more than All Might. You decided to walk the hardest road of life. Even if the world shuns you after all this this, you'll still be that hero called Deku. Quirkless or not."

"I'm prepared to lose everything. I have for a while. If they do shut me out, I would like to helps other villains like Tenko. Those who went down the wrong path because they felt like that was their only choice. I want to help kids too. The ones who feel like no one understands them."

Kurogiri smiled.

"You think he'd go for that?"

"Possibly," Kurogiri said with amusement in his voice, "He wouldn't tell you this but for some reason kids like him. Even when he has all those hands on them, a lot of kids have flocked to him. That's why he calls them brats."

Izuku laughed. The image of Tomura being covered in five year olds treating him like a jungle gym was just too pure for him, it was hilarious.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Yea."

"Tenko was very furious I would suggest sending you out to help but I felt it would be best. The two of you can protect each other."

"I wish he would've protected himself against Kacchan. I don't know why he didn't."

"They didn't want to kill him by accident. It would've upset you and everyone else."

The hero stayed quiet.

"Let's get back. I'm sure your fiance is worried."

X

X

"Alright dumbasses, pay attention!" Dabi barked.

Izuku sat straight up.

"Since neither of you know how to be a villain," Dabi said with a grin, "I'm going to give a quick lesson before you head out and look for Sako."

"Fuck you, you raisin looking mother fucker-

Izuku placed a hand over Tomura's mouth.

"Go on," he said with a grin.

"Alright, I bought you a throw away phone."

"Bought or stole?" Tomura snapped.

"I'm trying my best to be a good boy and you have to purchase the fucking phone for it to activate you idiot."

He growled but stayed quiet.

"I programmed one number. It's mine and you are to decay it the moment you find Sako or end your search."

"That sounds good to me."

"For one, cover up your fucking broccoli looking hair," Dabi said, "You are way too noticeable now. Don't even think of your weird green bunny costume."

"Hey-

"You," he said turning to Tomura, "Cover up your face completely. You're fugly face is too recognizable. I want you both to wear black and that means no fucking out there either. You are to only reveal yourself to Sako or an ally. If you come across Blasty McAsshole then get the fuck out of there."

Izuku started snickering.

"Go get dressed so I can tell you both how bad you are at disguises."

"I will decay your fucking face one day I swear."

"I can't wait!" Dabi said with fake enthusiasm to piss him off further.

Much to Dabi's surprise, Izuku had nailed it. Shigaraki on the other hand... he did not give a shit. He wore his black hoodie and black pants with bright red shoes... that oddly matched his fiance's shoes. Dabi rolled his eyes.

"We are trying to be stealthy you fucking idiot."

After listening to them fight for thirteen minutes, Izuku and Tomura walked through the warp back into their home city. It was a nice considering Izuku was freezing his ass off not long ago.

"I miss being here," the hero said closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you can do this with your back like it is?"

"Yea. It's not as painful as it was. That lady's nails hurt worse than the actual burn."

Tomura stared at him.

"Her nails were part of the healing quirk remember? It wasn't like that," he said turning bright red.

"Oh... um yea I knew that."

They began their walk around the city looking for just a glimpse of Mr. Compress. Tenko was beginning to feel like maybe he was dead or he left the city. They had to hide a few times because of a few heroes that had passed by but no one gave them a second glance. It was very nerve racking.

"Are you ok?"

Izuku jerked a little and nodded.

"Y-yea."

"Being a villain isn't that easy."

He cracked a smile that made Tenko's heart flutter.

"It's ok, I would be more confident in a city where I didn't know people."

"Oh, so if I whisked you away to another city you would rob people blind and commit various acts of villainy?"

"If this doesn't work, I might."

The villain snickered and shoved him playfully, "Shut up. You wouldn't do that."

"Oh really?" Izuku asked starting to cocky all of the sudden.

"Stop it otherwise we will do something stupid and Dabi might actually burn us alive."

Izuku nodded but the devious grin was still on his face.

Tomura took him to every single hideout they had and it was blowing the hero's mind. They had place _every where. _It was mind blowing honestly about how close they really were to UA. How close they were to his own apartment with his mother.

"Fuck this is really annoying. Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

Izuku felt his blood run cold. The couple turned around to see Katsuki Bakugou standing there in his hero costume and a pissed off look on his face.

_**Look who's back again! Lol**_

_**Garnet168: I figured everyone would love that lol I was glad to use them again! They're like my little fictional babies lol**_

_**AmbertheCat: A great bitch slap! I knew people would love it! I don't think you're a stalker lol You just love stories to read is all, right XD**_


	32. To Save a Hero

_OH FUCK ME NOT AGAIN ALREADY FUCK FUCK FUCK_

"So, did he brainwash you, Deku?"

Izuku swallowed hard.

"How'd he do it?"

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. How did he know it was us?!_

"Since you aren't taking down your hood, I know it's you then."

Katsuki smirked.

_I could kill him- _Tenko thought angrily but left his gloves on.

Tomura removed his hood first then Izuku followed suit. It might not have been the smartest thing they could do but running would've just pissed him off. It was better to stall for time than anything... anything to avoid a big fight to warn other heroes even if it was three am.

"There's no saving this sack of shit."

Izuku's friendly aura switched to deadly. Tomura could literally feel the hate coming of the hero in waves.

"Watch what you say," Izuku warned through clenched teeth.

_I don't know if I'm scared or aroused at this point... probably both, _Tomura thought hoping his cheeks didn't display his shame of dirty thoughts.

"Or what Deku? We are heroes. You can't save a villain. Once a villain, always a fucking villain. All of them are always going to be shit."

"How would you know that?" Tomura asked rolling his eyes.

"They tried killing us more than once! What the fuck do you care? What are they to you?" Katsuki asked stepping closer.

"My family. My fiance."

The blonde man's jaw dropped. He had no expected that kind of an answer. The shock on his face was rather hilarious to Tomura.

"What?"

Did he just hear that right?

"I love Tomura Shigaraki."

"You're shitting me- wait this is the guy you liked over me?" he asked.

He wasn't jealous... how could Izuku want a villain over him of all people? Hell Denki was better than Tomura.

"Yea, I am. I saw you touch his ass. I've been meaning to break your fucking arm like a twig for that," Tomura hissed angrily.

"This is for real?"

Izuku nodded confidently. Bakugou sighed.

"I guess I'll just beat his ass and rescue you then."

"Don't touch him," the hero hissed angrily.

Tomura didn't like that sound coming from his fiance's mouth. There was something much more evil those words. It didn't sound like him.

"Get back, Tenko," he whispered darkly.

Shigaraki took a few steps back.

"You can't protect him. Last time you got hurt. How are you even moving after that?" Katsuki asked.

He was actually curious but he was taunting him too. What was going on wasn't right to him. It was unnatural.

_Time to finish this._

Katsuki had the audacity to fire his famous AP shot at Tomura. Shigaraki managed to move out of the way but it was the wrong move.

It was the wrong thing to do.

Izuku let out an inhuman scream as his hoodie was tattered into pieces as Black Whip came flying out. Fifteen black whips slammed the ground around him angrily threatening the safety of everyone near him. Izuku grabbed his head trying to take some control of that quirk that wasn't his but it wasn't working.

His anger was too much now.

Katsuki had backed up. He definitely was scared of him now. He had no idea what to do and he had no idea that's Izuku's body was funneling One for All through all of them. He saw the visible fear on the villain's face but he couldn't understand why. He did once one of those weird, black tentacles hit him across the chest.

It cut through his hero costume and he started bleeding. The bleeding wasn't what bothered Katsuki, it was the weird feeling he got when it touched him. It was like all the anger in the world hit him and it made him feel nauseous. He felt like his wound was burning with fire.

He looked up to see the look on Deku's face. It was like he was no longer there... like something evil had over taken him. It was so creepy to see him like that... That usually cheerful face twisted into something else that scared him.

It wasn't natural.

Tomura watched Izuku attacked Katsuki over and over. He blew apart the tendrils but more would just replace what he destroyed. Katsuki jumped over him and ran in his direction. There it was. The look of absolute evil. His emerald eyes no longer sparkled. They looked almost black now and his face was pale.

X

"_His Black Whip quirk is quite similar to yours."_

_Shigaraki rolled his eyes at Kurogiri._

"_I don't know what that means. They're two different quirks."_

"_It's induced by anger."_

_Shigaraki said nothing. He didn't want to talk about that._

"_I asked him to unleash it for me. It radiates hate and anger at unspeakable levels. It was almost scary. But then I realized why it reacts so strongly with him."_

"_Why then?"_

"_His own quirkless state. The anger he had built up over time. The way that boy treated him. The way the world treated him and perhaps the way All Might had treated him at some point. The way people thought nothing of him. Probably fear has played into it as well."_

_His lips twitched._

"_You may have helped create that anger. You helped create that monster he has inside. Just as your father created you, you helped create the anger that resides in Izuku. One day... it's possible he will lose control and you must be there to stop him. Evil doesn't suit him."_

"_Whatever."_

"_You'll see what I mean when the time comes. Dabi even spoke of how unnatural that power was. That it leaked hatred so much he almost felt sick. If the time comes like I said, Izuku may kill and he will be branded a villainous monster. Would you be ok with that?"_

_X_

Tomura looked down at his hands.

_Could I watch this unfold before me?_

Maybe at one point, Tomura Shigaraki could've watched Izuku take down his childhood friend in cold blood. He would've laughed the whole fucking time while he watched the life fade from that blonde asshole but not now. Not this way. Not when he loved him so much that sometimes it physically hurt.

He would've loved to see Izuku destroy his classmates and watch the hope die from All Might's eyes as his successor was branded a murderer but it wasn't like that anymore. The evil in his eyes didn't suit that freckled face he loved to look at. The smile that made his heart skip beats was gone. All there was now was a vacant expression and blood dripping out of his mouth.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Tomura wasn't sure what he wanted before. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a civilian. He didn't fit that kind of life. Maybe he didn't but it would hurt a lot less than watching Izuku's sanity crumble at he descended into madness for killing Katsuki Bakugou.

He wanted to see Izuku's smile just to know he was going to be alright.

Shigaraki ripped one glove off and charged in at Izuku. He wasn't sure if anything would work but it was worth a shot. Six tendrils grabbed Katsuki and Izuku had disappeared from Shigaraki before he had the chance to do anything. They lifted the hero into the air and slammed him into the ground.

One of them swung around and Tomura grabbed it with his ungloved hand. It disappeared quickly. Izuku turned around as he grabbed another, decaying it to dust. Their eyes locked but his fiance wasn't there. He was being over run by that quirk

Tomura grabbed the next one with his gloved hand and jerked. Izuku fell onto the ground. He let out a weird hissing sound almost like an angry cat. Tomura ran up to him and threw his arms around Izuku holding his bare hand near his neck with one finger up. Izuku's body stiffened up and the black tendrils relaxed some but they kept their hold on Katsuki.

_I have to finish this now._

"One day I would've wanted this but I don't want this now. I don't want this for you."

He stayed still. Neither one of them moved. Katsuki lifted his head some to look at them. The pain that was on Shigaraki's face was intense like he was going to cry.

"I know how you feel. I know what it's like to be powerless... Quirkless... Because I was thought to be it for a long time. I was five almost six when I found out I got mine. It wasn't pretty. I was abused by my father and he treated me horribly because of his own issues with my grandmother sacrificing her life to fight my Master."

Tenko buried his face into Izuku's neck as tears leaked out. Katsuki was forced to hear it all.

"All I ever wanted was to be a hero but I wasn't allowed to talk about it. My mother... my grandparents just stood by while he beat me. Locked me outside. Locked me in the basement. No stood up for me. They watched while it happened. I just wanted to be happy."

He sobbed into Izuku's neck, holding onto his tattered hoodie with his gloved hand.

"I wanted to be a hero just like you did. I wanted to be one just like All Might. One night it was so bad all because I saw her picture and he hurt me badly. Locked me outside... I didn't mean to kill the dog. All my anger bubbled to the surface and my quirk was released in a rage. I killed them all. The ones I cared about."

Black Whip disappeared letting go of the hero.

"I would've never hurt them. My quirk spread without my touch and destroyed everything. The only person I actually killed was my father. I grabbed his face. It pissed me off so much I couldn't control myself. I wanted him to die but when I was finished and regained some self control, it was too late. The man that had abused me viciously, I loved him. I didn't want them to die."

Tenko pulled away and retrieved his discarded glove. He put it back on and returned to Izuku. He turned his fiance around.

"The self hate I carried for years have never faded. I don't want you to be the monster than I am. I don't want you to be a killer or to be a villain. It doesn't suit you one bit. I hate Bakugou with a passion but I wouldn't want you to kill someone you slightly care about because I can't watch you suffer like that. Not ever."

The black splotches disappeared and the light returned to Izuku's bright green eyes.

"Tenko?" Izuku whispered in a slightly confused voice.

The villain lifted Izuku's face slightly to look at him.

"I'm so sorry."

He nodded as Izuku wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

The hero hugged him tight but his vision was getting fuzzy. It was like Black Whip ate up his energy. His knees gave out on him and fell.

"Hey! Wake up! Are you ok?!" Tomura yelled at him.

"I'm dizzy... I feel sick."

He started coughing and he covered his face. Blood spattered onto his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Katsuki asked.

"It's backlash. He never used it like that before."

Shigaraki dialed the one number on the throw away phone they had.

"_You found him?"_

"No, Izuku is down. I think Black Whip is taking it toll on him-

"_I told you dumbasses not to fight!"_

"We weren't going to fight damnit! I had to stop him myself!" he yelled into the phone.

"_Fucking liar! You just had to go after him after I told you not too-_

"Listen Dabi, I didn't do anything."

Silence.

"_Ok, I believe you. What are you doing? Where are you?"_

Something was moving towards them and Tomura tensed up grabbing onto Izuku for dear life.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he spat.

"Calm down Tomura!"

"S-sako?"

The dark figure came closer with his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to fight.

"Yea... I heard you guys were looking for me. Can I ask why you're with two heroes though?"

Bakugou at least had the decency to shut his mouth for once.

"I... I wanted to become a civilian. No more villain bullshit."

"Alright but... What does that have to do with me?"

"Spinner wants to too. Himiko is pregnant and Twice is pretty excited. They're going to get married. Dabi is kind of hitting it off with Ochako for whatever reason-

"What the fuck?!"

"Then Dabi wants to be with his brother Shouto-

"WHAT THE FUCK-

"Kurogiri said he would follow me anywhere... Well, I'm marrying this adorable little shit. I'm actually engaged."

Sako made a face like he couldn't believe it.

"So Mr. Compress, what do you want to do?"

He took his mask off to reveal his brown eyes and dark blue hair.

"It's just Sako now, I suppose. I don't want to be without my friends."

_**Garnet168: Why thank you lol It just came to me and all I could imagine was Dabi saying it lmao Yea, I'm sure she would at some point if he keeps his shit up! Oh btw, did you make an account on archive of our own?**_

_**AmbertheCat: I love a good story too! The best is when you blow right through them and then cry in anguish because you gotta wait for an update lmao **_

_**Well, tomorrow I won't be able to post. I have to do adult stuff (ugh) but I'll probably sleep after all the shopping and what not. Friday will have a really late update around 6 or 7 at night I suppose it depends on where you live lol I hope you all have a great day!**_


	33. Saying Goodbye

Ochako came through the warp gate with Spinner right behind her. The two of them flashed everyone a smile. Izuku jumped at Ochako the first chance he had got. She tried to hug him but he winced in pain once she touched his back. It seemed Black whip had reopened the barely healed wounds but he would deal.

"I heard the whole thing. Bakugou got grilled badly by Sara and Alice. Even me. I was so pissed."

"Ohhh, she said a bad word!" Dabi teased.

She whipped around to stare at him. She studied him with brown eyes before moving forward towards him. She slipped her hands under his arms and hugged him tight. His face colored pink.

"Hug me back! No reason to be shy now!"

Dabi could see Tomura snickering like the asshole he was. He gave in and hugged her.

"Much better!"

She turned to Sako who looked a little unsure.

"So, I have these for you to fill out. I'd be more than happy to stay and help you out. I know it's boring and everything but it has to be done."

"Anything for you dear. It doesn't bother me."

She went through the paperwork with him while sneaking looks at Dabi. It was apparently so obvious because Izuku gave a thumbs up at some point. This action made her turn bright pink and ignore Dabi until they were finished with the paperwork.

"I never thought this would ever happen. Look at all of us."

"Why's it so noisy?" Jin asked coming out rubbing his eyes.

Himiko had some hardcore morning sickness and he had been up all night listening to her vomit.

"Mr. Compress-

"Just Sako now, Jin."

He gave the man a hug.

"I missed you guys!"

"Spinner!"

The reptile like man rolled his eyes and laughed giving Jin a hug.

"What happens now?" Izuku asked.

"I will go file the paperwork. Why didn't you tell me or Shouto that you had your boss as back up?"

Tomura looked up from his drink.

"You told your boss about us?"

"Kind of... She was on board immediately without really questioning me... That's why it was so easy for me to do all the things I did."

"She's really scary," Iguchi said, "Her daughter is the same way. She just got her hero license actually too."

"Really? It's about time!" Izuku said excitedly.

Ochako smiled. She had no idea Dabi had sat down beside of her.

"Hey."

She jumped a little and turned to face him. He had a soft smile on his face.

"How are you doing?"

"A little better since you're here."

Ochako smiled softly.

"When this shit over with, we should do another movie night."

She laughed and nodded.

"I would love that."

Yea, he would too.

X

X

Tomura got out of bed, making sure not to disturb Izuku. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping on his stomach because of his back. It was little bad but Shigaraki did everything he could to help keep it clean so it didn't get infected. He tiptoed out very slowly without making a sound.

He walked into the living area to see Kurogiri sitting on the couch watching TV. He didn't turn to look at him or even twitch for that matter. Tomura wasn't sure how to ask him for a trip to Izuku's apartment. They all had promised to stay away except for Dabi who continued to feed the cat Fishstick, since Endeavor was there.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I need a warp to the apartment."

Kurogiri blinked without saying anything.

"I need to do something. I'm not trying to kill Endeavor or anything I promise. I'm sure Todoroki would love that but I have to do something else."

"Are you running away?" he asked sounding suspicious.

"NO!" he snapped.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a weird expression on his face.

"Sorry, I just... This is hard for me. Can you go with me?"

Kurogiri nodded as Tomura scratched his neck lightly.

"Let's go. I'm sure everyone will be fine here. We are in a different country currently."

Shigaraki only nodded.

The two of them stepped into the living room. The place looked exactly the same as it did when they left. Endeavor was no where to be found but maybe he had went out to get some air or something to eat. Tomura headed for their bedroom with Kurogiri following him to the room. Tomura locked the door once the mist man was inside. He walked over to the closet and opened it.

_This is so fucking stupid. Why am I doing this?_

He dragged out the plastic container he had placed all his precious hands in and sat down. Kurogiri sat on the bed behind him with the mattress squeaking a little bit as he sank down a little. Shigaraki held his breath as he opened the lid. They were right where he left them, sitting on top of a red blanket Izuku gave him because he had asked for one.

_I think it's time._

He let out a shaky breath and reached in, grabbing them one by one, placing them into his lap. He was really thankful Kurogiri just stayed quiet. Tomura really wanted him there just for support since he was the usual constant in his life. This is was weird for him... to be open and vulnerable.

It was still weird with Izuku even.

_I can't believe I said all of that in front of that asshole. Too late to go back now I guess since I already said it._

Shigaraki looked down at the hands in his lap. Hana, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Grandmother Nana, Grandpa and Father. They were all there in his lap. His eyes started to water up and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. He sniffed a few times and Kurogiri placed a misty hand on his back.

He stayed silent though. That was good.

Tomura wiped his nose on his shirt. He never once reflected his feelings about those hands. They were a reminder of the horrible shit he had done. The horrible things his father had done to him. His whole life had sucked so bad he might've beat Dabi and Shouto in that area.

He wiped his face. He took a deep breath.

"I think it's time to say goodbye."

Kurogiri was stunned. Tomura went everywhere with those hands but since they all had stayed with the hero, they were seen less and less.

"You sure...?"

"Yea. Part of that life is over. I'm not Tenko Shimura anymore. I only held on to them because I thought it was the right thing to do because I was told too."

"They've been everything to you-

"I have you guys now. I have to let go at some point. Izuku had said he was ok with it but... I'm not so sure anymore. I don't think I'm ok with having them anymore."

He placed all of them back in and pulled a glove off.

It was way more painful than he thought it would be. Tomura Shigaraki wasn't a sap but this was his family. The crappy one he wished would've worked. The one he wished his father hadn't acted like a horrible asshole. The one he wished his mother and grandparents would've spoken up for.

The one where his big sister was still alive.

He wished All Might came and found him against his grandmother's wishes. Tenko Shimura needed to be saved, his older sister too. He could've been a hero right beside of Izuku. They could've done their dream together. He could've done the brother-sister team his sister she had mentioned.

He could never have any of that with her or with Izuku. He fucked up but he had just wanted someone- anyone to help him when he needed it. He wasn't a bad kid- he just wanted what every kid wanted and that was to follow his dream. Tenko had just been a little kid.

Now Tomura Shigaraki was an adult. He had to let it go.

His hand touched the hands that belonged to his dead family and they started to crumble away quickly. All fourteen turned too dust within a few minutes, covering up the red blanket in a thing layer of dust. He replaced the lid on top and laid his head on it, sobbing silently. The display of emotion had stunned the misty man but he remained quiet.

They had been there almost two hours before the thin man managed to calm down.

"Would you like to lay them to rest?"

Tomura raised his head to look at him. Kurogiri was kneeling down beside of him with a hand on his shoulder. He nodded with his face wet with tears.

"Let me get something and I'll be back."

A few minutes passed when a warp appeared. Tomura picked up the container and walked through the gate. He was hit with the familiar smell of flowers. He took in a deep breath and let out a shaky breath. Kurogiri stood there in the moonlight with two shovels.

"Why are we here?"

"To bury them. To give them their final resting places. One day, I would love to be put to rest here too."

Tomura's face fell some. That wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"That won't happen for a long time though."

"Oh. Right."

"Let's go over there. There's that willow tree I love so much. I think that's a fine place."

"Wouldn't that... be taking your place?"

Kurogiri smiled but it was hard to tell, "I don't mind being with the rest of them since you were pretty much my son too."

Tomura swallowed hard and nodded.

The two of them made quick work and dug a hole that was a little bigger and deeper. Tomura placed the container in and Kurogiri placed seven flowers on top. They threw dirt on there together, packing the dirt in tightly. The two of them left without a single word.

It was odd, as sad as the whole thing was he felt relieved.

Now it was it was time to make things right for him. For all of them.

_**AmbertheCat: I did it because I had too lol He needed it let it out some. There was so much tension between him and Bakugou so it was only a matter of time.**_

_**Garnet168: I thought that was you! I saw you comment on Vacancy! Oh yes the quiet ones are the most dangerous! **_

_**I hope you all have a great night and sorry for the late update : ) It's been a rough week I tell you lol**_


	34. Court Room

The day finally came. They only had spent a week and a half in another country before the paperwork was finalized. It was quite unusual for it to go through so quickly but no one complained. Shouto had swiped his father's bank card and bought everyone of them new suits then handed back the card to Endeavor. The hero wanted nothing more than to slap that shit eating grinning off his son's face but he let it go.

Tomura's anxiety was through the roof but Izuku grabbed his half gloved hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Once he gave him that famous sweet smile of his, Shigaraki calmed down some. Midnight greeted them at the top of the stairs, with Sara and Alice by her side. Tomura avoided their eyes. He wasn't ashamed but it just felt weird.

"Are you guys ready?"

The villains nodded.

"Alright... They're going to ask why you went to villainy," Midnight's eyes landed on Endeavor, "Some horrible truths are going to come out. I'm sorry but you may to bare your soul in front of everyone."

Tomura internally cursed himself. This was not his strong suit.

"It's going to hard for me to say anything," Tomura said, "There's secrets I can't say... I..."

"Only talk about your family then. You don't have to mention grandma Nana."

"I agree," All Might said, "You should be fine that way."

"What? Are all you fuckers getting cold feet now?"

Dabi and Tomura sighed angrily together upon hearing Katsuki's voice.

"Hi Kacchan. What are you doing here?" Izuku asked, forcing a smile.

"I'm here for you losers. So is Best Jeanist."

The hero came walking up a few seconds later.

"I'm ready," Tomura said rolling his eyes.

Izuku could only nod.

X

X

Himiko Toga was first. She happily explained why she jumped into murder quite quickly and strangely enough, it was understandable. She went on about how Izuku was like her big brother and how he did sister like things for her. She went on about how Inko was like her mother. She talked about her pregnancy and she was excited to marry Jin.

It was a great move on Nemuri's part to place Himiko first. It was the easiest case to run through. She had heard about all their stories but the worst two were Dabi and Tomura. Dabi's would exploit the family issues and it looked like Endeavor was nervous and so was his youngest son... her boyfriend.

Once Himiko jumped down off the stand and took her seat by her honey.

Jin was up next and he was rather easy too. He wasn't accepted by 'normal' people so he joined the League and was immediately accepted. It was understandable too. He spoke fondly of Inko and Izuku. It was like having a brother and another mom. He spoke of how Tomura treated him as an equal and he felt like he was a great friend.

Sako was up next. He told them about how he was mistreated for his quirk abilities and no one had appreciated it. He explained how he had lost his arm but the League kept him anyways. He had only abandoned the League a short time after All for One was captured due to his mother's illness and she had passed away.

Honestly, Izuku felt like they were doing really good but that was a big problem too. Ochako had warned it would take too long to do them individually but if they rejected one of the group they would be arrested. It was nerve racking and he didn't reveal that information to them.

X

"_If they reject them, I'm leaving."_

"_Deku, you can't be serious!" Ochako said, "Inko, tell him he can't!"_

_She looked at her son and sighed._

"_Izuku... I..." Inko bit her lip._

_He stood up._

"_I won't hear it from anyone."_

"_I'll be going too. Nemuri would be ok with it," Shouto said._

"_What the hell is wrong with both of you?!" Ochako yelled._

"_I made this choice and I'm running with it. I won't let it go."_

_Izuku clenched his fists._

"_I want to save everyone. Everyone."_

"_Ugh!"_

"_I came too far to give up on them now. I'm in it all the way now. Good or bad."_

_Ochako slapped her hands on the table._

"_Ugh! You're so damn dense!"_

_Shouto and Izuku nodded in agreement._

"_I'll go too," Inko said._

"_Really Mom?"_

"_Damn!" Ochako yelled, "I'm in too!"_

_X_

The memory made Izuku smile. They were prepared to run for it if they had too. Nemuri and Sara were discussing something, making Izuku nervous. He was scared for Tomura because he was knew how nervous he got. He was going to have to deal with everyone judging him and that was a lot. Izuku knew how it felt.

He was judged from the moment they told him he was quirkless. He had hated the way people looked at him and their hush voices talking about him.

_I can't be upset right now. I need to be strong for Tenko._

"Who's next?"

"Tomura Shigaraki."

Tomura swallowed hard. He turned to Izuku who was sitting behind him.

"If it helps, just look at me the whole time. I'll smile for you if that helps."

The villain's cheeks turned pink and he rolled his eyes.

He went to the stand and sat down. All those people sitting there, staring at him. They were going to decide whether he walked free or he was going to a prison cell. He felt like his stomach was going sour. His gaze flickered to Kurogiri who gave him a thumbs up. He just wanted to get drunk now and forget this whole thing.

"Tomura Shigaraki. You're also known as Tenko Shimura. Is this correct?" the man asked.

"Yea."

"Which name would you prefer and why?"

Tomura looked at Izuku who smiled at him. He felt everything melt away.

"I prefer Tomura Shigaraki."

"You're villain name?"

He nodded quickly.

"I was Tenko Shimura a long time ago. When I was picked up by my old master you all call All for One, he gave me that name. I would rather have that because it is the name I grew up. It's who I am and I can't escape it. Tenko was a quirkless child who got beat up by his father for wanting to be a hero like All Might. I don't want that name anymore."

There was murmuring. He wanted to vomit. This whole thing was fucking awful.

"Do you think you should be let out as a civilian?"

"Are you asking for my actual opinion or what you think of me?"

"Just be truthful."

"All of you probably don't think so. That is fine and I kind of figure it would be like that anyways. Maybe I don't deserve it for the crap I've done but I want to be. I want to because of Izuku Midoriya. I never thought I could actually love someone like I love him. I probably am the biggest piece of shit that existed or close to it but I don't care. I just want to be with him."

Everyone looked at Izuku who's smile didn't falter.

"Your childhood home was abusive?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do you know why?"

Tomura looked at All Might.

"Yea, I do. My father was angry because my grandmother left to do a mission and gave him up to a home so he would be safe. He was mad because he felt like she tossed him to the side."

Silence.

_This is fucking degrading._

"Do you blame him?"

"Yes and no."

Murmuring.

"What happened to your family?"

The color drained from his face and the heat left his body.

_They didn't even push this hard on the others but they're nobodies compared to me. Fuck, I feel bad for Dabi._

"I was considered quirkless. One night after a beating and thrown outside, I accidentally decayed the dog we had. When my older sister came outside, I tried to stop her from coming near me but... I didn't have to touch anything and she decayed before me... like my mother, grandmother and grandfather..."

"What about your father?"

Tomura swallowed hard.

"I... I grabbed his face."

"You killed him on purpose."

"I was enraged. Something else overcame me and my judgment was clouded. I know there's others who has experienced quirks that are activated by extreme emotions like anger or sadness. In that moment, I just wanted to stop. I wanted him to stop."

Tomura covered his face, sliding one hand down to his neck to dig his nails in.

"You think you could stay out of crime?"

He looked upward with his red eyes watery. He could tell his companions- no, his friends were shocked by his tears.

"I can."

"Why?"

"I plan on marrying Izuku in the next couple of months. I want... I want kids. I want to be by his side while he achieves his dream. I want to eat the cake he makes for me all the time. I want to be by his side. I wanna be there when my nephew or niece is born. I want to be there for my dad, Kurogiri. I want to be there for them all as we go through this together. Even if you decided I didn't deserve a second chance, they all do."

The court room stayed quiet. The man who was questioning him looked like he was thinking.

"Do you have anymore questions for him?" the judge asked.

"I do. What do you know about the apparent child abuse in the Todoroki family?"

X

"_Whatever you do, don't sell him out."_

"_He's a piece of shit that abused you!" Tomura snapped._

_Dabi shrugged._

"_What the fuck does that even mean?"_

"_You're so worried about getting him into trouble. Yea he's an ass but he's my dad. He is trying better and if he goes to jail, where would my Mom get help from? There would be no money coming in anymore."_

_Tomura got quiet._

"_Fuyumi lives at home still because she takes care of him. She's tried to make things right and I don't want to mess that up for anyone. Dad told me he wanted to bring Mom back home. He wanted to do it after the trial."_

_Shigaraki said nothing._

"_Promise me you won't say anything."_

_He let out an annoyed sigh._

"_If you say you don't know about it, then the others know not to say anything. Only you and Kurogiri know everything about me almost. I want to fix things."_

"_Fine. I promise."_

_Dabi smiled._

"_Thanks man. I owe you a drink at an actual bar once this is over with."_

"_Fine, whatever. Sappy fuck."_

_Dabi only laughed._

_X_

"You mean the bad mouthing that goes on between them all? They are all assholes except for the sister."

Dabi grinned and shook his head. Shouto looked somewhat pissed.

"There was alleged child abuse on the younger and older brother. Dabi Todoroki never confided in you about it?"

"Nope. All I know is he's an arrogant jackass that loves his family and would do anything to bring his son back."

"Then why did Dabi become a villain?" the man asked.

"Because, he didn't belong. His fire is dangerous to himself. That's why he accidentally burned himself. That's why he looks like a raisin with staples."

A few people gawked at him.

"Alright then. One more question."

Shigaraki was starting to lose his patience.

"Ok then."

"What if you were called upon to do rescue work perhaps, decay a building? Sometimes ordinary citizens get called up that have extraordinary quirks to help."

He had no idea they did that.

"Sure why not? I couldn't say no."

"No further questions."

Spinner was next. There wasn't a whole lot to his story other than following Stain. Tomura rolled his eyes but the people around them seemed to agree. Izuku was more worried about Dabi now. Were they going to be able to make it? He had more of a touchy case... it looked like it was effecting him too. His usually cool demeanor was gone and he was bouncing his leg nervously.

"Dabi Todoroki."

His blue eyes darted towards Ochako who gave him a nod. Maybe it seemed so stupid he was nervous but he was. He had to create a big convincing lie and get away with it for trying to keep his family together. He got up and sat down in front of everyone.

_Fuck._

"How'd you get those scars?" the man asked.

Dabi rolled his eyes. Of all the things they ask, it was that.

"I burnt myself."

"Did that happen often?"

Dabi shrugged, "Yea. Sometimes I would make eggs and bacon on my arms just for fun."

The judge smiled but hid it away quickly. Tomura rubbed his temples.

"Was it from training or from child abuse?"

"Training."

"Didn't he know you would burn?"

His eyes landed on Endeavor.

"Well, not at first but I kept it to myself so I could continue training."

"Did your mother hurt Shouto Todoroki because of the abuse between her and your father?"

Izuku's face paled along with Shouto's. That was something not a lot of people knew but they must've been trying to drag everyone down.

"I wasn't there for that. I know she was under a lot of stress as a mom and I had left home so that didn't help matters any."

"Did Endeavor ever hurt you-

"Look, we are here to get me to prove I can a civilian. I am not here to make my Dad look bad because you guys are looking for a high pay day. I want to go home. I want to be with my family for the first time in years, alright? I have a girl I like and I want to ask out after this shit show, so can you actually ask me questions like you asked Tomura?"

The man was a bit stunned but nodded. He rattled off a few questions before asking the last one.

"Why did you become a villain?"

Dabi grinned, "I belonged. What more can I say? I belonged with some decaying freak of nature, a girl who loved pretty guys and girls, a man who can fight with himself when he's off his medicine, a man who can warp almost anywhere and a body made of mist, a guy who's a magician and a lizard guy with pink hair. I'm some scarred up freak who makes bacon on his body- I belonged."

The man sighed.

"You may sit. Kurogiri Shigaraki to the stand."

Tomura arched an eyebrow at him. He couldn't smile Kurogiri's smile but it was there he was sure of it.

"Why do you want to be a civilian?"

"To be with my son, Tomura Shigaraki."

"Are you... his adopted father?"

"You could say that. After the incident with his family, All for One brought him in. I ended up caring for him even though I was barely eighteen myself. I love him like my own."

"You think he could be a normal citizen?"

"Of course. He's made great strides lately. He's done a lot of good. I'm very proud of him."

Tomura sunk down in his seat in embarrassment while Dabi snickered. The man turned around to stare at Izuku. His stomach dropped and he suddenly felt sick.

"I call Izuku Midoriya to the stand."

"The villains are on trial not the heroes," Midnight said looking angry.

"They've been living with him. He has to speak," the prosecutor said with an evil grin.

"It's fine, Nemuri. I'll go up."

Izuku sat down at the stand, looking around at everyone. It seemed most of them were curious to hear what he had to say about them.

"How do you know that Tomura Shigaraki is civilian material? He's killed people."

Izuku smiled softly, "He saved Katsuki Bakugou."

Everyone turned to look at Tomura in disbelief. It was no secret the blonde hero was a big asshole.

"How... how so?" the man asked looking shocked like everyone else.

"Well... Him and I were on the move looking for Sako. When Bakugou ran into us. Of course, he did try to attack Tomura..."

"Then?"

"I lost control of my quirk because I was so angry. I don't remember too much until I felt his hand on my throat talking me down. He talked me out of making the same mistake he made when he was a child. He was never bad. Tomura Shigaraki is a good person and I will never believe anything different.

"A lot people will believe he's bad but he isn't. When the world hurt you- the people you trusted to love you, where do you go? I'm not saying it's an excuse but he was a child. He wasn't old enough to know and now he's trying his best. He's trying like everyone else."

The room was quiet.

"I was believed to be quirkless. Almost seven months ago I was unsure of my hero path. I was scared because I wasn't sure if I would make a good hero because I couldn't progress. They helped me jump further and they challenged me to become better than before. Even though I am liked by many, I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. I belonged with them because I too was really different. I was hated on because I was though to be quirkless too. They never once made fun of me."

"Would you be willing to give up your hero license?"

"Yes," Izuku answered firmly.

"I'm done with questioning."

"Alright then," the judge said.

He looked tired and ready to get this over with already. It had been five hours since this whole fiasco had started. The judge bowed his head like he was thinking. After five minutes of humming and sighing he raised his head with a serious look on his face.

"I have taken this into consideration and I have decided against using a jury for this. I have heard everything and I've seen the mixed reactions of everyone in this room. I can tell you all the jury is split and they would not be able to decide on just yes or no. I will make the final decision. I have a question myself, for Izuku Midoriya, the hero Deku."

Izuku stood up.

"Yes your honor?"

"If I were to tell you yes to them being civilians, what is your next step as a hero? What do you plan on doing? I know you have to know that this changes the course of everything. Everything for everyone else will change now knowing a high profile hero will stick his neck out for those who have committed evil crimes. What would you do?"

Izuku smiled brightly, "We have already talked about it. Sara and I would like to start a program that would use sidekicks and heroes who want to help with villains who want to convert and change their lives. I also want to do a program for kids who are quirkless or have very dangerous quirks or for those who aren't accepted by others to have practice and help dealing. I want to fix problems before they happen."

The judge smiled.

"Alright. My verdict is yes to the civilian license for them all."

Relieved smiles washed over them quickly.

"BUT, because there is a three day period for the license, they must be locked up. There will be no quirk suppressors on any of you because I do not deem you dangerous or a flight risk. I will however grant Iguchi his freedom because he has already served time. I will also grant Himiko to stay out because of her pregnancy. There are programs for her to sign up for and get seen for her pregnancy.

"You can visit three hours a day however you want and two thirty minute phone calls. All personal possessions will be taken away. I have grounds to say that your apartment is too small, Mr. Midoriya and I think you need a bigger house. Do you have any ideas what to do for that?"

"Actually, we already started the process thanks to my Mom. Your honor, I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"You never asked about the redemption act they performed."

The judge smiled, "I don't need too. One of the most dangerous villains in the world stopped a hero with a rampant quirk from killing another hero despite the fact he doesn't like him. If Tomura Shigaraki can do such a task, then I think the rest are going to be fine too. I do have it on paper but I think that act was much more note worthy than destroying a bunch of possibly dead monsters."

X

Izuku gave Tomura one more kiss goodbye. Himiko didn't want to let go of Jin at all but Ochako pulled her away gently while they walked them off. It truly was bitter sweet after all but they had won.

Tomura glanced back at Izuku one last time before the doors closed off leaving them separated.

_Damn this is hard._

But he would see him tomorrow with Tomura behind bars.

_**AmbertheCat: never lol I had wondered if people would've gotten the wrong idea from the chapter title but I left it as it was lol I hadn't decided his fate yet lol It would be hard to take on the evil name given to you but what choice did he really have? Poor guy**_

_**Garnet168: I know what you mean lol whenever I read a story where he's vulnerable and sensitive it makes me wanna cry.**_

_**Only a couple chapters now. Of course there will be a fun bonus chapter like I did in My Villain Deku! Have a great night everyone! **_


	35. Freedom

Izuku placed his head against the bars. They barely finished one day in jail so that left two more to go.

"I'm sorry you're in here."

Tomura scoffed, "I kind of figured I would be in here at some point in my life anyways. At least Spinner and Himiko aren't in here."

He smiled.

"You really wanna marry me soon?" the hero asked softly.

"Yea I do."

"Then my answer is yes," Izuku said with a grin, "Since I never answered you."

"You're gonna tell me yes while I'm sitting in jail? What the fuck, really? Like a movie cliche."

Izuku placed his forehead against the bars with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you going to do if they don't let us out?"

A wicked smile spread across the hero's face. It was almost scary to see it.

"We have a plan, don't you worry."

"God, we have corrupted you."

Izuku slipped his arm in through the bars and stroked his fiance's face.

"I'm ok with that."

Tomura sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to tell people about your childhood."

"That's Tenko's problem but he doesn't exist anymore so it's fine."

"So Tomura Shigaraki huh? No Tenko Shimura?"

"Hell no."

Izuku chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I lost control... I just couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt."

"Shut up. It's fine. I don't wanna hear your sorrys. It's in the past."

Izuku frowned and sighed.

"The reason why your quirk let go like a wild animal is because you're stuck in the past. Yea Bakugou is a piece of shit but you're way better than that. I said shit too and tried to kill you more than once so if you can forgive me, you can forgive him."

"Wow. So mature," Dabi said mocking him like he usually did.

"How about you shut your fucked up face?!" Tomura snapped.

"Be nice!" Ochako said with a scowl.

"I bet it's hard because you can't get away from each other."

"You have no fucking clue."

"I have a general idea."

Tomura rolled his eyes.

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

The soon to be ex villain leaned in. Izuku started whispering so low only he could hear.

"Just you wait. When you get home, I'm going to love the fuck out of you all night long that you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you."

Tomura jerked back to see the loving smile on the hero's face but those unusually bright eyes were hungry.

"You fucking perv."

Izuku winked at him.

X

The days of them in jail blew by quickly. Even though they were supposed to be released the third day, they got out on the fourth instead making Shigaraki more annoyed than he already was. He had no idea how he spent so much time with Dabi at their old bar without killing him. Izuku had insisted it was because they were best friends and Dabi snorted at the comment but it was apparently true.

In regards to their civilian license, it had to be renewed every five years with a two day background check. They literally couldn't do anything wrong other than a parking ticket. That was another thing they had to do- driver's test.

The moment that the League of Villains walked outside as new citizens it was almost surreal. They all had to wear the gray sweatpants and white shirts just like Spinner had when he came out since it was special material that was apparently fire proof. (Dabi had proved them wrong on that one by accident.) The outfit did not suit Kurogiri at all since he was always dressed so nice.

"I never thought I would see this."

They all looked around to see Aizawa standing there.

"H-hi!" Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

_Oh god, he's going to tear me apart._

"I'm glad my problem child had decided to do something so meaningful. If you ever need any help like this again, just ask. If you of all people can reform half the League of Villains then I'm sure there's hope for the others."

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Aizawa walked towards Shigaraki and held out a hand.

"No hard feelings," he said.

"That scar makes you look tougher," Tomura said trying to crack a joke and it worked- Aizawa smiled.

"Good luck problem child. The rest of you. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help."

The pro hero left them on the steps of the jail house.

"Are you ready?" Izuku asked his fiance holding out with his hand with a cheesy smile on his face.

Tomura rolled his eyes and grabbed his his hand.

It was time to start their new lives as civilians.

X

X

"Ugh, I don't want to do this!" Dabi complained laying on the floor, "None of this shit is mine anyways!"

They were in the middle of packing Izuku's apartment before moving. Izuku had given his mother detailed instructions to buy two houses. He had gotten lucky enough they were only three houses apart. One house belonged to Himiko and Jin which was a three bedroom with the picket fence she wanted.

The other house was four bedroom. Spinner decided to stay with Ochako for the time being. Sako, Dabi and Kurogiri would have the other rooms while Shigaraki of course would be with Izuku.

"You fucking lived here for half a year," Tomura snapped, "Get the fuck over it!"

"Whatever!"

Silence fell once again before Shigaraki looked over at his fiance, thinking.

"How the fuck did you come up with all that money?" Tomura asked, "You were always saying you were broke."

Izuku blushed.

"I actually have stocks in a few companies and I was on my way of cashing in on them about a few months ago. I had everything sent to Mom's just in case anyone was following me. That's why I was always broke. Shouto actually talked to me about doing it when I was almost seventeen. Mom signed off on it and I was in. Came in handy though."

Tomura raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking," Izuku said with a smile, "I would like your last name when we get married."

Dabi choked on his water.

"Wha-what? Why the fuck would you want to do that?"

"Because I love you."

"I think that makes perfect sense."

The thin man stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He was dressed in paint covered jeans and a dirty gray shirt. He looked like he was ready to help them move boxes and clean the apartment.

"All Might!" Izuku jumped up.

He gave his hero a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew you guys were packing today and wanted to see if you needed any help."

"Actually, I was thinking of getting us lunch. You wanna take over my spot while I go run?"

Shigaraki shot his fiance a murderous look.

"Sure, my boy."

"Dabi, send me what everyone wants. I'm going for burgers and drinks."

"Sure."

_That brat. I'm going to make him pay later tonight. Shit head._

"Hello Tomura."

He grinded his teeth and gave a short wave.

"So, where were you?" Toshinori asked with a smile.

The ex villain looked like he was going to lose his shit.

"Packing the entertainment stand stuff. There's his box."

They packed in silence for about ten minutes. Everyone else had left the living room thanks to the building tension between them. It seemed like Tomura was the only one bothered by the other while All Might kept packing everything without looking at him. Tomura rubbed his face angrily and let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Shigaraki spat.

Dabi was sitting in the kitchen watching them. It was even making him cringe but he didn't want his best friend to do something stupid. He just decided to stay and watch... just to be careful.

"To help?"

"Whatever."

All Might looked like he had something to say.

"What?!" the ex villain snapped.

"I have something for you."

Tomura blinked as his face fell.

"What? Why?"

All Might blushed some.

"It's something from a long time. I wanted to show you... I knew that you wouldn't believe me if I just told you..."

The retired pro hero held out a small packet.

"What is this?"

"The report from the day after... your incident. I had filed this myself."

"What about it."

All Might dropped his hand.

"I found out what had happened. I always kept tabs on where your father lived. When I heard about the incident, they had determined one child was missing- Tenko Shimura. I went searching for you but I never found you."

Shigaraki snatched the packet from his hands and flipped through the pages. It had pictures of the buildings and places All Might had visited looking for him with details of anything suspicious. He saw the old pictures of him as a child but he no longer had that black hair. He had no longer looked like that after that night.

"I'm sorry he got to you first. I would have taken you in and everything. If I would've met you first, I would've passed on One for All to you instead of Midoriya. Not that I don't think he wouldn't be worthy but because you are her grandson. I would think you would've made the perfect kind of hero just like him."

He got up and went to the bedroom, slamming the door shut leaving All Might by himself. He dropped the small packet onto the floor. Toshinori walked over and picked it up.

"Don't worry, let him have his fit. He'll be over it soon," Dabi said.

Toshinori nodded.

"Um... Don't tell Izuku. I wanted it to stay between me and Tomura."

"My lips are sealed, All Might."

The skinny man nodded.

X

X

It was two days later and they had everything into their new houses. Inko, Jin and Himiko went shopping for furniture for their house since Izuku already had most of his stuff. They brought their stuff from their base thanks to Ochako's zero gravity to make things easier for them. Things had been going pretty smoothly.

"You sure you want to talk to him?" Shouto asked looking up from his coffee.

It was ten at night and Izuku decided to join in on a patrol night even though he had the month off to get everything together for him and his newly reformed civilian friends.

"Yea. Actually Tomura told me too."

"Wow."

"He is right though."

"He is."

"Wanna go with me?"

"Hell no. I don't want to make anything up with him."

Izuku cracked a smile.

"I'll let you know how it goes then."

"If he fights you, don't lose."

Izuku smirked, "Yea."

_I hope he doesn't fight. I don't want to deal with that now._

X

X

Izuku had sat by himself at the park with his hot chocolate getting cold. He was beginning to think Katsuki had bailed on him but it wouldn't surprise him either. A lot of shit had happened so much lately it was hard for some of his friends to even say anything. No one knew what to say and he didn't blame any of them.

He was really expecting a big blow out and lots of fighting. He had come prepared this time around and he wasn't going to take the blonde's shit. He had done it all his life and frankly, he was tired of it.

Izuku had felt bad for Ochako because the tabloids were filled with images of Tenya and Momo together holding hands. She looked slightly bitter until Dabi had burned the cheap magazines in front of her claiming it didn't matter. They hadn't started dating yet but movie nights were two times a week with her, Dabi and Spinner.

Himiko was almost five months pregnant. She was a lot further along than they had assumed but she didn't look big at all then or even now. She had framed her ultra sound pictures with Ochako's help. Jin was thrilled to find out they were going to have a little girl and they had planned to name Izuki after Izuku even though he insisted they didn't have to do that.

Everything that had happened lately was going so well, it made him smile. Izuku took a sip of his lukewarm hot chocolate when he heard crunching of leaves and sticks. Bakugou stopped to stare at the green haired man he had considered his rival without saying or telling him anything.

"Busy day?" Izuku asked.

"Yea."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You wanna sit down?"

"No."

"Well, ok then."

_This is going so fucking well already._

"What did you want to talk about?" Katsuki asked looking uncomfortable.

"I just want to say sorry for attacking you and I forgive you for being a piece of shit. I realize you have problems of your own and you can't vent your feelings out properly."

The pro hero blinked.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Because I am. I harbored a lot of hate towards you for a long time. Tomura was right that I had to let it go before I hurt someone."

Bakugou sighed.

"You don't have to say you're sorry Kacchan. I just needed to let you know how I felt."

Izuku stood up and stretched holding out his foam cup so he didn't spill anyone himself.

"I have to go pay for a marriage license and such so I'll talk to you later."

"I still can't believe you. Of everyone on this planet why him?"

Izuku smiled.

"We are very similar. I understand him. You should be glad he was there though."

"Why is that?" he snapped.

A weird grin appeared on the hero's face, "I was seeing red and I wasn't thinking. I can't guarantee you would've been here after that night if he hadn't stopped me."

Bakugou said nothing.

"Bye Kacchan. If you are ever on night patrol again, see you then."

Bakugou didn't say anything as the hero disappeared from sight. Kirishima had told him he fucked up the night went and started yelling at Deku at the apartment after Round Face said he had made him a cake to confess his feelings for him. Any dense motherfucker could've seen that Katsuki had a thing for Deku. Only Eijirou had really been the only person to notice and of course he was...

He was really his only other friend besides Denki.

He had planned to confess his feelings to him the day they had trained together and talked. Katsuki had chickened out like a pussy because he had it in his mind he wasn't worthy of someone like Izuku. Someone so pure hearted didn't deserve a piece of shit asshole for a boyfriend. Apparently he liked piece of shit assholes for a boyfriend since he was going to marry a fucking ex villain.

He slumped down onto the bench and sighed heavily looking at the sky. He fucked up.

_Oh well. I guess I'll go to their wedding in six months even if Shigaraki addressed my invite to Blasty McAsshole and the fucking post office actually delivered it._

A small smile came across his face. He got up and walked out of the park alone with his hands in his pocket and a regretful smile on his face.

_**AmbertheCat: So there you go for Bakugou. He is an angry dumbass lol**_

_**Sooooo, tomorrow is the last chapter of the actual story before I do bonus fun chapter. I had been stalling so bad on writing the end but I am very happy with it. It makes me feel sad but very good! It's been a wild ride! **_

_**I'm so excited to write The Transfer Student and I have started my next TomuraxIzuku started already! Don't worry AmbertheCat, I haven't forgotten about your birthday story! I plan on writing it in September : ) have a great Sunday everyone!**_


	36. Brats

_**Get ready for some family domestic fluff!**_

"For fuck's sake, Dabi! SLOW DOWN!" Izuku screamed in the back seat trying to keep Himiko calm.

Her contractions were coming four minutes apart and Dabi was freaking out on them. Tomura and Kurogiri were at his hero agency doing some side work Sara had asked them to do and they were too scared to refuse her. Sako was in the front seat holding onto his seat for his fucking life while they were going fifty around corners.

Izuku was silently praying for a cop because he really thought they were all going to die. Shouto and Ochako were working so neither one of them could give them a ride. Spinner was sick at Ochako's apartment so no one went near him for the fear of getting sick. Jin was was on his wife's other side, screaming for Dabi to drive faster.

They managed to make it to the hospital after Dabi did an accidental donut in the parking lot. They all stumbled getting out. Himiko could barely walk but that was fine. Izuku and Jin picked her up and got her inside with nurses yelling at them about not carrying a pregnant woman that way.

Dabi started calling everyone to let them know the situation. They had all made it in one piece but Izuku was still yelling at him.

"Dabi!" Jin called down the hallway.

"What?" he asked hanging up on Shouto rudely.

"Himiko wants you in here!"

Dabi threw his phone at Izuku who barely caught it.

He entered the hospital room and it was smelled like antiseptic and bleach. Himiko had let her hair grow out so long in the last few months and now it was plastered against her sweaty face. Her face was pink and she was breathing really heavy. She managed a grin when he walked into the room.

"Is everything ok?" Dabi asked sitting beside of her.

"I want you to be here."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you remember silly?" she breathed out, "We watched a show about babies and you wanted to be there to see one be born. I promised you that you could watch when the time came for me."

"Shit, I forgot about that."

She grinned, "It's almost time. I'm at a nine now."

"You didn't get any meds?!"

"No, no time though... Can you hold my hand?"

Jin dabbed a wet cloth against her forehead and she closed her eyes. She was still breathing the best she could but it wasn't helping through the pain. She screamed when one contraction broke her calm demeanor. Jin ran to the door, throwing it open yelling for the nurses.

"I need to pUSH!" she screamed, almost breaking Dabi's poor hand in the process.

"Don't push!" the nurse yelled.

"I CAN'T STOP!"

All the nurses were panicking. The doctor was barely entering the building.

"IT HURTS! SOMEONE HELP!" Himiko screamed.

She was in pain but she was pissed. None of them had it together. Dabi didn't blame her, he was pissed too and Jin was between her legs ready to catch the baby like a football if apparently came out flying. Izuku had went through all the hospitals and that was apparently the best one or so they had said.

Himiko grabbed the bed rails and screamed again. The metal door flew open and Izuku came running in with Tomura behind him. Only an hour had passed since they got there but she was beginning to feel like she was in labor an eternity. Tomura's poor face paled seeing the distressed look on his friend's face. Dabi was nearly in tears since his hand was getting close to being broken.

"IT BURNS! OH MY GOD!"

"I thought first labors were long!" Dabi yelled feeling worried.

"Apparently her uterus has great muscles," Izuku said opening the door, "CAN WE GET SOMEONE IN HERE!"

This was an absolute mess. All of them knew nothing about childbirth and poor Himiko had four men in her room acting like idiots. Tomura, the once fearless leader of the League of Villains was close to passing out and Dabi was going to walk out with a broken hand at this rate. Izuku was super pissed because she was like his little sister and he wanted her to have the best care he could get her.

The hero washed his hands as well as he could and dried them off. He managed to slip on gloves and turn to Himiko.

"The baby!" Himiko cried out.

"I have her Himiko! PUSH!"

Himiko let out a scream and pushed as hard as she could. Luckily for her, it only took a few pushes more the baby's head came.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_

The shoulders came out next. He placed his hands under the baby. He was screaming inside his head but he had to stay calm.

"Almost there! One more push!"

The baby slid right out with a gush of bodily fluids. Izuku held the blood covered baby while Jin grabbed towels to wipe the baby off. She started to cry immediately and Tomura had passed out on the floor. What a fucking day. The doctor came flying in last minute to see the hero named Deku holding the newborn girl and his passed out fiance.

"Having trouble boys?" he asked with a guilty grin.

Izuku glared at him the most murderous look he could give. He was not thrilled.

"Izuki!" Himiko cried holding out her hands.

Despite the shock her body went through, she was alert and ready for her baby. She only had a few minutes when the nurses came in with everything and started cleaning the baby off right. Izuku took the doctor into the hallway and yelled something about suing him if anything was wrong with his niece.

Dabi managed to pull his woozy ex boss up into the chair. He had sickly green color to his face but he looked like he would be fine. Once the atmosphere calmed down, he was roaring with laughter. Tomura got up and took a look at the baby in Himiko's arms. She had wild blonde hair and gray like eyes.

His eyes watered a little bit seeing her. Himiko reached out touched his arm gently.

"Uncle Tomura. Wanna hold her?"

He nodded softly and she handed her daughter over to him.

"Wow... she looks so much like you," he said brushing the soft blonde hair.

"You ok?"

He nodded softly. Himiko leaned back against the pillows and drifted off some.

X

Jin stayed behind with his wife, while the other three left.

What a fucking mess it was but the baby was so sweet.

"Where's the baby?!"

"Ochako!" Izuku called out waving to her.

"Deku!" she cried running towards him then she stopped.

"What?"

"What happened to your clothes? Why are you covered in... blood and stuff?"

"Uncle Deku had to deliver the baby."

"Shut the fuck up!" she said then started laughing, "I can't believe you!"

"Well, it looked rather painful but I was just glad Izuki was ok..."

"I'm going to see the baby!" she said with a grin.

"Where's your daddy?" Dabi said looking at Shigaraki.

"Himiko didn't pack a bag yet and he went to do it for her. I already texted him to get you some clothes."

"Thanks."

X

X

It was around eight at night. They all crowded into the room together to see the baby. She smiled happily at her friends. They had been through a ton of shit in the last few years but this topped it all. Thanks to Izuku Midoriya. She reached out to him and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Izuku."

"You're welcome Himiko."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm really tired."

"We can let you sleep then," Kurogiri said, stroking her blonde hair.

She nodded slowly and drifted off to sleep once again.

Izuku and Tomura headed outside for the car Kurogiri was nice enough to bring. He was going to stay behind for the night and let the new parents rest up. The couple was really quiet when they got into the car. Izuku stopped by the gas station to grab them something quick to eat before they headed home.

Once he was back into the car, he handed his fiance a bottle of tea and couple of the burritos he liked so much from there.

"Sorry for passing out."

Izuku chuckled, "If I hadn't had the training I did, I would've passed out too."

The ex villain rolled his eyes.

"Let's go tomorrow."

Izuku arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well, Dabi is moved in Ochako already and Sako has his own place. Kurogiri could help out. Let's adopt like you wanted too."

"Are you serious? You told me no-

"I changed my mind after seeing Izuki. The way Jin and Himiko looked at her... I want that with you too."

"I'll call in the morning."

Tomura nodded.

X

X

Adopting a child wasn't as easy as Tomura had thought. It took them a month and a half to finish all the paperwork before they were even allowed to go to the orphanage. Izuku had to sweet talk his fiance into to adopting up to four kids if they wanted and he agreed like a lunatic.

Tomura drove all the way there in silence. Both of them were nervous. Even after four months, there was still the stigma around their relationship with Tomura being an ex villain and all. The hero wondered if the kids would be too afraid to talk to Tomura if they found out who he was.

He parked and they sat there together thinking. Neither one of them wanted to say anything. They were both nervous but it had been Shigaraki's idea after all. Izuku hadn't told anyone just in case they were rejected. The orphanage was actually pretty excited that the hero Deku wanted children.

The two of the got out and headed for the giant double doors. They were buzzed in immediately and they walked through. There was a bunch of toddlers screaming in the hallway but they all fell silent as their eyes landed on Izuku and Tomura. A few of them laughed and ran for Tomura, pulling on his pant legs while his eyes started to twitch.

At first it was rather shocking but then Izuku started snickering. Kurogiri had warned him he was a children magnet even though it irritated him. A few women came out apologizing to them but Izuku smiled happily. Another woman came out of the office with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome Mr. Midoriya and Mr. Shigaraki! Welcome to our orphanage! I have no problem with you going around and talking to the children!"

"I'm going to go sit down once I get out of these... kids."

Izuku grinned and nodded.

"Ok, see you soon."

Tomura stood there while three children managed to climb up his legs and latching onto his shirt. He tried handing off the kids to the ladies but other kids kept climbing up. Another woman came flying down the hallway with four boxes of cookies and started shaking the boxes. They all stopped and looked at her before screaming like wild animals.

_Thank god._

"Sorry about that!"

"It's fine."

Shigaraki sat down in the office and started scrolling through pages on his phone about kids. He had been up half of the night and he hadn't realized they needed a shit ton of stuff but then again it was a given. He was a kid once and All for One practically gave him whatever he wanted. The man might've been evil as fuck but he was a good dad now that he had thought about it.

He talked to him everyday. He had dinner with him and Kurogiri. Kurogiri was like another dad and at one point he had thought Kurogiri was married to All for One because the three of them were so close. Hell, All for One even played card games and board games with him. He was a horrible villain but he was there. That's why Shigaraki had trusted him so well.

_Still fucked up._

"Hey."

Tomura jumped.

"What's wrong? You didn't adopt all of them did you?" Tomura said with horror.

"No... There's a little girl in room five. She's hiding under the table but she won't come talk to me."

"Then move on."

Izuku made a face.

"Let me go talk to her," he said sighing.

Tomura got up and walked down the hallway to room five. He spotted a giant table and walked for it. He sat down and lifted the table cloth. He saw to eyes staring at him but he couldn't tell what color they were. They looked black to him and the girl looked no more than six years old.

"What's your problem?" he snapped.

"What? Who are you?" she squeaked out, cowering in fear.

"Deku was trying to talk to you."

"I know but... he's such a great hero and I'm... um..."

"You're what?"

"I'm quirkless. A hero wouldn't want me as his kid."

"Can you read at all? Or do you even watch TV?" Tomura asked his voice sounding a tad softer.

"I watch him rescue people."

"Then you should know he was quirkless for a long time. I was for a short while too. He wouldn't be ashamed of you."

"He... he was quirkless?"

"Of course."

She hummed for a second.

"Are you the boy he loves? The villain?"

"Yea I am."

"That's so cool!"

He snorted.

"I guess."

"One day I want to be a great hero and help everyone. I want to do that like he does."

Shigaraki sighed and held out his hand, "I think he can help you if you really want that."

"What's your quirk?" she asked.

"I can decay stuff."

"That sounds so cool!"

"Um, thanks. What's your name?"

"Melody."

"Tomura."

"I like that name. What's your last name?"

"Shigaraki. Though I had another name."

"You did?"

"Yea."

"Why'd you change it?"

"When I was picked up by my villain father, he changed my name. I liked my new name because I am no longer that other person. I am Tomura instead."

She hummed.

"You can change your name to whatever you want."

"I-I can?"

"Yea, if you want."

"Star. I want to be called Star."

"Why's that?"

"Because... it's the hero name I picked for myself. I can shine bright like a star to bring hope to others like Deku does."

"I know another hero that goes by his first name so you should be ok."

"Star Shigaraki. I like that name."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes."

"Come on out then so you can meet your hero dad."

Tomura backed away as she crawled out. His jaw almost hit the floor once his red eyes landed on her. Her hair was a pastel green color and her eyes were a ridiculously dark red color. She looked like she was cross between them if they had a kid. She was cute and she had pale skin like him but big eyes like Izuku. It was like he was staring at his own child.

"Oh! You came out!"

Tomura turned to see Izuku standing there.

"Um, yea. This is Star Shigaraki. She's the next big time hero," Tomura said, swallowing hard.

Izuku smiled at him.

"Oh, is she?"

"Yea. She's pretty powerful for no quirk. She wants to shine bright to give others hope."

"Well, Star. Nice to meet you. I'm Deku. I look forward to saving people with you."

She gave Tomura a big hug, hooking her arms around his neck. He held her up then passed her over to Deku.

"I'm going to walk around."

Tomura left the two of them alone and headed upstairs. Apparently the older kids were upstairs and he was just going to wander around. He passed by the playrooms seeing all the kids playing and hanging out together then he came across another room. It was really quiet and it was a boy about ten years old holding a baby.

"Aren't you a little young to have brats?"

The boy looked up from the baby. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a few freckles but they weren't too visible unless you looked closely enough.

"She's my sister."

"Oh."

Tomura saw him raise an arm to brush his hair off his face. He had on fingerless gloves.

"Your quirk is touch based?"

"Yea. I see yours is too."

"Yup."

"Ice."

"Decay."

"The girl?"

"Quirks don't come until five years old."

"If she's your sister she has a chance to have the same as you."

"I saved her when our apartment building almost burnt down so she isn't really my sister."

"God you sound like Izuku. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Downstairs. Tomura."

"Robin. My mom was American. This is Hana."

Tomura's heart stopped.

"What?"

"My name is Robin. This is Hana."

"Can I hold her?" he asked quietly.

Robin nodded and handed her over.

"Are you ok?"

"I um... my sister's name was Hana."

"Oh, that's cool."

The boy looked like he understood why Tomura looked so emotional so he didn't ask anything. Tomura sat in the other chair to look at the little girl some more. She had gorgeous black hair that had a blue shine to it and bright pink eyes. She was cute as can be. She looked about four months old.

"I'm glad you want her."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tomura asked looking at the boy.

"She needs a family. She lost hers too young."

"You're going too dumbass."

"There you are!"

Izuku stood in the doorway with Star on his shoulders.

"Dad Tomura! Let's go!"

"These two are coming with us."

"Oh, really?"

"This is Robin and this is um... Hana."

Izuku's face softened at the girl's name. The boy waved showing he had fingerless gloves on.

"Oh! You have a quirk like Tomura!"

"It's ice though."

"That's neat! Maybe Shouto can help you out with it! His ice side is his favorite after all!"

"You mean the hero?"

"This is Deku! And I'm going to be Star!"

Robin smiled.

"Alright."

Robin held out his arms and Tomura handed him the baby back.

It took about four hours to fill everything out. Robin kept his first name and so did Hana. Melody changed hers to Star and they all took Tomura's last name since Izuku was going to take his last name when they got married.

"Here you go!" Ochako said with a smile.

Izuku had texted her to get a car seat and a booster seat for girls. She placed them in the office where the couple was sitting with the three kids.

"It's Uravity!" Star screamed.

Ochako grinned.

"They're so cute!" Ochako cried, "What's your names?!"

"I'm Star!"

"Robin and this is my sister Hana."

"Awww! Deku, Star looks like you two!"

Star looked at the two men.

"I do!"

Ochako ended up ordering three hundred happy meals for all the kids at the orphanage and even the teenagers didn't mind them. She went to tell the kids stories of the adventures she had with her friends in high school while Tomura stood on the side with Hana in his arms.

He let Izuku drive home as he stared out the window with three sleeping kids in the backseat. He could see the hero's reflection in the window as they drive home to meet Kurogiri who had went out shopping, buying all the things they needed. Robin was more of gamer and liked comic while Star liked heroes and ponies. Of course Hana had baby stuff. Apparently Dabi went over to help him assemble the furniture he had bought and Inko was at their house making a big dinner for everyone.

A long time ago, he wanted help from someone- anyone. Maybe it was a hell of a lot later than he needed it to be but help came in funny ways. Just like a cute green haired hero dumping a cake on you and you threatened to decay people for a whole cake to yourself. Help came in the form of an evil man who gave him everything he ever needed but being evil. Help came in the form of letting go of the past and accepting who you were.

Help was came from all the heroes who trusted him when he did everything horribly imaginable under the sun and gave them every reason not too. It just took one freckled hero who was daring, sweet, brave, stupid and trusting to break down everything he ever knew. This was his world now. He almost didn't deserve it but he fucking wanted it.

The two of them woke up the kids and led them into the house. They were greeted by Himiko, Jin and Izuki. By Kurogiri and Inko. Ochako, Shouto, Nemuri, Dabi and even Endeavor. All Might was there with Bakugou too oddly enough. Sako, Iguchi, Sara and Alice. Tomura had a smile on his face.

This was his family now and that's just what he needed even if he felt like he didn't deserve it.

_**AmbertheCat: Oh it's fun alright lol I'll have more news of the next one at the end of my chapter tomorrow. I'll probably work on the new one for a week or two before I post it since I'll be working on Transfer Student and that's a big long story it's self!**_

_**Garnet168: Right lol the post office probably thought it was funny so they delivered it anyways lmao It is sad. I moped around because it was ending up it's ok! It's always fun to start the next one!**_


	37. Bonus Chapter

_**-The Roaches-**_

"Fuck, this place is shitty. It's cold and I'm fucking bored!" Dabi complained.

"Shut up already!" Tomura snapped, "We don't need you telling us that every fucking hour!"

"Why don't you shut up ugly!"

"You wait- I'll decay your whole fucking face off!"

"Bring you piece of shit!"

"I will when we get out of here!"

Tomura rubbed his eyes.

"For the love of god, shut up!" Kurogiri yelled and everyone fell silent.

"Jackass," Dabi hissed.

"I heard that!" the mist man yelled.

Sako started snickering in his cell.

"Is Jin still asleep?" Tomura asked.

"He can sleep through anything."

They laughed lightly before falling quiet again.

"Are you going to marry Ochako or what?" Tomura asked.

"Damn, give us a minute. I wanna know her before I place a ring on her finger. I'm not you and Izuku, making googly eyes at each other."

"Oh yea? You were giving her chocolates, balloons and flowers you sappy fuck."

"I can take my time and spoil her. Besides, she was hurting. I wanted to make her feel better."

Tomura scoffed.

"Whatever."

"I do think she's pretty amazing."

"Who knew the young boys of our little group would fall in love," Sako said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Dabi and Tomura snapped in unison.

Dabi laid his head against the wall thinking of Ochako. Her big smile, those pink cheeks... She was so sweet and caring. He was a little scared he came off too strong but she seemed to ease in somewhat. She seemed still guarded thanks to the hurt Iida had put on her but he could wait. He might've been closer to thirty than her but he had plenty of time.

Even his dad Endeavor was on board with it because Ochako Uraraka was a good girl and she was an even better hero. Every night he went to go feed Fishstick, he was constantly giving him tips and ideas for getting a woman to like him. It wasn't like Dabi needed any help- he was cocky romantic dumbass that was charming.

Ochako found him quite hilarious.

He smiled to himself, listening to Jin's snoring. When he saw something move on his crappy cot. Dabi leaned in closer and saw it was a roach. He jumped upward standing on his cot. He kicked the roach out of his cell with his heart racing.

_Disgusting little fuck! UGH!_

Just as he calmed down he felt something crawling on his arm and he looked over to see another big ass roach. He let out the girlish fucking scream of his life. They came crawling out of the wall of a three inch hole. Tomura started laughing hearing his friend screaming with a high pitch squeal.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Blue flames shot out of his cell lighting up the room they were in.

"What the fuck Dabi!" Tomura yelled feeling the room jump up to ninety degrees.

"ROACHES!"

Jin was awake now with the metal door slamming open.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the guard yelled.

"ROACHHHEESSS!"

More flames shot out.

"Stop that! It's a fucking roach!" the guard yelled trying to get closer.

"Not when there's a hundred of them coming out of the fucking wall!" he squealed.

The bars to his cell was melted off and his clothes were gone pretty much leaving behind burnt boxers. He threw himself against the bars of Sako's cell shaking like a leaf. Tomura could see him and he was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. The guard watched as more roaches crawled on the floor coming towards him. He stepped over them to see the hole in the wall they were coming from and the whole cell was torched.

Dabi held out his hand ready to fire another stream of blue flames.

"Stop! You're ok! Let me get some spray!"

He left and came back with three cans of spray and handed one to Dabi. The guard unloaded a whole can into the hole in the wall while Dabi sprayed the ones on the ground trying to keep them away from him. The guard helped Dabi finish them off before getting him another set of clothes. They locked him by himself in another cell by Kurogiri.

The guard went and filed paperwork for an exterminator to come by. It was silent for a whole three minutes before everyone started laughing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_**-Fans-**_

"Come on! Let's go!" Izuku pleaded on his knees.

Tomura shook his head. He was not going outside.

"Please! I promise everything will be fine!"

"No! Because I couldn't even get a fucking pack of toilet paper without the media following me! I couldn't even decay them because I'll be shot!"

"Please! PLEASE-

"Shut up already! Fine!"

Tomura stormed back to their room. Izuku gave Kurogiri a shit eating grin. He had been trying for three weeks to get him to come out.

"I don't fucking see why we can't just have Kurogiri take us where we need to go!" he yelled coming back down the hallway.

Izuku kept on his bright, cheesy smile as his fiance came out with a black hoodie and ripped jeans.

"Let's get this over with."

The walk to the store was quite uneventful thankfully. The two held hands down the sidewalk while Izuku carried his bag. He made sure to wear a beanie to hide his wild green hair that everyone knew so well. Apparently hiding his freckles or not wearing his All Might hoodie would've been better.

The two of them jumped hearing screams. They whipped around looking for danger but instead they were the ones in danger. Six girls came running at them and Tomura hid behind his fiance. They squealed and fussed over the number one hero. Izuku tried to calm them down.

"Ladies calm down! I can sign your notebook, just calm down."

"Is that your fiance?! He's so cute!"

Tomura scoffed.

_Women._

"Are you sure you're engaged?" one female asked, pressing herself against Izuku's chest.

His face turned bright red and he looked away not wanting to see the look she was giving him.

"Deku... you're such a great hero," she purred and his blush became darker.

"Get off of him!" Tomura snarled.

The other girls ran off leaving behind the slutty one trying to hang on him.

"I'm talking to him-

"And I said get off of him before I decay your fucking face off!"

"Ugh! Deku baby, don't let him talk like that to me! I'm a good person!"

Izuku stepped back, holding his arm out to stop Tomura from pouncing on the girl.

"I love him and I have to respect his feelings. If you want, I can sign something for you. Other than that, I can only help you if you get in trouble. I hope you have a nice day."

Izuku grabbed Shigaraki's hand and started pulling him.

"Faggots."

Tomura broke lose of his fiance's grip and started chasing the girl.

"Tomura! Stop it!"

It was no use. He went skidding around the corner. Izuku groaned and went after them listening to the woman scream bloody murder. People didn't even try to stop him as they only watched the whole time. Izuku funneled One for All through his legs and jumped upward flying over the building spotting his fiance running.

_Goddamn! He's so skinny but he's so fast! _

Black Whip went flying out and tangled itself around Tomura. It whipped him upward on top of the building Izuku was standing.

"This is the third person you've chased!"

"Tell them to leave you the fuck alone then!"

Tomura spun back and forth slowly, hanging midair.

"Can you put me down?"

"No. Not until we get home. I'm very disappointed in you."

Izuku hopped the buildings heading home, while holding Tomura tight around the waist while he pouted like a child.

_**-Media-**_

"Um... Dad?"

Tomura poked his head in. He was wearing a Uravity apron that she had gotten him as as a joke but he actually really liked it. It kept his clothes clean while he cooked or did dishes.

"What Robin?"

"The media is back," Star said looking worried.

He rubbed his temples. They barely had their three kids for a month and the media had been camping outside a lot more frequently.

"What are we going to do? They decided to climb the fence," the boy said.

"Turn on the fucking sprinklers. Fucking animals."

Star giggled. Hana cooed from her bouncer, drooling.

"That's right Hana, we are going to destroy all their cameras again."

The baby wiggled in her seat with a lopsided smile.

"Are you sure? Dad had to buy them new equipment last time."

"He didn't tell me that," Shigaraki said looking annoyed.

"Oh... it was a secret."

Tomura pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial five.

"_Hello?"_

"Sara, is Izuku there?"

"_He's out in the field right now. Is everything ok?"_

"I have the media here... again."

"_Ugh. I told Izuku that you needed a restraining order. Just turn on the sprinklers."_

"Can I turn them on now?" Robin asked with an evil grin.

He definitely was a carbon copy of Shigaraki.

"Hell yea you can!"

Robin raced to the front door and flipped the plastic box. He pressed the light blue button for the front yard sprinklers. They turned, starting to get everything wet. Tomura pulled back the curtain some with one finger to see they had gotten smart and wrapped them equipment in plastic.

_Fuck them all._

"Robin!"

The boy ran out the back door to the side of the house with Tomura watching him from the kitchen window now. He pulled his gloves off slowly and touched the grass. Frost spread out like wild fire covering the ground before turning into giant icicles around the fence. It wasn't all taller than six feet but it had the media scattering like roaches.

Robin replaced his gloves and got back inside without them seeing him. He closed the back door and locked it just in time to see Izuku standing in the doorway at the front of the house with a look of annoyance. Tomura looked like a pissed off kid on the couch. The hero was pinching the bridge of his nose like he was tired of their shit.

"Look... I realize this is a lot for any of you to deal with and Sara already filed the paperwork. Please- PLEASE don't turn the sprinklers on again."

Robin noticed his dad was still dressed as Deku and he was drenched.

"Oh, um sorry Dad."

He smiled and shook his head, as his green curls flung some water onto the carpet, "I don't expect any less."

Izuku pulled Tomura to his feet and gave him a kiss.

"I told you this was a side effect of marrying me."

"Yea, yea."

_**-Lights Out-(Credit for this short is to Zz)**_

It was roughly a year after their big court date. Tomura, Dabi and Kurogiri still had to meet up with All Might and Endeavor for paperwork every month for a whole other year. It wasn't exciting but they weren't in the mood to be in prison for the rest of their lives. Dabi went to grab a drink from All Might's fridge when the lights shut up.

"What the fuck?" he called from the kitchen.

"That's odd..." Toshinori said scratching his head, "The wires in this house are brand new."

"I can go look," Izuku said with a smile.

"Alright... Thank you. The box is outside in the garage."

Izuku went for the front door and opened it slowly when the wind blew it open. Rain came in the house and thunder boomed loudly. Izuku shut the door and locked it. He turned around drenched in rainwater.

"Well... um..."

"There's a raincoat in the closet. Let me get it for you."

Izuku went back out and braved the pouring rain.

"Damn! It's really going! The whole block is without power."

"Ugh, Kurogiri, let's go home-

"No. No one can leave," Endeavor said, "Everything is closed down at the moment to get back and Kurogiri has been instructed to rest his quirk."

"But the kids-

Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ochako has it. She's good with kids."

"She's pregnant-

"She has it. She'd cry if we tried taking them away now," Dabi said, "She's been bored lately."

"Ugh!" Tomura groaned rubbing his face angrily.

"Dabi, can you make popcorn?" Himiko asked with a smile.

"Why the hell are you here anyways?" Tomura snapped.

She shrugged, "Jin had to work and Ochako offered to watch Izuki. Izuku invited me."

"How can he make popcorn?" Toshinori asked.

Dabi cracked a smile, "Just you watch."

Enji shook his head. Dabi returned with two bags of popcorn. He sat down and the bags started popping slowly. All Might arched an eyebrow but he had an amused smile on his lips.

"Oh! We should play truth or dare!" Himiko said with a grin.

Dabi groaned.

"Fuck that," Tomura said.

"Why not?"

"We don't alcohol and I'm not in the mood for another lap dance from Izuku."

Endeavor and All Might stared at the new pro hero. His freckled face turned three shades of red and practically glowed in the dark.

"I'm glad I wasn't there for that," Kurogiri said taking a drink from his tea.

Himiko snickered as she shoved her face full of popcorn.

"Oh! You remember that one time you two got so drunk, you stole a car and robbed a bank but then didn't remember ordering everything off the menu at Mcdonald's?!" she said smiling.

Tomura and Dabi hid their faces from the two pro heroes.

"Sounds like fun," All Might said with a playful smile.

"It was!" Himiko said, "They did the funniest stuff together! Look at them now! They're even dads together!"

"What the-

Izuku started smacking Tomura's arm.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Look!"

"What? What the fuck are we looking at?"

Izuku turned on his flashlight towards Kurogiri. All Might got up and headed for the restroom. Endeavor went to the kitchen for a beer. He didn't want to listen to his son's stories about being a villain.

"He's-

"Oh my!" Himiko said blushing.

Kurogiri was asleep. He must've been exhausted from being sick.

"He's fucking gorgeous!" Izuku hissed.

He wasn't kidding. Kurogiri's actual face was so smooth, so handsome... He looked like he was only eighteen. He had long purple hair that curled in ringlets as it got to the ends and he was tan like he had been in the sun all summer. Himiko and Izuku were so entranced by his handsome face they didn't hear Tomura and Dabi going through All Might's desk drawer.

"Go get me a drink."

Izuku looked at his husband.

"What?"

"Go, both of you. Get some marshmallows and we can make smores," Dabi said with a grin.

"Alright!"

The younger pro hero gave them a weird look and headed into the kitchen.

It took only five minutes and they returned to Tomura and Dabi drawing all over Kurogiri's face. Of course Dabi had been the one to draw a dick on the man's face while Tomura had given him whiskers and a mustache. Izuku almost dropped the drinks of the floor. He was really pissed because a mad Kurogiri was a scary man.

"What the fuck are you doin-

"Ugh..."

Kurogiri moved and rubbed his eyes. Izuku and Himiko stared at him in horror as he saw how close Dabi and Tomura were to his face with markers in their hands.

"What are you doing?" he said with his voice thick with anger.

"Ummmm-

All Might came back in with a couple board games in his hands. The lights flipped back on and he saw the mist man's real face covered in marker drawings.

"Shit! Kurogiri I am so sorry! I went to the rest room and thought to get board games-

Kurogiri got up and headed for the bathroom with All Might apologizing behind him.

"Damnit you two," Enji said shaking his head, "No wonder he said it's bad when you two hang out."

Kurogiri returned a few minutes later with his mist covering his face. He opened a portal and he shoved Himiko and Izuku through. The three of them were gone leaving Dabi and Tomura behind.

"What the hell-

"Well, the trains and buses are still down until morning," Endeavor said, "My limo is here though."

"Take me with you-

Enji shook his head, "Nope. Enjoy the torture."

The pro hero left out the door. All Might stood there staring at the two ex villains.

"Time for bed."

"It's nine at night-

He flipped the lights off.

"You better be in bed. I don't want to hear another noise. You can apologize to him in the morning."

The two guys laid on the couches staring at the ceiling.

"This huge fucking house and we have to sleep on the fucking couch."

"Shut the fuck up," Tomura said, "Asshole."

**_This was an idea from one of my readers on Archive of Our Own. So this was thanks to Zz!_**

_**-Pay Back Is a Bitch-**_

"I cannot believe we agreed to this."

Ochako looked up from the blanket she was sitting on with Hana and Izuki. She had the biggest smile on her face sitting there playing with the two babies, while Star and Robin were on the Playstation that Izuku had given him when the two of them moved in together. Tomura had caught wind that Dabi offered to babysit Izuki and he showed up with Izuku and their kids.

_That fuck head. I can't believe him._

"I love them all! I can't wait to be a mom."

Dabi blinked.

"What?"

"I want to be a mom. Is that so hard to believe?"

Dabi stared at her.

"Ok, can you make me two bottles?"

"Sure."

Dabi returned to the kitchen and made the two bottles warm enough for them. He sighed and leaned against the counter. He had wanted so badly to have a family of his own and to do it _right. _He remembered how excited he was when they brought Shouto home. He played house with Fuyumi all the time.

"Are you ok?"

Dabi jumped.

"Huh?"

"You looked conflicted for a minute."

She grabbed the two bottles and returned to the living room. Dabi followed her to see the two baby girls laying on a pillow with a blanket. Ochako handed them their bottles and they started drinking away.

"Awwwww."

She rubbed their tummies while they drank.

"You would be a great mom."

She turned to look at Dabi.

"You think so?"

He nodded. She smiled happily and returned her attention to the babies.

"How many kids did you want?"

Ochako looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Maybe two or three?"

Dabi smiled.

X

X

"Thanks for watching them... I had no idea you only agreed to watch Izuki."

Izuku laughed nervously.

"Uncle Dabi is the best!" Star declared, "We beat him at wrestling! Then Aunt Ochako floated us to the ceiling to dance!"

"I'm almost jealous. I would love to beat Uncle Dabi up," Tomura said giving him an evil grin.

"You fucker."

"Jackass-

"Alright, alright. You both just need to hug already," Ochako said with a grin.

"I would never to do that. I would rather die," Tomura said before slamming their front door.

"Is that all of them?" Dabi asked.

"Yea? Why?"

Dabi locked the door and picked Ochako up bridal style.

"Hey-

He took off for the hallway.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled with a laugh.

He threw her on the bed and started pulling her pants off.

"Let's make a baby."

She stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"More serious than Tomura's need for skin moisturizer."

She laughed as he tossed her pants to the side.

"Just you wait... I'll make you sure you can pop out four kids in no time."

X

X

"The triplets are here!" Izuku called.

Tomura came running into the living room.

"Where the fuck is Dabi?"

"He went to work while Ochako went to visit her parents..."

"Wait- he fucking dropped them off and _left?!"_

"Yea? I gotta go to work. Love you hubby!"

Just as Izuku was out the door, all three babies started crying in unison. To make it worse- all three boys looked exactly Dabi. Hana staggered into the living room and started crying with them.

_I swear to fucking god I will decay his fucked up face!_

_**-Our Kids' Favorite Heroes-**_

"Do we really have to do this?" Tomura complained.

Izuku was kneeling down picking up a baby pumpkin costume for Hana.

"Yea... You do realize Halloween is part of taking care of kids."

"I don't want to be here around all these people. Why can't you order online like a normal person?"

"How do you order pizza then?" the pro hero asked.

"Dad orders it online. You don't have to talk to anyone," Robin answered.

"Oh well... Who gets the pizza from the delivery guy?" Izuku asked.

"I do. Dad gives me five dollars to give to him."

"Really Tomura?"

"Hey, Himiko always got our pizza or Dabi. I told you I don't do people."

"Dad, can I be Uncle Shouto for Halloween?" Robin asked picking up the small bag.

"Sure! I bet he would like that! He'd really be flattered."

Robin smiled and placed the costume pack in the basket. Hana reached over cooing trying to grab the bag.

"Here Hana, hold yours."

Tomura handed her the pumpkin costume and she squealed with delight.

"What hero did you want to be Star?" Izuku asked.

Star smiled big and placed her hands on her tiny hips.

"I want to be Ground Zero for Halloween because he's my favorite hero!"

Tomura covered his face trying to stop the laughter trying to leak out. Robin had no idea how it was funny but the look on Izuku's face was priceless.

"Wh-what?"

"Ground Zero! He's the toughest around!"

Tomura was bent over laughing hard now, with tears streaming down his face.

"This is payback for almost killing him that one time," Izuku groaned rubbing his temples.

X

X

"What the hell! I never thought I would see you here!" Eijirou said hugging Izuku.

"Well, the kids were excited."

A black blur blew past them straight for Katsuki who was sitting at a table talking to Mina.

"Ground Zero!"

The man looked down to see Star Shigaraki dressed as him.

"You're my favorite hero! Dad Tomura said you would love that I dressed like this but he was laughing the whole time?" Star said scratching her head.

A shit eating grin appeared on Katsuki's face.

"Well, Little Ground Zero, welcome to the team! When you grow up you can join me!"

"Alright!"

Izuku sat in the corner moping in his glass.

"Awww, that sucks..." Ochako said with a grin on her face.

"Why me..."

"It's part of being dad."

"I guess."

"I have suffered so much humiliation from Dabi," Tomura said, "I can't even count the times because there's too many to count but damn... this takes the fucking cake."

Izuku gave him a dirty look, "Shut the fuck up."

_**Alright! That's the end! I hope all of you loved it! So, next week I won't be home since I'll be out of town but the week after I will be posting my new IzukuxTomura story. It's more adult like, a lot of heartache and a lot of fuck bombs from Tomura lol**_

_**-To Feel Alive Again-**_

_** Tomura had left the League years ago due to betrayal and heartache. He had been wandering aimlessly most nights hoping someone- anyone would kill him and put him out of his misery. He was ok with being a civilian so he didn't have to deal with the bullshit the League had.**_

_** Instead, he's greeted by a guy who calls himself Izuku Midoriya. A quirkless man with a dangerous hobby of hanging out with villains and interviewing them. He gives Tomura the chance to watch him work and soon they start a weird relationship where trust and being vulnerable is hard for both of them.**_

_**It seems the more he sees that cute freckled face, the easier it is to get out of bed and face the day. Everything from petty graffiti to 'borrowing' a motorcycle without permission- he feels alive again...**_

…_**.until the ex boyfriend comes back and threatens the happiness he just started to gain back.**_

_**Garnet168: Thank you : ) I thought he needed a happy ending!**_

_**AmbertheCat: When I go work sunday, I usually sleep two or three hours then I end up exhausted the next morning lol The Transfer Student is a little slow burn at first but it picks up I promise ; ) as long as I have inspiration, I'll keep putting out stories left and right!**_

_**So, that's the next one! I hope you all look forward to it!**_

_**I love you all and thank you for reading my story! I had no idea this would be so popular at all. Honestly, I expected only a few kudos/favorites and some comments but hell... this was unexpected. I'll see you all at the next story!**_


End file.
